Requiem
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: Torehan tinta takdir menciptakan sebuah balutan lagu duka/AU/Fates 12/Hiroto tidak pernah takut dengan semua konsekuensi. Untuk apa ia takut? Toh, ia sudah pensiun dan punya cukup banyak uang untuk dinikmati sepanjang sisa hidupnya. Apa pengaruhnya jika aku memukul seorang kolonel brengsek dari markas pusat?/On-going/cover by Rosselinda Dian Soentjoko (fb)
1. Prolog

Ooookey.. Saya sendiri ga ngerti dengan apa yang ada di dalem pikiran saya hingga nekat submit cerita beginian, dan bukannya nulis chapter buat fic multichap saya yang terbengkalai. Ehem, saya memang author yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Yah, saya akui itu. Tapi beneran deh, saya udah ga tahan buat publish fic ini! Ide ceritanya udah lama banget ada di dalem kepala saya, dan saya udah terlalu ngebet buat menulis cerita ini! Hyuuuu~

enjoy~!

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Inazuma Eleven adalah milik Level-5. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning : **OOC, AU, possibly typo(s), plotless story, blood, chara's death, Etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi

* * *

**Requiem  
by lunlun caldia  
Prolog  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**Capital City of Centaurus, 23th September**

Siang itu adalah siang yang berbeda di Negara dengan nama Centaurus itu. Langit biru cerah yang biasanya hanya dihiasi oleh burung-burung yang terbang bebas, siang itu digantikan oleh pesawat-pesawat tempur yang melayang dan saling menembakkan missil satu sama lain. Membentuk sebuah pertunjukkan kembang api yang mencekam.

Teriakan panik dan ketakutan dari para penduduk sipil terdengar membahana dari seluruh penjuru kota. Tangis bayi dan anak kecil yang terdengar begitu menyayat hati juga ikut meramaikan suasana kacau itu.  
Siang itu, jalanan di ibu kota Centaurus yang biasanya selalu tertib mendadak dipenuhi oleh ribuan orang yang berlarian dengan sorot mata ketakutan dan putus asa.

Mereka berlari tanpa tahu mana arah yang mereka tuju.

Kemana saja, asalkan bisa selamat. Kemana saja, asalkan tidak ada rudal, missil, peluru, ataupun tentara di antara mereka. Kemana saja!

"Warga sipil harap mengikuti instruksi dari pihak keamanan!"

"Ke sebelah Barat! Kapal yang akan mengangkut para pengungsi ada di Barat!"

"Jangan panik! Sekali lagi, warga sipil diharap jangan panik!"

"Seluruh warga Centaurus akan terangkut di dalam kapal! Jadi, jangan khawatir!"

Suara teriakan dari para tentara Centaurus yang bertugas mengevakuasi penduduk dari zona berbahaya terdengar begitu ramai. Mereka menghimbau agar para penduduk tidak panik, dan tetap tenang.

Himbauan yang terdengar bodoh sebenarnya. Memangnya siapa yang masih bisa tenang, kalau tiba-tiba negara tempat mereka tinggal dihujani oleh tembakan dan puluhan missil oleh negara lain? Tidak ada.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**. **

"Mayor Kidou!"

Seorang pemuda dengan google terpasang di matanya menoleh. "Ada apa, Letnan muda Ichirouta?" gumamnya dingin pada seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang ponytail yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Saya baru saja mendapat kabar ... Letnan muda Hiroto...,"

Kidou mengeryit saat Ichirouta memutus kalimatnya. "Apa yang dia lakukan?" tagihnya. Wajahnya mengilatkan ketidaksabaran.

"... dia pergi ke pantai sebelah Utara Centaurus—tempat para prajurit Delphinus menginjakkan kaki di Centaurus!"

Kidou terkesiap mendengar laporan Letnan muda itu. Ia terdiam sejenak sementara balas menatap Ichirouta dengan gusar. Rahangnya mengeras.

"APA?!" Kidou menggeram kesal. "Kenapa dia pergi sendirian? Kita bahkan belum menerima perintah dari pusat untuk mengurus wilayah sebelah utara! Dan kenapa tidak ada yang melarangnya pergi?"

"I-itu karena—"

"Karena sepertinya Kapten Saginuma dan pasukannya sudah gagal menahan tentara Delphinus untuk masuk ke wilayah kita, Mayor Kidou."

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut abu-abu nyaris putih menghampiri mereka berdua. Di punggungnya terlihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut biru gelap yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Le-Letnan muda Fubuki...,"

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk berdebat, Mayor Kidou. Tentara Delphinus sudah semakin banyak yang mencapai ibu kota. Selain itu...," mata kelabu Fubuki menatap pesawat tempur yang terus bersliweran di atas kepalanya. Kadang terlihat asap merah yang membumbung tinggi akibat missil yang saling bertabrakkan atau karena salah satu missil itu mengenai sasaran—salah satu dari pesawat tempur itu.

Rahang Fubuki sedikit mengeras saat melihat sebuah pesawat tempur milik Centaurus meledak. Hancur bersama pilot yang ada di dalamnya.

Ada sesuatu yang dingin menggelayut di dada Fubuki saat melihat pesawat itu hancur. Namun, pemuda itu langsung buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir semua resah dan perasaan negatif yang tiba-tiba datang. "... selain itu sepertinya masalah Letnan muda Hiroto tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Dia adalah prajurit yang hebat, apa kau lupa? Lagipula, dia tidak akan begitu saja pergi tanpa alasan. Di tambah lagi, aku dengar Kapten Gouenji dan pasukannya sedang mengejar mereka." lanjut Fubuki tegas.

"Gouenji? Menyusul Hiroto?" Kidou mengulang pernyataan Fubuki. Masih ada keraguan yang jelas terdengar dalam nada kalimatnya.

"Ya. Tapi seperti yang kubilang, itu tidak perlu dipermasalahkan. Intinya, saat ini kita harus segera membawa penduduk Centaurus keluar dari zona bahaya."

**.**

**.  
**

**. **

Fubuki pun melangkah meninggalkan Kidou dan Ichirouta. Kali ini, ia mencari paramedis yang bertugas di tengah kekacauan ini dan menitipkan anak laki-laki yang ada dalam gendongannya itu pada mereka. Anak laki-laki yang ia temukan terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tengah kekacauan ini.

Fubuki sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana anak itu bisa tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin ia terpisah dari orangtua-nya, lalu terhimpit di antara para penduduk yang berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka dan—mungkin—terinjak-injak. Beruntung anak ini masih hidup.

DUARR!

Rahang pemuda dengan helaian abu-abu itu kembali mengeras saat bunyi ledakan besar kembali terdengar bersahut-sahutan, disusul oleh suara bangunan yang runtuh.

Pasti ada satu pesawat tempur lagi yang hancur dan menabrak sebuah gedung, walau entah milik siapa.

Ah, hari ini dia sudah banyak melihat banyak pesawat tempur yang meledak, lalu hancur tanpa meninggalkan bekas apapun kecuali api dan asap hitam pekat. Dan entah kenapa, tiap melihat pesawat-pesawat itu hancur, hati Fubuki terasa mencelos. Takut.

Apa salah satu pesawat yang hancur itu adalah milik 'Orang itu'?

Fubuki menggeleng lemah.

Tidak, semoga saja bukan milik 'Dia'. Yah, semoga.

_"Aku akan jadi pilot pesawat tempur terbaik di angkatan udara! Jadi, kakak jangan mati dulu sebelum melihat aku dilantik sebagai pilot terbaik! Mengerti, kak?"  
_

Sebuah ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh seseorang beberapa saat sebelum para tentara Delphinus melancarkan serangan ke wilayah Centaurus kembali terngiang di telinga Fubuki.

Ya, tentu saja. Dia sudah bilang suatu saat nanti akan jadi pilot terbaik di angkatan udara Centaurus. Jadi, dia tidak mungkin gugur.

Karena orang itu sudah bilang akan menjadi pilot terbaik—adik kembarnya.

Karena dia yang menyuruh Fubuki untuk terus bertahan hidup—Atsuya.

Pasti. Ya, pasti dia masih bertahan. Dia pasti masih ada di atas langit Centaurus. Dengan pesawat tempur miliknya. Masih berjuang melawan serangan dari angkatan udara Delphinus. Pasti. Fubuki yakin. Karena—

DUAARR!

—Atsuya adalah pilot yang tangguh, yang suatu saat akan menjadi pilot pesawat tempur terbaik.

Ya.

Sekali lagi, terdengar suara ledakan dari udara. Teriakan dari para penduduk yang sibuk berlarian menyelamatkan diri juga masih setia terdengar mengiringi suara ledakan dan bunyi mesin pesawat tempur. Suara-suara itu ... entah kenapa terdengar seperti musik yang ada dalam sebuah orkestra simfoni. Hanya saja, suara musik dalam orkestra simfoni tidak akan terasa semencekam ini iya, kan?

Hati Fubuki pun berdenyut nyeri. Tanpa sadar, pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu mempercepat larinya. Terlihat beberapa tetes kristal bening berkedok air mata berkilat di ujung buliran kelabu itu. Dada Fubuki terasa bergemuruh saat beberapa pesawat tempur dengan kecepatan tinggi lewat di atas kepalanya. Menggerakkan beberapa helai rambutnya.

_'Ya, Atsuya ... aku akan terus bertahan hidup. Aku janji! Permohonan yang sama juga berlaku untukmu ... tetaplah hidup, wahai adikku!'  
_

Saat itu juga, sebuah pesawat milik angkatan udara Centaurus tertembak rudal dari pesawat tempur Delphine dan hancur seketika.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Empat orang pemuda dengan seragam militer lengkap terlihat berlarian di bukit yang menjadi pembatas antara wilayah pantai sebelah Utara Centaurus—yang juga menjadi titik terluar sebelah utara Centaurus—dengan wilayah ibu kota.

Pemuda yang berlari paling depan memiliki rambut sewarna darah dengan iris emerald yang tajam. Di belakangnya, tiga orang tentara muda namun terlatih mengikuti langkahnya. Masing-masing berambut merah dengan aksen tulip, keperakan, dan yang paling belakang warna rambutnya hijau buram.

Mereka masih terus berlari dalam sunyi yang tak menyenangkan, hingga kemudian si kepala hijau memecah keheningan.

"Letnan muda Hiroto!" serunya.

"Ya, Midorikawa?" orang yang dipanggil Letnan muda pun menyahut, namun tidak menghentikan larinya.

Kaki jenjang itu masih terus mengambil langkah yang lebar. Iris emerald itu masih menatap tajam jalanan yang kadang di selingi oleh beberapa pohon besar yang membentang di depannya. Pikirannya masih terfokus pada tujuan awalnya—tujuan semua tentara Centaurus—menjaga Centaurus dari serangan musuh—atau apapun itu—yang bisa mengusik kedamaian dan kedaulatan negara ini, Centaurus.

"Aku baru saja dapat laporan dari markas pusat!"

Hiroto langsung menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap pemuda dengan rambut sewarna daun teh itu dengan serius.

Laporan dari markas pusat? Pasti itu adalah laporan yang penting.

Dua orang yang lain juga tampak mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Hiroto.

"Markas pusat?"

Midorikawa tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya meletakkan ujung telunjuk kanannya ke telinga. Membuat sambungan dari alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya menjadi lebih jelas.

"Ya. Dan ... juga dari Kapten Gouenji."

Hiroto memicingkan matanya saat mendengar itu.

Gouenji? Apa mungkin Kapten muda yang dikenal banyak akal itu mengejarnya? Untuk apa? Mengirim bantuan? Oh, semoga saja itu semua benar. Karena saat ini Hiroto memang benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan—dan mungkin juga beberapa pasukan tambahan.

Percayalah, saat ini dia sedang menuju ke pantai sebelah Utara Centaurus, tempat pasukan Delphinus mendarat, hanya dengan 4 orang. Ya, 4 orang! Gila bukan?

Hiroto—sangat—tahu kalau dia mau menuju ke tempat itu, setidaknya harus membawa beberapa pleton pasukan bersamanya. Karena pasti, pasukan musuh juga akan ada banyak. Tapi, Hiroto menganggap ini adalah situasi genting.

Kapten Saginuma dan pasukannya sudah tidak mengirimkan kabar sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Pasukan Delphinus juga sudah semakin banyak yang memasuki wilayah ibu kota. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Saginuma dan pasukannya hingga tak mampu memperlambat pergerakan musuh. Armada angkatan udara juga sepertinya sudah habis-habisan menahan serangan Delphinus.

Karena itulah, Hiroto memutuskan untuk menyusul Saginuma. Menengok apa yang terjadi pada kapten muda itu, dan memberi bantuan. Walau saat ini hanya ada tiga orang yang bersamanya—Fuusuke, Haruya, dan Midorikawa—tapi itu tidak apa-apa. Yang penting, mereka tetap pergi ke tempat Saginuma. Yah, walau Hiroto sendiri mengakui resiko dari pergerakannya ini sangat besar.

"Apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya Hiroto.

Jeda sejenak. Midorikawa balas menatap Hiroto dengan pandangan menilai.

"Anda yakin mau mendengarnya?"

Hiroto mendengus tak sabar.

Midorikawa menghela nafas. Demi Tuhan, menghela nafas! Bahkan di saat perang sedang berkecamuk seperti ini dia masih sempat menghela nafas.

"Kapten Gouenji dan pasukannya sepertinya sedang menyusul kita—"

"Berapa banyak prajurit yang ia bawa?" Hiroto memotong laporan Midorikawa.

"Cukup banyak untuk membantu kita." Midorikawa menjawab singkat tanpa ada niat memberi jawaban lain yang lebih rinci. Dasar.

"Bagus! Dengan begitu, kita jadi punya kekuatan lebih untuk membantu Kapten Saginuma!" seru Haruya bersemangat.

"Aku bahkan ragu kalau Kapten Saginuma masih butuh bantuan kita...," Midorikawa menyahut lemah.

Hiroto mengeryit tak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Ada berita buruk dari pusat, Letnan muda. Mereka sudah kehilangan kontak dengan Kapten Saginuma dan pasukannya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu."

Hiroto terhenyak.

Mata Fuusuke membulat.

Bibir Haruya mengatup.

"Ka-kalau begitu ... artinya...,"

"Ya, Letnan muda. Sepertinya Kapten Saginuma dan pasukannya sudah tamat. Kita terlambat." Midorikawa menjawab dengan nada dingin. Mata onyx-nya menyiratkan kesedihan dan penyesalan.

"Bo-bohong...," suara Haruya terdengar begitu berat dan bergetar. Terlalu kaget dengan kenyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Midorikawa. "Orang-orang itu pasti salah! Kapten Saginuma adalah orang yang tangguh! Aku pernah menjadi bawahannya! Tidak mungkin dia berakhir dengan mudah di tangan para tentara Delphinus keparat itu!" tangan Haruya mengepal. Emosi menyeruak begitu saja dari tubuh pemuda itu.

Midorikawa menunduk. "Tapi ... itu yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang dari markas pusat...,"

"KALAU KAU PERCAYA DENGAN OMONGAN ORANG-ORANG ITU, ITU ARTINYA KAU BODOH!" Haruya memekik emosi. Ada cairan bening yang tertahan di matanya.

"Markas pusat tidak pernah memberi laporan yang salah, Haruya." setelah sekian lama menjadi pendengar setia, akhirnya Fuusuke ikut membuka mulutnya.

Perhatian pemuda tulip itu kini teralih pada sosok pemuda dengan rambut kelabu—Fuusuke—yang tengah berdiri sambil menatap kosong ke arah bawah bukit.

Haruya menggeram rendah. "JADI, KAU JUGA MAU PERCAYA PADA ORANG-ORANG ITU? BEGITU MAKSUDMU, FUUSUKE?!"

"Aku sebenarnya juga tidak ingin percaya, Haruya!"

"LALU KENAPA?!"

Fuusuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menghentakkan dagunya ke arah bawah bukit. Memberi sinyal kalau di bawah sana sedang terjadi sesuatu.

Semua mata pun tertuju pada arah yang dimaksud Fuusuke. Ketiga pasang mata itu juga membulat bersamaan saat melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah sana.

Di sana, di bibir pantai, ada tiga kapal armada angkatan laut Delphinus. Ketiga kapal itu mungkin adalah kapal yang mengangkut semua tentara-tentara sial itu.

Beberapa meter di dekat bibir pantai, terlihat mayat-mayat tentara dengan seragam militer Centaurus dan Delphinus bergelimpangan dengan darah di sekujur tubuh mereka. Bisa ditebak, sempat ada pertarungan sengit di sana dan—sialnya—dimenangkan oleh pasukan Delphinus.

Midorikawa langsung menahan nafasnya saat melihat pemandangan itu. Perutnya sedikit terasa mual saat melihat ada begitu banyak darah yang mengalir di sana.

Tangan kurus pemuda itu bergerak menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

Midorikawa memang sudah tahu kalau dalam perang, yang hanya bisa dilihat hanyalah sederetan mayat yang bersimbah darah dan kadang kau juga bisa menjumpai mayat dalam kondisi yang tidak utuh. Tapi, Midorikawa belum pernah melihat langsung pemandangan itu dengan matanya sendiri.

Ya, ini adalah kali pertama ia turun ke garis depan setelah sebelumnya hanya bertugas di markas pusat. Berkutat dengan layar monitor dan memantau musuh dari radar. Semua pemandangan ini sangat mengerikan. Tidak, ini bahkan terlalu mengerikan dan lebih dari apa yang selama ini ada dalam bayangannya.

"... Armada delapan milik angkatan laut juga sepertinya tidak berdaya menghadapi serangan dari Delphinus yang begitu tiba-tiba." komentar Fuusuke saat matanya menatap nanar ke arah laut.

Di sana, terlihat badan kapal perang milik Centaurus yang terbakar dan hampir tenggelam ke dasar laut. Dia bahkan bisa melihat beberapa mayat tentara mengambang di permukaan laut. Sekoci penyelamat juga terlihat hancur. Tidak ada yang selamat.

Mengerikan. Ya, inilah pemandangan yang hanya bisa kau lihat saat perang terjadi.

Haruya terdiam. Matanya membulat dan pupilnya mengecil. Tubuhnya bergetar, mulutnya mengatup. "Ti-tidak mungkin...," Haruya menggumam tak jelas.

Sedetik kemudian, Haruya berteriak murka dan berlari menuruni bukit itu. Pemuda dengan rambut merah itu berlari, menerjang para tentara Delphinus yang masih terlihat mondar-mandir di sekitar pantai.

"HARUYAA!" terdengar suara teriakan Hiroto. Disusul oleh teriakan dari Midorikawa dan Fuusuke yang juga meneriakkan namanya. Memaki perbuatan bodohnya. Tapi, Haruya sama sekali tidak mempedulikan itu semua.

Dia malah mencabut Heckler & Koch Mark 23[1] yang terselip di sela pinggulnya, membuka pemicunya, lalu menembak para tentara Delphinus itu dengan membabi buta.

Ya, Haruya menembaki mereka. Sendirian. Tak ada yang membantunya. Bahkan tiga orang yang tadi ada bersamanya juga tidak menyusulnya. Mereka hanya berdiri, dan meneriaki nama Haruya. Berharap ia kembali dan mengurungkan niatnya.

_Cih, sudah terlanjur_. Haruya membatin kesal. Lagipula dia tidak bisa membiarkan pasukan Delphinus itu masuk lebih banyak lagi.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Suara teriakan yang memerintah waspada, lalu desingan peluru tiba-tiba saja merajai tempat itu.

Haruya berhasil menembak tiga tentara Delphinus keparat itu. Tapi sayangnya, tentara Delphinus terlalu banyak. Haruya kalah jumlah. Tapi dia tetap tidak mau menyerah. Dia tetap berlari dan menembaki tentara-tentara itu.

Gerakan Haruya tidak bertahan lama, sebab pada detik selanjutnya, seorang tentara Delphinus menghujaninya dengan tembakan bertubi-tubi.

Peluru-peluru itu melesak masuk ke dalam tubuh Haruya.

Pundak, kaki, tangan, dada ... Seluruh tubuh Haruya kini penuh dengan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Ah, dia bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi melokalisir darimana rasa sakit itu berasal.

Yang terasa hanya darah yang perlahan merembes keluar dari tubuhnya. Mengotori seragamnya—seragam militer yang selalu menjadi kebanggaannya.

Langkah Haruya terhenti saat sebuah peluru berhasil menembus kepalanya. Heckler & Koch Mark 23 yang daritadi ia genggam terjatuh, lalu disusul oleh tubuh Haruya sendiri.

Hening.

Hiroto dan Midorikawa hanya bisa menatap nanar tubuh rekannya yang baru saja ambruk. Fuusuke apalagi. Matanya benar-benar membulat saat melihat sahabatnya itu jatuh. Mati.

"HARUYAAAAA!" teriakan putus asa Fuusuke yang memanggil nama seorang prajurit yang baru saja gugur dalam medan perang pun terdengar mengisi kesunyian yang menyayat hati.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**. **

"Cepat! Kita harus lari lebih cepat, Masaki!" seorang ibu tampak berlari sambil menggandeng tangan anak laki-lakinya. Dia berusaha menyamai langkah sang suami yang berlari di depannya.

Sorot mata wanita itu tampak panik dan ketakutan. Buliran keringat dingin yang sedaritadi mengucur di pelipis kedua pasangan itu makin bertambah jumlahnya saat beberapa pesawat tempur lewat di atas kepala mereka.

Masaki, putra pasangan itu terus berlari. Nafasnya terengah-engah—lelah. Tentu saja, anak itu sudah berlari lebih dari satu setengah kilometer dan sepertinya kaki kecilnya itu sudah sampai dalam tahap ketahanan maksimum.

Ada sorot ketakutan yang terpancar dari buliran cokelat miliknya saat deru mesin pesawat tempur yang lewat kembali terdengar.

Anak itu tidak mengerti, kenapa tiba-tiba ada banyak pesawat di langit?

Suara ledakan yang mengerikan tiba-tiba juga terdengar dari segala penjuru, lalu ditambah lagi dengan tatapan ketakutan ayah dan ibunya. Kenapa ayah dan ibunya tampak begitu panik?

Oh, astaga. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Kenapa tempat ini mendadak jadi begitu ramai?

Masaki masih terus berlari dalam bingung, saat tiba-tiba genggamannya pada tangan sang ibunda terlepas dan membuat tubuh kecilnya terhempas ke atas tanah.

"Ukh!" Masaki meringis saat tubuhnya jatuh di atas tanah.

Ayah dan Ibu Masaki yang saat itu masih berlari, langsung menghentikan langkah mereka saat menyadari Masaki yang terjatuh.

"Bangun! Ayo, bangun Masaki!" ayah dan ibu Masaki berteriak pada anak berambut pirus itu. Meminta sang buah hati supaya segera bangkit. Segera! Sebelum para tentara datang dan menghujani mereka dengan tembakan.

Masaki yang mendengar teriakan ayah dan ibunya pun mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri. Ada rasa perih di siku kanan dan lututnya. Tapi, anak itu mencoba menghiraukannya. Dia ... harus segera menghampiri ayah dan ibunya.

Masaki baru saja akan mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya saat tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan keras—yang entah darimana asalnya—terjadi.

DUAARR!

Tubuh kecil Masaki terlempar beberapa meter sebagai akibat dari ledakan besar itu, dan baru berhenti saat ia menabrak sebongkah batu—sisa dari bangunan yang telah runtuh lebih dahulu.

Masaki meringis saat merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi, anak itu masih bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Mata cokelat anak itu pun akhirnya terbuka.

Dilihatnya, tanah tempat ia terbaring terdapat sedikit bercak darah. Masaki mengeryit.

Ini ... darah?

Darah siapa?

Tes!

Lihat, bercak itu bertambah! Tunggu dulu.

Tangan kecil anak itu pun memegang pelipisnya. Perih. Ia lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada pelipisnya dan menatap telapak tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyentuh bagian yang ada di sekitar wajahnya itu.

Merah. Darah.

Tubuh anak itu tiba-tiba saja bergetar. Takut.

Bagaimana ini? Dia berdarah.

Kepalanya ... berdarah.

Ayah ... Ibu—

—kemana Ayah dan Ibunya?

Anak itu sontak mendongak. Mencari keberadaan Ayah dan Ibunya.

Namun nihil, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan sosok kedua orangtuanya itu di mana pun. Yang ia lihat hanyalah, bangunan yang tadi ada di dekat orangtuanya berdiri kini sudah rata dengan tanah. Ada kobaran api yang membakar puing-puing bangunan itu.

Dengan susah payah, Masaki bangkit dari tempatnya. Anak kecil itu melangkah perlahan menuju gedung yang sudah hancur itu tanpa ada perasaan curiga sedikit pun. Yang ingin ia lakukan adalah, mencari Ayah dan Ibunya. Hanya itu.

Langkah Masaki terhenti saat mata cokelatnya menatap potongan telapak tangan—yang sepertinya—milik seorang wanita tergeletak di dekat gedung yang baru saja hancur itu. Ada sedikit luka bakar dan percikan darah di atas telapak tangan itu.

Mata Masaki sontak membulat melihatnya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, dan air matanya tiba-tiba saja menggenangi pelupuk mata anak itu.

Masaki mengalihkan pandangannya tepat ke arah depan gedung itu.

Nafas Masaki langsung tercekat saat melihat dua sosok mayat sudah terbaring dalam kondisi mengenaskan.

Yang satu seorang pria, dan satunya lagi wanita. Salah satu telapak tangan milik wanita itu hilang. Masaki benar-benar yakin kalau telapak tangan yang tadi ia lihat adalah milik wanita itu.

Dua orang itu—

—Ayah dan ibunya.

Bocah itu terpekur. Air matanya menetes begitu saja. Bibirnya mengatup. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan kakinya lemas.

Dia terluka. Ayahnya mati. Ibunya juga. Pertama dia terluka, lalu Ayah dan ibunya mati. Orangtuanya mati.

—sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Kenapa harus Ayah dan Ibunya?

Kenapa harus mereka yang mati?

Memangnya mereka salah apa?

Memangnya Masaki salah apa?

Memangnya apa yang terjadi?

Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan di benak Masaki. Namun sepertinya, logika dan hati anak dengan rambut pirus itu belum juga dapat mencapai titik temu.

Masaki lalu menundukkan pandangannya. Membiarkan bulir-bulir kristal bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya—anak itu menangis.

Selanjutnya, tangan anak itu menggenggam tanah. Membuat beberapa kerikil tajam masuk ke dalam genggaman erat tangannya yang suci. Anak itu menangis, membiarkan emosinya mengalir sesukanya dalam penyaluran rasa frustasi yang begitu membingungkan.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Hiroto masih berlari menghindari kejaran tentara Delphinus.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia baru saja berpisah dengan Midorikawa dan Fuusuke. Ia memerintahkan mereka berdua untuk segera bergabung dengan Gouenji dan pasukannya. Sedangkan Hiroto mengalihkan perhatian pasukan Delphinus dan membawanya ke arah yang berbeda agar mereka tidak mengejar Fuusuke dan Midorikawa.

Midorikawa sempat melarang Hiroto melakukan tindakan nekat ini, tapi Hiroto tetap berpegang pada pendiriannya. Karena bagaimana pun juga, mereka adalah tanggung jawab Hiroto.

Hiroto yang telah membawa mereka ke tempat itu. Kematian Haruya juga termasuk dalam tanggung jawabnya. Pemuda dengan iris sewarna jade itu tidak akan lagi membiarkan rekannya tewas. Tidak akan.

Jadi, di sinilah Hiroto. Terus berlari ke arah perumahan yang sudah kosong di balik bukit. Dengan lima orang tentara Delphinus yang mengejarnya dan terus-menerus menembakinya. Oh, _yeah_, tentara sial itu.

Hiroto baru saja memasuki jalanan perumahan itu saat tiba-tiba saja salah seorang tentara Delphinus mengeluarkan sebuah tabung warna hijau, menarik ujungnya, lalu melemparkannya ke arah Hiroto.

Hiroto sedikit tercekat saat melihat tentara itu melemparkan benda hijau itu ke arahnya.

"Brengsek, granat!" geramnya kesal.

Hiroto lantas langsung loncat ke belakang sebuah gedung besar yang ada tak jauh darinya. Beruntung bagi Hiroto karena lemparan granat itu ternyata mengenai bangunan yang jaraknya beberapa meter di depan gedung yang menjadi tempatnya berlindung.

DUAARR!

Dan granat itu pun meledak. Menghancurkan sebuah bangunan yang letaknya beberapa meter di depan tempat persembunyian Hiroto. Bunyi bebatuan dan puing yang jatuh ke tanah tiba-tiba saja melingkupi daerah itu.

"Cih, melempar granat saja tidak becus!" Hiroto sedikit menertawakan kebodohan para tentara Delphinus itu.

Tangan pucat Hiroto lalu mengambil Five-seven[2] yang selalu ada di sela pinggulnya, lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menembaki tentara-tentara bodoh itu.

Tiga dari lima tentara langsung jatuh. Bagus.

Hiroto menyeringai puas. Ternyata kemampuan menembaknya tidak kalah dari Gouenji. Ha!

Pemuda itu lalu kembali berlari. Membuat jarak yang cukup jauh dengan dua prajurit musuh yang masih tersisa.

Hiroto berniat menahan kesenangannya menembaki seluruh musuhnya, karena ia harus secepatnya mencari pasukan Centaurus. Bergerak seorang diri dalam situasi genting seperti ini sama sekali bukan hal yang bagus. Ia harus segera bergabung dengan pasukan Centaurus.

Hiroto masih tetap berlari, saat tiba-tiba mata emerald-nya menangkap imej seorang anak laki-laki sedang meringkuk dan menangis di depan sebuah bangunan yang hancur.

Ah, bangunan itu ... bukankah itu bangunan yang terkena lemparan granat dari para tentara bodoh itu? Tapi, kenapa masih ada anak-anak di daerah sini? Bukankah seharusnya semua warga di sini sudah di evakuasi? Oh, jangan bilang kalau pengevakuasian pengungsi tidak berjalan dengan merata.

Hiroto langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya, dan dengan segera menghampiri bocah itu.

Pemuda krimson itu baru saja akan memerintahkan anak itu supaya segera pergi dari tempat itu, sebelum akhirnya mata hijaunya menangkap dua buah jasad mengenaskan yang terbaring beberapa meter di depan anak itu. Saat itu juga, Hiroto langsung bisa menangkap bahwa kedua jasad itu besar kemungkinan adalah orangtuanya.

Mungkin saja anak itu tadinya sedang berusaha menyelamatkan diri bersama orangtuanya, namun lemparan granat tadi menghentikan semuanya.

Hening.

Hiroto kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak dengan rambut pirus itu. Sedikit rasa simpati mengalir di dada pemuda berambut merah menyala itu.

Anak itu ... masih terlalu kecil.

Hiroto lalu berjongkok di depan anak itu. Membuat tingginya sejajar dengan si anak yang tengah meringkuk itu.

Tangan Hiroto baru saja akan menyentuh puncak kepala si anak, saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada bayangan dua orang mengendap-endap di balik bangunan-bangunan kosong yang masih sanggup berdiri kokoh.

Hiroto mendecih kesal.

Ia pun langsung menarik anak itu dalam dekapannya(anak itu sedikit tersentak dan berteriak saat menyadari ada tangan besar yang menarik tubuhnya), melindunginya, lalu menembak dua orang tentara musuh yang tersisa.

DOR!

"Uwaaakh!"

Satu orang sudah jatuh

DOR!

Terdengar suara tubuh seseorang yang jatuh di atas tanah.

Hiroto membiarkan seringai tipis muncul di wajah tampannya saat ia menyadari sudah tidak ada lagi musuh yang tersisa di tempat itu.

Ada sedikit rasa bangga yang terentang dalam senyuman itu.

Ya, Hiroto tidak akan membiarkan tentara Delphinus itu masuk lebih jauh ke wilayahnya. Dia juga tak akan membiarkan teman dan rekan-rekannya mati karena mereka. Lalu—

—_takkan kubiarkan mereka melukai anak ini lebih dalam lagi_[3].

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Foot Notes :**

1. Heckler & koch mark 23 : senjata semi-otomatis berkaliber 45 ACP. Weight : 2.29 kg (5.0 lb), loaded, with suppressor and LAM. Length : 421 mm (16.5 in), with suppressor. Barrel length : 150 mm (5.9 in), Muzzle velocity : 260 m/s (850 ft/s), Effective range : 25 m. Saya mikir, kayaknya keren kalo Haruya megang pistol ini hihi =p

2. Five-seven : senjata semi-otomatis berkaliber 5.7x28mm (makanya namanya Five-seven). This gun is really really nice! Itulah kenapa saya mbikin Hiroto bisa megang pistol ini =)))

3. Yang dimaksud Hiroto 'takkan melukai' disini bukan dalam artian fisik yah. Well, yeah, Masaki saat itu emang terluka fisiknya. Tapi yang lebih Hiroto maksud, lebih ke batin dan mental. Hiroto kan udah ngeliat kalo kedua orangtuanya Masaki tewas gara-gara lemparan granat nyasar itu. Yah, anggaplah Hiroto masih sedikit 'terguncang' karena ngeliat Haruya tewas di depan mata kepalanya =)))

Yaaa, akhirnya saya nekat juga publish cerita macem begini. Well, saya minta maaf sebelumnya kalau cerita saya mirip dengan fic-nya Kuroi-Neko-Cii yang judulnya Cry Cry. H-hei, saya bukannya niru cerita dia loh. Plot ini udah saya pikirin dari jauh-jauh hari(well, walaupun saya juga sedikit ngambil scene dari beberapa anime yang pernah saya tonton dulu) X(

Pokoknya, pokoknya... Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi deh #jeder

Dan yah, maaf kalau prolognya abal banget. Saya nulisnya agak keburu-buru karena saya takut ga bisa ke-publish hari ini (tugas presentasi dari dosen Speaking membunuhku! Orz). Setidaknya, kalau tidak ada **TIGA** orang yang mau berbaikhati meriview cerita ini, well, mungkin saya akan menghapus cerita ini. #sob

Yah, saya mungkin memang author yang mementingkan review. Karena jujur, tanpa review, ga akan ada yang membakar semangat dalam diri saya untuk melanjutkan fic-fic saya.

So, yes, your review is really something for me =')

Oh, iya. Centaurus dan Delphinus, itu saya ambil dari nama rasi bintang. trus, ada yg bisa nebak siapa anak yang digendong sama Fubuki itu? cookies for you who correctly guess *wink*

kritik, saran dan flame YANG MEMBANGUN akan saya terima dengan senang hati :'D

Much love,  
LC


	2. Fates One

Di chapter sebelumnya, saya bilang kalau saya akan meneruskan fic ini jika saya mendapatkan review yang cukup. Well, karena saya akhirnya dapet review yang cukup, maka saya balik lagi untuk menepati janji saya. Terimakasih untuk semua readers yang mau berbaik hati mbaca dan review sesi prolog kemarin (**Kuroka, Ika Fittr, **dan** Squaredoll20**). Big thanks juga saya ucapkan untuk semua silent readers :')

Err... Sebelumnya saya mau ngasih tahu, saya **bukanlah** author yang suka update cepet. Sekali lagi saya tekankan, **I'm not**! Jadi, maafkan saya kalau update untuk cerita ini akan sangaaat lama sekali. Karena yah, selain saya juga punya tanggungan update fic di beberapa fandom lain ditambah dengan urusan real life (baca : tugas dan hafalan dari dosen) yang juga ga bisa menunggu untuk dikerjakan. Jadi, yah... saya bener-bener minta maaf karena ga bisa update cepet #sobsob

Tapi, saya tidak keberatan jika kalian terus mengingatkan saya untuk meng-update fic ini(atau juga fic-fic saya yang lain) lewat PM, fb, atau pun mention di twitter. Saya akan sangat senang sekali kalau kalian mengingatkan saya, really (:

So, happy read minna-san!

* * *

**Warning :**possibly OOC, AU, plotless story, pemakaian bahasa dan EYD yang berantakan, very cliche, alur siput*?*, dll. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**Disclaimer :**Level-5 and still not mine #cough

* * *

**Requiem  
By lunlun caldia  
Fates One  
**

* * *

Damai. Mungkin itu adalah sebuah keadaan yang amat diidam-idamkan oleh semua makhluk hidup yang ada di bumi. Sebuah keadaan dimana kau bisa dengan tenang berlarian di tengah padang rumput nan luas, menghirup udara basah dari tetesan embun yang menempel di tiap tangkai dedaunan muda, lalu tertawa lepas bersama orang-orang yang kalian kasihi. Keadaan itu pula yang diinginkan oleh mereka—semua warga Centaurus—yang untungnya, saat ini telah mereka dapatkan.

Perdamaian.

Perang antara Centaurus dan Delphinus sudah berakhir sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Perjanjian perdamaian juga sudah ditandatangani oleh kedua pemimpin negara itu. Dengan berjabatnya kedua tangan pemimpin negara dan diucapkannya ikrar perdamaian, maka dua negara itu telah sepakat untuk tidak memulai pertikaian yang akan melahirkan konflik berkepanjangan. Menutup lembaran kelam yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu, dan menggantinya dengan halaman baru yang masih bersih dan polos. Sebuah awal yang baru.

Sudah cukup banyak kerugian yang mereka derita dalam segi ekonomi. Sudah cukup luas wilayah yang menjadi kedaulatan mereka yang hancur akibat ledakan missil atau pun rudal yang saling mereka luncurkan. Sudah cukup banyak darah yang tumpah di atas ganasnya medan pertempuran. Juga, sudah cukup banyak anak-anak yang menjadi yatim piatu karena peperangan ini. Sudah terlalu banyak luka yang timbul akibat semua ini. Karena itu, lebih baik diakhiri saja.

Dan dua negara yang dulu pernah berseteru itu pun kini berjalan beriringan. Bersamaan dengan munculnya mentari pagi yang menandakan datangnya hari baru.

Perseteruan akibat pengembangan senjata nuklir yang dilakukan oleh Centaurus, penyerangan tiba-tiba Delphinus atas wilayah Centaurus, lalu perang yang memakan waktu hingga 56 hari. Semua luka lama itu ditutup oleh sebuah perjanjian.

Semoga perdamaian yang tercipta dengan susah payah itu akan terus terjaga hingga selamanya. Yah, semoga.

Hari baru pun dimulai kembali. Suara deburan ombak dan teriakan burung camar yang baru terbangun dari tidur lelapnya menemani si penguasa hari yang baru saja akan melangkah ke singgasananya.

Hawa dingin yang masih melingkupi tanah Centaurus begitu terasa menusuk kulit. Angin musim gugur dan angin yang berasal dari daerah pantai bertemu dalam sebuah siklus yang tak bisa dimengerti. Mereka menari dalam tarian indah namun tak terlihat, menyatu, dan menghasilkan hawa dingin yang sanggup menampar kuduk seseorang dengan telak.

Ancaman hawa dingin yang mengganas, sukses membuat orang-orang enggan memulai aktifitas mereka di pagi ini. Namun, tidak bagi Fubuki Shirou.

Pagi ini—entah apa ini sudah pantas disebut pagi atau belum, mengingat matahari bahkan baru menampakkan seperempat dari wujud aslinya—pemuda dengan rambut abu-abu itu sudah membiarkan angin sejuk menerpa tubuhnya. Mengecup mesra kedua pipi pucatnya dengan hawa dingin yang hampir menyamai es.

Disinilah Fubuki berada. Di sebuah tugu penghormatan; tugu yang dibangun untuk menghormati para tentara dan semua orang yang tewas dalam perang empat tahun yang lalu.

Korban perang memang tidak seluruhnya bisa dimakamkan dengan layak. Bukan karena pihak keluarga tidak mau mengurus upacara pemakaman untuk mereka dengan cara layak. Bukan. Hanya saja, korbannya terlalu banyak. Ditambah lagi ada sebagian dari para korban yang jasadnya sudah keburu hancur sebelum sempat dikenali dan dimakamkan. Ada juga sebagian jasad yang tak tersisa sama sekali anggota tubuhnya—bahkan abunya sekali pun—dan hanya meninggalkan namanya saja. Tragis? Memang.

Karena itu, akhirnya Pemerintah Centaurus memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah tugu peringatan tepat di atas bukit yang menjadi perbatasan antara ibu kota Centaurus dan wilayah pantai sebelah utara; tempat yang sama di mana tentara Delphinus menginjakkan kaki mereka.

Di tugu itu pula biasanya para penduduk Centaurus melakukan ziarah, memanjatkan doa untuk semua sanak saudara yang tewas dalam perang beberapa tahun lalu. Itu pula yang akan dilakukan Fubuki saat ini.

Tangan pucat Fubuki bergerak menaruh seikat Lily putih di bawah tugu peringatan. Mata kelabunya terlihat begitu sendu saat menatap bangunan yang terbuat dari marmer itu. Sinar terluka begitu jelas terpancar di mata pemuda itu dan membingkai wajah pucat yang merona dengan perasaan nanar.

Fubuki memang bukan orang yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Demi Tuhan, pemuda itu kadang terlihat persis seperti sebuah buku yang terbuka, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya bisa menebak ke dalam dirinya. Fubuki terlalu jujur. Tapi meski begitu, Fubuki akan selalu terlihat berkali-kali lebih putih saat berada di tempat ini. Saat mengunjungi adik kembarnya, Atsuya.

Semua emosi dan luapan perasaan Fubuki akan menguar dengan jelas di atas wajah serupa malaikatnya. Walau sebenarnya, Fubuki sendiri tidak pernah mengerti emosi macam apa yang selalu merasuk ke dalam jiwanya saat ia berada di tempat ini.

Hening mulai memainkan perannya dengan sangat mengesankan.

Fubuki membiarkan suara ombak yang menabrak dinding-dinding karang yang ada di pinggiran pantai belakang bukit mengisi kehampaan suasana pagi itu. Dia juga membiarkan sebuah perasaan asing mengalir di dalam dirinya saat matanya tertuju pada tugu penghormatan itu.

Fubuki tak pernah tahu perasaan apa yang terus melingkupi dirinya.

Kesepian? Bukan. Fubuki tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Dia selalu punya rekan-rekan terbaik. Setidaknya, kalaupun benar ia kesepian sampai kapan pun pemuda itu tak akan pernah mengakuinya.

Kekhawatiran? Yang benar saja. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia khawatirkan saat ini. Perang sudah lama berakhir. Seluruh keluarganya juga sudah tiada. Tak perlu repot-repot merasa khawatir lagi.

Kehilangan?

Sorot mata Fubuki berubah menjadi sendu saat kata 'kehilangan' muncul di kepalanya.

—Entahlah.

Fubuki tak pernah tahu apa makna sesungguhnya dari kata kehilangan. Mungkin karena pemuda bermanik kelabu itu sudah terlalu sering kehilangan orang-orang terkasihnya. Yang pertama adalah kedua orangtuanya, lalu Atsuya.

Setidaknya, saat ini ia bisa bersyukur karena sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang berharga untuknya. Sudah tidak perlu takut kehilangan lagi.

"Aku memang tahu kalau kau sering datang ke tempat ini, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan datang di pagi buta seperti ini."

Sebuah suara baritone tiba-tiba saja terdengar menyebar dan membentang di udara. Merambat masuk ke dalam indera pendengar milik Fubuki.

Ekspresi Fubuki yang awalnya kelihatan sendu, kini sedikit menghangat saat mendengar suara itu. Pemuda itu memasang senyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berkulit kecokelatan dengan rambut putih diikat rapi ke belakang sedang melangkah menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Kapten Gouenji."

Gouenji—nama pemuda tan itu—sempat terpekur saat Fubuki melemparkan sebuah sapaan beserta senyum hangat padanya. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia mendengus geli dan balas tersenyum.  
"Tidak perlu seformal itu padaku," Gouenji menggumam rendah, mengabaikan sapaan yang barusan diucapkan oleh Fubuki. "lagipula kita kan sedang tidak bertugas, Fubuki."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau pangkat dalam dunia militer hanya berlaku saat sedang bertugas—atau hanya saat seragam militer melekat di badan—saja."

Dengus tawa yang tertahan kembali diperdengarkan oleh Gouenji. "Percaya atau tidak, itulah kenyataannya. Tanpa seragam, aku ini hanya rakyat sipil biasa."

Fubuki kembali tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban Gouenji.

Kapten yang satu itu memang bukan orang yang gila akan pangkat dan kedudukan. Dia tidak pernah memaksa orang lain untuk terus-terusan memanggilnya 'Kapten'. Rendah hati? Mungkin setiap orang akan berpikir seperti itu. Tapi Fubuki tidak beranggapan demikian.

Fubuki bisa melihat bahwa sebenarnya Gouenji memang benar-benar tidak menginginkan ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kapten'. Atau mungkin, memang sebenarnya Gouenji tidak menginginkan pangkat itu. Setidaknya, tidak untuk saat ini.

"Beberapa minggu lagi... 23 September, tepat empat tahun peristiwa kelabu itu." Gouenji kembali berbicara untuk memecahkan sunyi di antara dia dan Fubuki. "dan ... kulihat kau masih tetap rajin mengunjungi Atsuya."

"Aku selalu datang ke sini setidaknya seminggu sekali...," Fubuki terdiam sejenak. Ia membiarkan ada sebuah jeda mengambang dalam kalimatnya. "karena ... Atsuya pasti akan marah kalau aku tidak rutin mengunjunginya."

Fubuki tersenyum hangat dan ekspresi wajahnya melembut saat nama Atsuya terlontar dari mulutnya. Dia menatap lembut tugu yang berdiri tegak di depannya, seolah di depan tugu itu ada sosok Atsuya yang sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Kalau Fubuki sedang bersama orang lain dan bukannya Gouenji, maka pasti saat itu juga orang itu akan mengira kalau Fubuki adalah orang gila. Ha!

Tapi untungnya, saat ini orang yang berdiri di samping Fubuki adalah Gouenji—seorang Kapten muda berbakat, yang juga adalah sahabatnya.

Gouenji tidak akan pernah melabel Fubuki sebagai orang gila. Tak akan. Karena Gouenji tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Fubuki sudah terlalu lama hidup dalam kesedihan. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat dia dan adik kembarnya, Atsuya, baru saja masuk akademi militer. Dua saudara kembar itu harus hidup tanpa ayah dan ibu di usia yang masih relatif muda, dan Gouenji yakin itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tapi entah kenapa, Fubuki masih bisa melewati hari-harinya dengan senyum hangat yang selalu merekah di wajah malaikatnya. Aneh mungkin, tapi sebenarnya tidak demikian adanya. Karena ada Atsuya lah Fubuki bisa tegar dan selalu tersenyum. Setidaknya, keberadaan Atsuya selalu membuat Fubuki merasa kalau dirinya tidak sendirian.

Tapi sayangnya, Atsuya sudah tidak ada lagi. Dia tewas dalam perang, empat tahun lalu.

Dan sejak itu pula, Gouenji bersumpah kalau ia bisa melihat sosok Fubuki yang begitu rapuh.

Kalau saja Fubuki adalah seorang malaikat, maka Fubuki adalah malaikat yang kehilangan sebelah sayapnya. Terlalu rapuh. Terlalu mudah untuk jatuh dan hancur.

Rahang Gouenji sedikit mengeras saat Fubuki berlutut di depan tugu itu. Pemuda dengan helaian kelabu itu menunduk dan menutup matanya. Berdoa.

Ada sesuatu yang dingin tiba-tiba saja menyusup ke dada Gouenji.

Dia tidak pernah mengerti, mengapa Dewa Takdir bisa sebegitu teganya menuliskan serangkaian skenario menyedihkan untuk orang seperti Fubuki. Meski sejak awal Gouenji memang tahu bahwa Dewa Takdir amat suka mempermainkan manusia, tapi dia tak pernah tahu alasan kenapa ia memilih Fubuki untuk bermain dalam drama berjudul tragedi kehidupan yang ia buat dan bukannya orang lain.

Gouenji kadang meragukan, apa Dewa Takdir memang benar-benar menjalankan tugasnya dengan becus? Kalau ya, lantas kenapa ia memilih skenario yang teramat kejam untuk Fubuki?

Gouenji bahkan berani bertaruh, Fubuki tak pernah melakukan satu pun dosa besar hingga pantas menerima semua kejadian tragis dalam hidupnya. Ya, Dewa Takdir mungkin tidak menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Oh, baiklah Gouenji bahkan tidak rela menyebut kata Dewa Takdir. Dia lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai Dewa Gadungan. Yeah.

Sekarang, lihat hasil perbuatan Dewa gadungan itu! Dia membuat Fubuki jadi begitu rapuh. Amat rapuh malah, seolah jika kau menyentuhnya sedikit saja maka ia akan langsung hancur. Pecah berkeping-keping.

Perlahan, tangan Gouenji bergerak ke arah pundak kanan Fubuki.

Dia ingin menyentuhnya, menyentuh pundak Fubuki dan menguatkannya. Sungguh, melihat Fubuki dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti saat ini selalu membuat hati Gouenji serasa dihujam ribuan panah tumpul. Aneh mungkin, tapi ini kenyataannya.

Tak ada yang membuat Gouenji menjadi semakin terluka selain melihat sosok pemuda dengan helaian abu-abu itu tenggelam dalam kesedihan.

Tangan itu masih bergerak, mengeliminasi tiap jarak yang memisahkannya dan pundak Fubuki.

Ingin, Gouenji ingin menyentuh pundak Fubuki dan melayangkan sebuah tepukan hangat di sana.

Tepukan yang akan membuat Fubuki sadar kalau ia tak pantas bermuram durja seperti saat ini.

Beberapa centi lagi ... hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi maka...

ZRAAAASH!

Suara ombak yang menabrak dinding batuan karang tajam terdengar begitu membahana. Bersamaan dengan itu, tangan Gouenji berhenti bergerak.

Sejenak ia terdiam.

Mata onyx-nya menatap nanar ke arah Fubuki yang masih khusyuk berdoa. Gouenji menghela nafas panjang, lalu menaruh tangannya di balik saku celana.

_Tidak bisa...  
_

* * *

Centaurus Academy, mungkin terdengar dan terlihat seperti sekolah pada umumnya. Namun pada kenyataannya, tidak. Centaurus Academy adalah sebuah sekolah yang sengaja didirikan oleh pemerintah untuk menampung dan mendidik para orphan yang menjadi korban perang.

Perang yang terjadi empat tahun lalu memang membuat jumlah orphan semakin meningkat. Karena itulah, pemerintah Centaurus mendirikan sekolah itu.

Pemerintah rela menghabiskan puluhan hektar tanah dan meminjam dana dari negara-negara tetangga untuk membangun Centaurus Academy.

Keadaan ekonomi Centaurus pasca perang berakhir memang sangat buruk. Pusat-pusat perekonomian lumpuh total, belum lagi banyaknya kerusakan pada fasilitas kota, kesulitan pangan, lalu yang terakhir adalah krisis ekonomi.

Ada begitu banyak masalah yang dihadapi oleh pemerintah Centaurus, tapi para orphan adalah prioritas utama mereka. Karena bagaimana pun juga, anak-anak itu adalah benih masa depan bagi Centaurus.

Anak-anak yang suatu saat nanti akan menjadi tonggak harapan bangsa ini.

Karena itu, pemerintah Centaurus merasa tak masalah jika harus meminta pinjaman pada negara-negara tetangga mereka untuk membangun Centaurus Academy. Membangun tempat tinggal yang layak untuk para orphan.

Beruntung, ada beberapa negara yang mau berbaik hati memberikan pinjaman dana pada Centaurus. Jadi, proyek pembangunan akademi itu bisa berlangsung dengan lancar.

Meski yang namanya akademi biasanya hampir selalu terlihat terdiri dari satu gedung besar, namun pada praktiknya Centaurus Academy tidaklah terdiri dari satu bangunan besar. Ada tiga buah bangunan besar yang letaknya masing-masing saling terpisah.

Gedung yang berada di tengah dan dekat dengan gerbang adalah gedung utama. Biasanya dipakai sebagai gedung sekolah. Dua gedung sisanya adalah asrama. Yang satu adalah asrama putra, dan yang satunya lagi khusus untuk putri.

Arsitektur gedung-gedung itu begitu klasik, hingga dengan melihatnya saja kita seolah terseret ke jaman kerajaan Inggris kuno di mana saat itu bangunan-bangunan klasik yang indah begitu menjamur. Warna cokelat tua dan krem mendominasi setiap sisi gedung-gedung itu. Deretan jendela panjang, dan sebuah jam besar yang ada di puncak gedung utama menjadi satu nilai plus yang makin meninjolkan kesan mewah dan elegan bangunan itu.

Taman bunga yang membentang di samping kanan gedung utama, dan danau yang terhampar di sebelah kirinya merupakan satu dari sekian banyak hal indah yang ada di tempat itu.

Lily, Matahari, Lavender, Krisan, Tulip, Mawar, dan yang lainnya. Semuanya tumbuh di taman itu dan terawat dengan sangat baik.

Pemerintah Centaurus memang sengaja membuat sebuah taman bunga yang luas, dan menanaminya beraneka macam bunga warna-warni. Tujuannya, apalagi kalau bukan untuk menyebarkan kebahagiaan kepada para orphan yang tinggal di sana.

Namun sepertinya, ide membuat taman bunga itu tidak cukup berhasil. Pasalnya, terkadang masih saja terlihat beberapa anak yang muram atau pun melamun sambil menatap ke luar jendela kelas. Seperti saat ini.

Seorang anak laki-laki tampak tengah duduk menopang dagu sambil menatap bosan ke arah hamparan taman bunga, sesekali anak dengan rambut pirus sebahu itu menghela nafas panjang. Bosan.

Mata cokelat anak itu terus menatap hamparan taman bunga itu. Ia sedikit mengeryitkan alisnya saat warna dari bunga-bunga indah itu dirasa terlalu mencolok mata, tapi toh dia tetap saja tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mata anak itu terus menatap padang bunga itu. Jauh, hingga ke ujung. Ujung ... ah, di ujung taman bunga itu berdiri dinding pembatas yang mengelilingi tempat ini.

Kariya—nama anak itu—sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat dinding kokoh itu masuk ke dalam akomodasi pandangannya.

Ya, sudah lama dia tidak keluar dari tempat ini. Ada sedikit rasa penasaran yang tumbuh dalam diri Kariya saat melihat beberapa burung gereja terbang melewati tembok pembatas itu.

_Apa sekarang ... keadaan di luar sana sudah kembali normal? _Anak itu menggumam dalam hati.

Ah, bicara soal dunia luar sedikit-banyak membuat anak berkulit kecokelatan itu mengingat kembali kenangan pahit empat tahun yang lalu. Saat ia dan kedua orangtuanya berlari menyelamatkan diri, saat pesawat-pesawat tempur itu lewat di atas kepala mereka, saat Kariya masih belum mengerti dengan semua keadaan waktu itu, saat tangan Kariya terlepas dari genggaman sang ibunda, lalu ... saat ledakan besar itu terjadi.

Air muka Kariya kini berubah menjadi sendu.

Peristiwa itu ... terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat.

Kariya lalu menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, lalu menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya pada kursi. Anak itu menunduk. Matanya menatap kedua telapak tangan miliknya.

Perang yang terjadi empat tahun lalu, bukanlah hal yang remeh. Buktinya, tak kurang dari seratus ribu nyawa melayang dalam pertempuran itu. Adalah sebuah keajaiban, anak seperti Kariya masih bisa bernafas sampai saat ini. Tapi, daripada disebut keajaiban, Kariya lebih senang menyebutnya keberuntungan. Karena sebenarnya, Kariya tidak akan hidup kalau saja tidak ada orang itu. Pria dengan rambut merah menyala dan kulit sewarna susu. Pria yang menyelamatkannya.

"Melamun lagi eh, Kariya-_kun_?"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar ringan dan hangat tiba-tiba saja terdengar.

Kariya menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang bocah laki-laki dengan rambut ungu—yang ia kenali bernama Kageyama Hikaru—tengah berdiri di depan mejanya sambil membawa sebuah buku.

Kariya hanya menggumam pelan sebagai balasan, lalu kembali menolehkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Dia sama sekali tak tertarik menanggapi Kageyama lebih jauh lagi.

Untuk informasi saja, saat ini Kariya sedang berada di salah satu ruang kelas yang ada di gedung utama.

Bel tanda pelajaran akan di mulai sebenarnya sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit lalu, tapi belum ada satu pun guru yang masuk ke kelasnya. Bisa ditebak kalau saat ini keadaan kelasnya amat sangat ramai. Dan itu memang benar. Keadaan kelas Kariya saat itu memang sangat bising. Kariya bahkan bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara teman-temannya yang sedang mengobrol. Ada suara Tenma, Taiyou, Kageyama—sepertinya anak itu langsung pergi menghampiri Tenma setelah Masaki mengabaikannya—, lalu Yukimura.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal Yukimura, anak dengan rambut biru gelap itu adalah kenalannya waktu di pengungsian.

Kariya melihatnya saat Hiroto—pria krimson yang menyelamatkan Kariya— membawanya ke sebuah tenda pengungsi—setelah sebelumnya mengikatkan perban di kepala Kariya, tentu saja.

Waktu itu keadaan Yukimura sangat menyedihkan. Dia terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa memar dan luka di wajah serta tubuhnya. Waktu itu Kariya dan Hiroto sempat terpekur saat melihat anak itu. Hingga ada seorang pria dengan seragam militer yang sama seperti yang dikenakan Hiroto dan berambut abu-abu datang menghampiri mereka. Pria itu berbicara setengah berbisik pada Hiroto. Kariya tidak tahu siapa nama pria itu, tapi ia bisa dengan jelas Hiroto memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Letnan muda Fubuki". Orang yang namanya Fubuki itu lalu mengatakan sesuatu tentang seseorang bernama Mayor Kidou, Kapten Gouenji, lalu sedikit menjelaskan mengenai seorang anak yang ia temukan saat mengevakuasi warga sipil kepada Hiroto.

Tidak disangka, setelah kejadian itu, Kariya malah bisa mengenal Yukimura dan berakhir di sini. Di Centaurus Academy, sekolah sekaligus asrama yang diperuntukkan bagi para orphan.

"Bu Guru Haruna datang!"

"Ayo, cepat duduk!"

Oh, lihat semua anak yang tadinya masih sibuk berdiri, mengobrol, dan bercanda kini terlihat berlarian ke tempat duduk semula. Sepertinya, ada guru yang datang.

Dan benar saja. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang wanita berambut biru masuk ke dalam kelas sambil memeluk beberapa buah buku. Ada sebuah kacamata merah yang bertengger di kepala wanita itu.

Semua anak-anak di kelas itu mengenali sosok wanita itu sebagai Bu Guru Haruna.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak!" sebuah sapaan riang dan hangat serta-merta dilontarkan oleh Haruna. Dan anak-anak di kelas itu pun lantas membalas sapaan Haruna dengan tak kalah riang. Haruna sempat tersenyum melihat anak-anak yang tampak begitu bersemangat pagi ini.

"Ada berita bagus untuk kalian. Mulai hari ini, kalian akan mendapat teman baru!"

Beberapa anak mengeryitkan kening mereka, dan sebagian lagi terlihat saling pandang dengan sorot mata bingung saat Haruna mengucapkan kalimat itu. Apa akan ada seorang orphan lagi yang akan bergabung bersama mereka?

Untuk sesaat, suasana kelas menjadi ribut dengan suara bisikan dan gumaman-gumaman kecil. Haruna langsung memberikan instruksi kepada anak-anak itu untuk tenang, sebelum akhirnya meminta seseorang untuk segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

Suara gumaman antusias langsung merajai ruangan saat seorang anak laki-laki melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas dan berdiri tepat di samping Haruna.

Anak itu berkulit pucat, dua permata dengan warna senja menghias kelopak matanya, rambutnya berwarna biru gelap dengan model yang tidak biasa. Mau tahu kenapa disebut tidak biasa? Itu karena ujung rambutnya terlihat mencuat ke atas dan melingkar. Persis seperti ekor.

Anak baru itu diam sejenak. Matanya yang tajam memandang semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu dengan tatapan yang seolah menilai dan membaca apa yang ada di dalam tiap kepala anak-anak itu. Detik berikutnya, ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menyebutkan namanya.

"Namaku Tsurugi Kyousuke. Aku ... berasal dari Delphinus. Salam kenal."

Semua anak yang ada di sana kembali mengeluarkan gumaman-gumaman. Baru kali ini ada anak yang berasal dari Delphinus masuk ke akademi ini, dan ini adalah hal yang menarik untuk diperbincangkan, bukan?

Haruna menepuk kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada beberapa kali, membuat gestur kepada anak muridnya untuk tetap tenang.

"Nah, kalian semua, apa ada yang mau kalian tanyakan padanya?"

Dan saat itu pula, puluhan pertanyaan langsung terlontar dari hampir seluruh anak yang ada di sana.

"Tsurugi-kun, apa kau juga korban perang?"

"Tsurugi-kun, kenapa pindah ke sini?"

"Tsurugi-kun, kenapa kau memilih masuk ke akademi ini dan bukan masuk sekolah biasa saja?"

"Tsurugi-kun, kenapa di kepalamu tumbuh ekor?"

"Tsurugi-kun, ulang tahunmu kapan?"

"Tsurugi-kun, apa kau percaya pada ramalan?"

"Tsurugi-kun, cosinus sudut yang terbentuk antara garis AH dan garis DF dari kubus ABCD, EFGH itu berapa?"

Suasana kelas mendadak ramai dengan berbagai pertanyaan dari para murid kepada Tsurugi. Mulai dari pertanyaan yang wajar, sampai pertanyaan yang 'agak' sedikit kurang wajar. Suasana makin ramai karena saat itu, Haruna berusaha untuk menenangkan semua murid yang terlihat begitu antusias menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan pada Tsurugi.

Meski hampir setiap anak terlihat begitu antusias dengan kedatangan Tsurugi, namun Kariya terlihat hanya diam di tempatnya. Mata cokelat anak itu hanya memandang si anak baru dengan tajam.

Kebencian dan kemarahan jelas terpeta dari wajah Kariya.

Tadinya, Kariya cuek-cuek saja saat Bu Guru Haruna bilang akan ada anak baru. Tapi, perhatiannya seratus persen langsung teralih saat tahu darimana anak baru itu berasal. Delphinus. Iya, Delphinus. Negara yang empat tahun lalu menyerang Centaurus. Membumi hanguskan tempat tinggal warga Centaurus. Membunuh orangtua Kariya.

_Cih, mau apa orang Delphinus datang ke sini? Mau kembali menghancurkan hidup semua orang?  
_

Gigi-gigi Kariya mengeluarkan bunyi gemeretak saat buliran cokelat itu bertemu pandang dengan permata senja milik Tsurugi untuk beberapa saat. Ada api amarah yang kini terlihat berkobar di mata Kariya, bersamaan dengan kepingan-kepingan memori yang kembali mengambang di kepalanya. Kepingan memori masa lalu Kariya dan kedua orangtuanya. Kepingan memori yang kini hanya bisa ditemukan di kepala Kariya.

Perlahan, kesedihan mulai menyelipkan dirinya di dalam hati bocah pirus itu dengan sempurna.

_Anak itu ... orang-orang Delphinus itu ... mereka yang membuat Ayah dan Ibu mati!_

* * *

**~To Be Continued~ **

* * *

Chapter perdana hadir! Maaf kalau pembukaannya agak aneh dan kalian langsung disuguhkan oleh scene-scene yang begitu galau. Tapi saya janji, untuk chapter selanjutnya saya akan berusaha untuk membuat chapter yang lebih baik daripada ini. I promise!

Ohya, Haruna di sini jadi guru. Dan rencananya, saya juga mau bikin para penghuni Sun Garden (girls only) untuk jadi guru atau pengurus akademi para orphan itu (:

Lalu... saya sebenernya berniat mau langsung munculin Hiroto, Mido, dan Fuusuke di chapter ini. Tapi, karena ada beberapa perubahan skenario (ceileeh bahasanya xD) maka terpaksa saya akan menunda kemunculan mereka. So, sorry (:

Ehem... dan untuk pertanyaan chapter kemarin, udah pada tahu kan ya jawabannya? Yup, that boy is Yukimura! Yay~! #tebar cookies ke semua readers!

Selanjutnya, as always yang mau mengirimkan hujatan pada saya, kotak review saya terbuka lebar untuk kalian. Beberapa hari ini saya baru menyadari kalau diri saya adalah seorang masokis. Jadi, silahkan hujat saya sepedas apapun, saya akan sangat menerimanya. Tapi ingat, menghujatnya yang cerdas. Jangan asal sembur tanpa alasan yang jelas. Oke, dear? ;D

Much love,  
LC


	3. Fates Two

Saya balik lagi bawa Fates Two dari Requiem. Yaah, semoga kalian ga bosen ngeliat saya yaa...

Ngomong-ngomong, mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir saya update cepet untuk fic ini. Minggu depan saya sudah menghadapi UTS, dan... tugas-tugas kuliah saya juga sudah mulai menumpuk. Jadinya, jadinya... mungkin setelah ini saya akan hiatus :'')

Ta-tapi tenang aja, fic ini ga bakal saya telantarin kok. Soalnya, fic ini adalah project saya dari dulu-dulu. Jadi, ga bakal saya telantarin.

Terus, ngomong-ngomong... chapter ini saya buat dalam keadaan galau setengah mati... please, siapa yang ga galau kalau gabisa ngeliat idolanya konser? Yeah, makanya untuk melampiaskan kegalauan hati saya, saya akhirnya menyibukkan diri dengan nulis Fates 2, but... yeah you know lah jadinya bakalan kayak apa #sigh

Tambahan, saya ga ahli dalam ngeliat plot holes. Jadi, kalo misalnya kalian merasa ada plot holes, atau ada bagian-bagian yang kalian ga ngerti, kalian bisa tanya lewat review dan saya akan coba menjabarkan di chapter depan.

Thats all... happy read~

* * *

**Warning : OOC, AU, pointless story, possibly typo(s), Shounen-ai (yes, you read it, rite?), EYD berantakan, alur siput(?), dsb.**

**Disclaimer : Saya belum nemu pengacara yang cukup keren untuk membuat saya jadi pemegang hak milik Inazuma Eleven. Jadi, Inazuma Eleven masih tetep milik Level-5.**

* * *

**Requiem**  
**by lunlun caldia**  
**Fates 2**

* * *

"Segarnyaaa~"

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru panjang menggumam rendah saat hembusan angin menerpa tubuhnya. Diangkatnya kedua tangan kurus itu tinggi-tinggi—melakukan sebuah gestur peregangan otot sederhana—saat hawa dingin yang terbawa oleh angin barusan mulai menjalari kedua pipi dan seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Sudah sepuluh menit pemuda itu ada di tempat ini—di pinggir pantai sebelah utara Centaurus. Ia berdiri tegap di atas batuan karang yang memang banyak terdapat di sana, seolah berniat menantang sang surya yang mulai naik ke atas tahta.

Pemuda itu sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang menyukai pantai dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan laut. Tapi, dia juga bukan orang yang mau begitu saja melewatkan sensasi sejuk dari hembusan angin laut pagi hari di musim gugur ini.

Pemuda itu amat menyukai angin. Entah karena alasan apa, dia bahkan tidak tahu.

Dia hanya merasa senang saat aliran udara itu menyentuh tiap inchi bagian tubuhnya atau menerbangkan helaian rambut panjangnya.

Dia selalu merasa nyaman akan itu semua—nyaman akan buaian Sang Angin. Walau ia sadar, tak selamanya angin akan selalu bersahabat dengannya.

Kadang, angin bisa mengubah perangainya dari yang amat bersahabat menjadi sangat acuh dan dingin. Kalau sudah seperti itu, maka dia akan menghembuskan tiupan yang amat sangat kasar dan membuat setiap orang takut padanya.

Angin itu tidak bisa ditebak.

Meski begitu, tetap saja pemuda itu tidak bisa memungkiri rasa cintanya pada sesuatu yang tak memiliki rupa absolut itu.

Pemuda dengan rambut panjang itu meyakini satu hal jauh di dalam hatinya; bahwa angin yang bertiup ke arahnya akan membawa pergi semua hal yang membebani hatinya.

Terdengar sedikit naif mungkin. Tapi dia tidak pernah peduli.

Sebuah ombak yang berlari dengan penuh semangat menabrak karang kokoh tempat pemuda itu berdiri. Membuat semacam percikan-percikan air terlontar ke sekitar karang itu.

Pemuda dengan buliran cokelat itu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan wajah. Memberi semacam perlindungan agar percikan air itu tidak mengenai wajahnya.

Dia sedikit bergidik saat merasakan ada beberapa butiran air yang jatuh di atas lengannya dan langsung memberikan sensasi dingin yang teramat sangat di atas indera perabanya.

Sedetik kemudian, dia tertawa pelan.

Ah, dia menikmati semua ini.

Hembusan angin ini. Hawa dingin ini. Ketenangan ini. Semuanya.

Mata cokelat pemuda itu menatap sekawanan burung laut yang terbang dekat permukaan. Mencari ikan-ikan kecil untuk sarapan.

Sejenak, dia perpekur.

Dulu, segalanya tidak berjalan seperti ini. Tidak pernah setenang ini.

Dulu, tidak ada seekor burung pun yang terlihat mencari makan ataupun terbang dengan tenang. Tidak ada sekawanan ikan yang berani berenang ke tempat ini. Dulu tidak ada langit biru yang membentang biru dengan indahnya. Dulu yang terlihat cuma asap-asap hitam yang membumbung tinggi di angkasa. Puing-puing bangunan bertebaran di mana-mana, dan ribuan orang tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan kondisi yang menakutkan. Tidak ada suara burung camar atau kicauan burung-burung kecil lainnya. Yang ada cuma teriakan ketakutan dan tangis kesedihan yang begitu menyayat hati.

ZRRAAASSH!

Sebuah ombak kembali datang dan menabrak karang. Entah sudah berapa ribu kali karang-karang itu dihantam oleh ombak laut yang kadang bisa berubah mengganas, tapi mereka tetap bisa berdiri kokoh seolah tak terjadi apapun—walau pada kenyataannya, setiap hari lubang yang ada di karang itu makin melebar dan sisi-sisi karang itu makin hari makin mengecil akibat terkikis oleh air laut.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis saat suara ombak masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya dan membawanya kembali dari nostalgia masa lalu yang pahit.

Dulu memang bukan saat yang indah. Tapi, lihatlah sekarang. Keadaan yang tenang seperti yang terjadi hari ini, pasti tidak akan pernah ada jika seandainya saat-saat buruk itu juga tidak pernah terjadi.

Pemuda itu agak enggan mengakui hal ini, tapi ... keadaan yang kelam itu bisa melahirkan sebuah keindahan seperti hari ini.

Pemuda dengan permata cokelat itu masih menatap birunya air laut saat tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suara seseorang yang sepertinya memanggil namanya.

"—Maru!"

Eh? Apa tadi dia bilang kalau dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya?

"Kazemaru!"

Oh, ternyata benar.

Dia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati sosok Gouenji tengah berdiri tepat di tengah pantai—sekitar lima puluh meter dari tempat Kazemaru berada.

Sesuatu yang hangat tiba-tiba saja mengalir ke dalam dada Kazemaru saat sosok pemuda berkulit tan dengan sepasang onyx indah itu masuk ke dalam saraf memorinya. Dia tersenyum lebar.

Tadinya Kazemaru mau langsung melambai dan meneriakkan nama Gouenji sambil menepuk pundak pemuda itu. Tapi, niatnya runtuh saat melihat ada sosok lain yang berdiri di belakang Gouenji. Pemuda dengan rambut abu-abu dan bola mata kelabu kelam—Fubuki.

Oh, tentu saja. Kenapa harus kaget, Kazemaru? Mereka kan memang sering terlihat bersama—maksudnya, mereka memang selalu bersama. Terutama saat kau tidak bersama mereka.

Brengsek.

Kazemaru terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengganti senyum lebarnya menjadi senyum tipis dan melemparkannya ke arah mereka berdua. Senyum yang sebenarnya amat ia paksakan.

Detik kemudian, Kazemaru pun melompat turun dari atas karang, lalu berlari menghampiri Gouenji dan Fubuki.

Karang yang tadi menjadi tempat pijakan Kazemaru sebenarnya bisa dibilang cukup tinggi dan licin—mengingat setiap hari karang itu terus dihujam ombak tanpa henti—tapi Kazemaru tidak merasa kesulitan melompatinya. Malah lompatannya terlihat begitu ringan dan pasti. Membuat setiap orang yang melihat aksinya melengkungkan alis mereka. Termasuk Gouenji dan Fubuki.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa saja jatuh kalau asal melompat seperti itu." Gouenji menggerutu pelan begitu Kazemaru sudah berada di hadapannya.

Kazemaru hanya nyengir menanggapi kata-kata Gouenji. "Haha ... aku tahu, kok. Tapi kalau tidak melompat seperti itu, aku tidak bisa menghampiri kalian." tangan kurus Kazemaru kini berada di pinggangnya. Ia menyeringai bangga pada Gouenji. "Lagipula kau tahu kalau aku sudah terlatih, kan? Jadi, aku tidak mungkin jatuh."

Gouenji mendengus pelan.

Fubuki tersenyum.

"Jadi ... sedang apa kalian berdua di sini?" Kazemaru memulai percakapan di antara mereka. Mata sewarna madu miliknya memandang ke arah Gouenji dan Fubuki bergantian. Seorang Kapten dan Letnan Muda datang bersama-sama ke suatu tempat. Bukankah itu satu hal yang menarik?

"Hanya ... berjalan-jalan." Gouenji menjawab singkat.

Kazemaru memicingkan mata. Curiga.

"Yang benar?" tukasnya. "masa seorang Kapten dan Letnan Muda datang ke sini tanpa alasan yang jelas?"

Gouenji memutar kedua bola matanya. "Memangnya mau jalan-jalan saja harus pakai alasan?"

"Yah ... sebenarnya tidak juga, sih." Kazemaru melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "tapi sepanjang ingatanku, jika ada seorang Kapten dan Letnan Muda datang bersama-sama pasti ada sesuatu yang penting. Seperti ... yah ... mungkin saja kalian akan membicarakan soal misi selanjutnya ... pokoknya hal-hal yang berbau militer dan segala tetek bengeknya." Kazemaru mengakhiri spekulasinya dengan gendikan bahu singkat.

"Kau bicara seolah aku selalu membicarakan itu saja." Gouenji mencibir.

"Ya, kau biasanya—sebenarnya, selalu—membicarakan hal itu, Kapten." Kazemaru menekan nada bicaranya menjadi lebih berat saat menyebut kata 'Kapten', lalu menyeringai lebar saat Gouenji menggeram rendah ke arahnya. Oh, baiklah Kazemaru memang suka menggoda Kapten yang satu itu.

Tawa Fubuki pun lepas saat melihat tingkah kedua rekannya itu.

"Haha ... kami memang hanya sedang jalan-jalan kok, Kazemaru-kun." sahutnya kemudian sambil tersenyum—lupakan itu. Fubuki memang selalu tersenyum. Bukan berarti dia gila, tentu saja. Itu hanya sebuah bentuk keramahan.

Kazemaru mengerjap. "Ho? Jadi benar hanya jalan-jalan biasa?"

Fubuki mengangguk pelan. Senyuman masih terentang di wajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan." Kali ini, Gouenji ikut menyahut. Nada suaranya datar dan cuek. Ia lalu menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Fubuki yang kini terlihat tengah tertawa pelan. "dan kenapa kau memanggilnya 'Kazemaru-kun' bukannya 'Letnan Muda Ichirouta'? Padahal kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Kapten'."

"Karena kau memang 'Kapten'!" tukas Fubuki cepat.

"Tapi aku bahkan sedang tidak memakai seragam dan sama sekali tidak sedang bertugas!" Gouenji mulai tak sabar.

"Sekali kapten, tetap saja kapten."

Gouenji langsung menepuk wajahnya pelan. Sedikit frustasi dengan jawaban Fubuki yang menurutnya berputar-putar.

Kazemaru yang melihat reaksi Gouenji pun langsung tersenyum lebar dan menyikut siku pemuda tan itu. "Rasakan!" gumamnya kemudian. "makanya, siapa suruh naik pangkat duluan!"

Gouenji kembali menggeram rendah—entah kenapa, Kazemaru merasa Gouenji senang sekali menggeram hari ini—. Lalu pada detik kemudian, yang terdengar adalah suara tawa yang menggelitik dari Kazemaru dan Fubuki.

Gouenji hanya mendengus geli melihat keduanya.

Oh, kalau sedang bersama-sama tertawa seperti ini, entah kenapa membuat mereka bertiga merasa seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Masa di mana mereka masih sama-sama menuntut ilmu di Akademi Militer dulu. Saat status mereka masih sama—siswa—dan bukannya dibedakan oleh sebutan Kapten, Letnan Muda, Mayor, dan segala macam pangkat atau pun lencana militer yang tersemat di seragam mereka.

Tapi, bukan berarti saat ini mereka bertiga benar-benar dibuat terpisah oleh pangkat itu.

Mereka masih tetap sama—walaupun sekarang Fubuki bersikeras untuk tetap memanggil Gouenji dengan sebutan Kapten dan tidak menghiraukan larangan Gouenji—jauh di dalam hati mereka, masing-masing dari mereka tetap menatap dengan intensitas sama.

Setara.

Sejajar.

Tanpa perbedaan.

Sahabat.

Ketiganya menghargai makna kata itu.

Ketiganya tak ingin ada yang berubah di antara mereka.

Mereka ingin semuanya tetap berjalan seperti hari ini dan hari-hari sebelumnya. Diam. Tak bergerak. Membeku bagai fosil purbakala yang terkubur selama jutaan tahun, bahkan lebih. Statis. Tak pernah terjamah apapun. Abadi.

Tapi meski begitu, Takdir sudah mengarahkan hubungan ketiganya ke arah yang berbeda. Dia sudah mengikat sebuah tali di antara hubungan mereka bertiga. Menariknya, lalu membuat ketiga pemuda itu jatuh dalam labirin buatan Takdir yang bernama perasaan.

Fosil yang terkubur ... sudah terlanjur ditemukan oleh para Arkeolog.

"Jadi ... kau habis dari tugu peringatan itu, Fubuki?"

Kazemaru kembali membuka suara. Memecah hening yang melingkupi mereka bertiga.

Saat ini, mereka sudah duduk di pinggir pantai. Tepat di atas hamparan pasir putih yang membentang luas di tempat itu. Gouenji duduk di tengah—posisi yang selalu ia dapatkan—sedangkan Kazemaru dan Fubuki masing-masing merapat di kanan dan kirinya.

Fubuki mengangguk. Rambut abu-abunya yang sedikit berdiri itu terlihat bergerak, entah karena gerakan kepalanya atau karena pengaruh angin yang sedang bertiup sepoi. "Aku mengunjungi Atsuya." jawabnya kalem.

"Hooo? Kenapa rajin sekali? Sebentar lagi kan 23 September, dan biasanya akan diadakan upacara peringatan di tugu itu. Kau kan ... bisa mengunjungi Atsuya saat itu." Kazemaru menelengkan kepalanya pada Fubuki.

Fubuki tersenyum sendu. Mata kelabunya masih menatap laut yang ada dalam akomodasi pandangannya. "Entahlah...," Fubuki melipat kedua kakinya, lalu tangannya bergerak memeluk lutut. "aku ... hanya merasa perlu sesering mungkin ... mengunjungi Atsuya...,"

"Oh...," Kazemaru menggumam pelan. Sedikit rasa bersalah menjalari dirinya.

Sedikit-banyak, Kazemaru merasa bersalah telah menyinggung soal Atsuya. Harusnya dia tahu kalau kehilangan seorang saudara kembar—terlebih kalau adik kembarmu itu adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang tersisa—adalah sebuah pukulan yang amat sangat berat. Dan harusnya, Kazemaru lebih peka kalau saat ini nama Atsuya adalah sesuatu yang sensitif untuk seorang Fubuki.

Hening merayap di antara mereka. Suasana mendadak berubah canggung.

Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau mengambil inisiatif untuk bicara lebih dulu.

Pandangan Fubuki masih menerawang ke arah laut. Sedangkan, Kazemaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Menatap pasir pantai yang begitu putih.

Pemuda dengan permata cokelat itu masih terlalu merasa bersalah karena secara tidak sengaja telah memandu mereka ke dalam suasana canggung ini. Dia juga tidak berupaya untuk menyuruh Gouenji untuk bicara dan memecah keheningan. Karena ia tahu ... saat ini ... Gouenji pasti sedang menatap Fubuki dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sebuah gestur yang selama ini selalu membuat hati Kazemaru terasa seperti disayat ribuan pisau—meski pada kenyataannya, Kazemaru selalu berhasil menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu dari Gouenji atau pun Fubuki. Atau, memang kedua orang itu saja yang kelewat tidak peka untuk menyadari betapa terlukanya Kazemaru? Entahlah.

Karena itu, saat ini Kazemaru lebih memilih diam dan tidak menatap apapun kecuali pasir pantai yang putih. Dia tidak mau lagi terluka melihat reaksi Gouenji yang ditujukan pada Fubuki.

Pilihan yang tepat, karena saat ini—seperti yang sudah Kazemaru duga sebelumnya—Gouenji sedang menatap Fubuki. Lekat dan penuh arti. Namun ironisnya, Fubuki bahkan tidak menyadari tatapan Gouenji. Pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu masih terlalu terpaku menatap ke arah laut. Ia terlanjur menenggelamkan dirinya dalam duka, hingga tak menyadari ada sepasang onyx milik Gouenji yang menatapnya intens dan Kazemaru yang diam-diam terluka.

Dari sinilah ... Takdir akan memainkan tangan-tangan terampilnya.

* * *

Kariya memandang takjub ke arah teman-temannya yang terlihat begitu dekat dengan Tsurugi. Bukan takjub dalam artian positif sebenarnya, melainkan dalam arti sebaliknya.

Dia mengeryit dalam hati.

Sejak awal, Kariya memang tahu jika isi kepala setiap manusia berbeda-beda. Tapi, dia tidak pernah mengira kalau perbedaan antara isi kepalanya dan teman-temannya sangat—dan maksudnya adalah sangat—berbeda.

Silahkan pikirkan sendiri. Tsurugi si-anak-baru yang berasal dari Delphinus—negara yang beberapa tahun lalu telah mengacaukan Cantaurus—ada di antara mereka, dan mereka malah menerima kehadirannya dengan suka cita! Demi Tuhan! Mereka itu sebenarnya waras atau tidak, sih?

Normalnya, orang-orang pasti akan menjaga jarak dengan Tsurugi—atau siapa pun yang berasal dari Delphinus—dan melakukan sesuatu yang intinya menyisihkan orang-orang Delphinus keparat itu. Dan itu pula yang dilakukan oleh Kariya.

Kariya menjaga jarak dari Tsurugi. Mungkin lebih dari itu. Kariya bahkan berniat menjauhinya dan mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak melakukan kontak dengannya.

Dia tidak sudi bicara atau bahkan menatap wajah Tsurugi. Tidak akan. Tidak hari ini. Tidak nanti. Tidak pula di masa depan. Tak akan pernah. Catat itu baik-baik.

Karena baginya semua orang Delphinus itu sama. Semua orang Delphinus di matanya hanyalah pembunuh, perusak kebahagiaan orang lain. Penyebab dia dan orangtuanya berpisah—dan tak pernah bisa bertemu lagi.

Ya, orang-orang Delphinus hanyalah sekawanan pembunuh. Siapapun itu. Bahkan Kariya yakin, Tsurugi pun sama. Karena itu, Kariya sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menghindari—lebih tepatnya, membenci—Tsurugi.

Sepanjang empat jam terakhir ini, Kariya berhasil melakukannya. Dia tidak—belum—berbicara sepatah kata pun pada anak dengan rambut biru gelap itu. Berkatilah Ibu Guru Haruna yang menempatkan Tsurugi di kursi kosong yang ada di belakang Shinsuke. Yah, meski sebenernya jarak antara kursi Kariya dan Tsurugi itu tidak terpaut jauh—Kariya duduk di deret kedua dari belakang, baris kedua dari jendela. Sedangkan Tsurugi duduk di deret ketiga dari depan, tepat di dekat jendela—tapi paling tidak, Kariya belum perlu melakukan kontak langsung dengannya.

Namun, apa yang terjadi setelah empat jam itu berlalu—tepatnya setelah bel istirahat berbunyi—benar-benar di luar dugaan Kariya.

Di sini, tepatnya di salah satu meja yang ada di kafetaria gedung utama Centaurus Academy, Kariya malah duduk berhadapan dengan Si Anak Delphinus itu.

_What the?  
_

Tentu saja ini bukan ide Kariya. Maksudnya, dari awal kan Kariya sudah tidak berniat untuk dekat-dekat dengan si Tsurugi, jadi mana mungkin ia sudi duduk di meja yang sama dengannya. Apalagi sambil menyantap makan siangnya. O-ho-ho-ho tidak akan.

Ini semua gara-gara Tenma. Atau kalau mau lebih lengkap lagi, ini semua gara-gara Tenma, Taiyou, dan Yukimura. Trio sinting yang menyebalkan. Ha!

Mereka bertiga—terutama Tenma—terlalu antusias dengan kehadiran Tsurugi. Sejak di kelas, mereka tak henti-hentinya mengajak Tsurugi bicara. Dan beberapa saat yang lalu, mata mereka menangkap sosok Tsurugi yang sedang mencari meja kosong sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan. Yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya adalah memanggil Tsurugi, lalu menyuruhnya untuk makan bersama mereka tanpa meminta persetujuan Kariya. Perhatikan empat kata terakhir. Tanpa. Meminta. Persetujuan. Kariya.

Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Sekarang, Kariya harus rela menyantap makan siangnya sambil menatap wajah anak baru itu. Ingiiiiin sekali rasanya Kariya berteriak _'Oh yeah, terima kasih banyak telah membuatku harus makan di meja yang sama dengan anak-Delphinus-sial itu, kawan!_' di depan muka ketiga temannya itu, kemudian mencekik leher kecil mereka. Tapi niat itu ia urungkan. Kariya tidak mau membuat keributan di jam istirahat begini. Jadi, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Kariya harus rela duduk berhadapan dan makan di meja yang sama dengan Tsurugi.

Kariya terlihat tengah menancapkan garpu dengan gemas di atas cheese roll puff miliknya saat ketiga temannya—Tenma, Taiyou, dan Yukimura—sibuk mengobrol dengan Tsurugi. Dia bisa mendengar Tenma yang membombardir Tsurugi dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Kariya sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melibatkan diri ke dalam obrolan mereka dan lebih memilih untuk memakan cheese roll puff yang ada di nampannya dalam diam.

"Jadi ... kau pindah ke sini karena kakakmu, Tsurugi-kun?" tanya Tenma sambil mengerutkan kening.

Kariya mengintip dari sudut matanya untuk menatap Tenma dan mendapati wajah teman berambut cokelatnya itu terlihat begitu antusias. Persis seperti anak umur lima tahun yang baru saja melihat ada tukang es krim lewat di depan matanya.

"Ya," Tsurugi menyahut. Suaranya datar, sedatar ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. "Kira-kira seminggu yang lalu kakakku dipindahkan ke sebuah rumah sakit di Centaurus. Makanya, aku ikut pindah."

"Kakakmu dokter?" kini giliran Yukimura yang bertanya. Wajah anak dengan buliran biru-kehijauan itu tak kalah antusias dengan Tenma. Oh, dasar.

"Pasien."

Semua anak yang ada di meja itu—minus Kariya dan Tsurugi—saling menatap dengan bingung saat jawaban itu terlontar dari mulut Tsurugi. Kariya sih cuek saja. Masa bodoh kakaknya pasien atau dokter. Itu bukan urusannya.

"Maksudnya, kakakmu sakit, begitu?" Taiyou kini buka suara. Nada bicaranya terdengar amat hati-hati, seolah takut kalau ucapannya menyinggung perasaan Tsurugi. Bagaimana pun, ini bisa dibilang pembicaraan yang cukup sensitif, kan?

Anggukan pelan dari Tsurugi menjawab pertanyaan pemuda dengan rambut oranye itu.

Tenma dan Taiyou kembali saling melirik.

"Apa ... kakakmu sakitnya separah itu sampai-sampai rumah sakit di Delphinus tidak bisa menanganinya?" Yukimura penasaran.

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Tsurugi kembali membuka mulut. "Tidak." tukasnya. "tentu saja rumah sakit di Delphinus masih sanggup menangani pasien semacam kakakku."

Tenma sontak mengerutkan alisnya. Bingung. "Tadi kau bilang kakakmu dipindahkan ke rumah sakit di Centaurus,"

"Memang. Tapi alasannya bukan karena rumah sakit tempat kakakku dulu dirawat tidak sanggup menanganinya."

"Lalu?"

Tsurugi menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Yah, anggap saja rumah sakit itu sedang tidak bisa merawat pasien seperti kakak."

"Kenapa?" anak dengan helaian cokelat itu terus mendesak Tsurugi untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Oh, dasar anak yang begitu antusias.

Tsurugi bisa saja hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Tenma dengan ucapan sarkastik seperti, _'Hey, apa kau tahu apa kata mereka tentang rasa penasaran? Rasa itu akan membunuh seekor kucing. Jangan sampai rasa itu juga ikut membunuhmu, Kawan_'. Tapi, alih-alih menjawab seperti itu, Tsurugi malah menggendikkan bahunya singkat lalu menjawab, "beberapa bangunan rumah sakit tempat kakakku dulu dirawat mengalami kerusakkan karena gempa."

Hening lagi.

Tenma, Taiyou, dan Yukimura kembali berpandangan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Gempa? Gempa apa?" Tenma sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Dua buah permata safir miliknya terlihat begitu menyiratkan kebingungan.

Tsurugi kembali menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya mulai bercerita.

Dua minggu lalu, gempa bumi mengguncang Delphinus. Sebenarnya itu bukan hal aneh—mengingat Delphinus termasuk negara yang sering diguncang gempa setiap tahunnya—tapi kekuatan gempa waktu itu bisa dibilang cukup besar untuk menghancurkan beberapa bangunan yang berdiri kokoh di negara itu.

"Rumah sakit tempat kakakku dirawat adalah salah satu bangunan yang mengalami kerusakkan parah dan tidak bisa digunakan secara optimal. Di sisi lain, ada banyak korban luka yang membutuhkan penanganan cepat dari pihak rumah sakit...," Tsurugi memutus kata-katanya. Ada jeda mengambang di akhir kalimatnya. "... tidak. Bahkan terlalu banyak. Kamar dan persediaan obat-obatan di sana terbatas, tidak cukup untuk menangani mereka dan semua pasien yang lebih dulu ada. Karena itu, pihak rumah sakit memutuskan untuk memindahkan para pasien yang masih benar-benar butuh perawatan intensif ke Centaurus untuk sementara waktu."

Helaan nafas Tsurugi adalah pertanda berakhirnya cerita sedih itu.

Tiga anak yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Tsurugi bercerita kembali terdiam. Mata mereka memandangi Tsurugi dengan pandangan tidak enak. Ada rasa simpati yang terselip dalam pandangan itu. Jujur, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa pertanyaan sepele soal alasan kepindahan Tsurugi ke sini malah berujung pada cerita menyedihkan seperti ini. Yah, walau pada kenyataannya Tsurugi sama sekali tidak kelihatan sedih saat menceritakan hal itu. Tapi, tetap saja kan mereka merasa tidak enak.

Ada begitu banyak kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan oleh Tenma, Taiyou, dan Yukimura pada Tsurugi. Kata-kata seperti, "_Aku turut bersimpati atas semuanya, Tsurugi-kun_", "_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja!_", "_Semoga kakakmu lekas sembuh_" atau—

"Kenapa kau dan orang-orang Delphinus itu tidak mati saja?"

Apa? Whoa!

Bukan!

Itu bukan kata-kata yang ada di dalam benak ketiga anak manis itu. Lagipula, mereka tidak akan mungkin mengucapkan kalimat kasar semacam itu pada teman baru mereka. Lalu siapa?

Kariya?

Tunggu dulu.

Sontak, mereka bertiga langsung menelengkan kepala mereka ke arah Kariya. Dilihatnya, Kariya sedang duduk sambil memasang ekspresi datar. Mata cokelatnya menatap lurus ke arah permata sewarna senja milik Tsurugi. Cheese roll puff yang tadi anak itu makan sepertinya sudah habis.

Yukimura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sebuah gestur yang secara tidak langsung meminta Kariya untuk mengulang kata-katanya. Mungkin anak dengan permata biru-kehijauan itu belum seratus persen yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. Atau, boleh dibilang sebenarnya Yukimura berharap Kariya sama sekali tak mengucapkan apapun. Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena pada detik kemudian, Kariya malah menghela nafas.

"Aku bilang, kenapa kau dan orang-orang Delphinus sialan itu tidak mati saja?" ucap Kariya selanjutnya. Datar. Nada biasa. Tidak ada penekanan. Tak ada segaris pun penyesalan. Biasa. Sama biasanya seperti ia melihat matahari yang terbit dari timur.

Di sisi lain, Tsurugi kelihatan mulai kehilangan ekspresi datarnya. Mata sewarna senja miliknya berkilat tajam ke arah Kariya. "Apa kau bilang?" Tsurugi menyahut. Suaranya terdengar berat, seperti sedang menahan emosi dalam jumlah yang amat besar.

Saat itu juga, entah kenapa atmosfer yang melingkupi meja itu berubah menjadi berat dan tidak menyenangkan. Pertanyaan dan obrolan ringan yang tadi sempat bergulir di antara mereka, kini hilang entah kemana. Ketegangan pun perlahan masuk dan menambah buruk suasana.

Uh-oh! Ini tidak bagus.

"A-ah! Tsurugi-kun, ti-tidak usah dipikirkan! Kariya memang suka bercanda! Haha ... benarkan, Kariya?"

Tenma mulai mengambil inisiatif untuk mengusir suasana tegang di antara mereka. Tapi, sepertinya usaha anak berambut cokelat itu tak berhasil. Buktinya, Tsurugi bahkan sama sekali tak merespon ucapan Tenma. Dia masih terlihat menatap tajam Kariya. Tatapan yang seolah ingin sekali membunuh anak itu. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

Dua kepala itu masih saling memandang dengan amarah yang terselubung saat Yukimura berkata, "Kariya! Apa yang kau katakan barusan! Cepat minta maaf pada Tsurugi!"

Kariya mendecih kesal. "Minta maaf? Pada anak ini? Bermimpilah! Aku tidak sudi minta maaf pada Anak Delphinus ini! Tak akan pernah!"

"Kariya-kun!"

"Apa kalian lupa siapa yang membuat kalian berada di tempat ini dan bukannya berada di tengah keluarga kalian?!"

Yukimura, Taiyou, dan Tenma langsung bungkam saat mendengar ucapan Kariya barusan. Mereka tahu betul kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Sangat tahu.

Ah, haruskah lagu lama yang terdengar menyedihkan itu kembali diperdengarkan?

"Orang-orang itu ... Mereka yang waktu itu membunuh keluarga kalian! Harusnya kalian membenci Mereka! Memusuhi Mereka!" Kariya kembali menolehkan pandangannya pada Tsurugi. Ditatapnya muka pucat milik anak baru itu. Ekspresi Tsurugi saat itu terlihat membingungkan. Antara marah, bingung, dan ... bersalah. Oh, mungkin anak dengan model rambut unik itu juga sudah menyadari kemana pembicaraan ini bergulir. Tapi, persetan dengan semua itu.

Dendam yang menyelubungi hati Kariya tidak akan hilang begitu saja hanya dengan melihat muka bersalahnya Tsurugi. Cih, jangan harap.

"Kalian bodoh jika tidak membenci orang ini dan malah menyambutnya dengan riang gembira!" ucap Kariya. Dingin. Cepat. Tajam. Menusuk.

* * *

Pemuda dengan eyepatch itu dapat mencium bau garam dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, di sebuah jalanan sepi di atas tebing yang berbatasan langsung dengan laut. Aroma yang kuat dan tajam, ditambah dengan semilir angin membuatnya merasa tenang sekaligus rileks.

Saat ini malam dan waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh arloji miliknya adalah pukul delapan lewat lima. Suhu udara terasa dingin, mungkin di bawah empat puluh derajat. Untungnya saat ini pemuda itu memakai setelan jas panjang, hingga ia tidak perlu takut merasa kedinginan.

Pemuda itu terlihat melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Pinggang pemuda itu bersandar pada badan Porsche Carrera GT[1] yang terparkir di belakangnya. Warna silver metalik yang menyelimuti Carrera GT itu membuat mobil itu sedikit mencolok di tengah kegelapan malam, dan secara tidak langsung juga membuat mobil yang tadinya memang sudah kelihatan berkelas dan seksi itu jadi puluhan kali lebih menawan.

Di belakang kemudi Carrera GT, terlihat satu lagi sosok pemuda lain. Dia memiliki mata sebiru samudera, rambut cokelatnya membingkai sisi wajahnya dengan begitu sempurna. Kap Carrera GT yang saat itu sedang terbuka, membuat hembusan angin dapat dengan bebas menjamah pemuda itu dan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut cokelatnya.

Permata safir milik pemuda itu terlihat fokus menatap sinar rembulan yang jatuh di atas permukaan ait laut. Warna pualam yang ditunjukkan oleh sang Ratu Malam itu memang begitu indah. Tidak silau seperti saat matahari memamerkan cahaya yang ia punya di saat siang. Bulan menunjukkan cahayanya dengan begitu lembut. Meski terkesan remang dan menyebarkan perasaan resah, tapi itu yang membuat bulan memiliki keindahan tersendiri. Itu yang membuat dia istimewa.

"Jadi ... konklusi dari semua pembicaraan kita malam ini apa?"

Suara pemuda dengan eyepatch membuyarkan lamunan pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Kepala cokelat itu menghela nafas panjang. Dia melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang leher lalu membiarkan wajahnya menatap langit. Buliran safir itu mengabsen titik-titik kecil yang mulai kelihatan menyebar di tengah gelapnya langit malam.

"Yah ... intinya, Mereka sudah mulai kembali bergerak." gumam pemuda itu pelan.

Desah nafas dari pemakai eyepatch terdengar. "Aku tidak mengerti. Sudah berapa lama kau menyelidiki hal ini, Kolonel Genda?"

Genda—pemuda dengan rambut cokelat dan buliran safir itu—menaikkan kedua bahunya singkat. "Beberapa bulan terakhir," sahutnya. "tapi aku lupa kapan tepatnya."

"Dan selama itu, kau belum memberitahu markas pusat?" pemuda dengan eyepatch itu berbalik dan mendesah tak sabar. Matanya mengilatkan rasa kalut yang teramat sangat.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, Sakuma, Mereka masih terlalu sepele untuk diatasi markas pusat."

"Tapi tetap saja!" Sakuma menyipitkan matanya. "paling tidak, kau bisa memberitahu hal ini pada beberapa Letnan Muda, ataupun Mayor! Lagipula aku yakin, sesuatu yang sepele itu lama-kelamaan akan tumbuh menjadi hal yang rumit!"

Genda menghela nafas. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada langit berbintang.

Dia selalu memiliki pandangan yang sama dengan Sakuma dalam beberapa hal. Misalnya dalam hal yang satu ini. Dia sama sekali tak menampik omongan pemuda berpangkat Letnan Kolonel itu.

Jujur, Genda bahkan meyakini dalam hati kalau hal ini pasti akan menimbulkan sesuatu yang membuatnya repot. Tapi masalahnya, beberapa orang tidak mau ambil pusing dengan sesuatu yang dianggap remeh dan sepele. Mereka lebih suka menunggu sesuatu itu menjadi lebih besar dan merepotkan, baru setelah itu mereka mengambil tindakan. Sama seperti orang-orang di markas pusat.

"Memangnya, mereka akan langsung mengambil tindakan begitu aku memberikan laporan ini?" gumamnya.

Sakuma bungkam untuk beberapa saat. Dibiarkannya angin malam menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut panjangnya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Genda. Bilang pada markas pusat pun, mereka belum tentu akan langsung bergerak.

Genda kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakuma. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sambil menatap Letnan Kolonel itu, sebelum akhirnya kembali bicara.

"Sudah kuputuskan." ujarnya. Sakuma mengeryitkan alisnya. Tanda kalau ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda dengan rambut cokelat itu. "Aku akan terus mengawasi pergerakan Mereka." lanjutnya mantap. Sebuah senyum kini melekat di atas wajah Genda.

"Sendirian?"

Genda mengangguk.

"Kau gila."

"Dalam hidup, ada saatnya kita harus bertindak sedikit gila, Sakuma." Genda nyengir. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Sakuma.

Sakuma menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali. Seolah pembicaraan ini telah menghabiskan banyak energi.

"Dengar, Genda. Yang pertama; kau tidak bisa mengawasi Mereka sendirian. Itu terlalu berbahaya. Yang kedua; kau terlalu serius dengan hal ini. Mungkin saja Mereka cuma sekelompok orang yang punya pandangan berbeda tentang perdamaian ini, dan sama sekali tidak berbahaya."

Genda memutar bola matanya. "Yang pertama; aku tidak keberatan untuk mengawasi Mereka sendirian. Aku kolonel, Sakuma. Dan aku ini tangguh(Sakuma balas memutar bola matanya saat mendengar ini). Yang kedua; seandainya Mereka hanya sekumpulan orang biasa, lalu kenapa sampai repot-repot merekrut orang-orang untuk bergabung?"

Sakuma mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia lalu membuka pintu Carrera GT itu dan duduk di kursi penumpang di samping Genda. "Mana kutahu," balasnya. "itu tugas Kolonel untuk memikirkannya. Bukan tugasku."

Genda menggerutu pelan mendengar jawabannya, tapi Sakuma mengabaikannya. Berpura-pura seolah dia tak mendengar apapun selain suara laut.

Perlahan, hening mulai melingkupi dua pemuda itu. Membentuk sebuah dinding tak kasat mata di antara mereka. Dinding itu hampir berdiri sempurna saat tiba-tiba Sakuma kembali berbicara.

"Tapi yang tadi kukatakan itu serius, Genda...,"

Genda menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Yang mana?" tanya pemuda itu datar. Jujur saja, semua ucapan Sakuma di telinga Genda selalu terdengar serius. Makanya, pemuda itu sedikit bingung saat Sakuma bilang begitu.

"Kau terlalu serius soal Mereka."

"Oh..."

Jeda sejenak.

"Apa kau merasa kalau Mereka akan bergerak dalam waktu dekat, Genda?"

Genda menggedikkan bahunya. "Anggaplah aku punya pemikiran seperti itu."

Sakuma menoleh. Matanya menatap Kolonel muda itu lekat-lekat. Berusaha membaca apa yang bersembunyi di balik wajah tampan dengan kontur tegas itu. Nihil. Dia tak mendapat apapun.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Ada keheningan yang merayap sebelum kepala cokelat itu bisa menjawab. "Karena ... sebentar lagi 23 September."

Mata Sakuma langsung membulat saat mendengarnya. Pemuda dengan rambut panjang itu paham betul dengan apa yang dimaksud Genda. 23 September, biasanya para warga dan para petinggi negeri akan melakukan upacara penghormatan untuk para korban perang empat tahun lalu. Segenap jajaran militer juga akan ada untuk mengikuti upacara penghormatan itu. Dengan kata lain, semua orang-orang penting di Centaurus, akan ada pada upacara itu.

"Oh, brengsek. Jangan bilang kalau kau berpikir Mereka akan bergerak saat itu!"

"Itu tidak menutup kemungkinan."

* * *

**~To be Continued~**

* * *

**Foot Note :**

[1] Porsche Carrera GT. Double-seat, on-off roof, bose audio system and navigation systems are available as options. Diproduksi oleh Porsche dari Jerman. Demi apapun yaah... Ini mobil keren seksi mantep abis! Beneran! Tadinya saya mau Genda ngemudiin Lamborghini Reventon, tapinya ga jadi. Menurut saya dia lebih cucok ngemudiin Carrera GT hihi =p

* * *

Well, saya sebenernya agak ga yakin buat munculin Genda sama Sakuma di chapter ini. Karena.. yah, sebenernya kemunculan mereka menandakan konflik inti bakalan segera dateng. Di satu sisi, masih ada banyak chara yang belum saya munculin. Tapi, gapapa lah. Saya akan munculin chara-chara itu seiring perkembangan cerita (:

Terusnya... kalian merasa terganggu ga sih sama kata-kata kasar yang sering saya munculin dalem fic ini? Seperti kata 'brengsek', 'sialan', dll. Kalau kalian merasa terganggu, bilang yah. Nanti saya coba untuk menghilangkannya di chapter depan. Masalahnya... kata-kata kasar semacam itu akan makin sering muncul seiring bertambahnya jumlah chapter. Oke, saya emang hobi nulis pake kata-kata kotor, makanya kalau kalian terganggu, bilang yaaa ;w;

Ngomong-ngomong, kalian lebih suka Gouenji sama siapa nih? Fubuki atau Kazemaru? Haha, saya nanya doang kok. Pertanyaan ini ga akan berpengaruh apapun sama isi cerita ;'))

Balasan review :

**Kuroka** : hiiiiiiii~ makasih banyaak Kuyooo~ *hug* hihi, iya. Kayaknya sih Masaki bakalan ada tiap chapter. Soalnya, konfliknya Masaki itu merembet ke chara-chara yang lainnya. Yah, walaupun secara ga langsung sih (: soal nama itu... iyaa saya kepleset nyebut ;w; abisnya... saya juga udah kebiasaan neriakkin nama Masaki, bukannya Kariya... jadinya... yaah.. begitulah ;w;

**Squaredoll20 : **nee~ daijoubu (: hihi yaah, saya emang suka buat skenario menyedihkan soal mereka semua. Terutama buat Fubuki dan Gouenji #devil laugh. Yey~ dapet 4 jempol, haha.. arigatou~ ;DD

**Kyousuke Tenma : **haloo, dear.. makasih udah review yaa.. dan... ini saya udah update ;D aah, kalo misalnya masih ada yang kurang bisa dimengerti bisa ditanya lewat review. Nanti saya akan berusaha buat jabarin bagian itu di chapter depannya

**Job's done. As always, review dan hujat saya, pwease? ;;;w;;;**

Much love,

LC


	4. Fates Three

Saya ga tahu apa yang bikin saya nulis chapter yang isinya bener-bener melenceng dari ide awal saya. Ya, chapter ini bener-bener ada di luar pemikiran saya, dan anehnya saya malah ngikutin keinginan saya buat publish ini. Gaahh... gomenne~

Ngomong-ngomong, saya mau jelasin (well, ga jelasin juga sih, pasalnya saya sendiri juga ga gitu paham) tentang pangkat-pangkatan yang ada di fic ini. Saya lupa (atau lebih tepatnya, ga kepikiran) buat ngasih tahu hal ini dari chapter awal. Haduuuh... maafkan sayaa #sujud. Big thanks buat **Kuroka **yang udah ngingetin saya di review kemaren. Sankyuu Kuyo~ x))

Pangkat militer yang saya pakai adalah pangkat dalam AD. Urutan Perwira dari yang paling tinggi adalah Jenderal Besar, Jenderal, Letnan Jenderal, Mayor Jenderal, Brigadir Jenderal, Kolonel, Letnal Kolonel, Mayor, Kapten, dan Letnan Muda. Untuk sejauh ini, yang pangkatnya paling tinggi itu (Abang) Genda. Heehee (:

Tadinya saya mau jelasin lewat cerita, tapi kayaknya saya ga bisa. #sigh

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kalian masih merasa ada yang ga ngerti sama jalan cerita, kalian bisa tanya-tanya lewat review kok (;

* * *

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), shou-ai, plotless story, very cliche, Etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.  
Disclaimer : Papa Hiroto punya saya! *dihajar fansnya Hiroto*. Iyaiya Inazuma Eleven plus Hiroto punyanya Level-5.**

**Requiem**  
**Fates 3**  
**by lunlun caldia**

* * *

Matahari sudah terlanjur menghilang dan langit juga sudah sepenuhnya gelap saat Hiroto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang terbuka karena ditiup angin. Membuat hawa dingin serta-merta masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Pemuda dengan kulit sewarna susu itu pun menggeram pelan—kesal karena acara kencannya dengan setumpuk dokumen perusahaan diinterupsi oleh hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit.

Saat itu Hiroto sedang duduk di depan mejanya, berusaha keras untuk segera menyelesaikan semua tugas yang belum sempat ia selesaikan di kantor. Namun, hari itu adalah hari yang diselingi oleh berbagai macam gangguan. Sebut saja deringan telepon dari beberapa pemegang saham yang menuntut Hiroto untuk segera memberikan laporan ini dan itu dalam waktu sesingkat mungkin. Hiroto mungkin memang sudah terbiasa menanggapi telepon-telepon semacam itu, dan selalu punya banyak alasan untuk bersikap tenang saat menerima telepon-telepon itu. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

Hari ini teleponnya berdering tanpa henti. Bahkan sampai malam. Saat Hiroto sudah tidak berada di kantor pun, malah gantian telepon yang ada di atas meja kerjanya yang terus berdering. Dia bahkan sudah menerima telepon enam kali dalam lima belas menit terakhir ini.

Demi Tuhan, Hiroto bahkan hampir saja mencabut kabel telepon di ruangannya dan melempar benda berkabel itu sampai hancur kalau saja Midorikawa tidak tiba-tiba datang dan bilang sesuatu tentang "sabar", "kepala dingin", dan "pencitraan".

Oh, yeah, tentu saja. Untung saja Midorikawa bilang sesuatu tentang pencitraan hingga akhirnya Hiroto mau mendengarkan apa kata pemuda berambut hijau itu. Karena hal itulah, akhirnya pada menit selanjutnya Hiroto kembali duduk dan berkutat dengan semua dokumen-ini-dan-itu.

Untungnya, telepon kini tidak lagi berdering. Berita bagus, karena kalau sampai benda itu berdering lagi, Hiroto akan memastikan kalau dia akan melemparnya ke luar jendela. Persetan apa benda itu nantinya akan jatuh dan mengenai orang atau tidak.

Untuk saat ini, benda itu masih tergeletak dalam posisi nyaman di atas meja kerja Hiroto. Bagus. Tetaplah tenang seperti itu, dan kau tidak akan hancur.

Namun sepertinya, malam ini hampir semua hal membuat Hiroto kesal. Deringan telepon sudah berhenti sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, Midorikawa juga sudah meninggalkan ruangannya. Tapi kini gantian angin malam yang cari gara-gara dengannya.

Di musim gugur seperti sekarang ini, memang angin jadi bertiup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Karena itu, jendela-jendela harus ditutup serapat mungkin agar angin tidak bisa masuk ke dalam. Sayangnya, Hiroto tidak memperhatikan hal itu.

GREEKK!

Bunyi jendela yang tiba-tiba membuka langsung mengisi kesunyian di ruang kerja Hiroto. Mengusik ketenangan yang Hiroto idam-idamkan.

Pemuda itu menggeram lebih kencang saat angin tak kunjung berhenti menggerakkan jendelanya. Membuat suara berderit yang berasal dari engsel jendela terus terdengar bagai ejekan yang menguji kesabaran seorang Hiroto.

"_Oh, great_!" gumam pemuda berambut merah menyala itu. Frustasi.

Pemuda dengan model rambut acak-acakan itu pun beranjak dari mejanya, lalu berjalan menuju jendela. Berniat untuk mengunci jendela itu rapat-rapat dan membuat sunyi kembali melingkupi ruang kerjanya.  
Hiroto baru saja akan mengunci jendela itu saat tiba-tiba buliran hijau miliknya menangkap sesuatu di atas langit. Sesuatu yang kecil dan berkedip. Sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Bintang.

Benda itu menyebar di hampir seluruh penjuru langit malam yang terlihat begitu gelap dan suram. Mereka terlihat kecil dari sini, tapi sungguh, Hiroto amat tahu jika ukuran benda langit itu amat besar. Hanya saja jarak yang membuat mereka terlihat jauh lebih kecil dari aslinya. Tapi meski begitu, bintang tetap kelihatan menawan.

Entah apa hal yang membuat bintang tampak begitu indah. Mungkin karena dia memancarkan cahayanya dengan caranya sendiri—berbeda dengan bulan. Meski bulan sering kali disebut sebagai ratunya malam, meski bulan adalah satu-satunya objek langit yang jaraknya paling dekat dengan bumi, meski bulan tampak begitu anggun dengan sederet hal yang membuatnya begitu misterius, tapi bulan adalah bulan. Dia berbeda dengan bintang.

Bintang, walaupun jauh, tetap berusaha untuk memancarkan cahaya terbaiknya pada bumi. Walaupun pada akhirnya yang terlihat cuma cahaya yang menyerupai titik kecil. Tapi, tanpa bintang, bulan bahkan tidak akan bisa tampil begitu menawan.

Kalau bulan terlihat anggun karena cahaya redup yang ia dapat dari matahari, maka bintang akan selalu terlihat indah dengan cahayanya sendiri.

Bintang itu jujur.

Tanpa sadar, Hiroto mendesah pelan.

Bintang dan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengannya memang selalu menarik bagi semua orang, termasuk Hiroto. Walaupun Hiroto sama sekali tidak punya latar belakang ilmu astronomi, tapi Hiroto amat mengagumi benda langit itu. Hei, untuk jadi pengagum bintang kan tidak perlu paham ilmu astronomi. Siapa pun bisa.

Iris jade milik Hiroto sedikit membesar saat menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak di atas langit. Benda itu terlihat berkilau dengan sinar putih yang begitu indah, kemudian hilang di tengah gelapnya langit malam.

Ah, bintang jatuh.

Sebenarnya, itu bukan bintang jatuh sih. Lagipula, bintang kan tidak bisa jatuh. Itu hanya bongkahan meteor yang berada terlalu dekat dengan bumi kemudian tertarik gravitasi. Benda itu bergesekan dengan atmosfer hingga menimbulkan berkas cahaya yang entah kenapa terlihat indah.

Sedikit lucu juga jika memikirkan ada begitu banyak orang—bukan, tapi anak-anak—yang berpikir kalau itu benar-benar sebuah bintang yang jatuh dari langit. Bahkan mereka sampai percaya jika memohon sesuatu saat ada bintang jatuh, maka semua permohonan akan terkabul. Oh, takhayul.

Seperti dongeng _green goblin_ saja. Gosok lampu ajaibnya, _green goblin_ akan keluar, sebutkan permintaanmu, dan _voila_! Permintaanmu langsung terwujud dalam sekali jentikan jari.

Menggelikan.

Bicara soal bintang jatuh memang selalu menarik. Banyak orang yang memiliki cerita tersendiri mengenai hal itu—kebanyakan cerita lucu. Tapi Hiroto tidak begitu.

Hiroto memang punya satu cerita yang berhubungan dengan bintang jatuh, tapi ceritanya sama sekali tidak lucu. Yang ada malah membuat hatinya gamang.

Memori yang dimaksud adalah memori empat tahun yang lalu. Waktu Centaurus dan Delphinus masih belum berdamai. Waktu Hiroto masih merasa bangga memakai seragam militernya. Waktu Hiroto masih dipanggil Letnan Muda. Waktu Hiroto masih melalui hari-harinya bersama pasukannya.

Ketika ia memanggul sebuah senapan untuk melindungi diri dan sebilah pisau untuk bersenang-senang. Ketika ia mempertaruhkan nyawa dan membunuh demi negaranya tanpa memikirkan lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ketika pistol adalah satu-satunya teman yang paling setia dan selalu ada bersamanya, bukan setumpuk dokumen yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi pacar barunya.

**Flashback**

Waktu itu malam hari. Saat itu, pihak Centaurus dan Delphinus sedang melakukan gencatan senjata.  
Gencatan senjata memang sering kali dilakukan saat perang sudah memakan waktu terlalu lama. Beberapa orang Jenderal kadang melakukan gencatan senjata dengan musuh-musuh mereka setelah sebuah pertempuran besar terjadi. Memberi waktu yang cukup bagi kedua belah pihak untuk membuang ataupun melakukan proses pembersihan mayat-mayat secara layak sebelum perang dimulai kembali dan lebih banyak lagi tentara-tentara terbunuh.

Ngomong-ngomong soal mayat, pada zaman dahulu sebenarnya mayat-mayat dari orang-orang yang sudah mati sering kali dibakar secara bersama-sama untuk mencegah penyebaran penyakit. Itu juga adalah tindakan umum yang sering diambil selama masa-masa perang. Ketika ladang-ladang pertempuran berdarah kadang dipenuhi ribuan korban yang tewas bergelimpangan—tentara-tentara yang mati secara brutal hingga proses identifikasinya menjadi sangat sulit.

Waktu itu Hiroto sedang berjalan di antara tenda-tenda pengungsi. Suasana saat itu begitu suram, sama suramnya dengan warna langit malam yang begitu hitam. Kegelapan yang begitu absolut.

Samar-samar Hiroto bisa mendengar suara tangis dari dalam tenda, kadang tangis itu diselingi oleh rintih kesakitan. Apaun suara yang Hiroto dengar saat itu, ia bersumpah kalau sama sekali tak ada gelak tawa di dalamnya.

Suara-suara yang terdengar di sekitar tenda itu terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Membuat bulu yang ada di belakang leher Hiroto berdiri. Campuran antara takut, dan ngeri.

Tenda-tenda pengungsi itu berdiri di sebuah daratan berbatu yang ada di bagian barat Centaurus.

Mereka berdiri dalam barisan yang rapi dan membentang sejauh mata memandang. Bak puncak-puncak gunung berselimut salju di atas tanah berbatu.

Ada alasan mengapa saat itu Hiroto berjalan di antara tenda pengungsi. Ada seseorang yang tengah ia cari—anak kecil berambut pirus yang tadi siang berhasil ia selamatkan.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit pemuda itu berkeliling, namun Hiroto belum juga menangkap tanda-tanda keberadaan bocah itu. Yang daritadi ia lihat hanya petugas palang merah yang mondar-mandir sambil membawa kotak P3K.

Hiroto sudah hampir putus asa karena tak kunjung menemukan anak kecil itu dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat rekan-rekannya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat matanya melihat sosok anak laki-laki berambut pirus duduk di atas tanah, sekitar beberapa meter dari barisan tenda yang terletak di paling ujung.

Hiroto menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya bisa menemukan anak yang ia cari.

Pemuda itu pun melangkah mendekati anak itu, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

Untuk sesaat, anak itu masih belum menyadari kehadiran Hiroto. Dia masih duduk sambil memeluk lutut dan menerawang ke arah langit. Anak itu baru sadar jika tak lagi sendirian di tempat itu saat Hiroto berdehem rendah.

"Tuan," gumamnya saat ia melihat Hiroto yang sudah duduk tepat di sampingnya. "sedang apa Tuan di sini?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan anak itu, Hiroto malah menggeleng pelan dan balik bertanya, "Tidak. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Anak itu diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak tahu...," lirihnya. "...hanya duduk."

Hiroto mendengus geli mendengar jawaban anak itu. Ia lalu mengusap lembut puncak kepala si anak. Pelan. Ia tak mau terlalu kasar mengusap kepala kecil itu, mengingat kepala si anak saat ini sedang ditempeli perban karena ada luka pada pelipisnya.

Anak kecil itu memejamkan matanya saat tangan besar milik Hiroto mengusap lembut kepalanya. Seolah merasa nyaman akan sentuhan pemuda itu.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Hiroto kemudian.

"Masaki. Kariya Masaki."

"Masaki, ya?"

Anak itu mengangguk.

"Namaku Hiroto, Kiyama Hiroto. Tapi, orang-orang yang berpakaian militer itu memanggilku dengan Letnan Muda Hiroto." balas Hiroto kemudian. Ada sedikit nada pamer yang sengaja ia perlihatkan saat menyebut kata Letnan Muda. Ia tahu betul, siapa pun akan langsung terkesiap mendengarnya menyebutkan pangkat itu. Dan jujur saja, Hiroto selalu senang melihat orang-orang menunjukkan ekspresi itu. Oh, dasar tukang pamer!

Anak itu memandang Hiroto dengan takjub—pandangan yang memang sudah Hiroto perkirakan sebelumnya—saat mendengarnya. Sebenarnya, agak aneh juga melihat anak itu takjub pada pangkat Hiroto, mengingat anak itu sendiri sebenarnya sama sekali tidak paham mengenai urutan ataupun pangkat dalam dunia kemiliteran. Tapi sepertinya, anak itu paham jika pangkat Letnan Muda bukanlah pangkat sembarangan.

"Jadi...," Hiroto kembali membuka topik. "kau tidak berada di dalam tenda?"

Kariya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tahu, kau mungkin akan menjadi orang pertama dalam sejarah yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di luar ketimbang di dalam tenda saat perang begini."

Kariya diam. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapan Hiroto. Dia malah memeluk lututnya semakin erat. Mata cokelatnya berubah menjadi sendu.

Saat itu juga, Hiroto tahu kalau ia sudah salah bicara.

Hening sejenak. Dalam sekejap, suasana di antara mereka berubah menjadi canggung.

Hiroto menghela nafas, dalam hati memaki perbuatannya. Ah, dia memang tidak ahli dalam menghadapi anak kecil. Terlebih lagi anak kecil yang batinnya sedang mengalami guncangan hebat. Tapi, sebenarnya itu wajar saja. Dia kan Letnan Muda. Dan Letnan Muda tidak pernah berurusan dengan anak kecil.

_Tahu begini, lebih baik tadi aku juga mengajak Midorikawa. Dia kan lebih pintar dariku dalam menghadapi anak kecil_. Hiroto menggumam dalam hati.

Mereka masih sama-sama diam dalam kecanggungan yang tak menyenangkan, hingga akhirnya anak itu mulai bersuara.

"Apa hari yang menyeramkan seperti ini ... akan segera berakhir, Tuan?"

Hiroto telak tertegun mendengarnya.

Sungguh, sebenarnya pertanyaan semacam itu hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan retoris. Dia bahkan selalu tahu jika dalam situasi seperti ini, pertanyaan semacam itu akan selalu muncul di benak setiap orang. Bahkan pertanyaan itu juga sering muncul dalam benaknya sendiri. Tapi masalahnya, Hiroto sama sekali tidak tahu jawabannya.

Perang bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diramalkan, apalagi dikira-kira. Lama tidaknya perang berlangsung, kapan kira-kira perang akan usai, semuanya kembali pada diri manusia sendiri. Sampai kapan manusia-manusia yang berperang itu mau mempertahankan ego dan mengabaikan kesedihan dan penderitaan orang lain akibat perbuatan mereka.

Satu lagi yang menjadi masalah, tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu membaca hati dan pikiran manusia hingga sisi terdalam. Karena itu, tidak ada yang bisa menebaknya. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Hiroto menghela nafas berat. "Secepatnya." gumam pemuda itu kemudian. Ada keraguan yang begitu terasa dari nada suaranya, dan Kariya bisa merasakannya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas.

"Suaramu terdengar tidak yakin, Tuan."

Hiroto mengeryit. Baik karena ucapan Kariya, maupun karena panggilan Tuan yang sedari-tadi digumamkan oleh anak itu. Jujur, Hiroto agak sedikit terganggu dengan cara anak itu memanggilnya. Maksudnya, hei, umur Hiroto bahkan masih dua puluhan. Panggilan Tuan sungguh membuatnya merasa lebih tua dari umur aslinya!

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan keyakinan seratus persen, Nak."

Anak itu diam.

Hiroto mengerjap.

Apa tadi dia bilang?

Nak?

Bagus, dengan memanggil anak itu 'Nak' akan memberikan sebuah bukti nyata kepada dunia kalau Hiroto benar-benar pantas dipanggil Tuan. Oh, mungkin sebentar lagi anak itu malah akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Paman! Ha-ha-ha. Hiroto harus memberi dirinya sendiri tepuk tangan meriah karena sudah bicara sok bijak pada Kariya.

Hiroto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

_Tidak, tidak Hiroto. Lupakan panggilan Tuan atau Paman itu. Iya, singkirkan. Yang lebih penting saat ini adalah mengajak anak ini bicara_. Hiroto memberi instruksi pada dirinya dalam hati.

"Kau ... pasti tidak puas dengan jawabanku, ya?" ucap Hiroto kemudian.

Anak itu kembali mendongak. Membuat Hiroto bisa dengan jelas melihat sepasang bola matanya yang berwarna cokelat.

Kariya menggumam pelan. Memberi jawaban 'Iya' pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Hiroto tersenyum tipis. Sama sekali tak terkejut dengan respon yang diberikan Kariya.

"Sudah kuduga," ujarnya. "yah ... tidak heran, sih. Aku sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak puas dengan jawabanku."

"Lalu kenapa Tuan menjawabnya?"

"Habisnya kalau tidak dijawab, kau pasti akan terus bertanya, kan?"

Jeda panjang terjadi.

"Apa ... kau begitu menginginkan keadaan seperti ini berakhir, eh?" pertanyaan retoris lainnya. Kali ini Hiroto yang melayangkannya. Dia sengaja memberi anak berambut pirus itu pertanyaan semacam itu. Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna darah itu mau mengujinya.

"Iya."

Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kariya. Hiroto sedikit menyayangkannya sebenarnya. Padahal ia berharap anak itu akan mengucapkan serentetan kalimat panjang yang sarat akan emosi.  
Hiroto merapatkan bibirnya. Membentuk sebuah senyum tipis di atas wajah tampannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus selalu berdoa pada Tuhan dan minta agar perang ini cepat selesai."

Satu lagi kalimat sok bijak yang diucapkan oleh Hiroto hari ini. Astaga, sejak kapan Hiroto punya banyak stok kalimat bijak? Midorikawa pasti tertawa jika ada di tempat ini. Ha!

"Tuhan itu tidak ada."

Hiroto sedikit tersentak saat mendengar ucapan anak itu.

Kariya pun menoleh. Menatap Hiroto dengan pandangan datar, seolah ia tadi tidak pernah mengucapkan apa pun.

"Tuhan itu tidak ada, Tuan." ulangnya. "Aku tidak percaya pada Tuhan."

Oke. Hiroto memang tahu kalau terkadang, situasi bisa mempengaruhi kondisi psikis seseorang. Tapi, dia tidak pernah menduga kalau situasi yang diakibatkan oleh perang bisa membuat seseorang—dalam hal ini, seorang bocah berumur delapan tahun—jadi tidak percaya akan eksistensi Tuhan. Gila!

Anak itu kembali menerawang ke arah langit.

"Kalau Tuhan memang benar ada, Dia tidak akan membiarkan Ayah dan Ibu mati...," Kariya kembali berujar. Kali ini nada suaranya rendah seperti menahan kesedihan yang amat sangat. "kalau Tuhan ada, Tuhan pasti akan melindungi Ayah dan Ibu. Tapi ... nyatanya tidak..."

Kata-kata Kariya terputus saat kristal bening yang terasa asin mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya, lalu mengalir menuruni pipinya yang kecokelatan.

Untuk sesaat, Hiroto terdiam. Matanya menatap Kariya yang sedang menangis dengan lekat.

Ah, Hiroto mengenali ekspresi itu. Rasa putus asa yang mendalam. Ketidakberdayaan. Hiroto sudah banyak melihat orang-orang dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Musuh-musuhnya. Segelintir rekannya. Haruya.

Ada sesuatu yang berdesir di hati Hiroto saat nama Haruya muncul di benaknya. Perasaan bersalah pun perlahan mulai menjalarinya kala bayangan Haruya yang berlari sambil menembaki tentara Delphinus sebelum akhirnya tewas kembali muncul di kepalanya bak film hitam putih.

Jujur saja, sebagai seorang Letnan Muda, Hiroto jadi merasa gagal dan tidak berguna. Kematian Haruya merupakan pukulan telak bagi Hiroto. Dan semua perasaan bersalah itu makin memuncak tatkala ia tahu kalau ia telah membunuh orangtua Kariya. Walaupun secara teknis, sebenarnya itu bukan perbuatan Hiroto.

Para tentara Delphinus sialan itu yang melempar granat ke sasaran yang salah dan menghancurkan bangunan tempat Kariya dan orangtuanya tengah berada. Menewaskan kedua orangtua Kariya. Tapi, Hiroto merasa ini semua juga kesalahannya. Kalau saja ia tidak memancing tentara-tentara itu ke sana. Kalau saja ia mendengarkan larangan Midorikawa. Kalau saja dia tidak berpikir untuk menolong Kapten Saginuma.

Isak tangis Kariya makin terdengar, walau sebenarnya Hiroto yakin anak itu bahkan menahan diri untuk tidak menangis dengan suara yang keras. Tapi isak dan suara sesegukannya benar-benar tidak dapat disembunyikan.

Hiroto memang sengaja membiarkan anak itu menangis, mengeluarkan semua kesedihan yang sudah ia tahan seharian ini.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Hiroto kembali meletakkan tangannya di puncak kepala Kariya, lalu mengusapnya lembut. Pemuda berkulit susu itu tersenyum nanar saat ia dengan jelas merasakan tubuh kecil anak itu bergetar. Mungkin efek karena ia sedang menangis.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan mereka masih diam.

Tangis Kariya kini tinggal berupa isakan kecil.

Tangan Hiroto masih berada di puncak kepala Kariya. Seolah-olah Hiroto enggan memindahkan tangannya sampai tangis anak itu benar-benar berhenti.

"Apa kau suka bintang, Masaki?" tanya Hiroto tepat setelah semua isakan Kariya berhenti.

Kariya mendongak dan menatap Hiroto heran. Heran karena ada seseorang yang langsung memanggilnya 'Masaki' dan juga karena Hiroto menanyakan sesuatu hal yang—menurutnya—sangat kekanakan. Kariya bahkan berani bersumpah dengan seluruh nafasnya jika Hiroto adalah Letnan Muda pertama dalam sejarah yang bertanya pada anak kecil apa ia menyukai bintang atau tidak.

"Tidak terlalu." Kariya menggumam pelan.

"Kau sering berbaring dan melihat bintang di malam hari?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa? Itu kan kekanakan sekali. Kenapa Tuan menanyakannya? Ah! Jangan-jangan Tuan sering melakukan hal kekanakan seperti itu, ya?!"

Hiroto tertawa garing mendengar jawaban Kariya yang terkesan cuek tapi menusuk.

Bagus, Hiroto. Hari ini kau dapat banyak sekali kejutan. Dari dipanggil Tuan, sampai dibilang kekanakan oleh bocah delapan tahun. Baru sekali ini dalam karir militernya dia diperlakukan seperti itu. Entah ia harus merasa tersanjung atau malah marah.

Tapi, Hiroto sengaja mementalkan kata-kata Kariya dan kembali bicara, "Berarti kau tidak pernah memohon saat ada bintang jatuh?"

Kariya diam sejenak. "Memohon ... saat ada bintang jatuh?" ulangnya tak yakin.

Hiroto mengangguk seraya berkata, "Iya. Apa kau tahu, katanya kalau memohon saat ada bintang jatuh, maka semua permohonanmu akan terkabul."

"Tuan masih percaya sama hal-hal seperti itu?"

Tidak, tentu saja. Ingin sekali Hiroto menjawab dengan kata-kata itu. Namun, alih-alih menjawab jujur, ia malah tersenyum dan bilang, "Tentu saja. Orang-orang dulu sering bilang kalau bintang adalah pembawa keajaiban. Kau tahu apa kata orang tentang keajaiban? Mereka bilang, itu adalah hal yang bagus. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kan mempercayai hal-hal bagus semacam itu?"

"Apa Tuan berpikir ... kalau keajaiban itu nyata?"

Duh, Nak, kalau di dunia ini benar-benar ada yang namanya keajaiban, maka harusnya Haruya dan kedua orangtuamu masih hidup sampai detik ini.

"Tentu saja." dusta Hiroto.

Sungguh, saat ini Hiroto merasa bagai seorang yang munafik. Bicara satu hal yang sama sekali tidak sinkron antara mulut dan hatinya. Semoga saja dosa ini tidak membuatnya masuk neraka.

Kariya kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Bocah itu kelihatan seperti tengah mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia ucapkan pada pemuda krimson yang duduk di sampingnya. Kepala anak itu menengadah ke langit. Mengamati langit yang berselimut malam.

Bulan yang saat itu berwarna putih pualam tampak begitu indah di atas megahnya panggung langit, bersanding dengan ribuan bintang yang berkelip indah. Menunjukkan sebuah pertunjukkan cahaya yang indah. Bahkan terlalu indah, sampai terkesan menyedihkan.

"Ibu ... dulu juga pernah bilang begitu," balas Kariya pelan.

"Ibumu pernah bilang begitu juga?"

Kariya mengangguk.

"Lalu, kau pernah mencobanya?"

"Mencoba apa?"

Hiroto tersenyum lembut. "Membuat permohonan saat bintang jatuh."

Gelengan kepala adalah jawaban yang diberikan Kariya.

Sekali lagi, Hiroto tersenyum melihatnya. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita coba buat permohonan?"

"Tapi Tuan, sekarang tidak ada bintang jatuh."

"Kita tunggu sampai bintang jatuhnya muncul," Hiroto tersenyum lebih lebar kali ini. "malam ini langit sedang terang. Jadi, pasti nanti akan muncul. Tenang, saja!"

Kariya memiringkan kepalanya. Dia sebenarnya agak heran melihat Hiroto yang begitu bersemangat soal bintang jatuh ini. Tapi, anak dengan permata cokelat itu tidak menghiraukan rasa herannya. Jadi, ia tetap duduk manis, merapat ke dekat Hiroto dan menunggu sampai ada bintang jatuh yang terlihat.

Saat mereka menunggu, Hiroto sengaja terus mengajak Kariya bicara. Sama sekali tidak membiarkan sunyi mengambil-alih suasana. Obrolan-obrolan ringan pun bergulir di antara mereka.

Hiroto menjelaskan pada Kariya semua hal yang ia tahu tentang bintang. Dia bahkan memberitahu anak itu kalau sekumpulan bintang yang tampak dari langit selalu membentuk sebuah konstelasi.

"Kau lihat bintang-bintang yang berjejer tiga itu?" Hiroto mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke langit. Menunjuk tiga bintang yang letaknya saling berdekatan.

Kariya mengangguk cepat. Kelihatan begitu antusias dengan kuliah astronomi dadakan yang diberikan Hiroto.

"Itu namanya Orion." jelas Hiroto kalem.

"Orion?"

Pemuda krimson itu mengangguk. "Iya, Orion. Kadang juga sering disebut Pemburu."

Mata cokelat anak itu sekarang kelihatan berbinar. "Pemburu?" ulangnya.

"Iya, Pemburu. Kau tahu apa bahasa Inggrisnya pemburu?"

Kariya mengangguk mantap seraya menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar. "_Hunter_!"

Hiroto mati-matian menahan tawa melihat respon anak ini. Saat ini, di mata Hiroto, Kariya terlihat seperti anak yang begitu terlihat ceria dan punya tingkat antusiasme tinggi. Berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa saat yang lalu. Sedetik yang lalu, Kariya kelihatan seperti anak cengeng. Detik sebelumnya lagi kelihatan seperti anak pemurung. Hal ini membuat Hiroto yakin kalau Kariya bukan tipe anak yang mudah ditebak. _Mood_-nya bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

"Tuan, Tuan," Kariya menarik-narik lengan seragam Hiroto.

Hiroto pun menelengkan kepalanya menatap Kariya. "Ada apa, Masaki?"

"Bisa kau tunjukkan rasi bintang lain selain Orion?"

Deg!

Hiroto diam. Bukan, bukan karena dia terpaku pada wajah Kariya yang saat itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan dan menggoda untuk dicubit pipinya. Sama sekali bukan. Tapi, lebih karena ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kariya.

Oke, pengakuan. Hiroto sebenarnya tidak bisa membedakan rasi bintang.

Baginya, semua bintang adalah sama. Mereka menyebar secara tidak merata di langit. Meski banyak orang bilang kalau bintang-bintang itu saling terhubung dalam sebuah garis imajinatif dan membentuk sebuah rasi bintang yang bentuknya berbeda-beda, tapi sungguh, Hiroto tidak bisa membedakan mereka.

Satu-satunya rasi bintang yang ia tahu cuma Orion. Tahu kenapa? Karena memang cuma Orion rasi bintang yang paling mudah dikenali. Selebihnya? Nada.

Itulah sebab kenapa nilai ulangan Hiroto dalam materi astronomi selalu di bawah standar. Pernah sih nilainya berada di atas standar. Tapi cuma satu kali. Itu pun cuma lebih 2.5 dari standar minimum.

Hiroto masih diam menatap Kariya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum dengan makna yang _absurb_. Campuran antara grogi, panik, dan malu. Dalam hati ia kembali merutuki sikapnya yang sok memberi Kariya ilmu perbintangan.

Kariya masih menunggu jawaban Hiroto. Mata cokelatnya berkilat antusias. Hiroto jadi makin salah tingkah.

Pemuda itu mau bilang 'Tidak tahu', tapi takut Kariya kecewa dan malah menilai Hiroto sebagai Letnan Muda yang payah. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, imej Hiroto pasti akan langsung hancur. Tapi kalau bilang 'Tahu' lalu menjawab asal-asalan, ia juga tidak bisa. Begini-begini Hiroto pantang membohongi anak kecil.

Detik demi detik terus bergerak.

Kariya masih menunggu dengan sabar. Sedangkan Hiroto masih menimbang-nimbang jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan, saat tiba-tiba mata Hiroto menangkap sesuatu di atas langit.

_Aku selamat_! Hiroto bersorak dalam hati.

"Lihat, Masaki! Bintang jatuh!" seru Hiroto sambil menunjuk ke arah langit.

Kariya sontak mendongak. Permata cokelatnya membesar saat melihat sesuatu yang berkilat di langit. Warnanya putih—amat kontras dengan warna langit yang saat itu tampak hitam pekat. Benda itu berkilat dan terlihat bergerak, seolah tengah jatuh dari atas langit.

"Cepat tutup matamu dan buat permohonan!"

Kariya mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya dan mengucap sebuah permohonan dalam hati.

Hiroto tersenyum melihat anak itu. Sejujurnya, dia ingin tahu apa permohonan yang dibuat olehnya, tapi Hiroto lebih memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya. Toh, itu tidak terlalu penting.

Baginya, saat ini yang terpenting adalah kenyataan bahwa Hiroto sudah berhasil membuat sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Kariya. Jujur saja, melihat anak itu dua kali menangis dalam satu hari—siang tadi, saat Hiroto menemukannya meringkuk di depan jasad kedua orangtuanya, dan barusan—membuat rasa bersalah Hiroto jadi makin memuncak. Makanya, melihat anak itu tersenyum seperti ini membuat beban di hati Hiroto jadi sedikit berkurang.

Meski sedikit sekali...

**End of Flashback  
**

Suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar membuat Hiroto kembali dari nostalgianya.

Pemuda dengan rambut merah menyala itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menelengkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Melihat siapa yang baru saja memasuki ruang kerjanya.

Dan di sanalah dia, berdiri di dekat dinding pintu ruangan. Seorang pemuda berkulit kecokelatan dengan sepasang onyx hitam yang indah. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna hijau buram di ikat rapi ke atas. Dia mengenakan blazer kantor putih dan sweater kerah tinggi warna merah yang sukses menutupi bagian lehernya. Hiroto kenal sosok itu. Midorikawa. Orang yang dulu pernah menjadi rekannya, dan kini menjadi asisten kepercayaannya.

"Aku sudah mengetuk tadi, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Makanya aku masuk." itu adalah kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan Midorikawa saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Hiroto.

Pemuda dengan rambut merah itu menaikkan kedua bahunya, memilih untuk tidak peduli. Biasanya Hiroto mungkin akan marah dan menegur siapa pun yang langsung membuka pintu ruangannya dan masuk begitu saja. Tapi kali ini tidak.

Pemuda yang dianugrahi wajah tampan itu kembali berbalik dan mempertemukan pandangannya pada langit malam lalu berkata, "Ada apa?"

Midorikawa mengedikkan bahunya singkat. "Hanya mau memeriksa bagaimana keadaan telepon di ruanganmu setelah sepuluh menit berlalu—" Midorikawa mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan benda berkabel itu masih berada di atas meja Hiroto dalam keadaan utuh. Tak ada goresan. Tak ada tanda kerusakkan. Benar-benar masih utuh. "—dan aku senang benda itu masih dalam kondisi baik. Biar kutebak, benda itu sudah berhenti berdering?" lanjut si kepala hijau.

Dengus geli terdengar. "Benda itu langsung diam setelah tadi kau meninggalkan ruangan ini, Midorikawa."

"Oh, bagus. Aku senang mendengar benda itu akhirnya diam."

"Terlebih aku," Hiroto mendesah berat. "asal kau tahu saja, aku hampir gila mendengar benda itu terus-terusan berdering!"

Midorikawa memutar kedua bola matanya. "Hiperbolis."

Hiroto mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

Jeda panjang terjadi.

Midorikawa sibuk mengamati seisi ruangan.

Ruangan kerja Hiroto adalah sebuah ruangan bersiluet merah kecokelatan. Ada sepasang jendela yang sengaka diletakkan di sisi kanan meja kerja Hiroto. Dua buah rak buku ukuran besar juga berjejer rapi di sudut ruangan. Lantai marmer yang dilapisi karpet merah makin memberi kesan mewah, namun tidak berlebihan. Benar-benar khas keluarga Kira.

Midorikawa kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hiroto. Ia sedikit menautkan alisnya saat melihat pemuda itu masih terpaku menatap langit. Memberi kesan seolah Hiroto memang sengaja menenggelamkan dirinya pada gelapnya langit malam beserta seluruh pengikutnya.

Midorikawa jarang sekali melihat Hiroto mau diam sambil menekuri keheningan malam. Apalagi sampai mau menatap bintang. Makanya, melihat Hiroto berkelakuan seperti itu malah membuat Midorikawa merasa aneh.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Midorikawa tak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya.

"Bintang."

Oh, _yeah_, bintang. Tentu saja. Sejak kapan Hiroto mau membuang waktunya untuk sekedar melihat benda langit itu? Pasti sesuatu yang salah sedang terjadi.

"Apa terus-terusan mendengar bunyi telepon membuat sistem saraf otakmu terganggu, Hiroto?"

Kali ini Hiroto langsung menoleh dan memandang Midorikawa galak. Mata hijaunya menyipit seolah mengatakan ha-ha-ha-lawakan-yang-bagus-Midorikawa.

Midorikawa kembali menaikkan kedua bahunya. Mengabaikan tatapan Hiroto. "_Hey, no offense_." gumamnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Hiroto. "Hanya saja, aku merasa aneh melihatmu berdiri di sini dan menatap bintang. Tolong jangan bilang kalau kau sedang menunjukkan sifat melankolismu itu,"

Hiroto kembali mendelik. "Apa aku kelihatan seperti orang melankolis di matamu?"

"Kadang ya, kadang tidak." Midorikawa menjawab enteng.

Hiroto menggeram rendah, lalu memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan ucapan asistennya itu. Adu argumen dengan Midorikawa sama saja buang-buang waktu. Lebih baik Hiroto memikirkan cara yang lebih baik untuk membalas Midorikawa. Seperti ... Ah! Bagaimana kalau memotong 25% gajinya selama tiga bulan ini? Yayaya, ide bagus.

Hiroto masih sibuk dengan konspirasi pemotongan gaji asistennya itu saat tiba-tiba Midorikawa kembali berbicara. "Ada apa, Hiroto?"

Yang dipanggil hanya mengerjap, lalu menoleh. "Apanya?"

Midorikawa menghela nafas pelan. "Kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

Hiroto merapatkan kedua bibirnya. Wajahnya berubah sendu. "Tidak ada. Hanya sedang mengingat kenangan lama."

Midorikawa diam sejenak. Mata onyx-nya menatap Hiroto lekat. Dia tahu betul apa yang dimaksud Hiroto dengan kenangan lama.

Kenangan waktu perang empat tahun lalu. Kenangan waktu melihat Haruya tewas di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Kenangan dengan anak berambut pirus itu.

Untuk informasi saja, Hiroto sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Midorikawa. Dari saat dia menghindari granat tentara musuh, hingga saat ia menemukan Kariya yang menangis dan meringkuk di depan jasad orangtuanya.

Midorikawa mengerti perasaan Hiroto. Pemuda itu tahu kalau sampai saat ini Hiroto masih memendam rasa bersalah yang amat sangat. Entah itu karena kematian Haruya atau malah karena tewasnya orangtua Kariya.

Midorikawa mengenal Hiroto, jauh melebihi siapa pun. Bahkan sampai saat ini, Midorikawa yakin perasaan bersalah itu masih belum hilang. Jangankan menghilang, berkurang pun rasanya tidak.

"Kau mengingat anak itu lagi, eh?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu."

Hiroto tersenyum getir mendengar ucapan Midorikawa. Jangan terlalu keras katanya? Oh, yang benar saja.

"Kau ... apa kau pernah percaya pada keajaiban yang dibawa oleh bintang, Midorikawa?"

Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna daun teh itu mengeryitkan keningnya. "Tidak. Itu cuma dongeng pengantar tidur. Jangan bilang kalau kau percaya pada dongeng semacam itu,"

Hiroto tertawa pelan. Tawanya benar-benar terasa hampa. "Tentu tidak." gumam Hiroto kemudian. "aku tidak pernah percaya pada hal _absurb_seperti itu."

Hiroto diam sejenak. Pemuda itu kini menunduk. Mata hijaunya kini terlihat mengilatkan perasaan bersalah dan menyesal yang tercampur dan menghasilkan pandangan nanar.

"Hanya saja...," Hiroto berhenti sejenak dan menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "...dulu aku pernah bilang pada anak itu kalau keajaiban adalah sesuatu yang nyata." Hiroto menggumam pelan. Suaranya samar. Tapi Midorikawa bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya.

"Aku bilang, kalau dia berharap saat ada bintang jatuh ... maka akan ada keajaiban yang datang dan membuat semua permohonannya terkabul. Makanya ... saat itu juga aku menyuruhnya untuk menutup mata dan memohon sesuatu,"

Hiroto kembali berhenti sejenak. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Bahunya melorot. Matanya terlihat sendu—sebuah bukti nyata yang menyatakan ia telah terlalu lama menyimpan semua rasa bersalah. "...dan anak itu mempercayai kata-kataku. Dia lantas menutup matanya dan memohon dalam hati."

Detik kemudian, Hiroto mendesah pelan. Dia tidak menyangka, hanya dengan menatap bintang yang bertebaran di atas gelapnya langit malam bisa membangkitkan memori-nya pada Kariya.

"Biar kutebak," Midorikawa mulai menanggapi. "saat itu, dalam hati, kau juga membuat sebuah permohonan, kan?"

"Ya."

Onyx Midorikawa memicing. "Apa yang kamu minta saat itu?"

"Aku minta agar semua dosaku dihapus...," Hiroto menatap kedua telapak tangannya. "dosa ... karena telah menyebabkan orangtua anak itu tewas." lanjutnya.

Midorikawa diam menatap Hiroto. Ia membiarkan Hiroto menenggelamkan dirinya dalam perasaan bersalah, tanpa berusaha untuk menariknya ke luar.

Detik kemudian Hiroto kembali tertawa hambar. Persis seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehat karena terlalu lama dirundung depresi. "Tapi ... itu tidak mungkin, kan? Dosaku terlalu banyak. Tidak mungkin terhapus begitu saja ... neraka akan kosong, kehilangan seluruh penghuninya kalau orang-orang pendosa sepertiku dosanya dihapus."

Pemuda dengan rangkaian iris sewarna jade itu kembali mendesah berat, seraya berkata, "Permohonanku ... adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Sama mustahilnya seperti saat kau mengharapkan kemunculan bintang di siang hari."

Midorikawa masih menatap Hiroto dalam diam. Dia mengeryit dalam hati saat menyadari sosok Hiroto yang ternyata begitu rapuh. Dia lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tahu, Hiroto. Objek langit yang selalu ada untuk bumi bukan hanya bulan."

"Aku tahu. Ada bintang juga. Mereka selalu muncul untuk bumi di malam hari."

Midorikawa tersenyum lembut. "Sebenarnya, bintang memang selalu ada untuk bumi. Baik siang, maupun malam."

Bola mata hijau milik Hiroto membulat mendengar ucapan Midorikawa. Sontak ia menoleh. Menatap Midorikawa yang tengah melempar senyum padanya.

"Kau melupakan matahari, Hiroto."

Bibir pemuda berkulit susu itu mengatup. "...matahari?"

Dan senyuman kembali terentang di wajah Midorikawa.

"Matahari itu bintang, Hiroto."

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Oh, God! What i've done here? Uggghhh gomeeeen kalo chapter ini absurb banget! Harusnya chapter ini kita main-main sama Fuusuke dan Haruya. Tapinya... tapinya... ugh! Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf u.u

ngomong-ngomong, kalo alian bingung kenapa Masaki manggil Hiroto dengan Tuan dan bukannya Papa, sebenarnya saya sengaja bikin begitu. Nanti ada ceritnya sendiri gimana pada akhirnya Masaki manggil Hiroto dengan Tuan. tapi... (ehem spoiler dikit, ya?) nanti, di akhir, dia akan manggil Hiroto dengan sebutan Papa kok. jadi, jangan khawatir mereka ga akan menyatu(?). hihi :)

terusnya di chapter depan juga bakal di ceritain kok, kenapa Hiroto sekarang malah jadi orang kantoran dan bukannya tentara. tapi, sabar yaa :)))

Oke, saatnya balas review~

**Kuroka** : Sankyuu review-nya Kuyo~! X)). Ah, saya seneng kalo Kuyo suka sama chapter kemaren :'))). Untuk urutan derajat dan pangkat, udah saya kasih tahu di chapter ini x). Gomen, tapi saya ngasih tahunya ga rinci banget. Saya ga bisa jelasin si A yang pangkatnya ini wewenangnya apa dsb krena saya sendiri juga ga ngerti. #payah ;;;w;;;

Ta-tapinya, semoga Kuyo (dan readers lain) udah rada terang(?) sedikit yah ;w;

Pokoknya kalo misalnya ada yang janggal atau ada yg kurang paham, silahkan tanya wb

**Kyousuke Tenma** : Makasih udah review lagi, ya (:. Kata-katanya puitis? Masa sih? Perasaan biasa aja 8"Da. Ini udah update. Enjoy ya~ sekali lagi, makasih~~! ;D

**Nuha-Hikari7** : haloo... makasih udah review yaa :"DD. Makasih juga udah dibilang bagus #terharu. Iya, di sini mereka terlibat segitiga(atau lebih?) :"). Udah di update nih. Hope you like it! .b

**Squaredoll20** : Iyaa... gapapa kok, Nanda. Makasih ya udah disempetin review (:. Syukur deh, kalo kamu ga keganggu sama kata-kata kasar saya /. Sekali lagi, terima kasih udah review yaaa~~

Yeah, job's done.

**Review is another Fates write!**


	5. Fates Four

Uhuk. Ehem. #clear throat

Jadi... yah, saya mau bilang maaf karena saya agak lama buat update chapter ini. Well, minggu-minggu kemaren adalah masa-sama UTS di mana saya-mau ga mau-harus konsen dengan semua materi dari dosen dan juga harus mencurahkan seluruh tenaga saya pada tugas dan presentasi. Saya jadi ga punya waktu buat nulis-bahkan untuk sekedar coret-coret di kertas kosong!

Dan... Begitu saya mulai ada waktu buat nulis chapter ini, entah kenapa ide-ide saya udah terlanjur nguap. Saya frustasi. Iya, frustasi. Sampe-sampe saya ngabisin berbungkus-bungkus wafer rasa tiramisu sendirian. Ya, saya adalah bukti nyata jika rasa frustasi bisa meningkatkan konsumsi makanan manis hingga berkali-kali lipat banyaknya.

Jadi yah... Tapi seengga-nya, akhirnya saya berhasil nyelesaiin chapter ini. Tapi, saya bener-bener minta maaf. Kenapa? Karena di chapter ini ada begitu banyak ramblingan gaje. Kebiasaan saya, kalo ide-ide yang ada di kepala saya udah terlanjur nguap, maka larinya saya pasti bakal ngerambling gaje. Bahkan mungkin scene yang simple aja bakal saya jadiin ajang me-rambling ria orzorzorz

hontouni gomennasai u.u

* * *

**Warning : ** OOC, AU, plotless, lame story, full of rambling, very cliche. Etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.  
**Disclaimer : **Reberu Faibu (Level-5). I don't own anything and gain no commercial advantages.

* * *

**Requiem  
by lunlun caldia  
Fates 4**

* * *

Tenma menatap tempat tidurnya dengan pandangan nanar. Alisnya melengkung dan wajahnya terlihat sedih saat melihat seseorang dengan tak tahu dirinya memonopoli tempat tidur miliknya. Ekspresi Tenma saat itu mirip seperti anak kecil yang sudah susah payah menyimpan eskrim kesukaannya di dalam lemari es untuk dimakan sepulang sekolah, namun setelah pulang sekolah ia menemukan eskrim-nya sudah keburu dimakan oleh sang adik.

"Kariya,"

"Hmm?"

"Aku memang mengijinkanmu tidur di sini. Tapi bukan berarti kaubisa menguasai tempat tidurku." Tenma mengguncang tubuh Kariya yang sedang berbaring dengan posisi membelakangi Tenma. Menyuruhnya untuk sedikit bergeser agar ia bisa tidur di atas kasur. "Geser sedikit, Kariya!"

Kariya yang tubuhnya diguncang oleh Tenma langsung berontak. Ia menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya. Persis seperti ikan yang kesulitan berenang karena berada di perairan yang dangkal. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Tapi ini tempat tidurku! Kauharus berbagi denganku!" kali ini Tenma menarik kaki Kariya. Mencoba menarik tubuh anak berambut biru-kehijauan itu turun dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi rupanya, Kariya langsung sigap memeluk erat ujung tempat tidur. Membuat dia masih menempel di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak peduli ini tempat tidur siapa!" sergah anak itu. Kariya lalu menggerakkan kedua kakinya, membuat Tenma melepaskan pegangan pada kakinya, lalu langsung menutupi sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Sekali lagi, Tenma menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau kau memonopoli kasurku, lalu nanti aku tidur dimana, Kariya?"

"Di mana saja. Terserah."

Kali ini Tenma menggeram kesal. Ini sudah lewat waktu tidur dan Tenma sudah terlalu lelah dan mengantuk untuk berdebat dengan Kariya. "Bagaimana kalau kautidur di kamarmu saja? Kaubisa bebas memonopoli kasur, dan aku bisa tidur cepat."

"Dan sekamar dengan anak baru itu? Ha-ha. Tidak akan." balas Kariya cepat.

Tenma menepuk dahinya pelan. "Ayolah, Kariya. Tsurugi-_kun _tidak seburuk itu, kok."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau tidak boleh menilai seseorang hanya dari tempatnya berasal, Kariya. Aku yakin Tsurugi-_kun _orang baik."

Kariya makin membenamkan kepalanya di atas bantal.

Oh, pembicaraan ini lagi, Tenma?

Tadi siang, tepatnya setelah Kariya bicara kasar Tsurugi di kafetaria, Kariya benar-benar dapat ceramah dari Tenma, Taiyou, dan Yukimura. Mereka bilang kalau Kariya kelewat kasar dengan bicara seperti itu pada Tsurugi.

Mereka tidak tahu saja jika sebenarnya Kariya memang sengaja melemparkan kata-kata kasar itu pada Tsurugi. Sungguh, setiap Kariya melihat wajah Tsurugi lidahnya selalu tergoda untuk mencaci anak itu. Bahkan kalau perlu, Kariya tidak akan sungkan mengeluarkan semua kalimat kutukan dan sumpah serapah yang ia tahu di depan wajah Tsurugi.

Setelah puas menceramahi Kariya, mereka bertiga membiarkan Kariya kembali ke kamarnya dengan keadaan uring-uringan. Di tengah perjalanan menuju kamar, anak dengan kulit kecokelatan itu terus menerus merutuk, mengumpat, dan bersungut tentang kelakuan tiga temannya. Kenapa mereka mau sampai segitunya membela Tsurugi? Tuhan, Kariya benar-benar sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara logika ketiga anak itu berjalan.

Kariya menghela nafas panjang setelah sampai di depan kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan baru saja akan langsung berlari ke tempat tidur dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk, kalau saja saat itu matanya tidak menangkap sosok Tsurugi di dalam kamarnya.

Merasa pintu kamar terbuka, Tsurugi pun menoleh. Membuat dua permata sewarna senja miliknya bertemu pandang dengan buliran cokelat milik Masaki.

Hening sejenak.

Oh, itu benar-benar Tsurugi.

Iya. Tsurugi. Dan dia ada di kamar Kariya sambil membereskan barang-barang miliknya. Kamarnya. Kamarnya. Sekali lagi, di kamarnya!

_Apa yang dia lakukan di kamarku?!  
_

Kariya masih mematung di depan pintu kamarnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan saat tiba-tiba Kirino—kakak kelas Kariya—datang sambil menepuk pundak Kariya dan bicara dengan nada sumringah. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya, "Oh, Kariya-_kun_! Akhirnya ketemu juga. Tadi aku dapat pesan dari Hitomiko-_san_. Kata Beliau, mulai hari ini Tsurugi-kun akan jadi teman sekamarmu. Selamat, ya. Akhirnya kau dapat teman sekamar juga!"

_What_. _The_. _Hell_.

Tanpa sadar, Kariya membiarkan mulutnya ternganga. _Why_? _Well_, setidaknya ada tiga alasan untuk hal ini.

Alasan pertama: Kariya _speechless_, terheran-heran dan tidak percaya bagaimana bisa Hitomiko-_san_—yang notabenenya adalah Kepala Akademi—menyuruh Kariya untuk sekamar dengan anak macam Tsurugi? Dewa, kalau Hitomiko-san sedang melemparkan sebuah lelucon, maka sungguh, ini benar-benar tidak lucu.

Kedua: Kariya _speechless_ karena terlalu banyak mendapat kejutan tak menyenangkan hari ini. Dari dapat teman sekelas baru, teman makan di kantin baru, dan sekarang, teman sekamar baru. Tapi sialnya, orang baru itu adalah Tsurugi. Tidak perlu lagi dijelaskan kenapa Kariya membenci anak itu. Sepertinya penjelasan panjang-lebar di chapter kemarin sudah cukup menjelaskan. Dan kini, Kariya benar-benar menganggap hari ini Dewa sedang senang memberinya kesialan beruntun.

Ketiga: Kariya _speechless_ karena tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Kirino. _Senpai_ yang satu ini tadi datang dengan senyum mengembang plus wajah tanpa dosa saat memberikan kabar itu pada Kariya. Mungkin dia kira Kariya akan senang saat dapat teman sekamar mengingat dia selama ini tidak punya teman sekamar—di asrama Centaurus Academy, satu kamar di tempati oleh dua orang—dan sebenarnya Kariya memang senang dapat teman sekamar. Tapi pengecualian untuk yang ini.

Kariya _speechless_. Benar-benar _speechless_. Ini terdengar hebat sekali, mengingat membuat seorang Kariya Masaki _speechless _adalah satu pekerjaan yang amat sangat sulit dan—mungkin—hampir mustahil dilakukan.

Tapi meski dalam keadaan seperti itu, akal sehat Kariya masih bisa berjalan. Ia masih bisa mempertahankan semua kesadaran. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin kan malam ini Kariya berbaring di atas tempat tidur Tenma dan bukan berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri?

_Yeah, jangan harap aku mau satu kamar dengannya. Menatap wajah anak itu saja aku tidak sudi, apalagi disuruh satu kamar dengannya! Hell, no!  
_

"Kariyaaaa, geser sedikit! Aku juga mau tidur!" Tenma kembali mengguncang tubuh Kariya. Sungguh, jika adegan guncang-mengguncang ini sampai dilihat orang lain—Kageyama Hikaru, misalnya—pasti akan langsung jadi skandal yang menghebohkan seantero CA.

Tak ada balasan.

Kariya menutup kedua matanya. Berpura-pura sudah terlelap dan terbang ke awang-awang. Membuat Tenma mendengus frustasi.

"Tenma." sebuah suara hangat tiba-tiba saja terdengar.

Tenma menoleh dan mendapati Taiyou—teman sekamarnya—sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak keberatan kok kalau malam ini harus berbagi tempat tidur denganmu." ujar Taiyou. Senyum hangat terlihat mengembang di wajahnya.

Tenma mengerjap. "A-apa?"

Taiyou tertawa kecil. "Aku bilang, kau bisa tidur denganku malam ini, Tenma." ulang Taiyou. Anak dengan rambut oranye itu tersenyum pada Tenma sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan tempat tidurnya. Membuat isyarat kalau ia benar-benar tidak keberatan jika anak dengan rambut cokelat itu tidur dengannya malam ini.

Untuk sesaat, di mata Tenma, sosok Amemiya Taiyou berubah menjadi malaikat—lengkap dengan sepasang sayap, halo, dan berbagai aksesoris berbau malaikatwi lainnya—yang memberi ilham dan pencerahan dari segala kegundahan hatinya selama ini.

"_Arigatou_, Taiyou!"

* * *

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Fuusuke rasakan saat ini adalah hembusan hangat angin musim panas yang membelai tubuhnya. Dan juga ... geli, karena sesuatu terasa bergerak-gerak dan menggelitik bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Oh, itu rumput.

Fuusuke saat ini sedang berbaring di atas rerumputan hijau yang kini bergoyang akibat ditiup angin.

Entah apa yang membuat Fuusuke mau membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat terbuka seperti ini, karena seingatnya, ia tidak pernah suka bersentuhan langsung dengan sinar matahari. Terutama di musim panas begini—saat di mana sinar matahari jadi terasa berkali-kali lebih terik dari biasanya dan hawa panas udara ikut meningkat dengan cara yang sukar untuk dijelaskan. Bahkan jika ada seseorang yang menyuruhnya berlama-lama di bawah sengatan sang surya dengan iming-iming sebuah buah semangka ukuran super duper besar, es krim, atau hal-hal yang mungkin akan terdengar menggiurkan di telinga—terutama saat musim panas begini—apapun itu namanya, dia tak akan pernah sudi.

Fuusuke lebih senang mengurung dirinya di rumah, menyalakan pendingin ruangan, lalu membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya yang empuk dan pergi ke dunia awang-awang. Itu lebih praktis dan nyaman ketimbang berbaring di bawah sinar matahari dan membiarkan dirimu terlihat seperti kerupuk yang sedang dijemur oleh pemiliknya. Itu adalah sesuatu yang selalu ada di dalam pikiran Fuusuke. Tapi sekarang, lihat siapa yang mirip kerupuk? Ha!

"Berbaring seperti ini rasanya menyenangkan kan, Fuusuke?"

Sebuah suara ringan dan bernada tinggi tiba-tiba saja masuk ke telinganya. Fuusuke lantas menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki sedang berbaring di sampingnya. Anak itu menatap lurus ke arah langit, membiarkan sinar matahari menjamah tubuhnya, membuat warna rambutnya yang memang sudah terlihat mencolok—merah—jadi kelihatan lebih menyala. Fuusuke merengut menatapnya. "Kalau yang kaumaksud dengan menyenangkan adalah saat melihat warna kulitmu berubah jadi hitam, maka jawabannya adalah iya." ujarnya sarkastis.

Kali ini, giliran anak berambut merah itu yang merengut.

"Berbaring seperti ini tidak akan membuat warna kulitmu berubah jadi hitam, bodoh!" balas anak itu.

Fuusuke mengedikkan bahu singkat lalu meletakkan dua tangan kurusnya ke belakang leher, menjadikannya bantalan penahan kepala.

"Cobalah berbaring seperti ini sampai dua jam kedepan. Berani taruhan, kulitmu pasti langsung gosong."

Gerutuan terdengar dari anak berambut sewarna darah itu.

"Kau ini laki-laki, Fuusuke. Kenapa kauribut sekali soal masalah perubahan warna kulit, sih?" Anak itu menolehkan pandangannya pada Fuusuke. Dilihatnya, anak dengan warna rambut keperakkan itu sedang memejamkan matanya. Nafasnya terlihat begitu tenang, terlihat dari gerakan naik-turun dadanya yang begitu teratur. Dia kelihatan seperti sedang terlelap, tapi anak itu yakin Fuusuke tidak tidur. Dia hanya sekedar menutup matanya, tapi tidak tidur. "lagipula, selama kulitku tidak berubah warna jadi hijau atau semacamnya, aku rasa itu masih normal." lanjutnya.

"_Yeah_, dan kalau sampai itu terjadi maka aku adalah orang pertama yang memberitahu orang-orang kalau kau adalah Siluman Bunglon."

"Ha-ha." Anak berambut merah itu mendengus, berusaha tak meladeni usaha melawak Fuusuke.

Fuusuke hanya menggumam pelan menanggapi balasan anak itu, sama sekali tak tertarik untuk membuka mulutnya.

Anak dengan rambut putih jabrik itu perlahan membuka matanya, membuat sepasang bola mata sewarna peperminnya kembali terlihat. Dia kemudian mengeryit kala mendapati sekumpulan awan yang berarak bak bongkahan kapas yang mengambang memenuhi langit biru masuk ke dalam akomodasi pandangannya.

Dia tidak pernah menemukan jawaban tentang mengapa langit begitu rela membagi panggungnya dengan sekawan benda putih yang tak jelas bentuknya itu. Dia juga selalu mempertanyakan mengenai langit yang terlihat begitu misterius—berwajah cerah saat siang, tapi bermuka muram saat malam. Dan, jujur saja, Fuusuke bahkan tidak pernah peduli dan tak pernah berusaha untuk mencari tahu jawabannya. Bahkan saat ini, saat di mana mata peperminnya bertatapan langsung dengan langit yang membentang biru—sesuatu yang amat langka, mengingat Fuusuke sebenarnya lebih tertarik dengan sesuatu yang berbau air ketimbang langit.

Yang saat ini lebih menarik perhatian Fuusuke adalah mengenai alasan keberadaannya di sini. Di tempat ini. Bersama anak berambut merah ini.

Fuusuke tidak bisa mengingat apa tujuan ia datang ke tempat ini ataupun alasan mengapa ia sampai perlu repot-repot berbaring dan membiarkan anak itu ikut berbaring di sampingnya dengan jarak yang lebih mengerikan dari penumpang bis.

Tapi anehnya, Fuusuke malah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa saat ini. Sesuatu itu menggelitik dirinya dan memaksa untuk mengatakan saat ini ia benar-benar merasa nyaman dan tak ingin semua keadaan ini berlalu begitu saja. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa bahwa ia sudah lama tidak melakukan hal seperti ini—berbaring di bawah langit dan bicara bersama anak itu. Semacam kerinduan yang teramat sangat. Tapi masalahnya, kenapa Fuusuke merasakan hal semacam itu? Ah, entahlah.

Yang pasti, Fuusuke saat ini benar-benar merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelayuti dirinya.

"Heh, Fuusuke!"

Ah, suara itu lagi. Suara yang entah mengapa selalu berhasil membuat hatinya serasa diobrak-abrik badai besar. Suara yang saat ini benar-benar Fuusuke rindukan. Tunggu, rindu?

Aneh.

Kenapa Fuusuke harus merasa rindu pada suara itu? Suara itu cuma berasal dari anak serampangan berambut merah yang saat ini berbaring di sampingnya. Jadi, kenapa harus merasa rindu? Lagipula, sejauh ini anak itu sepertinya belum pernah pergi jauh darinya. Setidaknya, selama beberapa menit terakhir ini dia masih tetap berada di sisi Fuusuke. Jadi, harusnya tidak ada alasan untuk merasa rindu padanya, kan?

"Ada apalagi, Haruya?" Fuusuke menyahut pelan.

Ah, Haruya. Entah kenapa ia merasa rindu sekali dengan nama itu. Rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak menggumamkan nama itu. Padahal, ia yakin mulutnya sudah sering menyebut nama itu. Ribuan kali malah, dan harusnya menyebut nama itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa untuknya. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya saat membiarkan mulutnya terbuka dan menyebut nama itu.

Ia merasa seolah lidahnya juga merasakan kerinduan yang sama dan tak keberatan jika harus menyebut nama itu jutaan kali dan menjadikan nama itu sebagai mantra yang tidak akan pernah berhenti terdengar dari dalam bibirnya.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah lulus nanti?"

Fuusuke mengeryit saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?"

Suara tawa dari si merah terdengar.

"Hanya bertanya saja, Fuusuke." ujarnya. "Sebentar lagi kan, kita lulus. Jadi, aku cuma mau tahu apa rencanamu setelah lulus nanti."

Fuusuke diam tak bergeming. Matanya masih menatap lurus ke arah langit.

Benar juga, sebentar lagi dia akan mengakhiri masa sekolahnya dan melepas titel pelajar SMA yang sudah melekat selama tiga tahun terakhir ini dan bersiap untuk mengambil sebuah langkah yang baru. Langkah yang lebar untuk mencapai cita-citanya. Tapi masalahnya, apa cita-citanya?

"Setelah lulus, aku akan mengikuti tes masuk Akademi Militer Centaurus."

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Fuusuke. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menoleh dan berkata, "Kau ... mau jadi tentara?"

Kepala merah itu mengangguk mantap. Sebuah cengiran terentang di wajahnya.

"Serius?"

"Apa wajahku ini kelihatan kurang serius?"

Fuusuke menatap anak itu sejenak. Wajah Haruya terlihat begitu berseri, seperti menyimpan sebuah semangat dan keyakinan di dalam dirinya. Sinar mata yang ia tunjukkan pada Fuusuke juga tampak bercahaya tanpa ada garis keraguan sedikitpun. Sebuah bukti nyata bahwa ia memang benar-benar serius.

Fuusuke merengut, lalu memutar tubuhnya ke samping. Membuat anak yang dipanggil Haruya tadi hanya dapat melihat bagian belakang kepala dan tubuhnya.

Haruya menautkan alisnya, "Ada apa, Fuusuke?"

Tak ada jawaban. Fuusuke bahkan tak bergeming dari posisinya.

Haruya pun memutuskan untuk mengabaikan tindakan Fuusuke dengan sebuah gedikkan bahu singkat.

"Hei, Fuusuke," panggil anak itu kemudian. "kaubelum memberitahu apa rencanamu setelah—"

"Apa bagusnya jadi tentara?" suara Fuusuke memotong pertanyaan yang baru saja akan dilontarkan Haruya.

Haruya mengerjap, kemudian mengerutkan alisnya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dari pertanyaan yang dilayangkan oleh Fuusuke. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja!"

Kali ini, anak dengan rambut merah menyala itu tampak mengeryitkan alisnya—setengah heran dengan maksud pertanyaan Fuusuke dan setengahnya lagi sibuk menerka apa yang dipikirkan oleh kepala putih itu. "Kausudah tahu jawabannya, kan? Seingatku, dulu aku pernah cerita padamu. Aku ingin sekali jadi tentara."

"Makanya aku tanya, apa yang membuatmu ingin sekali jadi tentara? Apa bagusnya jadi tentara?" Fuusuke kembali bersuara namun badannya masih memunggungi Haruya. Sepertinya enggan menatap anak pemilik sepasang permata amber indah itu.

Dia membiarkan ada jeda yang terasa mengambang di ujung kalimatnya, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Apa yang kau banggakan dengan jadi tentara? Pangkat? Apa kau akan merasa senang saat ada orang yang memanggilmu bukan dengan nama, melainkan menyebutkan pangkatmu? Gelar? Kau senang saat ada orang yang memanggilmu pahlawan? Oh, atau kau bangga saat melihat orang lain memandang takjub ke arahmu yang bebas memanggul senapan dan bisa dengan mudah menarik perhatian para gadis lalu mengajak mereka tidur tanpa harus pusing memikirkan bayaran dan penolakan—karena sudah pasti mereka mau melakukannya dengan sukarela dan gratis."

Fuusuke meletupkan sebuah tawa yang terdengar getir di telinga Haruya, membuat Haruya bingung sendiri. Sejak kapan pembicaraan ini jadi terasa begitu mengganggu? Kenapa Fuusuke bisa tiba-tiba berubah _mood _dan bicara melantur begini?

"Ada apa dengan semua pembicaraan ini?" geramnya tertahan.

"Ada apa dengan semua obsesimu untuk menjadi tentara?" balas Fuusuke. Nada suaranya datar, namun Haruya bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalamnya.

"Satu-satunya yang kuinginkan dengan menjadi tentara hanyalah melindungi negaraku sendiri. Aku ingin jadi bagian dari orang-orang yang berdiri di garis depan demi melindungi negara ini."

"Berdiri di garis depan, dan rela mati. Menggelikan."

Haruya diam dan rahangnya mengeras kala mendengar tanggapan Fuusuke.

"Kauyakin, kau rela mati cuma demi mempertahankan secuil tanah kelahiranmu?"

"...Ya."

Suara Haruya kembali masuk ke dalam telinganya, dan tanpa sepengetahuan anak berambut merah itu, Fuusuke menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. "Pembohong," desis Fuusuke, kali ini jelas ada semacam bisa dalam nada suaranya.

Ia sebenarnya benci saat Haruya mulai bicara soal cita-citanya untuk menjadi bagian dari anggota militer dan kerelaannya mengorbankan nyawa demi melindungi negaranya. Bukannya Fuusuke menganggap anak itu sok nasionalis atau apa, tapi faktanya, Fuusuke sebenarnya masih belum siap untuk berpisah dengan sahabatnya.

Jika Haruya benar-benar niat jadi tentara dan masuk Akademi Militer, maka otomatis Fuusuke dan Haruya harus mulai berjalan sendiri-sendiri dengan langkah yang mantap. Nyatanya, Fuusuke bahkan masih terlalu bergantung pada Haruya. Bukan bergantung dalam makna sebenarnya. Dia ... hanya sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan keberadaan Haruya di sekitarnya. Sekali lagi, terlalu terbiasa. Sampai dia bahkan secara langsung menjadikan diri Haruya sebagai candu untuknya.

Karena itu, seandainya Haruya sudah resmi berseragam militer lalu ada sesuatu yang terjadi di luar perkiraannya—sesuatu yang membuat nyawa Haruya hilang—demi apapun, Fuusuke tak akan—dan maksudnya adalah tidak akan pernah—siap.

Tapi, mendengar Haruya begitu mudah menyatakan siap mati kapanpun membuat hati Fuusuke seperti dihujam ribuan tombak. Anak itu bicara seolah nyawanya adalah sesuatu yang murah, sesuatu yang tak berharga, hingga bisa dengan mudah dipertaruhkan untuk sesuatu yang bahkan tak sebanding. Padahal, pada prakteknya pun sebenarnya tak ada satu pun orang yang rela mempertaruhkan nyawa. Bahkan para tentara sekali pun.

Fuusuke bahkan berani bertaruh ada segelintir tentara yang selalu takut dan berpikir dua kali—bahkan lebih—untuk mengorbankan nyawa saat mereka ditugaskan di atas medan tempur yang brutal.

"Tidak ada orang yang mau dengan mudah mengorbankan nyawa, Haruya. Cuma orang bodoh yang mau melakukannya."

Haruya memandangi Fuusuke tidak percaya, mulutnya hampir saja akan mengeluarkan sebuah pembelaan namun segera ia urungkan. Berdebat dengan Fuusuke sama sekali tak ada gunanya.

Pemilik helaian merah itu lantas bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk dengan menyilangkan kedua kaki. Mata sewarna kristal topaz jernih miliknya sempat memicing ke arah langit dan membiarkan hembusan angin musim panas menggerakan rambut dan kerah seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan, kemudian menatap Fuusuke yang masih memunggungi dirinya. "Aku akan tunjukkan padamu kalau aku tidak takut mati."

Untuk sesaat—tanpa sepengetahuan Haruya—Fuusuke mematung di tempat, sebelum akhirnya dengan terburu-buru merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri dan menatap Haruya dengan tatapan yang keras—menantang dan mengancam. "Tunjukkan apa?"

Haruya merapatkan bibirnya. "Menunjukkan kalau aku tidak takut mati."

Lalu pada detik kemudian, semua pemandangan yang ada di mata Fuusuke berubah.

Padang rumput yang tadinya membentang luas kini digantikan oleh deretan pepohonan. Angin yang tadinya terasa hangat, kini tak lagi menunjukkan dirinya. Atmosfer saat ini bahkan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Yang masih sama cuma langit yang terlihat masih membentang biru, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang besar tampak seperti sedang berkejaran di atas sana. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian benda-benda yang awalnya masih melayang di langit langsung meledak dan digantikan oleh gumpalan asap hitam yang membumbung tinggi—persis seperti pertunjukkan kembang api yang ada di malam tahun baru. Hancur.

Fuusuke masih termangu menatap langit dan mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ada suara-suara di sampingnya meneriakkan nama Haruya.

"HARUYAAAAA!"

Fuusuke sontak menoleh. Matanya langsung menangkap sosok dua orang pemuda tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda yang satu rambutnya hijau buram, dan yang satunya lagi berambut merah dengan sepasang mata sewarna rumput. Keduanya memakai seragam militer yang sama.

Fuusuke mengeryit dalam hati, lalu membiarkan kepalanya menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan mereka dan mendapati sosok Haruya—yang juga terlihat mengenakan seragam militer yang sama—tengah berlari menuruni bukit.

Fuusuke kembali mengeryit. Untuk sesaat, keadaan saat ini seperti sebuah deja vu baginya. Melihat Haruya menuruni bukit dengan guratan emosi tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Orang-orang yang berteriak sambil sesekali memaki Haruya—menyuruhnya untuk kembali. Lalu Haruya mengabaikan teriakan mereka sambil terus berlari dan berusaha meraih pistol yang ada di sela—

Mata Fuusuke membulat, membuat pupil matanya seketika mengecil saat melihat tangan Haruya kini bergerak mengambil sesuatu dari sela pinggulnya. Saat itu juga, jantung Fuusuke berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya dan membuat aliran darah dalam tubuhnya bergerak jauh lebih cepat.

_Oh, Dewa, jangan bilang Kau akan menunjukkan hal ini lagi padaku!  
_

Saat ini di kepala Fuusuke muncul bayangan tak berwarna yang terus bergerak cepat bagaikan film hitam putih yang rusak karena sudah ribuan kali diputar. Semua bayangan yang tiba-tiba datang di kepalanya itu terus menyuguhi potongan adegan yang sama dengan yang Fuusuke dapat dari indera penglihatannya. Hanya saja, frekuensi gerakan bayangan itu jauh lebih cepat.

Pemuda pemilik rambut putih itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Tidak! Tidak! Deja vu! Ini semua cuma deja vu!  
_

Suara tembakan yang tiba-tiba saja membahana adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat Fuusuke tersadar dan kembali menatap Haruya.

Pemuda dengan bola mata pepermin itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Sungguh, saat ini dia ingin berlari menyusul Haruya. Tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tak mau digerakkan.

Sekeras apapun otak Fuusuke memberi instruksi pada tubuhnya untuk bergerak, sekeras itu pula tubuhnya menolak. Seolah seluruh saraf motorik yang ada dalam tubuhnya telah sepakat membentuk sebuah konspirasi untuk tidak menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Fuusuke. Brengsek. Jantungnya yang berdentum berkali-kali lebih cepat sama sekali tidak membantu.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membuka mulutnya dan meneriakkan nama Haruya. Dan itulah yang Fuusuke lakukan. Fuusuke berteriak memanggil nama pemuda tulip itu sekencang yang ia bisa. Memohon dalam hati agar semua yang dilihatnya kini tidak berakhir seperti yang ada dalam potongan terakhir bayangan hitam putih yang daritadi terus mengganggu kepalanya.

Karena dia tidak mau melihat semuanya berakhir sama.

—walau sebenarnya Fuusuke sendiri sudah tahu bagaimana semua akan berakhir.

Karena dia tak mau semua deja vu ini jadi kenyataan.

—walau Fuusuke sendiri tahu kalau semua bayangan itu bukan deja vu. Itu semua sudah pernah terjadi. Kenyataan.

"HARUYAAA!"

Teriakan itu terus keluar dari mulut Fuusuke—dan dua orang lainnya.

Suara desingan peluru masih terus terdengar.

Haruya masih terus berlari dengan pistol teracung.

Dan jantung Fuusuke masih terus berdetak dalam frekuensi yang abnormal.

Semuanya mulai menginjak titik klimaks saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan terdengar dan sebuah peluru ditembakkan dengan kecepatan yang tinggi perdetiknya lalu menghantam bagian bawah tulang tengkorak Haruya, menembus hingga ke otak besarnya dan dalam sekejap mematikan indera motoriknya. Kabut merah muda—yang disinyalir sebagai darah Haruya yang muncrat begitu saja ke udara—menyeruak seiring tubuh itu tersungkur ke tanah.

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas panjang, Fuusuke membuka matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia terengah-engah selama beberapa saat, seolah baru saja selesai lari 500 meter sebanyak lima putaran.

Ada keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya. Dia mengambil udara sebanyak yang ia bisa melalu mulutnya, sebelum seluruh inderanya mengambil alih dan mengaktifkan kembali kesadarannya. Ia tidak berada di padang rumput ataupun bukit tempat ia melihat Haruya tewas dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia ... di ruang makan?

Fuusuke mengerjap. Ia memandang sekeliling. Objek pertama yang ditangkap oleh kedua permata peperminnya saat itu adalah dinding ruangan bercat cokelat buram, kemudian diikuti oleh dapur dan meja makan. Ia mengamati dirinya sendiri, duduk di salah satu kursi kayu yang ada di meja makan.

—tunggu. Jangan bilang kalau ia semalam tertidur dalam posisi telungkup di atas meja makan.

Fuusuke langsung menelengkan kepalanya ke arah dapur dan mengerjap saat melihat ada sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela. Sudah pagi. Dia positif ketiduran. Di ruang makan. Sekali lagi, di ruang makan. Oh, lelucon macam apa ini?

Fuusuke menghela nafas pelan lalu menyandarkan dirinya di kursi. Bahunya melorot. _Hanya mimpi. Tadi itu cuma mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat buruk._

Wajah tampannya kini terangkat dan menatap langit-langit yang daritadi seolah menertawakannya. Brengsek. Ada rasa nyeri yang mengganggu di belakang lehernya, mungkin efek karena semalam ia tertidur di meja makan dengan posisi yang mengerikan—telungkup.

Saat ini, Fuusuke bisa saja menertawakan dirinya sendiri seperti seorang maniak, karena demi apapun, tidur di atas meja makan adalah sesuatu yang konyol. Dan sungguh, ia memang bisa saja tertawa saat ini kalau saja semua bayangan hitam putih yang tadi muncul dalam mimpinya tadi tidak berkelebat dalam kepalanya. Semua adegan tak berwarna itu. Semua teriakan itu. Suara tembakan itu. Semuanya terasa begitu dekat, begitu nyata. Seperti baru saja terjadi.

_HARUYAAAA!  
_

Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah, bernafas berat dan panjang di baliknya.

Sudah hampir empat tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, tapi kenapa mimpi itu datang lagi? Kenapa bayangan masa lalu itu masih hadir? Padahal Fuusuke sudah lama tidak memimpikannya. Padahal ia kira semua itu sudah benar-benar hilang. Raib. Musnah. Sama seperti orang yang ada dalam mimpi dan semua bayangan itu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang mereka datang lagi? Apa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi?

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak. Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan? Semua ini pasti cuma kebetulan. Semalam Fuusuke sempat memandangi foto dirinya dan Haruya waktu lulus dari Akademi Militer dulu, pasti itu yang membuatnya kembali teringat pada Haruya. Dan ... karena itu juga, mimpi itu muncul lagi. Ya, pasti karena itu.

Perlahan, Fuusuke menarik tubuhnya dari kursi dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

_Ya, Fuusuke. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Semua bayangan dan mimpimu itu tidak bermakna apapun. Bunga tidur.  
_

Masalahnya, bukankah kadang mimpi adalah pertanda bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar? Iya kan, Tuan Takdir?

* * *

Hal yang membuat Fubuki senang jalan-jalan di pagi hari seperti ini adalah dia bisa melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan kota dengan segala kesibukan mereka.

Para pekerja mulai mulai memenuhi jalanan untuk berangkat ke tempat mereka bekerja. Para siswa berjalan sambil sesekali bergurau pada temannya dan berlari-lari kecil. Para pemilik toko mulai membalik papan tanda tutup dengan buka. Mobil dan kendaraan lain juga terlihat mulai banyak terlihat. Semakin tinggi matahari naik ke atas langit, semakin banyak pula kendaraan yang terlihat bersliweran di jalanan kota. Benar-benar aktifitas pagi yang sibuk.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan pagi lagi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh lima menit dan hampir seluruh makhluk yang hidup di atas tanah Centaurus sudah memulai aktifitas mereka. Termasuk orang-orang yang ada di Arkale Street, tempat Fubuki berada kini.

Arkale Street adalah nama sebuah jalan yang berada sedikit di ujung dari pusat kota Centaurus. Jalan ini pun sudah mulai ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Namun, karena letaknya yang sedikit jauh dari pusat kota, kawasan ini suasananya sedikit lebih sepi jika dibandingkan dengan area-area yang ada di pusat kota.

Di sepanjang Arkale Street berdiri toko-toko yang menjual berbagai macam kebutuhan. Di sana juga banyak berjejer kafe-kafe dan restoran-restoran yang menyuguhkan bermacam minuman, makanan, hingga kue-kue yang lezat. Pemandangan di sekitar Arkale Street yang bisa dibilang cukup indah—dengan gedung-gedung yang sengaja dibangun menyerupai bangunan kuno dan menjadi satu nilai estetika tersendiri bagi para turis dan wisatawan yang berkunjung—secara tidak langsung membuat Arkale Street menjadi ladang bisnis tersendiri. Para pemilik restoran dan kafe yang pintar tentu akan memanfaatkan keindahan kawasan itu dengan meletakkan meja-meja tambahan di sekitar pelataran kafe ataupun restoran mereka.

Karena itu, kadang saat melewati Arkale Street, pemandangan yang sangat umum terlihat adalah jejeran kursi dan meja—dengan sebuah payung besar menempel di atasnya—yang berbaris rapi mirip seperti sekumpulan tumbuhan jamur yang hidup bergerombol di dalam hutan hujan.

Fubuki masih menyisir area Arkale Street. Kakinya masih melangkah dengan kecepatan konstan, tenang dan santai, saat tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suara ribut dari salah satu meja yang ada di pelataran salah satu kafe.

"Hei, Pelayan!" sebuah suara kasar terdengar menggumamkan kekesalan. Membuat beberapa pengunjung dan pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat langsung menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara. Begitu pula Fubuki. Pemuda dengan rambut abu-abu itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

Sebenarnya, ada beberapa alasan mengapa Fubuki ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Alasan pertama, suara tadi terlalu kencang hingga cukup untuk membuat siapa pun menolehkan pandang. Alasan kedua, sudah ada beberapa orang pejalan kaki yang menghentikan langkah mereka. Sepertinya mereka pikir akan ada sesuatu yang menarik. Lalu alasan yang ketiga, karena Fubuki merasa sangat familier dengan suara itu.

Sepasang permata kelabu milik Fubuki memicing. Mencoba menangkap sosok orang yang sempat melayangkan gumaman bernada kasar pada pelayan kafe. Oh, semoga saja telinganya tidak salah mengenali suara.

Dan di sanalah dia, seorang pemuda berkulit gelap dengan wajah garang dan rambut warna peach—kalau tidak mau disebut pink—duduk di salah satu meja sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia memakai setelan jas putih dan celana bahan dengan warna senada. Dasi hitam melingkar di lehernya.

Jika dilihat sekilas, penampilan pria itu mirip seperti eksekutif muda yang sering menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya di depan laptop dan bepergian ke luar negeri untuk rapat. Satu-satunya hal yang mungkin membuat imej eksekutif muda itu gagal menempel padanya adalah wajahnya yang sangat tidak ramah. _Please_, tidak ada eksekutif muda yang memanggil pelayan kafe dengan cara bar-bar—menggeram dengan nada kasar lalu membuat setiap orang menoleh ke arahnya dengan alis bertaut—dan memasang raut wajah yang sama sekali tidak ramah lingkungan.

Dia lebih mirip preman pasar.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan masukkan krim atau pun gula ke dalam _espresso_-ku! Kau tidak mendengarku, ha?" pria itu kembali menggeram pelan saat seorang pelayan wanita datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh ke mejanya. Intensitas kemarahannya benar-benar terlihat sepenuhnya ditujukan kepada pelayan wanita itu.

Si pelayan kini terlihat menundukkan kepalanya—terlalu memunduk malah, sampai Fubuki mengeryit dan menerka-nerka apa pelayan itu nantinya malah akan membungkukkan badannya di depan pria itu—sambil menggumamkan maaf berulang kali.

"Mohon maafkan saya, Tuan." Tangan pelayan itu bergerak mengambil cangkir _espresso_ yang masih utuh dari meja pria itu. Sepertinya dia sama sekali belum menyentuh _espresso_-nya. "saya akan segera menggantinya."

Pria itu kembali menggeram berbahaya pada si Pelayan, namun dia sama sekali tidak melarangnya mengambil cangkir _espresso_-nya.

"Tanpa. Gula. Atau. Krim." gumamnya rendah. Nada penekanan jelas ia gunakan pada pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan kembali melayangkan sebuah permintaan maaf sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi dengan langkah terburu-buru sambil membawa pesanan yang salah untuk segera diganti dengan yang baru.

Fubuki bisa melihat pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi sambil mendesah kesal dan setengah menggerutu—entah menggerutu tentang pelayan yang ceroboh mengantarkan pesanan yang salah, atau karena sedikit merasa terganggu dengan pandangan aneh yang diberikan oleh para pengunjung kafe.

Pria itu baru berhenti menggerutu saat buliran gelap miliknya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing tengah berdiri menghadap ke arahnya dalam jarak yang tidak terpaut jauh. Mungkin sekitar sepuluh meter.

Pria itu memicingkan matanya, mencoba melihat lebih jelas. Jaga-jaga supaya ia tidak salah orang. Kulit pucat. Wajah sendu. Rambut abu-abu. Mungkinkah?

"Fubuki?"

Dan saat itu juga, Fubuki melemparkan sebuah senyum hangat padanya. Senyum yang jauh lebih hangat dari yang sering ia tunjukkan pada Gouenji, Kazemaru, atau orang lain. Senyum yang benar-benar menunjukkan mawar kegembiraan di pipi pucat Fubuki.

_Syukurlah, ternyata itu benar Dia..._

* * *

Fuusuke keluar dari rumahnya begitu semua ritual pagi harinya—minus sarapan—selesai. Dia memakai jaket baseball warna merah dengan lengan panjang dan resleting terbuka yang memaparkan bagian depan tubuhnya yang terbungkus kaus warna abu polos, lalu jeans panjang yang—entah bagaimana caranya bisa—mengikuti lekuk kakinya dengan sempurna dan mengenakan sepatu kets. Tampak _casual_.

Cukup untuk membuat para gadis menolehkan pandang dengan retina membesar, jantung berdegup dan nafas terhenti. Seolah mereka baru saja melihat sesosok makhluk sempurna lewat di hadapan mereka.

Belum lagi wangi _musk_ yang menguar dari tubuh Fuusuke yang membuat siapa pun tak tahan untuk membasahi bibir mereka dengan antusias.

Sayangnya, Fuusuke tidak pernah menghiraukan tatapan mereka semua. Termasuk menghiraukan tatapan iri dan pilu dari para pria berbadan kurus yang berdiri di pojok jalan sambil membandingkan postur tubuh tegap berisi yang dimiliki Fuusuke dengan diri mereka yang berbentuk ikan asin. Berani bertaruh, pasti saat ini para-pria bertubuh kurus itu sedang berusaha menemukan koneksi mengapa melihat para pria gagah lewat di depan mereka selalu saja menimbulkan efek minder dan rasa bahwa dunia ini tidak adil kepada orang bertampang minus seperti mereka.

Fuusuke bisa saja tertawa melihat wajah pria-pria menyedihkan itu karena membandingkan tubuh mereka dengan miliknya, karena sungguh, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi bentuk tubuh yang didapat dari latihan keras ala militer yang ia jalani. Bahkan jika pria-pria itu mengambil jadwal latihan _fitness_ di _gym _ternama dengan biaya selangit.

Kembali pada Fuusuke. Fuusuke mungkin adalah tipe orang yang malas keluar rumah kalau bukan karena sesuatu yang penting, seperti mencari makan misalnya, dan itu pula yang dilakukan olehnya pagi ini.

Pagi ini, pemuda dengan helaian rambut warna putih itu agak malas untuk sarapan di rumah dan memutuskan untuk makan di salah satu restoran yang letaknya beberapa blok dari rumah.

Sebenarnya ada beberapa alasan yang membuat Fuusuke memutuskan untuk sarapan di luar pagi ini. Selain karena di dalam kulkasnya sudah tak ada apapun yang bisa di makan, ia juga sedang malas duduk di ruang makannya. Sungguh, mendapati kenyataan dirinya tertidur di ruang makan benar-benar membuatnya tak habis mengerti. Selain itu...

_HARUYAAAAA!  
_

Sungguh mimpinya malam tadi membuatnya benar-benar merasa sesak berada dalam rumah. Karena itu, dia keluar dari rumah. Mencari sarapan sekaligus menghirup segarnya udara musim gugur. Berharap angin yang bertiup menerbangkan semua gundah yang menumpuk di sudut hatinya.

Fuusuke menyembunyikan kedua telapak tangannya di dalam saku jaket saat ia menyeberangi jalan. Dia bisa melihat beberapa orang terlihat merapatkan mantel dan jaket mereka. Tidak tahan dengan hawa dingin yang makin hari, makin terasa menjadi.

Restoran yang dituju Fuusuke berada di seberang jalan ini. Restoran itu adalah satu dari tiga restoran yang berdiri sepanjang jalan ini. Dinding dan pintu restoran itu terbuat dari kaca, membuat Fuusuke bisa dengan leluasa melihat orang-orang yang sedang menikmati santapannya di dalam sana—begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka juga bisa dengan jelas menatap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang melewati restoran tempat mereka makan.

Di samping restoran itu, terdapat tempat parkir yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk menampung beberapa mobil dan kendaraan roda dua milik pengunjung. Mata pepermin milik Fuusuke bisa melihat beberapa sedan tipe lama yang terparkir di sana, dan—sebuah Porsche! Bukan Porsche, tapi Porsche Carrera GT dengan warna silver metalik!

Fuusuke pernah melihat sebuah acara tv yang saat itu sedang membahas tentang mobil ini. Dia tidak ingat dengan jelas semua kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh pembawa acara tv itu, tapi dia bisa menebak kalau dia pasti menyebutkan sesuatu tentang keseksian mobil ini. Karena, demi Dewa apapun yang bersemayam di langit, mobil itu benar-benar seksi! Super-duper seksi!

Membuat Fuusuke menerka-nerka orang seperti apa yang mengendarai mobil dengan harga selangit itu. Apa mungkin seorang pria muda berparas tampan dengan tubuh gagah? Atau mungkin seorang pria dewasa dengan jas—eksekutif muda? Atau—

Mata pepermin Fuusuke melirik sekawanan anak muda yang berdiri bersandar pada badan Carrera GT itu. Dengan senyum mengembang, dagu terangkat, dan dada membusung—gaya sok yang membuat tangan Fuusuke gatal tanpa alasan yang jelas dan ingin sekali menonjok wajah mereka sampai semua gigi mereka rontok.

—atau salah satu pemuda dengan gaya sok itu?

Untuk sesaat, Fuusuke memperhatikan mereka.

Pemuda-pemuda itu mengobrol dengan beberapa gadis berseragam sekolah yang kebetulan lewat.

Fuusuke sedikit mengamati gadis-gadis sekolahan yang sedang mengobrol dengan anak-anak muda yang menyandar dan berakting layaknya pemilik si seksi Carrera GT itu. Kulit mereka putih kemerahan dengan bentuk tubuh yang lumayan untuk ukuran anak sekolahan.

Mata Fuusuke kini beralih pada anak-anak muda itu. Dia bisa melihat mata mereka membesar saat melihat gadis-gadis itu dengan nafas sedikit memburu dan sudut bibir kiri mengangkat. Nakal. Nafsu.

Sepertinya pemuda-pemuda itu sedang melakukan hal yang mereka suka. _Flirting_.

Dan Fuusuke langsung memasuki restoran itu. Berlalu begitu saja tanpa berniat mengamati lebih jauh.

* * *

"Jadi..." Genda merengutkan alisnya saat ia mengamati meja tempatnya duduk yang letaknya berada di pojok—pojok! Demi Tuhan!— dan—sangat— jauh dari para pengunjung lain, lalu menatap pemuda ber-eyepatch dengan rambut putih panjang yang duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah santai sambil menghirup hot vanilla latte yang masih tampak sedikit mengepulkan asap—Genda curiga yang dia pesan itu bukan _hot vanilla latte_, tapi _vanilla latte _mendidih. "beri aku alasan kenapa kau memilih meja yang ada di pojok begini?"

Sakuma menatap sekeliling dengan sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Genda dengan wajah bingung sambil mengangkat bahu. "Ada yang salah?"

Genda menghela nafas berat. "Kalau yang kaumaksud dengan salah adalah dengan memilih meja yang posisinya—sangat—di pojok begini, jawabannya adalah 'Ya'."

Sakuma mengerjap tak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

Genda menghela nafas tak sabar. "Demi Tuhan, Sakuma! Apa posisi meja yang terlalu di pojok ini tidak mengingatkanmu pada pasangan muda-mudi yang suka bermesraan.." Genda memberikan gestur tanda kutip dengan kedua tangan, "...di tempat umum?"

Sakuma menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang ada di kepalamu cuma mengenai hal itu, Genda?"

"Sebenarnya, kepalaku ini juga menyimpan 1395 adegan porno yang berbeda. Tapi, karena saat ini kita tidak sedang bicara soal itu, jadi sebaiknya tidak perlu di bahas." Genda menambahkan dengan asal. Membuat Sakuma mau tak mau langsung membuka mulutnya. Terkejut.

Genda yang melihat ekspresi Sakuma langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai nakal. "Mau mencoba beberapa adegan denganku, eh?" ucapnya kemudian. Kedipan nakal dilayangkan oleh pemilik buliran safir pada Sakuma. Membuat Sakuma mau tak mau bergidik ngeri dan memasang wajah waspada pada Genda.

"Dasar sinting!" Sakuma menggerutu sambil meneguk pelan _vanilla latte _pesanannya.

Genda yang melihat reaksi Sakuma langsung meletupkan tawa kecil. Tidak menyangka pemuda itu akan langsung termakan candaannya dengan mudah.

"Aku serius, Sakuma," Genda kembali berujar setelah letupan tawanya berhenti sepenuhnya. "kenapa harus meja di pojok begini?"

Sakuma kembali mengedikkan bahunya. "Kita akan bicara mengenai sesuatu yang penting di sini. Kau mau aku memilih meja yang ramai dan membiarkan semua orang mendengarkan semua pembicaraan kita tentang Mereka?"

Genda mengangguk. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat jenaka langsung berubah serius, meski ekspresi serius itu tidak membuat senyumnya sepenuhnya menghilang dari atas wajahnya. Tangan Genda terlihat mengaduk-aduk pelan _espresso _pesanannya. "Itu masuk akal."

Hening sejenak. Yang terdengar cuma suara langkah kaki pelayan yang mondar-mandir mengantar pesanan pada para pengunjung, dan suara para pengunjung lain yang asyik mengobrol sambil sesekali diselingi oleh denting tawa yang menggelitik.

"Kau benar-benar akan mengawasi pergerakkan mereka? Sendirian?" Sakuma mengawali. Sebelah matanya menatap lurus ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

Genda hanya menjawab dengan senyum tipis. Dia tidak perlu susah-susah menjawab dengan 'Ya' atau 'Tidak', karena dia dan Sakuma sudah membicarakan masalah ini semalam selama satu jam penuh. Dia juga tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut.

"Sakuma, aku rasa sangat tidak bijaksana jika kita menghabiskan lagi 60 menit berharga kita untuk memperdebatkan masalah ini."

Sakuma mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Genda. "Kautahu, kau tidak seharusnya terjun sendirian untuk menyelidiki Orang-orang itu."

Genda menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Membuat kursi itu sedikit bergerak dan menimbulkan bunyi berdecit karena pertemuan antara kaki kursi dengan lantai. "Lalu? Maksudmu, aku harus minta bantuan, begitu?"

"Ya."

"Kepada siapa?"

"Siapa pun," balas Sakuma enteng. "Kau ini kan Kolonel. Kaubisa dengan mudah menyuruh anak buah—atau orang yang pangkatnya ada di bawah—mu untuk bergerak dan mengawasi Mereka."

_Seandainya bisa semudah itu_.

Genda melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Entahlah. Aku hanya bingung harus memberikan perintah pada siapa, karena ... kautahu, kan, di dunia militer ada terlalu banyak orang yang—yah, intinya kau tidak bisa begitu saja memberikan perintah dan informasi yang kaupunya. Walaupun, itu adalah rekanmu sendiri."

Sakuma menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh, kaupunya krisis kepercayaan pada orang lain?"

Genda mengabaikan komentar Sakuma dengan sekali kibasan tangan. "Aku tipe penyeleksi."

Sakuma mendengus saat mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Genda. Tipe penyeleksi? Yang benar saja.

Genda menyeruput _espresso_ miliknya setelah menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar dari cangkir, lalu mengangguk dan kembali mengulang pernyataannya. "Yep. Aku tipe penyeleksi."

"Tapi kaubisa dengan mudah menceritakan semua hasil penyelidikanmu padaku, semalam. Oh, apa artinya aku ini orang yang lulus seleksi?"

"Kau pengecualian." Genda gagal menangkap sarkasme yang dilayangkan oleh Sakuma. Membuat orang yang memberi umpan sarkasme mengerutkan alisnya.

Sungguh Sakuma tidak mengerti kenapa Genda menganggap dirinya sendiri adalah tipe penyeleksi, karena sepanjang yang ia ingat, Genda tidak pernah mengadakan seleksi atau tes apapun. Atau ... memang Sakuma saja yang salah mengira dan berpikir maksud kata 'Seleksi' itu mengandung makna sebenarnya?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kaumau, aku bisa menyarankan beberapa orang yang bisa kaumintai tolong untuk menyelidiki hal ini." Sakuma melanjutkan setelah ia mengedikkan bahunya.

Kali ini Genda mendongak. Tertarik. "Seperti?"

"Kidou Yuuto. Dia cukup pintar dan bisa dipercaya."

Genda mendengus sambil memutar kedua matanya. Kenapa dari sekian banyak orang perwira di Angkatan Darat, harus nama Mayor itu yang Sakuma sebut, sih?

"Tidak, terimakasih." Genda langsung menolak usulan pertama dengan cuek.

Sakuma mengerutkan alisnya—setengah tak terima karena usulannya ditolak, dan setengahnya lagi sibuk mencari-cari nama yang mungkin bisa diterima oleh Genda. "_Okey_ ... bagaimana dengan Gouenji Shuuya?"

Kali ini giliran alis Genda yang saling bertaut. "Gouenji Shuuya? Maksudmu, Kapten yang rambutnya putih itu?"

Sakuma mengangguk. "Iya. Dia cukup pintar dan berba—"

"Kudengar ada rumor yang tidak enak tentang dia." Genda memotong penjelasan Sakuma. Ekspresi mukanya jadi dua kali lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

Sakuma balas menatap Genda. "Rumor?"

Genda menaikkan kedua bahunya singkat. "Mengenai pangkatnya itu. Kudengar dia mendapatkan pangkat itu karena pengaruh Ayahnya yang petinggi negeri."

* * *

**[ To Be Continued ]**

* * *

Tuh kan, chapter ini penuh ramblingan gaje. *ngumpet di kulkas* ;;w;;

Aduuh, maafmaafmaaf bangeeeet ;;;w;;;

Humm... Ngomong-ngomong, kalo ada yang bingung sebenernya siapa sih Mereka yang dimaksud sama Sakuma & Genda? Itu bakal dijelasin di Fates 5. Terusnya terusnya... Tentang orang yang dilihat Fubuki itu, juga akan di kasih tau di Fates 5. Err... Tapi kayaknya, kalian udah pada tau kali, ya orang itu siapa... #dor 8"DD

Baiklah, balasan untuk para reviewer :

**kyousuke Tenma** : Nee~ terimakasih review-nya. Terimakasih juga masukkannya! =)))

**Abang Kuyo** : Kuyoooo~~~ makasih udah review~ x))) btw, yang soal rasi bintang... itu saya padahal niat mau nyepet diri saya sendiri. Yah, saya juga gabisa ngenalin rasi bintang. Kadang bisa ngenalin rasi bintang biduk sama scorpio sih, tapi itu jaraaaang banget #dijambak 8"DD. Yah, intinya, terimakasih udah review~~.

**Megumare Hikaru** : yea~ yea~ Hikacchi~~ sankyuuu udah meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan review cerita saya yang aneh ini. Ini udah update. Err.. semoga chapter ini ga mengecewakan, ya? :DD

Yeah~ job's done!

Btw, chapter ini bisa tolong hujat saya? ;;;w;;;

**Yeah, semakin banyak yang menghujat saya, semakin cepat saya update.** See, how masochist am I?


	6. Path of Destiny

Oke, jangan tanya kenapa saya bikin update-an begini. Err.. kalo ada yang nanya ini apaan, ini sebenernya format inti cerita. Konflik inti. Kemarin saya mau publish barengan sama Fates 4, mau saya jadiin satu paket gitu. Tapi saya lupa. Orz.

Saya emang sengaja bikin Path of Destiny, buat jadi pembatas cerita gitu. Jadi... abis ini di publish, cerita ini juga akan memasuki inti. Terus, ada beberapa alasan juga. Jadi, saya mau ngangkat cerita dari beberapa tokoh yang waktunya itu di ambil sebelum kejadian 23 September, tapi bukan dalam bentuk flashback melainkan berbentuk sat chaper penuh. Makanya, kalo misalnya saya jadi bikin, saya akan misahin cerita itu dengan tittle Path of Destiny. Itu juga kalo saya ga terlalu males... #diinjek

* * *

**Warning :** Mirip seperti prolog, hanya saja semua dialog di bawah ini belum tentu terjadi secara berurutan.  
**Disclaimer : **Level-5.

* * *

**Requiem  
Path of Destiny**

* * *

Saat wujud bayangan masa lalu kembali hadir...

* * *

"Lama tidak bertemu, Someoka-kun!"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Hadapi saja. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang praktis. Itulah kenapa terkadang demi melakukan tugas, kita harus bertindak di luar batas."

"Aku bahkan sudah bukan bagian dari militer lagi."

* * *

Dan serpihan nasib berserakan membentuk sebuah bangunan yang tidak pernah utuh...

* * *

"Orang-orang sudah keburu menilai semua prestasi yang ia dapat adalah berkat pengaruh sang Ayah, bukan karena kemampuannya. Entah aku harus merasa simpati atau bagaimana."

"...kau tidak perlu mendengarkan omongan mereka."

"...tidak masalah kalau kau membenciku. Sejujurnya, aku juga benci pada diriku sendiri."

"Borjuis."

* * *

Bangunan yang menyimpan sebuah paradoks paling brutal...

* * *

"Apa dia mati?"

"Tidak tahu. Tidak peduli."

"...Aku mencintaimu... Gouenji. Sangat! Tidakkah kau mengerti itu?"

"Sial! Mereka terus menembaki kita!"

"Bersyukurlah cuma kaca spion mobilmu yang pecah dan bukan kepalamu, Hiroto."

* * *

Saat eksistensi terlanjur dibingkai cetakan masa lalu...

* * *

"Lihat, kak! Seragam ini cocok sekali kan di badanku?"

"Mau ikut bersamaku, Fuusuke?"

"Ingatkan aku untuk membunuhnya suatu saat nanti, oke?"

"Kalian orangtua-nya Kariya?"

* * *

Tersungkur di atas kuburan masa lalu yang kering dan gelap...

* * *

"Kembalikan orangtuaku!"

"Kalau Atsuya sedang bersamaku, dia pasti selalu membicarakanmu."

"Apa kau ingin orang-orang mengasihanimu?"

"Kau bercanda, kan?"

* * *

Saat itu pula, Requiem yang menyedihkan kembali terdengar...

* * *

"Maafkan aku..."

"Kau bergerak di belakangku. Aku dan Sakuma akan berusaha mem-back up-mu."

"Akhirnya, kita bertemu lagi ... Haruya...,"

"Kauyakin tidak mau aku memberitahu Kapten Gouenji soal luka di bahumu itu, Letnan Muda Ichirouta?"

* * *

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, skenario baru siap dimainkan...

* * *

"OII! Mana Gouenji?! Kenapa dia belum menyusul?!"

"Tolong katakan padaku kalau itu bukan cahaya dari malaikat yang datang untuk mencabut nyawaku."

"Lari dan bawa Masaki bersamamu! Aku akan coba menahan Mereka..."

"_Holy shit_!"

* * *

Takdir pun kembali tertawa riang...

* * *

"Mereka ada banyak! Mana bantuan kita?!"

"PAPAAAA! AWAS!"

DOR!

"... Masaki ..."

* * *

Jadi, siapakah yang akan mendapat kehormatan untuk mendengar bunyi Requiem?

* * *

"Aku mohon ... jangan mati...,"

* * *

**[ Because That Requiem is About to Start ]**


	7. Fates Five

Saya sengaja publish chapter ini secepat mungkin. Sebentar lagi bulan Desember, bulan yang indah sebenarnya mengingat ada banyak tanggal merah yang mengindikasikan libur panjang. #cough

Tapi ... berita buruk (well, sebenernya ini berita buruk buat saya, sih) keindahan bulan Desember itu sendiri dirusak oleh kedatangan UAS. #ngacungin jari tengah #slapped

Saya terancam hiatus selama bulan itu. Dan ... kemungkinan saya untuk update menjadi sangatsangatsangat kecil. Why? Oh, kalian pasti ga akan mau denger. Percaya deh, ada begitu banyak hal yang bikin waktu saya terkuras. #lirik tugas dari dosen tercintah

Anyway, saya mau ngucapin terimakasih untuk semua readers dan reviewers yang masih mau ngikutin cerita aneh saya ini, karena sungguh, saya ga pernah sekonsisten ini dalam menulis cerita multichap begini. I mean, saya selalu menyempatkan diri untuk update-setidaknya-satu kali dalam sebulan. Serius, saya ga pernah sekonsisten ini dalam update. Belajar dari catatan-catatan saya yang dulu, saya lebih sering meninggalkan fanfic multichap saya, memasang tulisan 'Discontinued' pada summary, lalu menghapusnya. Iya, saya tahu saya brengsek. Saya suka bikin fic multichap tapi ga pernah diurus. #pundung

Tapi ... Sejauh ini, saya belum pernah berpikir untuk menelantarkan cerita ini. Setiap kali saya berpikir untuk menelantarkan cerita ini, saya selalu baca ulang review-review dari kalian dan ... dan entah kenapa, semua ide untuk menelantarkan cerita ini langsung nguap gitu aja, surely. Yea, yea, guys. You're the fill-up. #haggu

karena itu, saya bener-bener berterimakasih sama kalian yang sampai sekarang masih mau membaca cerita saya. Entah bentuk terimakasih seperti apa yang pantas saya berikan buat kalian, tapi saya janji, saya akan terus berusaha sebisa saya untuk tetap meneruskan cerita ini. Dengan kualitas yang lebih baik lagi, tentunya. Karena itu, saya terus minta dukungan dari kalian semua~~ u

Pokoknya, terimakasih banyak! Sankyuuu! You rock, guys! \m/

* * *

**Warning : OOC, AU, language, full of rambling, pointless story as usual *cough*, penyalahgunaan EYD, very clich**é**, etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**Disclaimer : Level-5. I gain no commercial advantages.**

* * *

**Requiem**  
**by lunlun caldia**

**Fates 5**

* * *

"Gouenji Shuuya? Maksudmu, Kapten yang rambutnya putih itu?"

Sakuma mengangguk. "Iya. Dia cukup pintar dan berba—"

"Kudengar ada rumor yang tidak enak tentang dia." Genda memotong penjelasan Sakuma. Ekspresi mukanya jadi dua kali lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

Sakuma balas menatap Genda. "Rumor?"

Genda menaikkan kedua bahunya singkat. "Mengenai pangkatnya itu. Kudengar dia mendapatkan pangkat itu karena pengaruh Ayahnya yang petinggi negeri."

Sakuma mau tak mau langsung mengeraskan ekspresinya saat mendengar ucapan pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Keseriusan langsung berkilat dari matanya. "Oh, rumor itu."

Genda mengangguk pelan. Tangan kanannya kini bergerak memegang dagu. "Ya. Aku yakin kaupasti sudah tahu, maksudku ... memang hampir semua orang tahu tentang hal ini, kan?"

Oh, saat ini Sakuma bisa saja meledek Genda dan memberikannya titel sebagai "_Seorang Kolonel Pemerhati Rumor_" lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia bisa meledek Kolonel itu kapan pun dia mau, tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

Sakuma mengalihkan pandangannya pada cangkir vanilla latté miliknya. Menatap sedikit buih yang muncul di permukaan karena beberapa saat yang lalu Sakuma sempat mengaduknya. Tanpa sadar, matanya menyipit.

Gouenji Shuuya. Seorang Perwira Angkatan Darat dengan pangkat Kapten. Namanya sering kali jadi perbincangan orang-orang di markas. Katanya dia adalah Kapten yang hebat. Gesit. Lincah. Kecepatan dan ketepatannya dalam menembak selalu jadi perhitungan. Selain itu, dia juga dikenal cepat dalam mengambil keputusan atau pun memberi perintah pada bawahannya. Berbakat. Benar-benar berbakat.

Tapi jujur saja, Sakuma sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Dia awalnya juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan sosok Gouenji, karena sungguh, ada banyak lusinan Perwira berbakat di markas! Mau contoh? Sebut saja Genda.

Umurnya masih muda, dua puluhan, tapi sudah berhasil mencapai pangkat Kolonel. Pangkat yang bahkan terasa sangat sulit dijangkau oleh para tentara yang sudah berkepala tiga dan punya banyak pengalaman di medan perang. Tapi, di umurnya yang masih sangat muda, Genda sudah berhasil mencapainya dan membuat iri para prajurit yang umurnya lebih tua darinya.

Yah, walaupun bisa dibilang, penampilan Genda terkadang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang Kolonel.

Yang ada di bayangan setiap orang saat mendengar kata 'Kolonel' disebut pasti adalah orang berpostur tubuh tegap dan gagah, rambutnya dicukur sangat tipis sampai warnanya nyaris tidak kelihatan. Pria dengan ekspresi wajah datar hingga tidak ada orang yang bisa menebak apakah ia sedang marah, malu, atau senang. Tipe-tipe pria yang jarang tersenyum seolah-olah senyum itu sudah pudar duluan ketika angin menerpa wajahnya. Persis seperti orang yang habis disuntik Botox.

Tapi Genda malah kebalikannya.

Kolonel yang satu ini biasanya selalu terlihat merentangkan cengirannya pada Sakuma. Bukan cuma itu saja, kadang dia bahkan tak segan untuk melempar satu-dua guyonan yang—kadang—cukup ampuh untuk menghilangkan suasana tegang yang sering muncul. Walaupun Sakuma harus mengakui, kadang candaan Genda terdengar sangat menyebalkan dan membuatnya selalu menempelkan imej "_Orang Sinting_" pada Genda.

Tapi tetap saja, Genda adalah prajurit yang hebat. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Genda melindunginya dari malaikat maut yang datang bersama butiran peluru yang ditembakkan oleh musuh. Berbakat.

Kesimpulannya, ada begitu banyak orang berbakat dalam dunia militer ini, dan Sakuma tak mau buang-buang waktu untuk memperhatikan orang berbakat yang nyatanya ada lusinan di sini.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini, Sakuma mulai merubah _mind set_-nya tentang Gouenji karena Yuuto.

Sakuma dan Yuuto pernah bertemu dan bercakap-cakap beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sakuma sudah mengenal Yuuto semenjak di Akademi Militer dulu, karena itu dia bisa dibilang lumayan akrab dengan Yuuto—walaupun pada kenyataannya mereka sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti teman lama karena Sakuma terus-menerus berada di dekat Genda.

Waktu itu, ada banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Sakuma lupa waktu itu mereka sedang membicarakan tentang apa, tapi Sakuma ingat kalau waktu itu tiba-tiba saja topik yang bergulir di antara mereka adalah mengenai Gouenji.

Yuuto bilang, Gouenji adalah prajurit yang hebat. Waktu tentara Delphinus melancarkan serangan tiba-tiba, Gouenji bertarung dengan sangat hebat. Ia bahkan masih sanggup mengambil keputusan untuk menyusul beberapa orang bawahannya yang bergerak ke sebelah utara tanpa ijin dan pulang dengan selamat.

Garis bawahi kata selamat.

Seorang prajurit yang menyusul temannya di medan tempur lalu bisa pulang dengan selamat, itu adalah hal yang bagus.

Mungkin Sakuma bisa menambahkan bahwa selain berbakat, Gouenji juga punya keberuntungan yang bagus. Tapi sayangnya, Dewi Keberuntungan rupanya sama sekali tak mau memayungi Gouenji saat ia sudah keluar dari dalam medan tempur. Buktinya, dia selalu saja diterpa rumor-rumor jelek.

Ada begitu banyak rumor jelek yang melekat pada diri Gouenji. Tapi, yang paling santer terdengar adalah rumor mengenai cara ia bisa mendapatkan pangkat.

"Rumor itu bahkan sudah lama sekali," Sakuma kembali mengaduk vanilla latté-nya. Gestur standar yang dilakukan oleh seseorang saat sedang bicara tentang sesuatu yang serius.

"Ironisnya, kadang sesuatu dengan imej jelek adalah sesuatu yang paling sulit dilupakan oleh manusia," Genda bergerak menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan melipat kakinya. "bahkan jika waktu sudah berjalan lama sekalipun. Cuma imej itu yang akan terus terukir dalam otak mereka."

Sakuma hanya mengangguk singkat, sedang tak ingin membahas—meledek—kata-kata Genda yang kelewat bijak barusan.

Selama beberapa saat kedua pemuda itu hanya bertatapan, sepasang mata safir milik Genda dan satu bola mata sewarna _citrine_ jernih milik Sakuma—yang tidak tertutup _eyepatch_—saling memancarkan determinasi, sampai akhirnya Sakuma-lah yang pertama kali memutus kontak mata mereka dengan menutup sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup _eyepatch_.

"Tapi dia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan satu kesalahan yang bisa membuat namanya jelek. Maksudku, Gouenji Shuuya selalu terdengar menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik—mendekati sempurna malah."

"Sebenarnya, Sakuma, ada satu kesalahan besar yang dia perbuat." Genda mengoreksi pernyataan rekannya. Dia terdiam sejenak, memajukan tubuhnya ke depan, lalu sedikit menunjuk Sakuma dengan sendok yang tadi ia pakai untuk mengaduk espresso. "Terlahir di keluarga Gouenji adalah kesalahan terbesar Kapten itu."

Genda menaruh kembali sendoknya lalu kembali meneruskan, "Sekedar informasi, mungkin saja kau lupa kalau ayahnya Kapten itu, Gouenji Katsuya, adalah seorang petinggi negeri, pemimpin salah satu fraksi yang punya pengaruh besar di sini dan—sialnya—dia juga pensiunan militer."

Sakuma bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan betapa besar pengaruh Ayahnya Gouenji. Dengan karirnya di dunia militer dan politik, siapa pun pasti merinding saat berhadapan dengannya. "Pria tua yang menyeramkan."

"Aku sependapat denganmu di bagian '_tua_'. Boleh kutambahkan kalau dia juga kelihatan kuno?" Genda refleksmenambahkan. " Oh, ngomong-ngomong apa kaupernah lihat rambutnya? Mengerikan, kalau aku boleh berpendapat. Bahkan gravitasi seperti tidak berpengaruh padanya! Demi Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak tahu hair gel merk apa yang dia gunakan!"

Kali ini Sakuma mendengus geli mendengar ucapan Genda yang cukup ngawur. Tapi, dia lumayan tertarik dengan topik ini.

Sakuma pernah bertemu dengan Kapten Gouenji, dulu, kira-kira empat tahun lalu. Tepat setelah penandatanganan perjanjian damai antara Centaurus dan Delphinus. Saat itu juga dia tahu kalau Kapten itu selalu bersama dengan dua rekannya, Kazemaru Ichirouta dan Fubuki Shirou, keduanya berpangkat Letnan Muda.

Saat itu, Gouenji terlihat sama seperti perwira-perwira lainnya. Tinggi, tegap, dan wajah yang tegas. Tapi, model rambutnya saat itu sangat tidak biasa, setidaknya itu menurut Sakuma. Rambutnya berdiri tegak ke atas, seolah melawan gravitasi. Dan terimakasih pada Genda, karena jika dia tidak membahas soal rambut Gouenji senior, dia pasti tidak akan mengingat hal itu.

"Bicara soal rambutnya Gouenji senior, sepertinya rambut itu menurun pada anaknya."

"Itu!" Genda menanggapi dengan semangat. Matanya berbinar antusias seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan permen di jalanan menuju rumah. Tangan kanan Genda menepuk meja, tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup untuk membuat isi cangkir kopinya bergetar. "Dengan model rambut berdiri seperti itu, aku benar-benar berpikir kalau Kapten itu benar-benar hasil fotokopi dari sang Ayah!"

Sakuma mengerling ke arah Genda. "_Like father like son, huh?_"

"Perumpamaan yang bagus," Genda mengangguk ke arah Sakuma sebelum mengulang kata-katanya barusan. "_Like father like son_."

Kali ini Genda menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu. Postur berpikir. "Aku bahkan curiga kalau Ibunya sama sekali tidak menurunkan satu tetes gen pun pada Shuuya." Genda lebih memilih untuk menyebut nama kecil Gouenji ketimbang harus menyebutnya Gouenji junior. Agak sedikit lucu menurutnya jika harus memanggilnya seperti itu.

Mendengar komentar pemuda pemilik tato di wajah itu, Sakuma telak tertawa. Oke, sepertinya Kolonel yang satu ini punya bakat melawak yang terpendam. Benar-benar orang yang multitalenta.

"Aku harap malaikat tidak memasukkan dosamu yang membicarakan anak-ayah itu di kolom dosa besar, Kolonel. Kau bisa masuk neraka."

"Aku lebih takut kalau sampai ada yang mendengar omonganku tadi lalu melaporkannya," Genda kini meraba lehernya dan memasang wajah aku-tidak-mau-digantung-hidup-hidup.

Sakuma mengangkat alisnya, tertarik. "Berharaplah itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena kalau sampai itu terjadi, tamat sudah riwayatmu." Sakuma meletupkan tawa di akhir kalimat. Membuat Genda merengutkan wajahnya.

"Selera humormu buruk, tahu?"

"Aku bahkan tidak sedang melucu."

Genda menggerutu.

Sakuma mengabaikan gerutuan Kolonel muda di hadapannya. Tawanya masih berdering bagai suara bel hingga beberapa detik kemudian, dan baru sepenuhnya berhenti saat ia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

Pemuda berambut putih-kebiruan itu berdehem keras, berusaha menghilangkan sisa-sisa tawanya sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka mulut untuk mengembalikan topik yang sedang bergulir ke jalur yang benar.

"Oke, kali ini bisakah kita serius? Dan ... berhentilah mengalihkan pembicaraan, Genda."

"Satu-satunya orang yang mengalihkan pembicaraan itu kau. Ingat, siapa yang mulai berkomentar soal '_like father like son_' lalu tertawa '_ha-ha-ha_'?" Genda menjawab cuek. Pemuda itu kini terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca etalase restoran. Mengamati satu persatu pejalan kaki yang bersliweran di sekitar restoran itu.

"Kau yang memancingku untuk berkomentar seperti itu!" Sakuma mendengus. Kesal dengan tanggapan Genda yang menurutnya tidak bertanggung jawab.

Genda mengerjap. Mulutnya terkatup. Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang pemuda itu katakan padanya, ekspresinya berubah inosen. "Oh, Sakuma, perkataanmu menyakiti hatiku. Kautahu, Genda ini terlalu polos untuk bisa memancingmu mengeluarkan perumpamaan jahat seperti tadi..." dia kini meletakkan tangannya di depan dada. Membuat pose seperti pendeta, kemudian pura-pura terisak seakan ucapan Sakuma yang barusan menyakiti hatinya.

"Berhentilah mendramatisir keadaan!" Sakuma menggeram galak dan berbahaya. Geraman yang langsung membuat pemuda berambut cokelat itu membenarkan posisi duduknya jadi tegak kembali.

"Lagipula mana ada orang polos yang menyimpan 1300 lebih adegan porno di kepalanya." Sakuma melanjutkan.

"1395."

"Terserah!"

Setelah Sakuma membentaknya, pria pemilik helaian cokelat itu kemudian berdehem pelan. Mengumpulkan kembali wibawa dan aura kepemimpinannya, membuat Sakuma sukses memutar bola mata.

"Kembali lagi pada si Kapten," Setelah ia merasa atmosfer di antara mereka berdua kembali seperti semula, Genda pun kembali berbicara. "Kapten itu memang lincah dan benar-benar berbakat—setidaknya, itu yang aku dengar dari orang-orang. Tapi, seperti yang kubilang barusan, dia terlahir di keluarga yang salah. Ayahnya punya pengaruh yang—terlalu—besar..." Genda menarik nafas, membuat sedikit jeda pada kalimatnya. "...dan ironisnya, orang-orang sudah terlanjur menilai semua prestasi—pangkat, penghargaan, lencana, medali, apapun itu namanya—yang ia dapat adalah berkat pengaruh sang Ayah bukan karena kemampuannya. "

Sakuma menggumamkan afirmasi sebelum mengerling ke arah pria besar yang duduk di hadapannya. "Dia hidup di bawah bayangan nama besar Ayahnya. Ironis sekali."

"Ya. _Ironis_. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi, aku tidak tahu harus bersimpati padanya, atau bagaimana."

Sakuma menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Memandang skeptis ke arah Genda. "Dari penjelasan berdurasi 30 menit ini yang aku yakin belum selesai, aku masih belum mendengar adanya sisi keprihatinanataupun simpatimu terhadap seseorang yang bernama Gouenji Shuuya yang, sekedar informasi, mungkin saja kau lupa ... adalah rekan kita—walau aku yakin, kau belum tentu mengenalnya."

Mendengar ucapan Sakuma sontak membuat Genda mendengus pelan. "Jangan salah mengira," gumamnya. " Aku hanya berpikir jika seorang Kapten seperti dia pasti punya harga diri tinggi yang membuatnya tidak membutuhkan rasa simpati dari kita."

Sakuma mengerjap, lalu menatap Genda dengan takjub, kelihatan sekali dia sudah tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Sesaat yang lalu, Genda terlihat seperti orang yang tak serius menanggapi pembicaraan ini. Dia bahkan sempat membuat Sakuma terpancing dalam topik tidak penting yang, entah sengaja atau spontan, ia gulirkan di antara mereka. Tapi pada detik kemudian, Genda terlihat seperti orang yang paling mengerti dan paling tahu bagaimana perasaan Gouenji Shuuya yang harus terus berada di bawah bayang-bayang Ayahnya.

Kemampuan Genda yang bisa dengan mudah memahami, merubah-rubah emosi dan mengatur, dan membawa suasana selalu membuat Sakuma terkesan.

Di mata Sakuma, Genda bahkan tak ubahnya seperti sebuah kotak pandora. Tak ada yang tahu pasti isi kotak pandora itu. Kadang bisa sangat indah, kadang juga bisa sangat buruk. Hal itu selalu membuat Sakuma tertarik dan tertantang untuk menerka-nerka apa yang akan Kolonel itu lakukan atau ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong ... aku jadi punya spekulasi sendiri tentang kenapa Kapten Gouenji menolak kenaikkan pangkatnya empat tahun lalu," Suara _baritone_milik Genda menarik Sakuma keluar dari lamunannya. Membuatnya kembali memperhatikan sosok pria berambut cokelat itu dengan seksama.

"Spekulasi?"

"Ya ... spekulasi."

Sakuma kembali mengangkat alisnya, tertarik. Empat tahun yang lalu, Gouenji diberi kenaikan pangkat dari Kapten menjadi Mayor. Tapi dia malah menolak[1]. Sikap Gouenji yang cenderung bungkam dan tidak mau memberi kejelasan soal penolakkannya tentu memunculkan asas praduga yang beragam.

Sakuma sudah sering mendengar dugaan-dugaan yang dilayangkan oleh orang lain, dan kini dia tertarik mendengar milik Genda.

"Dan spekulasimu adalah...?"

"Aku berpikir ... sebenarnya dia tidak menolak kenaikkan pangkat itu."

"Tidak?"

"Ya, tidak." Lagipula, pasti tidak ada orang yang menolak jika diberi kenaikkan pangkat.

"Lalu?"

"Menurutku ... dia cuma menunggu waktu yang tepat." Genda melihat Sakuma mengerutkan keningnya lalu melanjutkan, "Maksudku, mungkin dia berpikir belum saatnya dia menerima pangkat itu. Orang-orang masih memandangnya sebelah mata dan masih berpikir dia sama sekali bukan apa-apa dibanding Ayahnya..."

"Maksudmu, dia mau membuat orang-orang merubah cara pandang mereka terhadapnya dulu, setelah itu dia baru mau menerima pangkat itu?" Sakuma berusaha menarik kesimpulan dari semua pembicaraan ini.

Genda mengangguk membenarkan perkataan pemuda ber-_eyepatch_ itu. "_Affirmative_."

Pria besar itu kemudian bergerak menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, kemudian menelengkan kepalanya, melirik ke arah meja yang letaknya terpaut beberapa meter dari meja dia dan Sakuma. Meja itu baru saja ditempati oleh seorang pria paruh baya dan anaknya. Anak itu memegang satu buah jeruk yang terlihat menggoda. Warna oranye membungkus kulit jeruk itu. Genda merapatkan bibirnya saat otaknya berhasil menemukan satu topik baru yang—menurutnya—bisa ia perdebatkan dengan Sakuma.

"Hei, Sakuma..." Genda mengawali perdebatan. Mimik wajahnya ia atur seserius mungkin. Sakuma hanya mendongak dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dia memandang Genda dengan mimik tak kalah serius. Ekspresi yang benar-benar Genda harapkan. "Kalau kau punya kekuatan untuk mengubah warna buah jeruk, kira-kira kau akan merubahnya menjadi warna apa?"

Sakuma mengerjap. "Hah?"

Genda membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi lebih condong ke depan. "Aku bilang, _kalau kaubisa merubah warna jeruk, kau akan merubahnya jadi warna apa_?"

"Maaf, tapi aku gagal mengidentifikasi koneksi dari pembicaraan kita mengenai spekulasi penolakkan kenaikkan pangkat Gouenji Shuuya dengan ... warna kulit jeruk." Sakuma menyahut datar. Kelihatan sekali tidak berniat menanggapi pertanyaan pria berambut cokelat itu.

Dengan berat hati, Genda menghela nafas panjang. Dia gagal menyeret Sakuma ke dalam perdebatan yang—menurutnya—bisa mengisi waktu luang dan mengasah intelektualitas.

Perhatian Sakuma kini kembali pada vanilla latté-nya yang kini mulai menjadi dingin. Pasti pembicaraannya dengan Kolonel itu sudah berjalan cukup lama. Latté-nya benar-benar sudah jadi dingin. Pemuda dengan rambut panjang itu segera menghabiskan sisa latté yang ada di cangkir sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan selera untuk menghabiskannya.

"Jadi..." Sakuma kembali bersuara saat ia sudah benar-benar mengosongkan cangkir kopinya. "kau juga akan menolak usulku mengenai Kapten Gouenji? Atau, kau akan memikirkannya dengan pertimbangan rumor-rumor itu?"

"Sebenarnya, sejak awal aku memang berpikir untuk minta bantuannya..." Genda memutus kalimatnya lalu memutar tubuh tegapnya. Mengangkat tangannya, memanggil seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat tak jauh dari meja mereka, dan kembali memesan minuman yang sama untuk dirinya dan Sakuma.

"Aku yakin kita pasti masih akan terus berbicara sampai paling tidak dua jam ke depan—bahkan mungkin lebih. Jadi, tidak masalah kan kalau aku pesankan kau minum lagi?" Genda mengerling pada Sakuma. Meminta persetujuan pada pemuda bermata _citrine _itu.

Sakuma menggumamkan persetujuan. "Kalau tidak keberatan, pesankan juga satu porsi makanan untukku. Aku lapar." tambahnya kemudian.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Terserah."

Genda mengangguk lalu menyebutkan pesanannya pada pelayan, dua porsi sandwich tuna, satu cangkir espresso dan vanilla latté. Setelah pelayan itu mencatat semua pesanan Genda, ia kemudian pergi.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah berpikir untuk meminta bantuan pada Gouenji," pria berambut cokelat itu mengulang perkataannya setelah pelayan tadi benar-benar sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dia menatap mata Sakuma lekat. "jauh sebelum kau merekomendasikan dia padaku." gumamnya pelan, nyaris seperti tengah berbisik.

Sakuma mengangguk pelan. Saat ini, sebenarnya dia bisa saja menanyakan alasan Genda tidak memberitahunya. Tapi Sakuma memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakannya. Toh, saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting dan bukan saatnya memperdebatkan hal itu.

"Jadi ... kau awalnya memang sudah berniat untuk minta bantuan Kapten itu?"

"Ya."

Tidak heran memang. Sejak awal Gouenji memang patut dilirik—lupakan semua rumor bodoh yang menangkupi dirinya. Sakuma yakin, Genda pasti tahu kalau Gouenji adalah orang yang tepat untuk dimintai tolong. Dia hebat. Dengan ada atau tidaknya pengaruh sang Ayah. Sekali lagi, dia hebat.

"Kau berpikir dia bisa membantumu?" pertanyaan retoris. Sakuma tahu sebenarnya dia tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kalau dia menolak untuk membantumu?" pertanyaan retoris lainnya.

"Aku akan paksa dia..." Sakuma tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Memaksanya, eh? Khas Genda sekali. "...tapi sebenarnya, aku yakin dia tidak akan berani menolak."

Sakuma mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Apa kaupikir, dia tidak akan berani menentang perintah orang yang pangkatnya ada di atas dia?"

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Aku hanya yakin kalau ia pasti akan membantuku." Genda membiarkan ada jeda yang terasa mengambang di akhir kalimatnya. Membuat Sakuma menghela nafas tak sabar.

"Dan alasan kau sampai punya keyakinan seperti itu adalah...?"

"Karena kemungkinan besar Ayahnya atau mungkin anggota keluarganya akan jadi target sasaran Mereka."

Sakuma tanpa sadar membiarkan matanya membulat. Keluarga Gouenji kemungkinan akan jadi target sasaran penyerangan? "Tunggu, _keluarga Gouenji kemungkinan akan jadi sasaran Mereka_?" Seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, Sakuma mengulang kata-kata Genda dengan spontan.

Genda mengangguk sebagai bentuk afirmasi. "Bukan cuma keluarga Gouenji sebenarnya, tapi juga orang-orang penting di sini. Kautahu Kira Seijirou?"

Sakuma mengerling pada Genda. Tentu saja dia tahu Kira Seijirou, maksudnya memang siapa yang tidak kenal dengan keluarga Kira?

Keluarga Kira punya nama besar di Centaurus. Sama halnya dengan Gouenji senior, Seijirou Kira juga adalah seorang petinggi negeri sekaligus pentolan salah satu fraksi di sini. Bedanya, dia sama sekali tidak punya latar belakang militer. Tapi, dia punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai seorang pengusaha sukses. Perusahaannya, Kira Financial Group, adalah sebuah perusahaan raksasa. Agak sedikit ironis mengingat perusahaan raksasa yang begitu maju ini cuma dianggap sebagai '_sampingan_' oleh pendirinya, Kira Seijirou. Tapi, meski begitu, berkembangnya perusahaan itu telah membuat keluarga Kira terdaftar dalam lima keluarga pemegang saham terbesar di Centaurus.

Seijirou tidak mengurus semua kekayaannya sendiri, tentu saja. Orang tua itu tentu punya anak. Hanya saja, anak-anaknya jarang sekali disorot ke depan publik. Entah memang sengaja, atau memang karena anak-anak itu benci pada publisitas yang berlebihan. Bicara soal anak-anak penerus keluarga Kira, Sakuma merasa telah melupakan sesuatu. Entah apa, dia tidak tahu. Dia benar-benar lupa.

"Ya, aku tahu," Sakuma menjawab sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu. Pose berpikir. Pemuda dengan rambut panjang itu masih berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu itu. "Apa kau juga mau bilang dia dan keluarganya juga jadi target sasaran, Genda?"

"Aku tidak bilang pasti, tapi kemungkinannya cukup besar. Yah ... kira-kira 87%."

Sakuma mengumpat dalam hati mendengarnya. Kemungkinannya 87%—bahkan itu hampir mendekati 90%!—dan Genda masih memasukkan itu dalam kategori cukup besar? Mungkin Sakuma perlu menanyakan bagaimana definisi kata '_besar_' yang terdapat dalam kamus Genda.

"Dan kaubilang itu masih belum pasti?"

"Sebelum angka itu berubah jadi 100%, ya, aku menganggapnya belum pasti." Genda menjawab dengan enteng. Nada suaranya datar. Biasa. Seolah ia sedang tidak membicarakan hal besar dan tak ada satupun nyawa yang terancam. Ini jelas membuat Sakuma mendengus.

"Aku heran, kenapa para pemberontak itu mengincar orang-orang penting?" kali ini Sakuma menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Tatapan matanya menerawang ke lantai.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan heran," Genda membalas. "para pemberontak itu sepertinya memang sengaja memilih tanggal 23 September untuk menyerang karena sasaran mereka sejak awal adalah para petinggi negeri dan orang-orang penting, pokoknya semacam itulah."

Tentu saja. Harusnya Sakuma tahu itu. Harusnya dia sudah bisa menduganya.

Tanpa sadar, Sakuma menyipitkan matanya. Dalam hati, dia terus mengutuk orang-orang yang berpikiran untuk meletuskan kembali perang yang sudah lama berakhir. Para pemberontak. Iya, pemberontak.

Orang-orang yang Genda dan Sakuma bicarakan adalah para pemberontak. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Genda berhasil menangkap adanya pergerakan sebuah kelompok tersembunyi yang menentang perdamaian antara Delphinus dan Centaurus.

Segelintir orang yang merasa tidak puas dengan perdamaian di negeri ini. Segelintir orang yang merasa bahwa seharusnya Delphinus dihancurkan oleh Centaurus dan bukannya menerima tawaran damai, lalu saling mengadakan kerja sama dan berjalan beriringan. Segelintir orang yang menanamkan doktrin-doktrin mengenai tidak bagusnya kedamaian yang mereka rasakan saat ini pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Orang-orang yang sepertinya senang saat melihat perang kembali meletus dan menatap saudaranya kembali menangis dalam pilu. Orang-orang brengsek yang Sakuma pikir tidak ada.

Semalam Genda menceritakan semuanya. Tentang penyelidikan diam-diamnya yang ternyata memberi hasil yang mengejutkan. Genda berhasil meraba pergerakan para pemberontak itu. Eksistensi mereka benar-benar tidak bisa lagi dibantah. Mereka bahkan sudah mengumpulkan begitu banyak anggota—bahkan mungkin saat ini mereka sudah mengumpulkan pasokan persenjataan. Karena, mereka tak mungkin berani menyerang pada tanggal 23 September—yang tidak sampai dua minggu dari sekarang—tanpa mempersiapkan senjata, kan?

Ini akan jadi rumit, Sakuma menggumam dalam hati.

"Gouenji, lalu Kira. Jadi orang penting itu sulit," Genda mendesah lelah. "dimana-mana nyawa mereka selalu jadi incaran. Aku jadi merasa beruntung tidak terlahir di salah satu keluarga itu. Yah ... paling tidak, aku bisa menjalani hidupku dengan damai dan tentram."

_Damai dan tentram_. Ya, tentu saja. Seorang Kolonel bisa hidup dengan damai dan tentram. Terdengar sedikit lucu.

Genda kembali berceloteh, dan Sakuma mengabaikan komentar Kolonel itu. Dia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sungguh, membicarakan tentang keluarga Kira benar-benar membuatnya berpikir telah melupakan sesuatu. Tapi masalahnya, dia benar-benar tidak ingat. Keluarga Kira punya terlalu banyak hal selalu diingat orang-orang. Kekayaan, nama besar, pengaruh. Pasti ada lagi yang bisa diingat selain hal-hal itu. Sesuatu ... yang berhubungan dengan anaknya Seijirou.

Sakuma makin menautkan alisnya, mencoba kembali mengingat. Oke, Sakuma, ingat baik-baik. Seijirou punya satu anak perempuan. Namanya Kira Hitomiko. Tapi Seijirou jarang sekali terlihat bersama anaknya di depan publik. Dia bahkan seperti menutup semua akses informasi tentang anaknya untuk publik. Tapi, beberapa tahun terakhir ini, terdengar kabar bahwa Kira Seijirou telah—

"...bahkan aku pasti akan menolak jika salah satu dari keluarga itu—Gouenji dan Kira—berniat untuk mengangkatku sebagai anak mereka." suara Genda masuk ke dalam telinga Sakuma.

—mengangkat seorang anak laki-laki. Oh, tunggu sebentar. Adopsi?

Mata Sakuma membulat perlahan.

"Apa?" Sakuma tanpa sadar mengerjapkan matanya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Genda yang kini menatapnya dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Apanya yang apa?" Genda balas bertanya. Keningnya makin terlihat mengkerut.

Sakuma menghela nafas tak sabar. "Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya berkomentar soal—"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua komentar panjang-lebarmu itu, Kolonel," Sakuma memotong kalimat Genda. Membuat pemuda dengan buliran safir itu mendengus sebal. "yang kumaksud adalah kata-katamu yang barusan. Sesuatu ... tentang adopsi."

"Ha! Jadi kau berpikir untuk mengadopsi anak?"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud!" Sakuma menyembur kesal.

Genda melengkungkan kedua alis miliknya, "lalu?"

Sakuma menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku ... lupa kalau Kira Seijirou belum lama ini mengangkat seorang anak...,"

"Oh, maksudmu si mantan Letnan Muda itu?"

_Tunggu sebentar_. "Mantan ... Letnan Muda?"

Genda baru saja akan membuka mulutnya saat tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang sambil membawa pesanan mereka. Dua porsi sandwich tuna lalu secangkir espresso dan vanilla latté.

Jeda sejenak.

Genda membiarkan wangi sandwich yang masih hangat menguar bersamaan dengan sedikit asap dari cangkir kopi miliknya dan Sakuma. Pemuda dengan helaian cokelat itu langsung menghilangkan jeda yang terasa mengambang di antara dia dan Sakuma begitu si pelayan pergi.

"Iya, mantan. Yang diangkat sebagai anak oleh Seijirou itu adalah seorang Letnan—err ... maksudku mantan Letnan Muda. Karena saat Seijirou memintanya untuk menjadi anak, dia sudah resmi mengundurkan diri dari militer."

Kali ini, giliran Sakuma yang melengkungkan alisnya. Orang seperti Kira Seijirou mengangkat seorang mantan Letnan Muda sebagai anak, bagaimana Sakuma bisa tidak tahu? Dan yang lebih penting lagi adalah, Sakuma bahkan tidak punya ide mengenai siapa yang Seijirou angkat sebagai anak!

Melihat guratan kebingungan di wajah Sakuma, Genda langsung menarik ujung bibirnya. Membentuk sebuah seringai di atas kontur wajah tampannya. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu siapa orang yang Seijirou angkat sebagai anak."

Sakuma mengangkat alisnya. "Siapa?"

Genda tertawa pelan. Wajahnya seakan berkata ini-adalah-berita-lama-tapi-kau-belum-tahu?-kau-pasti-bercanda-Sakuma dan ini jelas membuat pemuda dengan pangkat Letnan Kolonel itu berdecak sebal.

"Yang Seijirou angkat sebagai anak adalah Hiroto."

"Hiroto?"

Genda mengangguk. "Ya, Hiroto."

* * *

"Hiroto!" Midorikawa membuka pintu ruang kerja Hiroto dengan keras. Mata _onyx_-nya menyiratkan kepanikan. Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna daun teh itu baru saja akan kembali berbicara dengan nada suara yang sudah ia modifikasi satu oktaf lebih tinggi saat tiba-tiba...

"HAATCHIII..."

Hiroto menggumam tak jelas, lalu untuk sesaat ia mengusap hidungnya. Kepala merah itu lalu menoleh, dan mendapati sosok Midorikawa berdiri di depan pintu. "Oh, Midorikawa, ada apa?"

Midorikawa sempat melakukan facepalm beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku akan pura-pura tidak mendengarmu bersin."

Hiroto nyengir. "Maaf," ujar pemuda _scarlet _itu. "tiba-tiba saja hidungku terasa gatal."

Midorikawa mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau sakit? Atau ... flu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku rasa tidak." Hiroto mengalihkan pandangannya pada setumpuk dokumen yang ada di atas meja. Melihat tumpukan dokumen yang makin hari terlihat makin menumpuk, otak Hiroto tiba-tiba memproduksi sebuah rencana kejam di mana dia—dengan tidak bertanggung jawab—diam-diam membakar habis semua dokumen-dokumen itu dan menjadikan petugas kebersihan sebagai kambing hitam. Yeah, rencana yang brilian. Tapi sayang, Hiroto tidak akan melakukannya. "makin hari, suhu udara mungkin semakin bertambah dingin. Tapi, itu belum cukup untuk membuatku flu." lanjut pemuda itu.

"Lagipula, kau memang tidak boleh sakit," Midorikawa menaruh satu tangannya di pinggang. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap si pemuda _scarlet _yang terlihat masih sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas itu. "kau masih harus menghadiri rapat dengan dewan direksi. Kalau sakit, kau mana bisa ikut rapat, kan?"

Seakan kata '_rapat_' yang barusan diucapkan Midorikawa adalah sebuah mantra terkutuk bagi Hiroto, pemuda dengan sepasang permata jade itu langsung mendengus. Bahunya melorot malas. Dia kini bisa menebak alasan kenapa Midorikawa ada di ruangannya. Untuk menyuruhnya rapat.

Hiroto mendesah. "Lagi?"

"Ya, Hiroto. _Lagi_." Midorikawa mengangguk. Wajahnya berbinar dan senyumnya merekah. Untuk sebagian orang, mungkin senyum Midorikawa saat itu terlihat biasa saja, bahkan mungkin terkesan manis. Sayangnya, di mata Hiroto, senyum Midorikawa lebih mirip seperti senyum seorang sekretaris cerewet yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk pergi rapat hobi mengungkit-ungkit soal tanggung-jawab-seorang-CEO. _Ups_, itu memang dia.

"Bisa kaubilang pada dewan direksi untuk menunda rapat sampai ... _err_... satu atau dua bulan ke depan? Kalau mereka mau menundanya sampai satu tahun kedepan, itu akan lebih bagus."

"Kautahu kalau itu tidak mungkin."

Hiroto mengangguk. "Benar juga. Dewan direksi pasti tidak akan mau menunda rapat sampai selama itu." Hiroto tidak menangkap esensi sebenarnya dari kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh sang asisten pribadi, Midorikawa.

Pemuda dengan buliran _emerald_ itu kini meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Mencoba mencari alasan yang bagus—dan jitu—untuk bisa lari dari rapat.

"Uhm ... Midorikawa, kurasa aku akan mencabut kata-kataku yang tadi. Badanku mendadak rasanya tidak enak. Pengaruh cuaca memang dahsyat sekali, ya. Hahaha. Jadi sepertinya—"

Midorikawa mengibaskan tangannya. Memotong kalimat pemuda berkulit susu itu. "Usaha yang bagus. Tapi, kau tidak bisa bolos rapat dengan alasan klise semacam itu."

Hiroto mendengus kesal. Yah, sifat Midorikawa yang sulit dibohongi, dibujuk, apalagi dirayu terkadang membuat Hiroto kesal sendiri.

* * *

Empat tahun lalu, seorang Letnan Muda mengundurkan diri dari militer. Meninggalkan semua karir militernya yang sudah lama ia rintis seolah itu semua bukan sesuatu yang berarti.

Sama halnya dengan Gouenji Shuuya yang menolak kenaikan pangkatnya tanpa memberi alasan yang jelas, Letnan Muda itu juga tidak mau berkomentar apapun tentang pengunduran dirinya.

Ia tidak mengungkapkan satu pun alasan. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari setiap orang. Tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Bahkan, saat itu tak tampak satupun sketsa emosi di wajahnya.

Praduga kembali bermunculan. Banyak yang berpikir jika Letnan Muda itu memang sudah berpikir masak-masak untuk mengundurkan diri. Melepas seragam militernya. Ada juga yang berpikir kalau Letnan Muda itu merasa bersalah atas kematian salah satu rekannya yang tewas tertembak. Letnan Muda itu merasa rekannya itu tewas karena ia gagal menjadi pemimpin pasukan.

Entah isu mana yang paling mendekati kebenaran, Sakuma tidak peduli. Masalah seorang tentara yang memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri, atau pensiun dari militer, adalah hal biasa buatnya. Dia merasa tidak tertarik untuk mengurus hal-hal semacam itu.

Yang menjadi perhatian Sakuma sekarang, adalah mengenai fakta bahwa Kira Seijirou tertarik untuk mengangkatnya sebagai anggota keluarga. Anak.

"Darimana kaudapat berita itu, Genda?" tanya Sakuma sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Genda mengintip dari ujung kelopak matanya untuk menatap Sakuma. Ia mengangkat alis. "Darimana aku mendapat berita ini?" tanyanya balik.

"_Yeah_."

Ada keheningan yang merayap di antara mereka sebelum akhirnya Genda bisa menjawab.

"Anggap saja aku mendapat informasi dari seseorang yang ... bisa dipercaya."

"Oh..."

Sakuma membalas dengan gedikkan bahu singkat. Jika Genda bilang dia dapat informasi itu dari orang yang bisa dipercaya, maka tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dia lalu mengetukkan jari telunjuknya ke atas meja. Pelan.

"jadi ... dengan bertambahnya kemungkinan target, apa kau akan meminta Hiroto untuk bergabung juga?"

"Aku sebenarnya mau-mau saja. Tapi, rasanya itu agak sulit," Genda menyentuh ujung cangkir kopinya. Mata safir miliknya menatap pekat warna espresso yang ada di dalam cangkir.

"Bagaimana pun juga, Hiroto sudah bukan anggota militer lagi. Berbeda dengan Gouenji, dia tidak punya kewajiban penuh. Kecuali, jika ada seseorang—selain kita berdua, tentu saja—yang bisa benar-benar membujuknya untuk ikut serta." Genda kembali mengerling pada Sakuma. Mempertemukan buliran safirnya dengan _citrine _milik Sakuma. "Karena saat ini status Hiroto adalah warga sipil. Jadi, aku tidak bisa memaksanya. Salah-salah, nanti malah aku yang kena imbas karena berani menyeret warga sipil dalam urusan seperti ini. Untuk masalah ini, kita perlu orang ketiga."

Sakuma mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Genda.

Melibatkan warga sipil dalam hal berbau militer seperti ini adalah dilarang. Kecuali jika keadaan benar-benar mendesak. Namun, sekali pun dalam keadaan terdesak, mereka bahkan tidak punya kekuasaan untuk memaksa warga sipil untuk ikut serta. Kecuali, jika warga sipil itu sendiri yang punya kesadaran dan dengan sukarela melibatkan dirinya.

Tapi masalahnya, apa Hiroto mau dengan sukarela ikut bergabung dalam tugas berbahaya yang bisa saja mengancam keselamatannya sebagai warga sipil seperti menghentikan para pemberontak ini?

Sakuma masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri saat tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap bunyi pintu restoran yang terbuka. Pemuda itu mendongak, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk. Mata sewarna senja miliknya segera menangkap sosok seorang pemuda tengah memasuki restoran. Pemuda itu berbadan tegap dengan mata sewarna pepermin. Jaket _baseball _merah terlihat menutupi kulit tubuh bagian atasnya dengan sempurna. Rambut putihnya yang terlihat sedikit jabrik membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna. Tanpa sadar, Sakuma merapatkan bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah garis tipis.

"Aku rasa ... aku tahu siapa yang bisa membantu kita, Genda."

* * *

Fubuki duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut peach jabrik itu. Senyum terus melekatkan diri di wajah sendunya. Mata kelabunya menatap wajah pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Kontur wajah tegas. Ekspresi yang keras. Permata gelap yang selalu terlihat tajam. Fubuki tak pernah bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat sosok itu. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu?

"Lama tidak bertemu, Someoka-_kun_! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Fubuki yang pertama memulai pembicaraan. Senyum ramah yang menjadi ciri khasnya terpasang di bibir. Ia kelihatan senang sekali melihat pemuda itu—Someoka Ryuugo. "Sudah berapa tahun ya, kita tidak bertemu? Dua tahun? Tiga?"

"_Tch_... kita hanya tidak bertemu selama enam bulan," jawab Someoka. Nada bicaranya terasa begitu singkat.

Fubuki tersenyum. "Benar juga, baru enam bulan berlalu," gumamnya pelan. Mata kelabu milik Fubuki kini kembali menatap Someoka. Membiarkan indera penglihatannya memasukkan imej pemuda itu ke dalam saraf memorinya. _Baru enam bulan_, ulangnya dalam hati. _Tapi, kenapa terasa seperti sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu?_

Someoka menatap Fubuki. Wajah pemuda berambut abu-abu itu terlihat begitu sendu. Jauh lebih sendu dari biasanya, dan itu membuatnya mengeryit. Apa dia masih merasa kehilangan atas kepergian Atsuya?

Saat nama Atsuya terlintas di kepala Someoka, dia merasa tiba-tiba merasa ada rasa bersalah yang menangkupi dirinya. Dan seketika itu pula, ekspresi wajahnya sedikit berubah. Bibirnya menekan makin rapat, dan alisnya bergerak semakin menurun dalam satu kedutan. Permata gelapnya masih menatap lurus ke arah Fubuki, tapi ada sinar kesedihan yang terselip di antara buliran gelap itu. Satu guratan emosi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Tapi ... kita sudah lama tidak berbincang seperti ini kan, Someoka-_kun_?"

Dan saat suara Fubuki merayap masuk ke telinganya, ekspresi Someoka yang tadi tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan kembali ke ekspresi sebelumnya.

"Ya," jawab Someoka, masih dengan nada singkat yang sama.

"Aku bahkan hampir tidak ingat kapan terakhir kita ngobrol seperti ini..." Fubuki kembali melanjutkan.

"Empat tahun yang lalu. Terakhir kita saling bicara adalah empat tahun lalu. Saat ... Hari kematian Atsuya." Kata _'Hari kematian Atsuya_' yang diucapkan dengan amat sangat berat oleh Someoka sukses membuat atmosfer di antara dirinya dan Fubuki menjadi berat.

Wajah Fubuki kini terlihat terbalut sempurna oleh rona nanar. Dan kini, Someoka terjebak dalam pembicaraan paling canggung sedunia.

Hening menyeruak di antara mereka. Someoka mendesah dalam hati dan menggosok lehernya, bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka mempedulikan orang lain, tapi kali ini ia merasa harus mempedulikannya. Bukan karena ia begitu peduli pada Fubuki—walaupun sebenarnya itu benar—hanya saja menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan orang yang duduk di meja yang sama dengan canggung ... rasanya itu tidak benar. Terlebih karena dirinya-lah yang membawa percakapan ke jurang kecanggungan.

"Yah...," Fubuki mengerling cepat lalu tersenyum canggung sambil mengangkat bahu. "kau benar. Terakhir kita bicara adalah saat ... _hari kematian Atsuya_."

Someoka berhenti menggosok lehernya tapi tidak memindahkan tangannya, "Iya. Dan ... _itu sudah lama sekali_." Lagi. Someoka terjebak dalam pembicaraan paling basi sedunia.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tadi ... aku kan juga bilang begitu," Fubuki tersenyum, tapi pandangannya masih terlihat nanar.

"Bertemu denganmu ... sedikit-banyak membuatku teringat pada Atsuya," Bayangan Atsuya yang tengah tersenyum lebar muncul dan berkelebat dalam kepala Fubuki. Seketika, keping-keping memori berhamburan memenuhi sanubari. Tidak, tidak. Fubuki harus berhenti memikirkan Atsuya. Dia harus berhenti menerbangkan harapan hanya untuk dijatuhkan berkali-kali.

"Dulu ... Kalau Atsuya sedang bersamaku, dia pasti selalu membicarakanmu, Someoka-_kun_." Tangan pucat Fubuki bergerak mencengkram cangkir berisi coklat hangat yang tadi sempat ia pesan sebelum pembicaraan ini dimulai, berusaha bertahan pada satu hal nyata yang mampu mempertahankan sensasi realitas dan mencegahnya pergi—dari kenyataan, dari Someoka, dan dari dirinya sendiri.

Mendengarnya, Someoka langsung menatap Fubuki. Pandangannya terlihat kosong untuk beberapa saat. Ada emosi yang menggantung di mata gelap Someoka, tapi tak bisa diterjemahkan. Dia merapatkan bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah garis tipis sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Maafkan aku..."

Fubuki lantas mengangkat kepala untuk mengarahkan tatapannya agar sejajar dengan lawan bicaranya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, seolah tengah mempertimbangkan apa maksud dari perkataan Someoka, tapi pada detik kemudian Fubuki tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang terlihat begitu melankolis. Beberapa orang mungkin akan menganggap senyum yang ditunjukkan Fubuki itu indah. Tapi, dengan wajah sendu dan ekspresi melankolis yang saat ini diperlihatkan olehnya, Someoka lebih suka menilai senyum yang ditunjukkan Fubuki saat ini terkesan begitu menyedihkan.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Kematian Atsuya bukan salah siapa-siapa. Kau ... tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

"Ini tentu adalah kesalahanku. Aku membiarkannya _take off_—"

"Kau melarangnya, Someoka-_kun_," Fubuki memotong. Tangannya mencengkram cangkirnya lebih erat. Seulas senyum masih melekat di wajahnya, namun sekarang senyum itu lebih terkesan getir dan amat dipaksakan. "kau sudah melarangnya. Tapi ... Atsuya tidak menghiraukanmu dan tetap pergi. Anak itu ... Atsuya ... memang keras kepala..."

_"Aku akan jadi pilot pesawat tempur terbaik di angkatan udara!"_

"Dia selalu ingin menunjukkan kalau ia adalah pilot yang hebat. Makanya, kadang dia tidak mempedulikan omongan rekannya,"

Fubuki memutus kalimatnya dan mengambil nafas panjang. Dia merasa sesak di dada. Seperti ada ribuan panah tumpul yang dihujamkan bersamaan ke dadanya dan membuat Fubuki mendadak mati rasa. Dia kemudian mendongak melihat Someoka dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sedih yang langka terlihat di ekspresinya.

"Atsuya pergi bukan gara-gara siapa pun," Fubuki menggumam rendah. Nyaris seperti berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. "Bukan karena aku, juga bukan karena kau, Someoka-_kun_. Takdir yang menyuruh Atsuya untuk pergi. Jadi ... kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

* * *

Fuusuke sudah pernah melihat ada banyak peristiwa yang terjadi begitu kebetulan dan terasa klise di film-film yang pernah ia tonton. Misalnya, ketika sang pemeran utama wanita sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya di pinggir jalan, tiba-tiba saja ada taksi yang lewat lalu si pemeran wanita kabur dengan taksi itu meninggalkan kekasihnya. Lalu seperti ketika pemeran utama sedang sedih dan melamun di tengah jalan, kebetulan saat itu langit sedang mendung dan hujan akan turun membasahi sekujur tubuh si tokoh utama. Akhirnya, si tokoh utama akan menangis di bawah guyuran air hujan. Duh, klise.

Tapi, dia tidak tahu kalau semua kejadian di film-film yang—diatur supaya terlihat—kebetulan bisa terjadi di dunia nyata. Apalagi yang menjadi objeknya adalah dirinya sendiri.

_Uh-wow_.

Fuusuke menatap datar pemuda berambut cokelat yang duduk di hadapannya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Wajah pemuda dengan surai cokelat itu balas menatap Fuusuke dengan pandangan yang tak kalah datar. Tapi meski begitu, Fuusuke bisa merasakan sepasang safir milik pemuda itu sedang menilai dirinya. Mata biru pemuda itu bergerak mengamati Fuusuke, dari atas sampai bawah. Mirip seperti alat pemindai yang terpasang di bandara dan memindai seluruh barang bawaanmu. Hanya saja kali ini, yang sedang pemuda cokelat itu pindai adalah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Fuusuke.

Fuusuke mengabaikan pandangan pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Membiarkan pemuda itu menilai dirinya sampai ia merasa puas, dan menoleh pada pemuda ber-_eyepatch_ yang duduk di sampingnya.  
Tadi, saat Fuusuke baru saja masuk ke dalam restoran ini, tiba-tiba saja ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan—gestur standar yang dilakukan setiap orang untuk mengisyaratkan agar segera menghampiri orang itu.

Tadinya Fuusuke mau pura-pura cuek dan pura-pura tidak melihat saja. Tapi apa daya, dia sudah terlanjur mengenal sosok pemuda eyepatch itu. Letnan Kolonel Jirou Sakuma. Dan satu lagi kebetulan, Sakuma sedang bersama satu orang lagi pemuda dengan rambut cokelat.

Fuusuke tidak tahu siapa namanya, tapi dia jika pemuda itu adalah perwira—yang—pangkatnya beberapa tingkat lebih tinggi dari Fuusuke. Itu terlihat dari cara dia menatap Fuusuke. Fuusuke bisa merasakan sesuatu dari dalam dirinya, semacam aura atau mungkin kharisma yang tidak dimiliki oleh tentara-tentara dengan pangkat yang kecil. _Nah, what a coincidence?_

"Namanya Koujirou Genda. Angkatan Darat. Kolonel," Sakuma buka suara. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya membuat semacam seringai saat mata pepermin Fuusuke menatapnya seakan minta penjelasan.

_Kolonel_, tentu saja. Siapa yang sangka?

"Apa yang membuat Anda memanggilku ke sini, Letkol Sakuma?" Fuusuke bertanya datar. Nada suaranya dingin, seolah ia tidak menginginkan pertemuan ini terjadi. Seorang Kolonel dan Letkol duduk di meja yang sama, itu artinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Serius di sini, tergantung dari bagaimana cara kalian menginterpretasikannya, tapi bagi Fuusuke, maksud serius di sini adalah sesuatu yang kelewat penting. Mungkin juga sesuatu yang berbahaya dengan nyawa sebagai bahan taruhannya. Dan jika mereka memanggil seseorang untuk ikut bergabung bersama mereka, itu artinya mereka akan menyeret orang itu ke dalam masalah tersebut.

Sakuma menggumam pelan sambil mengaduk Latte miliknya. Gumamannya terdengar begitu ringan dan santai, seolah mencoba untuk mendistraksi pikiran Fuusuke dari pikiran-pikiran awalnya. Sayangnya, itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Fuusuke terdistraksi.

"Kita tidak sedang memakai seragam, juga tidak berada dalam sebuah tugas ataupun misi. Jadi, tidak perlu seformal itu. Panggil aku Sakuma saja,"

"Saat ini aku memang sedang tidak bertugas. Tapi, setelah bertemu dengan kalian, aku bisa merasakan sebentar lagi akan terlibat dalam sesuatu. Entah apa,"

Genda menyeringai tertarik mendengar balasan bernada sarkastik yang digumamkan oleh pemuda berambut putih itu. Dia mengerling pada Sakuma. Dilihatnya, pemuda dengan rambut panjang itu juga tengah tersenyum tipis.

"Di luar dugaanku, ternyata kau lebih cepat menyadarinya, ya?" Sakuma meletakkan sendok yang tadi ia pakai untuk mengaduk Latte pesanannya. Senyum tipis masih terukir jelas di wajahnya.

Fuusuke mendengus. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanyanya langsung ke inti.

Genda makin melebarkan seringainya. "_Whoa_, langsung ke pokok pembicaraan."

"Untuk informasi saja, aku memang tidak suka basa-basi,"

"Aku bisa melihatnya," Genda malah bersarkasme ria. Membuat Fuusuke berkeinginan untuk melemparkan sesuatu yang keras ke wajahnya.

"Jadi, katakan, apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Sebelum aku mengatakannya, ada yang harus kukatakan terlebih dahulu pada Genda," Sakuma menengahi perang sarkasme di antara mereka. Dia lalu menatap Genda.

"Kolonel, dia adalah Suzuno Fuusuke. Angkatan Darat. Sersan Mayor[2]."

Fuusuke bisa merasakan mata safir milik Kolonel itu kembali menatapnya tajam. Tapi tidak lama, karena setelah itu Genda kembali memberikan seluruh atensinya pada Sakuma.

"Ingat kalau empat tahun yang lalu Hiroto pernah bergerak bersama sepasukan kecil dan pergi ke sebelah utara kota tanpa perintah? Dia adalah salah satu tentara yang ikut dengan Hiroto waktu itu."

Kali ini, Genda benar-benar menaruh atensinya pada Fuusuke. Sedangkan Fuusuke langsung membiarkan sebuah rengutan muncul di wajahnya. Jadi, tadi mereka sedang membicarakan Hiroto, lalu Fuusuke tiba-tiba saja memasuki restoran ini. Bagus, benar-benar kebetulan.

Fuusuke menghela nafas panjang dan menggumamkan afirmasi. "Ya, itu aku. Aku ikut dengan Hiroto saat itu."

"Bisa kaugambarkan bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hiroto?"

Orang-orang mungkin akan langsung mengeryitkan alis mereka saat mendengar pertanyaan yang digumamkan oleh Genda. Maksudnya, siapa sih yang tidak langsung mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar pertanyaan ambigu seperti itu. Tapi, Fuusuke tidak, karena ia bisa menyadari maksud yang terselip di balik pertanyaan itu. Dia malah menatap Genda dengan tajam. Kilatan determinasi benar-benar ia tunjukkan pada Kolonel itu.

"Kami dulu adalah rekan. Sama halnya dengan Anda dan Letkol Sakuma,"

"'_Dulu_'?" Genda tampaknya tertarik dengan kata '_dulu_' yang barusan digumamkan oleh Fuusuke. Nah, Fuusuke benar-benar penasaran sekarang.

"Bisa kalian memberitahuku apa masalahnya?" geramnya tak sabar.

Sakuma mengerling ke arah Genda. Meminta ijin untuk menjelaskan semua masalahnya pada Fuusuke. Genda tak memberi respon. Wajahnya masih datar. Tatapannya masih dingin. Dan Sakuma menganggap sikap diam itu sebagai sebuah bentuk afirmasi dari Genda.

"Kau tentu pernah mendengar isu tentang pro dan kontra yang terjadi di sebuah negara yang baru saja menandatangani perjanjian perdamaian, kan?" Sakuma mengawali. Matanya melirik ke arah Fuusuke, melihat reaksi apa yang akan diperlihatkan oleh pemuda itu.

Fuusuke mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu," gumamnya. "Tapi, bukannya itu biasa terjadi?"

"Kau benar, itu biasa terjadi. Dan rasanya, tidak perlu kita khawatirkan. Tapi, lain ceritanya kalau pihak yang kontra ini saling bersatu, membentuk sebuah kelompok, dan ... melakukan pergerakkan yang mungkin akan membuat keadaan yang sudah mulai stabil jadi terganggu." Genda menyahut.

Fuusuke mengerjap beberapa saat, mencoba mencerna apa yang Kolonel itu katakan sebelum akhirnya menatap Sakuma dan Genda dengan skeptis. "Pemberontak? Itukah yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Sakuma mengangguk pelan. "Ya, seperti yang kaubilang, kami bicara tentang pemberontak. Kolonel Genda menangkap ada sekumpulan orang yang tidak suka dengan perdamaian saat ini dan membentuk sebuah kelompok."

"Apa?" Kata-kata itu meluncur spontan dari mulut Fuusuke, mewakili rasa terkejut yang ia rasakan.

Genda tersenyum melihat reaksi pemuda bermata pepermin di hadapannya. "Itu baru awalnya, kami bahkan masih belum mengeluarkan berita besarnya. Dan berita besarnya, mereka sedang merencanakan sebuah pergerakkan dengan orang-orang penting yang menjadi targetnya,"

"Kalian pasti bercanda."

"Sayangnya, tidak. Kami sedang tidak bercanda. Apa itu mengecewakanmu?" Genda menyahut setelah menyeruput espressonya.

Fuusuke mengumpat pelan. _Apa itu mengecewakannya_? Tentu saja jawabannya iya!

Fuusuke mungkin sudah mengira jika masalah yang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang ini—Genda dan Sakuma—adalah masalah yang penting. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka kalau hal ini berkaitan dengan para pemberontak.

"Apa kau yakin para pemberontak itu memang benar-benar ada? Maksudku, keadaan berjalan sangat damai empat tahun ini. Dan selama itu, tidak pernah terdengar ada pergerakkan ataupun ancaman dari para pemberontak seperti yang kaukatakan tadi."

"Tidak ada, sampai akhirnya aku berhasil meraba keberadaan mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu dan memberitahumu dan Sakuma." Genda menghentakkan dagunya ke arah Fuusuke dan Sakuma saat mengucapkan tiga kata terakhir.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau bilang kau sudah tahu tentang mereka sejak _beberapa bulan yang lalu_. Dan ... kau baru menceritakan ini ... sekarang?"

"Dia bahkan baru memberitahuku tadi malam, tahu." Sakuma yang sedaritadi diam kini ikut menimpali.

Genda mengibaskan tangannya. "Tapi yang terpenting saat ini aku sudah memberitahu kalian—yah, walaupun **agak ** telat.." '_agak_'. Genda sengaja memberi sebuah penekanan pada kata '_agak_' dan membuat mata Sakuma memicing lalu mendengus. Bagaimana bisa dia menganggap waktu yang sudah berlalu beberapa bulan sebagai _'agak telat'_? "...dan sekarang, karena kalian berdua sudah kuberitahu, maka kalian—mau tak mau—harus membantuku mengurus orang-orang itu."

Duh, ternyata dugaan awal Fuusuke benar. Mereka berdua pasti akan menyeret dirinya ke dalam masalah ini.

"_Whoa_! Maafkan aku, Kolonel," Fuusuke mengangkat tangannya. "tapi dari caramu berbicara, sepertinya kauyakin sekali kalau aku mau terlibat dalam semua ini."

"Ah, jadi kau mau bilang kalau kau tidak mau dilibatkan dalam misi heroik ini?"

Sakuma merengutkan alisnya saat mendengar kata _'misi heroik'_meluncur dari mulut Genda. Astaga, nama macam apa itu?

"...Ya."

Hari ini, Fuusuke sudah membuat banyak sekali kesalahan. Datang ke restoran ini saja sudah menjadi kesalahan besar, dan sekarang, dia dengan terang-terangan menolak permintaan orang yang pangkatnya jauh ada di atasnya. Satu lagi kesalahan.

Fuusuke bisa menebak jika jawaban yang dilontarkan olehnya sama sekali bukan jawaban yang saat ini mau didengar oleh Kolonel berambut cokelat itu.

_Uh-oh_, semoga saja setelah ini dia tidak membunuh Fuusuke.

Seketika, hening menyergap mereka. Buliran safir Genda menatap tajam pepermin milik Fuusuke, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sedangkan Sakuma hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan ekspresi santai sambil meneguk Latté, seolah ia sudah sering melihat kejadian semacam ini.

Mata safir itu masih menatap pepermin di hadapannya tajam dan mencoba menekan mereka hingga beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Genda membiarkan suara baritone miliknya memotong udara dengan begitu kejam.

"Tapi sayangnya, aku di sini tidak sedang memberimu sebuah penawaran di mana kaubisa dengan bebas menentukan jawaban '_Ya_' atau '_Tidak_'," Genda membiarkan ada jeda muncul di antara kalimatnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku memberimu perintah, Sersan Mayor."

Buliran safir milik Genda kini terlihat menggelap dan berkilat pada Fuusuke. Mata safir yang awalnya selalu terlihat indah karena warnanya yang bagaikan warna laut itu tiba-tiba saja berubah gelap, seperti samudera yang tak berdasar, hingga mampu membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri atau setidaknya langsung mengalihkan pandangan mata mereka pada objek lain. Termasuk Fuusuke.

Pemuda dengan rambut putih itu langsung memutuskan kontak mata dengan Genda dan mengalihkan pada ubin putih berukuran 40x40 sentimeter yang ada di bawah. Bukannya dia merasa takut atau apa, tapi dia hanya merasa ada sesuatu dalam diri Kolonel itu. Sesuatu yang tidak tersentuh olehnya. Sesuatu yang membuat Fuusuke berkeinginan untuk segera memutus kontak mata dengan Kolonel itu dan tanpa sadar langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap apapun selain mata birunya. Dan Fuusuke langsung mengumpat keras saat mendapati dirinya terpaku menatap ubin.

Sakuma diam-diam menyeringai melihatnya. Baiklah, ini bukan kali pertama Sakuma melihat Genda melakukan hal itu—menatap lawan bicaranya dengan intens dan determinasi. Dia memaksa lawan bicaranya untuk menuruti perintahnya. Dan sepanjang ingatan Sakuma, Genda selalu berhasil membuat mereka menurutinya.

Baiklah, mungkin tidak selalu. Pasalnya Kidou Yuuto sama sekali tidak pernah terpengaruh dengan tatapan mata Genda. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan Kolonel muda itu tidak suka dan langsung senewan bila Sakuma membicarakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Yuuto.

"Itu artinya, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, kau harus ikut ambil bagian dalam tugas ini." Sakuma angkat bicara. Dia menelengkan kepalanya menatap Fuusuke dan setengah tertawa saat melihatnya mendengus kesal.

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak punya pilihan lagi," Fuusuke mengedikkan bahu singkat. Menyerah. Dua lawan satu, Fuusuke jelas kalah jumlah. Kolonel dan Letnan Kolonel bersatu, lawannya Sersan Mayor, Fuusuke juga jelas kalah tanding. Jadi, tidak perlu diperbesar lagi. Sudah kelihatan siapa yang bakal menang. Tidak ada gunanya melawan.

Genda tersenyum—sekaligus menyeringai lebar dalam hati—saat mendengar ucapan Fuusuke. Mata birunya yang tadi terlihat gelap dan menakutkan kembali cerah seperti semula—membuat Fuusuke mau tak mau kembali mengeryit melihat betapa mudahnya Kolonel itu berubah dari satu ekspresi ke ekspresi lain.

"Senang mendengarmu bersedia dengan senang hati bergabung," Genda tahu ia seharusnya tidak menyisipkan kata _'dengan senang hati'_ dalam kalimatnya karena Fuusuke setuju bergabung karena terpaksa dan bukan atas dasar keinginan hatinya. Tapi, _oh_, siapa peduli? Lagipula, Genda senang menggunakan frasa itu.

"Jadi, seperti yang sudah aku dan Sakuma jelaskan di awal, aku menangkap pergerakkan sekelompok pemberontak yang berpusat di daerah yang letaknya berada sedikit di luar dari batas negara Centaurus—tapi juga tidak benar-benar masuk kawasan Delphinus. Mereka menjadikan orang-orang penting sebagai target penyerangan. Tujuan utama mereka adalah membuat hubungan antara Centaurus dan Delphinus—yang sudah mulai membaik—kembali menjadi buruk dan membuat peristiwa empat tahun lalu terulang kembali,"

Fuusuke memutar bola mata saat mendengar penjelasan Genda.

Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan tujuan utama para pemberontak itu. Apa yang mereka harapkan dengan memulai kembali perang antara dua negara yang sudah saling berdamai? Apa mereka beranggapan kalau suasana menjadi damai, maka tidak ada lagi yang bisa dijadikan tontonan? Tuhan, apa logika mereka sudah benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan? _Well_, itu masih lebih bagus. Fuusuke malahan berpikir para pemberontak itu bahkan sudah tidak memiliki logika. Ha!

"Lalu, kalian ingin aku melakukan apa? Memata-matai mereka?"

Genda menggeleng. "Kita tahu semua informasi yang kita butuhkan. Kita tahu siapa yang akan mereka serang, kita tahu apa tujuan mereka, dan kita tahu kapan mereka akan bergerak," Sang Kolonel melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "kita sudah dapat semua informasi yang kita butuhkan. Tidak perlu lagi memata-matai mereka."

"Aku tidak mengerti," Fuusuke memandang Genda dan Sakuma bergantian. "kalian sudah tahu semua informasi. Itu artinya kalian hanya tinggal bergerak saja, kan? Lalu kenapa kalian tidak langsung bergerak saja dan malah memintaku untuk terlibat dalam semua ini?"

Genda merengut. "Tidak bisa semudah itu, tahu," pria dengan surai kecokelatan itu lalu menegakkan posisi duduknya. "kadang-kadang kita tahu orang-orang yang ikut dalam jaringan para pemberontak—karena lembaga-lembaga yang mereka kelola, urusan-urusan bisnis mereka, ideologi-ideologi mereka—namun kita tidak bisa membuktikannya. Dan untuk kasus-kasus seperti itu, kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Terutama apabila mereka tinggal di luar batas yuridiksi Centaurus. Yang bisa kita lalukan hanyalah melacak pergerakan mereka dan berharap mereka akan berbuat kekacauan. _Bam_!"

Sakuma menambahkan, "Seperti Mafia saja. Seringkali kita tahu siapa penjahatnya, kita bahkan tahu di mana mereka tinggal. Tapi kita tidak bisa memenjarakan mereka sampai mereka sendiri yang bermain api."

Genda mengangguk setuju. "Analogi yang bagus—karena kejahatan terorganisir seperti ini mempunyai struktur dasar yang sama," Dia lalu memajukan tubuhnya. Membuat kedua siku miliknya bertumpu di atas meja. "Mereka dilindungi dengan penjagaan berlapis-lapis sehingga kita tidak bisa membuktikan apa-apa. Mereka tetap menjaga segala sesuatunya tetap berada dalam kotak pandora tanpa membiarkan siapa pun memiliki kunci untuk membukanya."

"Ini berarti mereka bisa saja berkeliaran di jalanan dan sayangnya, kita tidak bisa mengancam, atau bahkan memberi mereka sebuah gertakan. Kalau kita sampai melakukannya, kita yang malah akan menerima getahnya,"

"Media dan publik malah akan menyorot kita dan mencap kita sebagai pihak yang salah."

Genda kembali mengangguk saat Sakuma meneruskan kalimatnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia mendesah dan menyandarkan diri pada kursi. Dia melirik Fuusuke yang masih duduk dengan posisi tegang di hadapannya lalu berkata, "Hadapi saja. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang praktis. Itulah kenapa kadang, demi melakukan tugas, kita harus bertindak di luar batas."

Fuusuke tak menunjukkan respon apapun, kelihatan masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Sakuma melirik pemuda itu sejenak, dan berusaha membawanya kembali pada topik awal mereka.

"Itu adalah alasan pertama kami—dalam kasus ini, sebenarnya Sakuma cuma mengarahkan kata '_kami_' pada Genda—belum melakukan pergerakkan sama sekali,"

Fuusuke sontak mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar kata-kata Sakuma. Kata _'alasan pertama' _ yang tadi Sakuma ucapkan benar-benar terasa ganjil di saat seperti ini. Ia menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalian masih punya alasan kedua?"

"Ya,"

"Apa itu?"

Genda menyahut, "Kami menunggu seseorang yang bisa jadi perantara antara kami dan putra angkat Kira Seijirou—Kira Hiroto,"

Oke, saat ini Fuusuke benar-benar merasa atmosfer yang mengelilingi mereka tiba-tiba saja jadi semakin berat.

"Sejak kapan masalah ini jadi melibatkan Hiroto?"

"Sejak awal, sebenarnya," Sakuma menghela nafas panjang, seolah pembicaraan ini menghabiskan banyak energinya. "Kau lupa kalau Hiroto sekarang adalah bagian dari keluarga Kira? Dan sebagai tambahan saja, mungkin saja kau juga lupa, keluarga Kira kemungkinan besar masuk ke dalam target mereka,"

_Oh, sialan_.

Sunyi sejenak mengisi ruang di antara mereka sebelum akhirnya Genda kembali berbicara, "Kami ingin Hiroto bisa bergabung dalam misi ini. Tapi, kami punya satu masalah,"

Jeda mengambang yang kembali muncul setelah kalimat Genda terdengar entah kenapa membuat Fuusuke merasa kalau udara di antara mereka kian menyusut dan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Oh, mungkin itu cuma perasaannya saja, karena ternyata saat ini, tanpa sadar, Fuusuke menahan nafasnya. Seolah-olah ia lupa caranya bernafas saat itu.

"Hiroto saat ini adalah warga sipil, dan kami tidak punya kekuasaan apa-apa untuk memintanya bergabung. Kami butuh pihak ketiga—orang yang bisa membujuk Hiroto untuk ikut ke dalam ini semua. Teman, rekan, keluarga, siapa pun," Genda membiarkan pandangannya bertemu dengan mata sewarna pepermin milik Fuusuke. "dan saat itu kau muncul."

Fuusuke mengangguk. Dia sekarang mengerti, ternyata dia bukan cuma salah tempat, tapi juga salah waktu. Oh, seandainya saja dia datang sepuluh menit lebih awal dari mereka, atau mungkin tiga puluh menit lebih lambat, maka mungkin dia tidak akan bertemu dengan dua orang ini dan harus terpaksa ikut dalam tugas-dadakan-memberantas-para-pemberontak-yang-berbahaya. Sebentar, yang tadi itu kedengarannya seperti jargon film anak-anak.

"Jadi—"

"Aku memberimu perintah untuk menemui Hiroto dan membujuknya untuk ikut bergabung," ujar Genda sebelum Fuusuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Fuusuke mengerjap. Dia baru saja akan membuka mulutnya dan mengucapkan sesuatu saat Genda mengangkat tangannya. Gestur yang mengisyaratkan pada Fuusuke untuk tidak bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Kami sangat bergantung padamu, Sersan Mayor."

* * *

**~To Be Continued~  
**

* * *

**Foot Note :**

[1] Saya gatau apa seorang tentara bisa menolak pemberian pangkat atau engga. Ini saya Cuma ngarang sengarang-ngarangnya aja.

[2] sersan Mayor. Pangkat yang dimiliki oleh para Bintara. Tingkatannya kira-kira dua pangkat di bawah Letnan Muda.

* * *

**Lunlun's note :**

Nah, akhirnya Fates 5 keluar juga. Boleh curhat sedikit? Well, ini adalah chapter yang paling bikin saya frustasi. Ada banyak banget dialog di sini dan-oh, well, saya sebenernya ga nyaman buat bikin tulisan dengan dialog yang kelewat banyak. Makanya saya ngerasa chapter ini ... gagal banget orzorzorz.

Terusnya ... satu hal lain yang membuat saya frustasi adalah ... chapter ini membuat saya harus benar-benar menjadi seorang maso. Ga usah ditanya yaa saya harus jadi maso pas dibagian sebelah mana 8"D

Anw, saya bener-bener minta maaf kalau chapter ini kelewat panjang dari biasanya (bahkan lebih panjang dari chapter kemaren lol). Tapi sebenernya, chapter ini sengaja saya biarin panjang dan ngga saya bagi jadi 2 chapter karena beberapa alasan. Tapi saya janji, chapter depan ngga akan jadi sepanjang ini. Kalau mungkin jatohnya sampai di atas 27 halaman word, nanti saya akan cari-cari cara buat motong adegan-adegannya. Tapi kalau seandainya ngga bisa, saya akan pecah jadi dua bagian. Entah bagaimana caranya, pokoknya chapter depan saya usahain cuma sekitar 16-22 halaman MS word. =)))

Oh, ya, maaf juga atas penurunan kualitas saya dalam menulis. Saya punya masalah dengan inkonsistensi kualitas, semoga kalian mau memaklumi yaa #kayang.

Balasan untuk review Fates 4 kemarin & Path of Destiny :

**Kuroka : **Makasih reviewnya di Fates 4 & Path of Destiny kuyooo~~3 terusnya, makasih juga udah terus ngikutin cerita aneh saya :''D #gelindinganbahagia. #dor. Btw soal becandaannya Genda di chapter kemaren... pfftt... aduh, itu sih sayanya aja yang kelewatan #nyengir 8''Da. Ini lanjutannya, sayang. Semoga nggak mati kebosenan dan akhirnya meninggalkan cerita ini ya. LOL.

**Megumare Hikaru :** Terimakasih review-nya Hikacchi~! Wah, endingnya bikin mencelos? #teruskayang. Oh iya, makasih atas koreksinya kemarin ;DD Ini lanjutannya, dear! Semoga nggak mengecewakan!

**kyousuke Tenma : **makasih udah review, dear. Ini udah update. Maaf lama yaaa~~

**Nuha Hikari7 : **Huhu update-nya gabisa kilat, nih. Karena saya bukan author yang rajin update kilat "OTL. Tapi, saya akan usahakan supaya tetep update dan waktunya ga terlalu lama. Terimakasih sudah mau baca+review cerita aneh saya~~ dan... ini sudah update. Semoga ga mengecewakan! =)))

Yeah, job's done~

Seperti biasa, silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa review. I accepting **all kinds of review**, good, bad, flames,critism, sarcasm, ect. So please click that blue button!

Much love,  
LC


	8. Fates Six

**Warning :** kalau sudah sampai sejauh ini, kayaknya udah ga perlu nyantumin warning lagi. Semua warning masih sama seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya.  
**Disclaimer : **semua karakter Inazuma Eleven/GO! Yang uh-so-awesome adalah milik Level-5. Cerita yang uh-so-sinting ini punyanya Lunarspire. **this story created for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

**Requiem  
**

**by Lunarspire**

**beta ed by Kuroka  
**

**Fates 6  
**

* * *

Fuusuke tak memberikan perlawanan apapun saat angin malam menyentuh tiap inci kulitnya dengan amat leluasa. Dia sengaja membiarkan hawa dingin yang terasa tajam seperti ujung pisau menggores tubuh bagian atasnya yang sama sekali polos; tidak tertutup sehelai benang.

Pemuda pemilik helaian putih itu menghela nafas panjang. Membuat semacam uap putih keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Dia kedinginan.

Suhu udara di musim gugur seperti ini memang selalu dingin dan menusuk, terutama saat malam. Di malam hari begini, suhu bisa terasa berkali-kali lipat dinginnya. Angin sepoi yang hampir setiap saat berhembus akan terasa seperti silet yang membuat tubuhmu terasa seperti disayat. Walaupun sebenarnya dinginnya angin malam di musim gugur seperti ini belum bisa menandingi suhu saat musim dingin nanti yang selalu terasa basah dan beku, tapi yang namanya dingin, tetap saja dingin.  
Dan berdiri di balkon kamar saat tengah malam di musim gugur begini dengan keadaan setengah telanjang, seperti yang Fuusuke lakukan saat ini, sama sekali bukan ide bagus.

Dia paham itu, tapi dia tidak ambil pusing.

Fuusuke tahu hawa dingin ini bisa saja membuatnya flu, atau yang paling parah, mati kedinginan. Tapi, sekali lagi, dia tidak ambil peduli. Atau, dia tahu bahwa hawa seperti ini tidak akan bisa membawanya pergi ke sebuah lorong bernama Kematian. Tidak.

Dia terlalu tangguh untuk mati dengan alasan konyol seperti; kedinginan. Ha.

Angin kembali berhembus dan menggerakan beberapa helai rambut putihnya. Semilir angin terasa begitu dingin saat menyentuh kulitnya. Namun, Fuusuke hanya memejamkan mata, tak melawan. Dia mencoba menikmati semua ini. Hembusan angin ini, kegelapan malam ini, keheningan ini, keadaan ini.

Ia berusaha menikmati semuanya, seolah ia takut tidak bisa menjumpai semua hal ini besok. Seolah ia takut besok ia tak lagi berpijak di atas permukaan bumi.

Hening.

Suara yang bisa didengar saat itu adalah suara gemerisik ranting pohon yang saling bersentuhan ditiup angin dan kepakan sayap kelelawar yang sedang mencari makan.

Fuusuke menikmati semua keadaan ini. Keheningan malam ini, entah kenapa, terasa begitu menenangkan bagi Fuusuke. Suara dahan dan ranting dari pepohonan, dan kepakan sayap kelelawar seolah menjadi sebuah alunan musik dengan ritme yang tak menentu di dalam kepalanya.

Fuusuke menengadah, mempertemukan mata sewarna pepermin miliknya dengan langit. Malam ini, warna hitam membalut langit dengan begitu solid. Membentuk sebuah kegelapan yang terasa absolut. Seolah tidak mengizinkan satu titik cahaya bintang pun mengotori kelamnya warna langit saat itu.

Kegelapan nyata yang solid dan absolut.

Untuk sesaat, Fuusuke termenung menatap gelapnya langit.

Dia terkadang merasa kegelapan adalah hal yang mengerikan. Kegelapan yang terasa begitu absolut itu bisa saja menarik dan menelanmu ke dalamnya, tanpa ada siapa pun yang tahu kapan ia akan melepasmu. Mengerikan.

"Lihat, siapa orang yang cukup pintar untuk berdiri di balkon, tengah malam saat musim gugur dan tanpa memakai baju?"

Kepala putih itu menoleh saat sebuah suara merayap masuk ke dalam indera pendengarnya, kemudian memasang wajah datar—yang seakan-akan sudah menjadi pesanan tetap orang yang memanggilnya—lalu menjawab dengan nada singkat yang dingin.

"Lihat siapa yang menyusul orang pintar itu, Haruya."

Haruya merengut mendengar jawaban bernada sarkastis yang dilontarkan Fuusuke.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku datang untuk menyusulmu?"

Fuusuke mengangkat bahu. "Memangnya ada orang lain lagi selain aku di sini?"

Haruya mendengus.

"Pssh ... hentikan kebiasaanmu berdiri setengah telanjang di balkon saat tengah malam."

Pada akhirnya, Haruya memutuskan untuk mengalihkan fokus pembicaraan mereka. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah kaus yang tergeletak di atas kasur Fuusuke, lalu melemparkannya asal-asalan pada pemuda berambut putih itu.

Fuusuke menangkapnya dengan sempurna. Dia terdiam beberapa saat, lalu kembali menatap Haruya dengan pandangan apa-yang-kau-mau-aku-lakukan-dengan-benda-ini?

"Pakai," kalimat yang diucapkan oleh si rambut tulip menjawab pertanyaan yang tersirat di wajah Fuusuke. "Aku tidak mau mendengar kau mengeluh kena flu besok."

Fuusuke masih mematung di tempat. Tangan Fuusuke memegang kaus yang barusan dilempar Haruya, masih belum berniat untuk memakainya. Dia menatap Haruya datar—raut yang memang biasa terukir rapi di atas kontur wajahnya. "Apa aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih?"

Fuusuke bisa dengan jelas melihat rengutan di wajah Haruya jadi semakin bertambah. Membuat Fuusuke mengingat-ingat apakah kata "merengut" merupakan bagian dari nama tengah pemuda berambut tulip itu.

"Terserahlah..."

Haruya mengabaikan kata-kata Fuusuke dengan sekali kibasan tangan, lalu berbalik. Dia memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Berniat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Mau kemana?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur cepat dari mulut Fuusuke. Terlalu cepat bahkan, sampai bisa dikatakan jika itu adalah sebuah spontanitas. Dan Fuusuke mengerjap begitu menyadarinya.

Haruya menelengkan kepalanya untuk menatap Fuusuke. Alisnya bertaut. "Mau kemana? Pulang, tentu saja."

"Pulang kemana?" Untuk sesaat, Fuusuke merasa dirinya adalah orang paling bodoh sedunia.

Oke, jujur, Fuusuke benar-benar tidak punya ide kenapa mulutnya meluncurkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terdengar begitu... konyol. Semua pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja tanpa sempat Fuusuke pikirkan. Dan kalau Fuusuke boleh mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, dia bahkan benar-benar tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana pertanyaan semacam itu bisa mengambang di otaknya!

"Sepertinya terlalu lama berdiri di balkon tengah malam membuat saraf otakmu rusak, Fuusuke." Haruya menggumam rendah, dan menatap Fuusuke dengan alis yang saling bertaut—ekspresi yang selalu Haruya perlihatkan saat menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang bertingkah aneh.  
Dan di dalam hati, Fuusuke menggumamkan persetujuan atas pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Haruya. Sepertinya dia memang harus segera menghentikan kebiasaan berdiri-setengah-telanjang-di-balkon-tengah-malam ini. Sistem otaknya terganggu karena semua kebiasaan buruk ini.

"Tentu saja aku akan pulang ke tempatku, bodoh."

_Aku akan pulang ke tempatku...  
_

Haruya akan pulang ke tempatnya. Tentu saja, kenapa harus ditanya lagi?

Ada keheningan yang merayap di antara mereka sebelum Haruya memutuskan untuk memecahkannya dengan kembali bicara.

"Mau ikut denganku?"

Fuusuke menengadah cepat, tapi dia tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya berdiri saja di sana, membalas ucapan orang itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diterjemahkan.

Haruya menghela nafas lelah saat melihat tak ada satu pun respon yang diberikan oleh Fuusuke. Dia lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Gestur yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia benar-benar mengajukan penawaran.

Haruya benar-benar mengajaknya pergi.

Fuusuke terkesiap. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, sementara matanya tertuju pada tangan Haruya yang masih terulur kepadanya.

Fuusuke tahu, dengan terulurnya tangan itu padanya, saat ini dia punya dua pilihan; meraih tangan Haruya dan ikut bersamanya atau mengabaikan uluran tangan itu dan tetap berdiri di sini seperti patung.

Ekspresi Haruya, saat berdiri menatap dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Fuusuke, ia atur agar tampak senormal mungkin. Dia tahu Fuusuke sedang berpikir saat ini. Jadi, dia menunggu sampai proses berpikir Fuusuke benar-benar selesai dengan tangan yang tetap terulur dan mengambang di udara.  
Sedangkan, di sisi lain, Fuusuke benar-benar tidak bisa memfokuskan perhatiannya pada apapun selain pada Haruya dan tangannya—bahkan dia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ranting pohon yang bergerak-gerak risau di bawah. Dia benar-benar berusaha memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan.  
Kenyataannya, Fuusuke tahu, lebih dari siapa pun, bahwa kedua pilihan itu tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Pilihan itu tidak akan pernah mendorongnya pada sesuatu yang buruk. Maksudnya, memangnya hal buruk apa sih yang akan terjadi? Tidak ada.

Dan maksudnya adalah, tidak akan ada. _Iya, kan...?_

Jadi, harusnya tidak ada masalah jika Fuusuke mau dengan senang hati menyambut tangan Haruya yang menggantung itu.

Tapi, tetap saja ... tiba-tiba, didapatinya dirinya bertanya-tanya mengenai dirinya yang tanpa sadar mengaktifkan naluri untuk menjaga diri. Ketakutan perlahan menjalar bersamaan dengan hawa dingin dan menyusur tiap lekuk tubuh pemuda itu. Fuusuke tidak mengerti. Apa yang dia takutkan?

Haruya memandang Fuusuke dan berkata dengan suara serak, "Tidak mau, ya?"

Fuusuke tak menjawab. Dia tetap mendapati dirinya berdiri tak bergerak. Seolah telah membeku di tempat.

Fuusuke menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Sejujurnya—sejujurnya—Fuusuke ingin sekali menerima uluran tangan itu. Tapi, tubuhnya melarangnya untuk bergerak. Kakinya serasa menempel pada lantai, tak mengijinkannya untuk membuat satu gerakan—bahkan untuk bergeser pun, rasanya dia tidak bisa.

Orang bilang, tubuh terkadang bisa menjadi lebih jujur daripada pikiran. Tubuhnya menolak untuk berjalan ke arah Haruya. Apa ini berarti jika tubuhnya sedang berusaha jujur padanya?

Fuusuke menggeleng. Dia tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ketakutan yang tak beralasan menguasai dirinya dan membuat tubuhnya menolak Haruya. Tapi pikirannya menginginkannya. Sekali lagi, dia ingin menyambut tangan itu. Ingin.

Di bawah sana, ranting dan dahan pohon kembali bergerak ditiup angin. Seolah-olah dia tidak menghiraukan penolakan dari tubuhnya, tanpa berpikir, Fuusuke meraih tangan Haruya.

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai di tujuan Anda, Tuan."

Fuusuke terlonjak dari keadaan tidurnya di kursi belakang taksi, membuat kepalanya terbentur kaca jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Sensasi sakit yang ia rasakan saat itu juga memaksanya keluar dari alam sensasi yang terasa begitu buram.

Ia sempat meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berkedut-kedut sebelum menatap supir taksi yang memandangnya simpatik—mungkin merasa bersalah karena telah membuatnya bangun. Fuusuke segera merogoh sakunya dan memberi ongkos taksinya kepada si supir.

"Kau bisa ambil kembaliannya." Saat mengatakan ini, Fuusuke tengah menutup pintu taksi. Dia lalu berjalan menjauhi taksi itu, mengabaikan si supir yang meneriakkan terima kasih kepadanya.

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu semenjak insiden pertemuannya dengan Sakuma dan Genda. Dia terjebak untuk ikut memikirkan soal para pemberontak keparat itu. Dia juga terjebak dalam tanggung jawab untuk membujuk Hiroto ikut bergabung.

Dia sedikit kesal dengan perintah yang diberikan Genda. Genda paham jika mereka tidak boleh begitu saja melibatkan warga sipil, tapi dia tetap bersikeras untuk melibatkan Hiroto. Dan sekarang, Fuusuke mau tak mau harus jadi perantara dan menemui Hiroto untuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi dan memaksanya untuk ikut terlibat.

Hukuman apa yang kira-kira akan Fuusuke terima jika pemerintah tahu jika ia memaksa warga sipil untuk ikut dalam masalah seperti ini? Ah, kalau sampai Fuusuke dijebloskan ke penjara lalu diasingkan ke negeri antah-berantah karena masalah ini lalu mati membusuk di sana, maka Genda dan Sakuma adalah orang pertama yang akan Fuusuke bunuh saat rohnya berubah jadi arwah gentayangan. Ha!

Dan, di sinilah dia berada...

Fuusuke menatap sebuah gedung menjulang setinggi 25 lantai yang letaknya ada di pusat kota Centaurus, kawasan yang menguntungkan yang memang dikenal dengan gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit yang menjulang. Itu gedung Kira Financial Group. Tempat di mana seorang mantan Letnan Muda kini berada dan membangun sebuah kehidupan baru yang tenang dan damai, di mana tidak ada senjata dan lencana militer yang menghiasi kehidupannya. Sebuah kedamaian di mana sebentar lagi, mau tak mau, harus hancur karena kedatangan Fuusuke.

Dia mendesah berat. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi merasa bahwa dirinya adalah perusak ketenangan hidup orang lain?

* * *

Fuusuke memasuki gedung megah itu, di mana ia disambut dengan tatapan heran orang-orang yang ada di dalam. Fuusuke mengenakan baju layaknya seorang warga sipil—celana jins panjang model pensil berwarna abu, sweater putih panjang dengan kemeja warna _soft-blue_yang kerahnya sengaja dikeluarkan, dan kets putih—pakaian yang seharusnya biasa, jika saja dia tidak berada di tempat ini; tempat di mana setiap orang mengenakan pakaian formal mereka yang rapi.

Fuusuke tidak pernah tahu kalau semua orang yang berkeliaran di dalam gedung ini mondar-mandir dengan pakaian mereka yang rapi dan formal. Dia salah kostum, sialan.

Lantas lagi-lagi, cara dia berpakaian bukan satu-satunya hal yang menarik perhatian. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Fuusuke, kualitas yang dapat dilihat tapi tak dapat di sentuh. Mungkin posturnya yang tegak dan gagah atau rambutnya yang putih mencolok. Apapun itu, ia memiliki kharisma. Aura. Hal itu terasa ketika ia berjalan menghampiri meja resepsionis. Pemuda itu telah mencuri perhatian.

Fuusuke meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas meja resepsionis dan berbicara kepada seorang wanita cantik berambut biru sepundak yang berada di belakangnya sambil mengecat kuku tangannya. "Maaf. Saya ingin bertemu Kira Hiroto."

Tanpa mengangkat tatapan dari kukunya, wanita itu dengan malas menjawab, "Anda ingin membuat janji?"

"Tidak, bukan membuat janji. Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengannya."

Wanita itu menghela nafas tak sabar. Dia menaruh kembali kuas cat yang tadi ia pakai untuk mengecat kukunya ke dalam botol, mendongak, dan memasang tampang paling jutek pada pemuda bersurai putih tersebut. "Boleh saya tahu untuk urusan apa?"

"Seperti yang saya katakan, saya hanya ingin bertemu dan berbicara sebentar dengan Kira Hiroto," Fuusuke menggumam dengan nada gusar. Dia paling malas jika keinginannya untuk menemui Hiroto dipersulit seperti ini. "Apakah dia ada?"

Wanita itu melipat kakinya dan mengamati pria yang berada di hadapannya itu. "Anda ini mau apa?" tanyanya dengan gaya sok kuasa.

Fuusuke langsung menunduk dan memijit pelipisnya pelan; berusaha mengatur emosi. Dia tahu tidak ada gunanya menunjukkan kemarahannya pada wanita itu. Tetapi kemudian, seseorang muncul dari arah belakang Fuusuke.

"Ada apa ini?"

Baik Fuusuke maupun wanita itu sama-sama terperanjat begitu mendengar suara itu.

"Ryuuji-_san_!"

Wanita itu praktis langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan menyembunyikan botol cat kuku miliknya. Fuusuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Midorikawa telah berdiri di belakangnya.

Midorikawa mengabaikan wanita itu, tapi dia sempat ikut terperanjat saat tahu bahwa pria yang ada di depan meja resepsionis adalah Fuusuke—mantan rekannya di militer dulu. Bagus sekali.

Ekspresi Midorikawa, saat itu Fuusuke sadari, sempat mengeras untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali pada ekspresinya yang semula.

Fuusuke tak mau langsung menyeringai tertarik saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Midorikawa. Dia melangkah mendekat dan meletakkan lengannya di bahu Midorikawa dengan gaya sok akrab yang berlebihan. "Ha! Siapa sangka kita bisa bertemu di tempat ini, eh?"

Wanita yang berdiri di belakang meja resepsionis mengerutkan keningnya saat pria tak dikenal itu bersikap sok akrab dengan asisten atasannya. "Apa yang Anda lakukan?!" pekiknya. "Ma-maafkan saya, Ryuuji-_san_, orang ini ... dia bilang, dia ingin menemui Hiroto-sa—"

"_Aa_, tidak apa-apa, Reina-_san_." Midorikawa mengangkat tangannya lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Fuusuke. "Aku dan Hiroto mengenal orang ini."

Fuusuke memasang senyum terbaiknya sebagai balasan. Senyum yang, secara tidak langsung, membuat wanita bernama Reina merona, menunduk dan berdiri canggung di tempatnya karena ia sempat mengacuhkan pria itu. Hei, dia kan tidak tahu jika pria itu ternyata kenalan atasannya. Kalau dia tahu, dia juga tidak akan bersikap kurang ajar seperti tadi.

Midorikawa menelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar bunyi lift yang terbuka. Dia lantas menyikut pelan dada Fuusuke, menyuruh pria itu untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan meninggalkan meja resepsionis dan memasuki lift. Sebenarnya saat itu ada beberapa orang pegawai yang kebetulan juga sedang menunggu lift, tapi begitu mereka melihat sosok Midorikawa mendekat mereka langsung menyingkir seolah memberikan jalan yang lebar pada pria berambut hijau itu. Bahkan setelah Midorikawa sudah masuk ke dalam lift, tak ada satu orang pun yang terlihat mau masuk ke lift yang sama dengannya. Sepertinya mereka memilih untuk menunggu lift selanjutnya.

Perlakuan para pegawai di sini terhadap Midorikawa sepertinya sedikit-banyak telah menarik perhatian Fuusuke.

"Waktu yang berjalan empat tahun ternyata mulai mengubahmu, ya? Aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang kau punya pengaruh besar di sini." Fuusuke berkomentar setelah lift mereka mulai bergerak menuju lantai tujuan mereka, lantai 20—Midorikawa yang menekan tombol.

Dengusan napas berat terdengar. "Bukan. Mereka bersikap berlebihan seperti tadi karena tahu jika aku adalah asisten pribadi Hiroto dan sering melihatku ada di dekat dia."

"_Woah_, hebat."

"Diperlakukan bagai virus yang menularkan penyakit berbahaya, apa yang hebat dari itu semua?" Midorikawa membalas cepat dan tajam. Membuat Fuusuke telak terdiam.

Pemuda berambut putih itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada lift, menatap punggung Midorikawa.  
Dia mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang dirasakan oleh pemuda berambut hijau itu. Midorikawa pasti benci diperlakukan berbeda oleh para pegawai di sini. Mereka menyingkir, memberi jalan saat Midorikawa berjalan di antara mereka semua. Fuusuke bisa menebak jika ia muak dengan semua ini.

Tapi, jika Midorikawa saja merasa tertekan dengan semua ini, lalu bagaimana dengan Hiroto? Dia pasti merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang Midorikawa rasakan. Bahkan mungkin berkali-kali lipat lebih buruk.

"_Aa_, jabatan terkadang bisa jadi merepotkan, ya." Fuusuke bahkan seharusnya tidak perlu lagi berkomentar. Tapi, dia merasa harus. Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin agar hening tidak mengambil peran.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Midorikawa sedikit membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Fuusuke dan berusaha menuntun pembicaraan ke arah yang lain. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Apa?" Fuusuke pura-pura kelihatan bingung saat Midorikawa tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Kau datang ke sini untuk menemui Hiroto, setelah empat tahun berlalu, tidak mungkin kau datang tanpa sebuah alasan."

"Nah, kau berpikir terlalu jauh. Aku cuma ingin bertemu dengannya. Sudah lama aku tidak bicara dengannya."

"Aku tahu kau bukan tipe orang yang mau repot-repot menggerakkan bokong untuk menemui seseorang dan mengadakan reuni kecil." Mata Midorikawa memicing memperhatikan Fuusuke. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Fuusuke tahu apa yang dikatakan Midorikawa adalah benar. Dia memang selalu benar. Bukan, Midorikawa cuma kelewat peka. Dia bisa merasakan ada yang tidak beres pada seseorang atau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan hanya dengan menatap mata orang itu. Instingnya mengerikan.

Fuusuke tak memberikan respon. Dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan maksudnya datang ke sini dari Midorikawa, tapi dia tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya; tak akan bicara dan menceritakan semuanya sebelum melihat Hiroto.

Beruntung saat itu lift berbunyi dan pintunya terbuka. Mereka sudah sampai di lantai tujuan dan Fuusuke tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan jawaban macam apa yang akan ia berikan pada Midorikawa.

"Apa ini lantai tujuan kita?" Fuusuke mengerling pada Midorikawa yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat; afirmasi.

"Ya."

Dua pria itu pun keluar dari dalam lift.

* * *

Kira Hiroto dikenal akan dua hal: secara profesional, dan secara pribadi. Dulu, sebelum nama keluarganya berubah jadi Kira, dia dikenal sebagai seorang Letnan Muda yang berbakat. Namun menurut kawan-kawannya—atau mungkin, para fans wanitanya—ia terkenal karena wajahnya.  
Wajahnya yang luar biasa aduhai. Tipe-tipe bintang film yang akan dibayar mahal. Kontur wajahnya yang maskulin itu seakan terukir bak sebuah mahakarya dari batu granit yang dipahat dengan sempurna. Ditambah lagi dengan semua prestasi yang ia raih di dunia militer dalam usia yang relatif muda menjadikannya seorang prajurit yang disegani.

Tapi itu semua cerita lama. Hiroto sudah melangkah pergi dari militer dan hal-hal semacam itu. Meninggalkan kesenangannya bermain dengan senapan dan tertawa saat peluru yang ia tembakkan bersarang di tubuh musuh. Semuanya sudah terkubur rapi dalam gundukan tanah bernisan masa lalu.

Kini, yang bisa orang-orang temukan dari sosok Hiroto adalah seorang pria berkacamata dengan jabatan CEO yang seharian duduk di kursi empuk dan berkutat dengan berbagai macam berkas, laporan dan kertas-apalah-itu-namanya.

Fuusuke hampir saja akan meletupkan sebuah tawa mengejek saat melihat sosok Hiroto karena, sungguh, seorang Letnan Muda beralih profesi menjadi CEO? Perubahan yang drastis sekali. _Pfft..._

"Nah, tadinya aku pikir menemui CEO sepertimu akan jadi sangat sulit."

Fuusuke menyeringai saat berbicara. Saat ini, dia dan Midorikawa telah berada di ruang kerja Hiroto.

Ruang kerja Hiroto adalah ruangan yang megah dengan desain presisi. Letaknya ada di ujung koridor dan merupakan satu-satunya ruangan yang ada di lantai itu. Lantainya dilapisi marmer putih yang terlihat mewah dan mahal, dengan sebuah pintu kayu berukuran besar yang didesain minimalis. Lampu kristal bertingkat menggantung di tengah langit-langit ruangan, dua lemari buku yang masing-masing terdiri atas tujuh rak berdiri menepi pada dinding yang dicat warna putih, lukisan-lukisan abstrak juga terlihat menghias dinding itu. Meja kerja Hiroto terbuat dari kayu, posisinya ada di depan kaca jendela besar yang memigurakan pemandangan kota. Luar biasa.

Dan di sanalah Hiroto berada. Duduk menopang dagu dengan mata tertuju ke layar komputer. Tumpukan kertas dan map mengisi sisi-sisi kosong meja itu.

Hiroto menengadah untuk menatap Fuusuke sekilas, lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Yah, anggap saja kau sedang beruntung karena bisa dengan mudah bertemu denganku." Ujar pria _scarlet_itu kalem. "Kau tahu kan, seorang CEO biasanya sulit untuk ditemui."

Fuusuke menaikkan hidungnya begitu mendengar jawaban Hiroto. "Tentu saja, seorang CEO sulit untuk ditemui," gumamnya dengan nada sinisme yang begitu ditonjolkan. "Apa syarat untuk menemui CEO sepertimu? Harus ada pemeriksaan retina mata? Oh, atau pemeriksaan sidik jari?"

"_Yeah_, pemeriksaan sidik jari. Tentu saja." Sang CEO memutar bola matanya. "Bagaimana jika kita mulai dengan jari tengah?" Hiroto lalu melanjutkan dengan mengacungkan dua jari tengahnya tinggi-tinggi pada Fuusuke.

"Hentikan itu, Hiroto!"

Gumaman rendah dari Midorikawa berhasil menghentikan aksi pertunjukkan jari tengah yang dilakukan Hiroto. Pria berkacamata itu langsung menggunakan tangannya untuk menari di atas keyboard.

"Empat tahun tidak bertemu dan kau baru mengunjungiku sekarang, Fuusuke? Jahat sekali." Hiroto menggumamkan kalimat basa-basi pada mantan rekannya itu, tapi tatapannya masih tertuju pada layar monitor.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau ingin aku mengunjungimu." Fuusuke mengedikan bahu singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sekarang? Seharian menatap layar komputer, apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Tidak juga." Jawabnya datar. "Tidak ada hal menarik lagi setelah Midorikawa memblokir semua akses ke situs porno beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Hiroto!" Midorikawa menyembur kesal dengan wajah merah maksimum dan Fuusuke mendapati dirinya tertawa karenanya.

"Oke, oke. Aku bercanda." Kali ini tatapan Hiroto benar-benar teralihkan sepenuhnya dari layar komputer.

Dia mendorong kursinya sedikit lebih maju, dan menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas meja. Mata hijaunya menatap Fuusuke. Senyum masih melekat di wajah pria _scarlet_itu. "Jadi ... bisa aku tahu alasan kau datang ke sini? Aku yakin kau tidak datang untuk alasan reuni, kan?"

Fuusuke menegakkan badannya. Dia menatap Hiroto selama beberapa saat sebelum benar-benar mulai bicara.

"Ada situasi buruk yang sedang terjadi."

Senyum di wajah Hiroto mulai terlihat berkedut, tapi dia tetap berusaha mempertahankan keberadaan senyum itu.

Situasi buruk. Frasa itu menggema di telinga Hiroto.

Hiroto telah mendengar kata-kata itu ratusan kali sebelumnya, dan itu berarti masalah. Sekali saja dalam hidupnya, ia ingin mendengar kata 'situasi' diikuti dengan serentetan kabar baik. Bukan diikuti oleh kata 'buruk' yang terus menempel di belakangnya.

"Benarkah? Wah, aku baru tahu. Aku benar-benar tidak memperhatikan situasi akhir-akhir ini."

Tak ada respon, baik dari Fuusuke maupun dari Midorikawa. Baiklah, ucapan Hiroto yang tadi memang bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk direspon.

"Apa itu artinya adalah masalah?" Hiroto bahkan tahu kalau dia seharusnya tidak bertanya.

"Itu tergantung dari caramu menafsirkan kata 'masalah' itu sendiri. Selama kau mengartikan kata 'masalah' yang berarti keluargamu sedang dalam bahaya maka, ya, itu artinya masalah." Fuusuke menjawab dengan nada biasa digunakan orang ketika tengah memberitahu bahwa mereka sarapan telur mata sapi tadi pagi.

_Oke, itu berarti masalah besar_. Hiroto mengulang dalam hati.

Di kursinya, senyum Hiroto terlihat benar-benar telah menguap. Dia kini menatap Fuusuke dengan tatapan serius. Begitu pula dengan Midorikawa.

"Katakan situasi seperti apa yang kau maksud."

Fuusuke terlihat senang karena Hiroto kelihatannya tertarik dengan semua ini. Sepertinya tugas ini akan berjalan mudah.

"Genda Koujirou, seorang Kolonel Angkatan Darat, menangkap sekelompok pemberontak yang berpusat di daerah yang letaknya berada sedikit di luar dari batas negara Centaurus—tapi juga tidak benar-benar masuk kawasan Delphinus."

Hiroto melepas tawa kecut begitu mendengar ucapan Fuusuke. Pemberontak. Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar kata itu.

"Dan apa kau tahu tujuan para pemberontak itu?"

Fuusuke menaikkan kedua bahunya singkat. "Membuat hubungan antara Centaurus dan Delphinus—yang sudah mulai membaik—kembali menjadi buruk dan membuat peristiwa empat tahun lalu terulang kembali."

Mata Midorikawa memicing saat mendengar jawaban Fuusuke. "'Peristiwa empat tahun lalu'?" seakan tak mempercayai telinganya, dia mengulang ucapan Fuusuke. "Maksudmu, mereka akan membuat dua negara yang sudah berdamai kembali berperang?"

"_Aa..._" Fuusuke memberi afirmasi.

"Lalu apa maksudmu memberitahu semua situasi ini padaku?" Mata hijau Hiroto menatap tajam pada Fuusuke. Sejujurnya, dia sudah bisa menebak bahwa tujuan Fuusuke datang ke sini, ke kantornya, dan menceritakan semua masalah ini padanya adalah untuk membuat Hiroto melakukan sesuatu pada pemberontak-pemberontak itu.

"Aku ingin kau bergabung dengan kami. Bergerak, membawa senapan, dan menghancurkan mereka."

"'Kami'? Berarti kau juga sudah terlibat?"

"Ya."

Hiroto mengerjap. Ini hal menarik buatnya. Sepanjang sejarahnya mengenal Fuusuke, dia amat tahu jika Fuusuke paling malas terlibat dalam hal-hal yang membuatnya repot. Tapi sekarang, dia malah melibatkan dirinya dalam tugas yang berkaitan dengan pemberontak ini. Apa Hiroto pernah bilang jika para pemberontak itu sangat merepotkan?

"Wah, empat tahun ternyata membuatmu berubah, ya?"

Fuusuke mendengus. "Jangan salah paham." Ujarnya. "Aku sendiri ikut terlibat karena terpaksa."

"'Terpaksa'?"

"Aku bertemu dengan Kolonel Genda dan Letkol Sakuma beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan mereka—dengan seenaknya—menyuruhku untuk bergabung dalam misi bodoh ini."

"Nah, kau tidak boleh begitu, Fuusuke. Kau harusnya merasa terhormat menerima misi semacam ini. Kalau kau berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini dengan sempurna, bayangkan berapa banyak nyawa yang telah kau selamatkan!"

"Berhentilah memberiku ceramah, Hiroto! Kau membuatku mau muntah." Fuusuke mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Lagipula itu kalau aku berhasil menyelesaikan misi itu dan menghabisi para pemberontak keparat itu. Tapi, bagaimana kalau misalnya aku gagal dan mati dalam misi itu?"

Hiroto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum pada Fuusuke yang sepertinya mengejek. "Tentu saja nanti aku akan berada di barisan terdepan saat upacara pemakamanmu berlangsung!"

"Brengsek."

Midorikawa tertawa kecil mendengar percakapan kedua pria itu.

Fuusuke menatap Midorikawa dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia sudah mengeluarkan setengah umpatan untuk memaki pria berambut hijau itu, tapi pada akhirnya ia urungkan. Fuusuke bersungut sebagai balasan.

Hiroto memopangkan pipinya pada tangan kanannya. Sejujurnya, dia sedikit tertarik dengan orang yang bernama Genda dan Sakuma yang dari tadi kerap disebut-sebut oleh Fuusuke dalam ceritanya. Bagaimana mereka bisa berhasil membujuk orang seperti Fuusuke untuk ikut? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Hipnotis? Cuci otak? Oke, itu tidak masuk akal.

"Omong-omong..." Fuusuke kembali menuntun pembicaraan ke topik semula.

"Oh, maaf. Sepertinya, aku mendistraksi pembicaraan ini, ya?" Hiroto tersenyum. Tampak jelas sekali jika sebenarnya tidak punya minat lebih banyak lagi untuk tetap berada dalam pembicaraan inti. "Jadi, tadi kau bilang kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Aku mau kau bergabung dengan kami."

Hiroto membiarkan ada sebuah jeda mengambang sebelum dia menggumamkan jawabannya. Bibir pria itu membentuk sebuah garis datar, antara senyum dan tidak. "Aku bahkan sudah bukan bagian dari militer lagi."

Fuusuke sudah tahu jika Hiroto akan memberinya jawabannya semacam itu.

"Jadi, aku sudah tidak punya kewajiban untuk terlibat dalam hal-hal semacam itu."

Dan Fuusuke juga sudah menduga ucapan seperti itu akan Hiroto layangkan padanya.

Hiroto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar komputer. Sepertinya dia memutuskan untuk kembali berkutat dengan semua pekerjaannya.

Fuusuke mendengus. "Apa empat tahun merasakan kursi empuk membuatmu merasa nyaman dan malas untuk menggerakkan bokongmu itu, eh?"

Fuusuke bisa melihat tangan Hiroto berhenti mengetik. Kepala merah itu mendongak. Menatap Fuusuke dingin.

"Jaga bicaramu," ujar Hiroto. "Seingatku Letnan Muda pangkatnya masih beberapa tingkat di atas Sersan Mayor."

"_Yeah_, dan seingatku kau sudah pensiun."

Ekspresi Hiroto mengeras saat mendengar jawaban Fuusuke.

Midorikawa yang melihat ketegangan di antara dua pemuda itu, mau tak mau, langsung merasa sesak. Melihat dua orang pria berseteru membuatnya berpikir seakan udara menyusut begitu saja.

"Dengar, hentikan kalian berdua."

Midorikawa bergerak dan berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Mencoba menengahi kedua pria itu. Dia lalu menelengkan kepalanya pada Fuusuke. Membuat mata _onyx_-nya bertemu dengan mata pepermin milik pria bersurai putih itu.

"Seperti yang Hiroto katakan tadi, dia sudah bukan bagian militer lagi. Dia sudah mengundurkan diri. Pensiun..." Hiroto merengut mendengar kata 'pensiun' yang digumamkan oleh asistennya. Dan untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, tiba-tiba saja, dia merasa seperti orang yang sudah tua. Demi Tuhan, umurnya padahal belum ada tiga puluh! "...Dan dia sudah tidak punya kewajiban untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam masalah seperti ini. Dia warga sipil sekarang. Harusnya kau sudah tahu itu."

Hiroto bisa dengan jelas melihat jika sebenarnya Midorikawa punya cara pandang yang sama dengannya saat ini. Mereka—Hiroto dan Midorikawa—sekarang hanyalah warga sipil biasa. Dan warga sipil, dilarang untuk terlibat atau pun dilibatkan dalam masalah yang bersinggungan dengan militer. Ya, itu adalah peraturan dasar. Harusnya Fuusuke tahu itu. Kecuali...

"Kecuali kau punya satu alasan kuat yang membuatmu berani mengabaikan peraturan itu?" Midorikawa melanjutkan.

Hiroto menyeringai dalam hati. Sepertinya isi kepalanya dan Midorikawa tidak jauh berbeda saat ini.

Fuusuke memandang Midorikawa dengan tatapan tajam yang menilai. "Dan kalau memang aku punya alasan itu, apa kau akan bersedia ikut?"

Midorikawa kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hiroto. Ekspresi pria _scarlet_ itu tampak mengeras. Ada guratan emosi yang menggantung di wajah pucatnya. Emosi yang sulit dibaca Midorikawa. Mungkin marah, dan kesal. Mungkin juga ketakutan. Bahkan mungkin campuran antara semua emosi itu.  
Hiroto terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Seperti mencoba mempertimbangkan. Sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberikan sebuah gedikan bahu singkat. "Aku bisa memikirkannya lagi."

"_Deal._" Si rambut putih menyahut cepat dan senang.

_Aku akan memikirkannya lagi..._

Kata-kata itu sudah cukup untuk dijadikan bahan taruhan. Dan Fuusuke sudah memasang taruhan tertinggi padanya.

_Baiklah, Fuusuke, kesempatanmu hanya satu kali. Buat si merah itu tidak punya sesuatu untuk dipikirkan, dan kau akan menyelesaikan misi pertamamu.  
_

"Sekarang katakan padaku, kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena para pemberontak itu menjadikan orang-orang penting dan berpengaruh sebagai target mereka."

Midorikawa dan Hiroto tanpa sadar membuat mata mereka membulat saat mendengar hal itu.

"Ah! Berita buruknya, keluarga Kira masuk dalam deretan daftar orang penting. Artinya, keluargamu sedang berada dalam bahaya." Fuusuke melanjutkan dengan nada biasa. Nada yang sering digunakan setiap orang ketika mereka berkomentar mengenai cuaca pagi yang hangat.

_Umpan sudah dilempar. Sekarang tinggal menunggu targetmu memakan umpannya, Fuusuke.  
_

Fuusuke menunggu respon yang dikeluarkan oleh Hiroto dan Midorikawa. Ekspresi Fuusuke, saat berdiri menatap Hiroto dan Midorikawa, tampak agak angkuh, sesuatu yang langka terlihat di wajahnya. Dia tahu berdasarkan pengalamannya, apa yang sedang Hiroto pikirkan sekarang.

Pria dengan rambut merah menyala itu terus bungkam, sementara jarum jam terus menerus bergerak tanpa mengenal akhir.

Fuusuke tidak mau menunggu sampai proses berpikir Hiroto selesai, waktu adalah hal penting buatnya. Lagipula, dia rasa CEO muda itu bungkam memang karena dia sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

Hiroto tak punya satu hal pun yang bisa ia pikirkan lagi. Fuusuke tahu bahwa keluarga adalah sesuatu yang penting bagi Hiroto. Pria itu rela melakukan apapun demi keluarganya. Tidak peduli apakah itu keluarga kandung, atau angkat. Baginya, keluarga adalah keluarga. Sifat yang lembut, tapi sifat itu juga menjadi kelemahannya. Banyak orang yang akan memanfaatkan kelemahan Hiroto; dan saat ini, Fuusuke telah melakukannya.

Hiroto terlanjur mengambil umpan yang sengaja dilempar oleh Fuusuke. Hiroto dijebak. Brengsek.

Fuusuke tahu dia sudah menang saat melihat tangan pucat Hiroto, yang berada di atas meja, perlahan mengepal dengan sempurna. Dan saat itu, ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi kunjungan singkatnya.

"Urusanku sudah selesai. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Tidak perlu mengantarku, aku tahu jalan pulang."

_Memangnya siapa yang sudi mengantarmu pulang, keparat?  
_

Fuusuke segera menghilang setelah menutup pintu kayu yang menjadi batas antara ruangan Hiroto dengan koridor.

Namun, tak sampai semenit kemudian, pria berambut putih itu kembali membuka pintu ruang kerja Hiroto. Dia hanya melongokkan kepalanya kali ini dan sepertinya tidak berniat masuk.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu, Kolonel itu memberimu perintah untuk menemuinya satu-dua hari lagi untuk bicara. Lebih baik kau menemuinya secepat mungkin, oke?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Fuusuke benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Hiroto dan Midorikawa.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Lunlun's Notes : **saya kembali. yeah, saya balik lagi bawa chapter 6 dari Requiem. kali ini, saya memenuhi janji saya dengan meng-update cerita yang ga lebih dari 22 halaman words. agak sedih juga karena saya gabisa masukkin seluruh scene yang ada di dalem pikiran saya. but, yah, gpp lah. chapter depan, saya bisa nulis scene-scene itu. 8''D

ngomong-ngomong, saya mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak sama Kuyo yang udah mau saya repotin buat nge-beta chapter ini. hwwww makasih ya Kuyoooo~~~ *w* btw, email-nya belum sempet saya bales. wkwkkw x''D

makasih banyak buat yang udah review kemaren, **Megumare Hikaru, Kuroka, Nuha-Hikari7, Kyousuke Tenma. **Maaf gabisa dibales review-nya soalnya saya masih di kampus. ini aja lagi nyolong satu jam mata kuliah, jadi ga bisa lama-lama takut dosennya ngamuk hwwwwww 8''D #oke, ini ga pantes ditiru #terus dibuang

Seperti biasa, silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa review. I accepting **all kinds of review**, good, bad, flames, critism, sarcasm, ect. So please click that review button!

Much love,

Lunlun (si panda lepas yang sedang berusaha mencari jati diri #ngalay #dibuang)


	9. Fates Seven

**Warning:** Semua warning masih sama seperti yang ada pada chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

**Disclaimer:**Inazuma Eleven/GO adalah milik Level-5.

* * *

**Requiem  
by Lunlun Caldia**

**beta ed by Kuroka  
Fates 7  
**

* * *

Ini semua salah Fuusuke.

Kalau _mood _Hiroto tiba-tiba saja hancur lalu membuatnya membentak Midorikawa dan berteriak pada siapa pun yang ditemuinya, itu salah Fuusuke.

Kalau orang-orang di tempat kerja Hiroto makin menyingkir saat melihat sosoknya yang begitu murka, itu salah Fuusuke.

Kalau Hiroto berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat cepat dan membuat Midorikawa kerepotan untuk menyamai langkahnya, itu salah Fuusuke.

Kalau di kolom berita utama koran besok pagi berisi berita tentang "CEO Kira Financial Group Kalap dan Membunuh Semua Pegawai", itu juga salah Fuusuke.

Kalau selanjutnya berita itu diadaptasi menjadi film ber_genre suspense_ oleh seorang sutradara kurang kerjaan dan kebetulan laku di pasaran, masuk _box office_ lalu memenangkan Piala _O__scar_, itu salah Fuusuke.

Kalau nanti sutradara itu berkeinginan untuk mengangkat sekuel dimana diceritakan Hiroto hidup dalam pelarian, mengganti namanya menjadi James, mengecat rambut menjadi hitam, melakukan _tanning _kelewat batas yang membuat kulit pucatnya jadi terlihat kecokelatan untuk memuluskan aksi pelariannya, dan film itu berakhir dengan aksi kejar-kejaran antara Hiroto dengan pihak keamanan bandara, itu juga salahnya Fuusuke.

Tapi, sepertinya Fuusuke tidak pernah tahu bahwa semua hal yang tertulis di atas—mungkin akan—benar-benar terjadi. Dan kalau pun Fuusuke mengetahui semua kejadian di atas, maka Midorikawa berani bertaruh—demi Tuhan, dia BERTARUH—jika pemuda dengan helaian putih itu tidak akan mau ambil peduli.

Paling-paling reaksi yang akan dia keluarkan hanyalah kata 'Oh' dan gedikkan bahu singkat. Oh, bahkan mungkin jika dua hal yang paling terakhir itu benar-benar terjadi, mungkin Fuusuke malah akan minta royalti pada si sutradara. Brengsek.

Satu-satunya orang yang menjadi saksi betapa menyeramkan sosok Hiroto ketika _mood_-nya sedang hancur adalah Midorikawa, sang asisten pribadi.

Semenjak kunjungan tak terduga Fuusuke—yang juga membawa sebuah kabar yang tak kalah mengejutkan dari kedatangannya—tadi siang,_ mood _Hiroto langsung hancur.

CEO muda itu tiba-tiba saja marah-marah tanpa alasan yang jelas seharian penuh. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Midorikawa kalang-kabut.

Untungnya, hari ini tidak ada rapat yang harus Hiroto hadiri. Kalau saja siang itu ada rapat, maka Midorikawa tidak dapat menduga-duga hal buruk apa yang bisa terjadi tak lama setelah rapat dimulai. Pembantaian massal? Apapun itu, pasti bukan hal yang bagus. Uh-oh.

Namun, tidak adanya rapat sepertinya tidak menjamin emosi Hiroto untuk segera menguap. Buktinya, sejak keluar dari kantor dan berada di dalam mobil, Hiroto tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ini agak mengganjal sebenarnya, karena biasanya, jika sudah berada di dalam mobil, Hiroto biasa mengajak Midorikawa berbincang. Entah itu masalah pekerjaan, atau apapun itu.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Midorikawa melirik atasannya. Rahang pemuda _scarlet _itu tampak mengeras, tangan kirinya menggenggam persneling, dan tangan kanannya mencengkram kemudi dengan erat—terlalu erat bahkan, sampai Midorikawa bisa melihat jemari Hiroto yang awalnya sudah kelihatan pucat jadi makin memucat. Dia menghela nafas lelah lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

"Kau punya rencana untuk menabrakkan mobil mahal semacam Maybach Exelero[1] ini ke trotoar hingga memutuskan untuk membawanya dengan gila-gilaan?" Midorikawa alih-alih bertanya tanpa memandang Hiroto, mata _onyx_-nya seakan terpaku pada geliat kota yang berkelebat cepat di samping mereka—tak habis pikir mengenai Hiroto yang, entah karena punya keberanian ekstra atau koneksi kepolisian ekstra, memutuskan untuk memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang, yah… di atas rata-rata, jauh di atas rata-rata.

"Kau punya rencana yang lebih baik untuk bisa sampai di rumah dengan cepat?" Hiroto menghentakkan dagunya ke arah Midorikawa lalu membalas dengan tak kalah sinis.

Midorikawa menaikkan kedua bahunya singkat, matanya masih menatap keluar jendela. "Tidak. Tapi aku punya rencana untuk bisa sampai di rumah dengan selamat," ujar Midorikawa kalem. "Turunkan kecepatannya! Aku tidak mau mati konyol di jalanan bersama orang sepertimu."

Hiroto mendengus kesal, tapi dia menuruti kata-kata Midorikawa. Perlahan, pria itu menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya dan Midorikawa berangsur-angsur bisa kembali melihat gedung-gedung dan pepohonan bergerak melambat melewati kaca jendela.

Dalam hati, Midorikawa menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya, dia beruntung masih memiliki kendali atas diri Hiroto walau saat ini kondisi CEO itu sedang dalam kurungan emosi.

Midorikawa menatap Hiroto melalui ujung bulu matanya yang lentik. Dilihatnya, rahang pria itu masih mengeras. Kemarahannya jelas masih ada. Dan Midorikawa mendapati dirinya kembali mendesah berat.

Midorikawa hampir setiap saat selalu berada di samping Hiroto, dan bisa dibilang, dia hafal di luar kepala perangai pria berkepala merah yang satu itu. Tapi entah kenapa, ia benci sekali jika harus berada bersama Hiroto yang keadaan _mood_-nya sedang kacau.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Hiroto jika sedang marah, menurut pandangan subjektifnya, terlihat sangat menakutkan. Mata hijaunya akan berubah menjadi gelap dan kelam. Terlalu gelap, sampai membuat Midorikawa berpikir mata itu dapat menyeretnya masuk ke dalam sana dan menenggelamkannya begitu saja. Dia mengepalkan jemari tangannya sebelum kembali mendesah berat dan panjang. Frustasi.

"Bisa kau hentikan itu?" Sebuah gumaman rendah bernada kasar masuk ke dalam telinga Midorikawa, menggetarkan koklea, dan secara refleks membuatnya menengadah untuk mempertemukan pandangan dengan seseorang yang berada di belakang kemudi.

"Hentikan apa?"

"Kau menghela nafas terlalu sering." Hiroto menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Ya."

"Setiap orang bernafas, Hiroto." jawab Midorikawa malas.

"Aku tahu itu," balas Hiroto tak sabar. "Tapi kau menghela nafas lebih sering dari kebanyakan orang. Kau membuat oksigen di dalam sini menipis."

"Ha-Ha. Lihat, siapa yang sedang mencoba melawak di sini?" Midorikawa refleks memutar bola mata dan mendengus keras sebagai tanggapan atas usaha melawak Hiroto yang benar-benar gagal. Dia lalu membuat kaca jendela mobil mewah itu sedikit terbuka, membuat udara dari luar dengan mudah masuk ke dalam.

"Lihat? Kau tidak perlu takut kehabisan stok oksigen sekarang," Midorikawa kembali berujar setelah membuka jendela. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku harap angin dari luar juga bisa membuat kepalamu dingin kembali. Asal kau tahu, kepalamu butuh sesuatu yang dingin." lanjutnya kemudian.

Hiroto hanya mendengus pelan saat mendengar komentar asistennya, namun tak melontarkan balasan apapun. Dia masih menatap jalanan yang membentang di depannya, menarik persneling dan menginjak gas, membiarkan kalimat sarkastik Midorikawa menggantung di antara mereka tanpa ada keinginan sedikit pun untuk memberi sebuah umpan balik.

Hiroto tidak tahu kemana ia menjalankan mobilnya. Ia hanya melihat jalan, tidak melihat tujuan. Bahkan dia sudah melupakan tujuan awalnya; mengantarkan Midorikawa pulang. Ia hanya berpikir untuk membawa mobilnya pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Persetan kemana.

Kemunculan Fuusuke siang tadi benar-benar ada di luar perkiraannya. Bukannya dia tidak mengharapkan kehadiran mantan rekannya itu, Hiroto tentu saja senang mendapat kunjungan seorang teman lama. Terutama teman seperjuangannya dulu. Hanya saja, berita yang dibawa Fuusuke benar-benar tidak membuatnya senang.

_"Karena para pemberontak itu menjadikan orang-orang penting dan berpengaruh sebagai target mereka."_

Hiroto menginjak pedal gas makin dalam.

Dia tidak peduli dengan pergerakkan para pemberontak itu. Memangnya siapa dia? Dia kan cuma warga sipil sekarang. Urusan senjata, militer, dan para pemberontak sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Dia tak ada lagi sangkut pautnya dengan hal-hal semacam itu—dan tak mau dilibatkan.

_"Ah! Berita buruknya, keluarga Kira masuk dalam deretan daftar orang penting. Artinya, keluargamu sedang berada dalam bahaya."_

Hiroto mengatupkan giginya kala kalimat itu kembali menggema di kepalanya. Kalimat yang menjadi senjata pamungkas Fuusuke dan membuatnya telak terdiam.

Cih, empat tahun tidak lekas membuat sifat brengsek Fuusuke menghilang. Bisa-bisanya dia bilang keluarganya sedang dalam bahaya dengan nada biasa. Brengsek.

Dan lagi, bisa-bisanya dia memaksa Hiroto untuk ikut bergabung dengan tameng keluarga-Kira-adalah-salah-satu-target-sasaran-mereka.

Semua orang tahu jika Hiroto adalah orang yang tidak bisa membiarkan satu pun anggota keluarganya terluka. Dan semua orang tahu, Hiroto akan lakukan apapun demi keluarganya. Apapun. Bahkan jika itu artinya ia harus melanggar janji yang ia buat pada dirinya sendiri; Tidak akan kembali maupun terlibat dalam hal-hal yang berbau militer lagi.

Hiroto menginjak pedal gas makin dalam.

Pemberontak brengsek.

"Hiroto..."

Fuusuke sial.

"Hiroto..."

Misi bodoh.

"Hiroto..."

Pemberontak, Fuusuke, dan Misi jika disatukan sama dengan brengsek kuadrat.

"Hiroto!"

Sebuah telapak tangan yang kecil dan hangat menggenggam lengan Hiroto, membuatnya tersentak dan ditarik paksa kembali ke kenyataan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menyadari bahwa entah sejak kapan mobilnya sudah memasuki kawasan yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal, dan Midorikawa ada di sampingnya, wajahnya sedikit bersemu kemerahan dan nafasnya memburu. Ia mengerjap lagi dan baru kemudian menyadari sinar kekhawatiran yang mencuat di dua permata gelap milik asistennya.

Midorikawa, setelah mendapatkan perhatian dari Hiroto, kembali menyimpan tangannya di pangkuan dan mendesah berat. "Kita sudah melewati jalan menuju apartemenku dua puluh menit yang lalu," adalah kalimat pertama yang Midorikawa ucapkan. "Kau tahu sekarang kita ada dimana?"

Sepertinya Midorikawa tadi memilih untuk diam dan tak memberi komentar apa pun saat Hiroto membiarkan mobilnya melewati jalanan yang menuju apartemen Midorikawa. Namun selang beberapa waktu—setelah lirikan hati-hati yang kesepuluh, bukannya Hiroto menghitungnya—ia tampaknya mulai resah akan arah tujuan mereka, dan akhirnya menanyakannya. Saat itulah Hiroto menyadari bahwa tidak, ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana mereka sekarang.

Hiroto mendesah pelan, lalu tangannya bergerak menyentuh GPS. Kadang dia bersyukur karena sudah menuruti kata-kata Midorikawa untuk langsung memasang GPS ketika dia baru saja membeli mobil mewah ini.

Tangan pucat Hiroto baru saja akan menyentuh GPS, saat tiba-tiba Midorikawa menepisnya dengan halus.

"Biar aku saja," ujarnya. Dan Hiroto membiarkan asistennya yang bergerak.

Ini agak memalukan sebenarnya, tapi di saat Hiroto sedang dikuasai emosi dan tak bisa berpikir jernih seperti sekarang ini, cuma Midorikawa yang bisa ia andalkan.

Midorikawa pun langsung menyentuh benda itu. Mencaritahu posisi keberadaan mereka sekaligus mencari sebuah tempat untuk menepi. "Saat ini, kita tidak cuma harus tahu dimana lokasi kita," Midorikawa berkomentar saat jemarinya masih sibuk mengutak-atik GPS. "Kita butuh tempat pemberhentian."

Hiroto setuju dengan Midorikawa. Demi Tuhan, saat ini mereka benar-benar butuh untuk berhenti dan menenangkan pikiran! Kalau saja mereka menahan diri lebih lama lagi, bisa-bisa hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

Jadi, setelah Midorikawa menemukan sebuah taman yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini, dan mengunci lokasinya, Hiroto langsung mengemudikan Maybach hitam kesayangannya ke lokasi yang tercantum di GPS.

* * *

Seorang wanita duduk di depan meja rias. Rambut cokelatnya yang bergelombang menjuntai di belakang punggung. Cermin besar yang terdapat pada meja rias itu memantulkan bayang wajah ayunya dengan sempurna tanpa ada satu sisi pun yang disembunyikan.

Dia melantunkan sebuah lagu yang indah kala jemarinya yang panjang dan kurus bergerak menyisir rambutnya yang jatuh di pundak. Nyanyiannya yang begitu indah menghempas keheningan malam. Bait demi bait lagu yang ia lantunkan juga sangat indah. Terlalu indah, bahkan sampai menimbulkan kesan menyedihkan.

Namun, konser solo wanita itu harus terhenti kala suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Membuat lirik dari lagu yang tengah ia nyanyikan terpotong begitu saja.

Wanita itu bangkit, berjalan menuju pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni, lalu membukanya.

Sebuah senyum hangat otomatis tersungging di bibirnya yang merah muda kala pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi buatnya.

"Belum tidur, Haruna?" adalah kalimat pertama yang wanita itu ucapkan pada sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Haruna—orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu kamar—langsung membalas senyuman wanita itu dengan senyum yang terulur panjang dan hangat lalu berujar, "Belum. Barusan aku turun ke lantai dua dan memeriksa apa anak-anak sudah tidur atau belum," jelasnya. "Natsumi-_san _sendiri juga belum tidur. Kenapa?"

Natsumi tertawa pelan. "Ah, aku baru saja mau pergi tidur."

"_Aa...,_" Haruna menjawab singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku dengar Natsumi-_san _menyanyi."

Rona merah langsung memainkan peran di pipi pucat Natsumi saat kalimat tadi terlontar dari Haruna. "Heee? Be-benarkah?"

Haruna mengangguk mantap. Matanya berbinar.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Kupikir, suaraku tadi pelan." Natsumi menggaruk pelipisnya. Salah tingkah.

"Suara Natsumi-_san_ bagus! Tidak heran, sih. Natsumi-_san, _kan, guru musik, di sini." Haruna mengabaikan kata-kata Natsumi barusan. Membuat wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya makin salah tingkah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Natsumi-_san_...," Haruna kembali berujar, "lagu yang tadi itu ... rasanya aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Apa itu lagu ciptaanmu sendiri?"

Natsumi terdiam sejenak seperti mempertimbangkan sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya kembali memasang sebuah senyum dan menjawab, "Ya. Lagu itu aku tulis sendiri."

Haruna tersenyum lebar. Ada kilatan tertarik yang kini bermain di matanya. "Hebat!"

"Terima kasih, Haruna."

"Apa lagu itu untuk Endou-_san_?" tanya Haruna kemudian.

Mendengarnya, Natsumi segera menatap langsung ke arah Haruna. Ekspresinya kosong selama beberapa saat, seakan tengah mempertimbangkan maksud ucapannya, tapi tak lama kemudian sebuah senyum tipis kembali muncul di bibirnya, bukan senyum hangat seperti saat pertama tadi, tapi sekitar sedih dan melankolis. Ia kemudian menghela nafas terputus dan menelengkan kepalanya menatap kamar. Tatapan wanita itu berhenti di sekitar meja yang berada di dekat tempat tidurnya. Tempat di mana sebuah pigura foto berdiri dengan nyamannya.

Haruna menyadari perubahan ekspresi Natsumi dan langsung berusaha untuk membawa kembali percakapan mereka pada sesuatu yang lebih ringan.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Natsumi-s_an_," ujar Haruna. "Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa," Natsumi memotong kalimat Haruna yang belum selesai. Dia kembali menatap Haruna. Kilatan emosi yang melankolis masih terlihat jelas di matanya. "Lagu itu memang aku buat untuk Mamoru."

"Kau akan menyanyikannya di depan Endou-_san_?" Haruna kembali bertanya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Natsumi mengangguk. "Ya, nanti," ucapnya. "Setelah Mamoru kembali dari tugasnya."

Haruna menempelkan sebuah senyum di wajahnya kala mendengar kata-kata dari wanita pemilik rambut cokelat itu. Dia lalu menyelipkan beberapa anak rambut miliknya ke belakang telinga.  
"Natsumi-_san _hebat, ya."

Natsumi memiringkan kepalanya. "Eh?"

Haruna kembali tersenyum. Kali ini jauh lebih lembut daripada sebelumnya. "Natsumi-_san_ belum genap setahun menikah dengan Endou-_san_, tapi sepertinya Natsumi-_san_ sabar-sabar saja saat ditinggal Endou-_san _pergi."

Natsumi menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Mamoru kan pergi untuk bertugas, jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah jadi tugasnya sebagai seorang kolonel, kan?"

"Kolonel Endou, ya?" Haruna mengarahkan pandangannya pada langit-langit, lalu tersenyum geli.

"Terdengar sedikit lucu menurutku."

Natsumi memasang wajah pura-pura tersinggung lalu memukul lengan gadis berambut biru gelap itu main-main dan tertawa. Sedangkan Haruna sudah lebih dulu tergelak sejak tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan Haruna sendiri?" Natsumi bertanya setelah letupan tawa miliknya dan Haruna berhenti sepenuhnya. "Bukankah kakaknya Haruna juga seorang tentara, kan?"

"Kakak, ya?" Haruna menggumam pelan, lalu menaikkan kedua bahunya singkat. "Sama seperti Natsumi-_san_. Aku merasa baik-baik saja. Kangen juga, sih... tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" Haruna meletupkan sebuah tawa yang terdengar hambar. "Lagipula, Kakak, kan... tidak bisa terlalu sering datang ke sini karena tugasnya. Jadi, tidak apa-apa."

Natsumi menatap Haruna. Senyum masih tetap berada di wajahnya, hanya saja panjang senyum yang terulur itu kini terlihat sedikit memendek. Dengan sebuah helaan nafas berat, Natsumi membiarkan tangannya menepuk bahu Haruna dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya hangat. "Kita sama-sama berdoa supaya Mamoru dan Kidou-_san _bisa cepat menyelesaikan tugas dan mengunjungi kita di sini, ya?"

Haruna mengangguk.

"Uhn..."

* * *

Setelah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk menghentikan mobilnya, Hiroto refleks menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, tangan dengan segera membuka jendela, membiarkan angin malam musim gugur masuk ke dalam mobil.

Midorikawa masih belum bersuara, namun matanya tetap menatap Hiroto, seakan takut CEO itu akan melakukan sesuatu jika ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

CEO muda tersebut menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk melonggarkan dasi yang semenjak siang menggantung di lehernya, melepas dua kancing kemeja teratas dan dengan sengaja mengekspos bagian lehernya yang terbalut sempurna oleh kulit yang selalu terlihat pucat. Ia lalu menelengkan kepalanya untuk menatap Midorikawa dengan pandangan yang seakan mengatakan, "aku baik-baik saja, maaf membuatmu khawatir".

Dan sepertinya apa yang baru saja dilakukan Hiroto lumayan membuat Midorikawa tenang karena, pada detik selanjutnya, guratan kekhawatiran yang ada di wajah pemuda berwajah cantik tersebut sedikit berkurang.

"Maaf," Hiroto berujar setelah hening yang terasa menyesakkan merambat di antara mereka.

Kali ini Midorikawa melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Untuk apa?" Alih-alih menatap atasannya, Midorikawa malah melempar pandangan ke luar jendela. Memperhatikan pepohonan di sekitar tempat ini yang mulai tampak meranggas.

"Untuk kecerobohanku yang membawamu ke tempat asing seperti ini." Hiroto menjawab datar. Dia membiarkan lehernya menempel di sandaran. Mata hijaunya menerawang.

Midorikawa mendengus pelan sebelum kembali menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa. Kita masih aman karena sudah mengetahui posisi keberadaan kita," Midorikawa sengaja memutus kalimatnya saat angin musim gugur kembali berhembus dan menggerakkan poninya. Dia sedikit bergidik kala sensasi dingin menyebar di pipinya, lalu dengan segera menarik kepalanya pelan. Tangan kurusnya dengan sigap menutup jendela. "Lagipula tadi kau sedang emosi, Hiroto." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Permintaan maafku juga berlaku untuk itu," Hiroto menambahkan. Dia menatap sang asisten yang kini juga tengah memandangnya. _Onyx _dan _emerald _saling bertemu. "maaf karena aku tenggelam dalam emosi begitu saja."

Midorikawa mengerjap saat mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Hiroto dengan perasaan bersalah yang begitu ketara. Dia jarang mendengar Hiroto menggumamkan kalimat yang dipenuhi perasaan bersalah seperti saat ini, dan sedikit-banyak hal ini tentu saja membuat Midorikawa menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Dengar, aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa. Dan... aku maklum kenapa kau jadi emosi seperti ini," Midorikawa melirik Hiroto dari sudut matanya. Melihat ekspresi wajah si pemilik rambut merah mencolok yang saat ini masih menunggu lanjutan dari kalimatnya yang masih menggantung. "Semuanya karena Fuusuke. Aku benar, kan?"

Dan Hiroto tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menggumamkan apresiasi berupa dengusan kecil saat mendengarnya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, saat ini aku ingin sekali memisahkan kepalanya dari tubuhnya," Hiroto berkomentar sambil melepas ikatan dasinya, namun ia membiarkan dasi itu tetap menggantung di leher saat berhasil melepas ikatannya.

Midorikawa tertawa tanpa suara saat mendengarnya. Sungguh, saat itu dia bisa saja menimpali dengan "Aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama." atau "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai menyusun konspirasi untuk membunuh orang itu?" namun, Midorikawa mengurungkan niatnya. Saat ini dia lebih tertarik untuk mendengar omongan Hiroto ketimbang merencanakan sebuah konspirasi yang akan membuat statusnya berubah menjadi seorang kriminal.

"Dia tiba-tiba saja datang ke kantorku, lalu dengan **seenaknya**—" Midorikawa bisa mendengar Hiroto dengan jelas menekan nada suara menjadi lebih jelas pada frasa 'dengan seenaknya'. "—menyuruhku terlibat dalam sebuah misi."

"Tapi dia cuma menjalankan perintah."

"Tetap saja aku masih mau membunuhnya."

Midorikawa mendapati alisnya terangkat. "Dengan motif?"

"Dia sudah berani menjebakku tadi siang, ingat?" Hiroto menjawab sambil mendengus kesal.

Midorikawa hampir saja meletupkan tawa saat mengingat kejadian siang tadi, tapi ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Membungkam tawanya hingga yang tersisa hanyalah dengusan geli.

"Nah, salahmu sendiri seenaknya bilang akan memikirkannya," Midorikawa berujar sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Hiroto bersungut sebagai balasan. "Pssh, padahal tadinya kupikir dengan mengatakan itu aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mencari alasan agar tidak ikut misi."

"Siapa sangka jika Fuusuke ternyata terlalu cerdas sampai berpikir untuk langsung membungkammu dan tidak memberimu kesempatan untuk berpikir."

"Terlalu cerdas apanya?" Hiroto menanggapi dengan malas. "Pemikirannya itu masih standar. Yah, walau harus kuakui, itu sudah cukup lumayan—untuk ukuran amatir, tentu saja."

Midorikawa memutar bola matanya. "Seperti kau bisa melakukan yang lebih baik saja."

"Hei, aku pernah melakukan yang berkali-kali lebih bagus dulu," Hiroto membalas sinis.

"Itu dulu, Hiroto. Dulu. Dan kau harus ingat, sekarang kalender sudah berganti sebanyak empat kali," Midorikawa membalas tak kalah sinis.

"Dulu atau sekarang sama saja. Aku tetap melakukan yang terbaik."

"Narsistik adalah sisi yang perlu kau hilangkan."

"Dan sarkastik adalah sisi yang perlu kau tinggalkan."

Midorikawa mau tak mau langsung mengangkat kedua alisnya saat mendengar balasan Hiroto. "Aku bukan orang yang suka menyisipkan untaian kata sarkastik di setiap kalimatku."

"Oh, tentu saja! Kau hanya orang yang senang menanggapi omongan seseorang dengan semacam sindiran tersirat!" Hiroto sibuk bersarkasme ria lalu melempar sebuah senyum yang terkesan mengejek di akhir kalimat.

Mendengar kalimat Hiroto, Midorikawa langsung menaikkan alisnya dan menatap sang CEO dengan ekspresi tertarik. "Aku tidak bilang begitu. Tapi, aku setuju dengan kalimat terakhir," Midorikawa menanggapi santai sambil menarik ujung bibirnya. Menyeringai. "Ya, aku memang suka menerapkan sindiran tersirat."

Nah, penerapan sindiran tersirat. Benar, kan?

Ternyata Midorikawa memang punya _fetish _yang tidak sehat pada kata-kata yang mengandung sarkasme atau semacamnya.

Hiroto mengeluarkan suara yang seperti campuran antara tertawa geli dan dengusan. Seringai khas di sudut bibirnya muncul, dan ia mengerling Midorikawa dengan tatapan menantang. Satu hal menarik yang ia temukan dari pemuda yang kini menjadi asistennya ini adalah betapa dia gemar menyindir dan menantang orang lain. Persetan jika orang itu adalah atasannya atau bahkan lebih tua darinya. Dia selalu membalas semua kalimat bernada tajam yang tertuju kepadanya.

Dan Hiroto adalah orang yang selalu senang memberi umpan awal sarkasme berupa sindiran ataupun komentar yang sifatnya menantang kepada Midorikawa dan—tentu saja—hal itu selalu ditanggapi dengan senang hati olehnya.

Mungkin kata-kata semacam itu terasa tajam dan tidak menyenangkan untuk didengar bagi sebagian orang. Tapi Hiroto menikmati saat komentar-komentar menusuk nan menggoda milik Midorikawa masuk di telinganya. Karena itu, ia seringkali memancing asistennya itu untuk masuk dalam debat kusir yang nantinya—selalu—berujung dengan saling menyindir satu sama lain.

Mungkin saat ini Hiroto sudah menjadi seorang yang masokis. Tapi, oh, biarlah. Lagipula hidup akan terasa berkali lipat lebih sulit jika kau bukan orang yang masokis. Ya, hidup selalu menuntutmu untuk kebal terhadap rasa sakit.

Disakiti orang lain, menyakiti orang lain, atau menyakiti diri sendiri. Itu sudah menjadi semacam hukum yang tak tertulis.

Semua akan terasa lebih mudah jika kau menjadi seorang masokis.

"Intinya, Fuusuke sudah berhasil membuatmu terseret dan sekarang kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut bergabung dalam misi." Midorikawa mengerling ke arah kepala Hiroto yang tertutupi rambut merah yang berkilau bahkan tanpa sinar yang cukup banyak, dan mengernyit. "Yakin kau tidak akan apa-apa?"

"Sejujurnya, tidak," ujar Hiroto, nada suaranya tertekan dan seolah tegang walaupun wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa. Ia tanpa sadar mengencangkan pegangannya pada kemudi, dan segera melonggarkannya kembali begitu ia merasakan mata _onyx _Midorikawa mengerling cepat ke arah tangannya. Ia mendesah. "Keluargaku yang menjadi target sasaran mereka, bagaimana aku bisa bilang tidak akan apa-apa?"

Otot-otot di wajah Midorikawa berkorespondensi sedemikian rupa hingga menampakkan wajah simpati selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali ke ekspresi awal. "Tapi harusnya kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Kau lupa, ayahmu bahkan sedang tidak berada di kota ini. Jadi, tidak mungkin para pemberontak itu bisa menyentuhnya."

Saat ini, Kira Seijirou sedang tidak berada di Centaurus. Beliau pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengurus beberapa urusan semenjak dua minggu yang lalu dan baru kembali bulan depan.

"Ayah mungkin tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Tapi di sini masih ada Hitomiko-_nee_." Hiroto mengedikkan bahunya sejenak dan memberikan kerlingan cepat—dan sedikit gusar—ke arah si pemilik rambut hijau di sampingnya. "Kenyataannya, publik sudah sejak lama mengetahui jika dia adalah anak kandung Ayah. Belum lagi, akhir-akhir ini dia semakin sering disorot karena menjadi kepala akademi di Centaurus Academy. Dengan itu semua, aku bahkan berani bertaruh jika para pemberontak itu juga mengincar nyawa Kakak."

Midorikawa balas mengedikkan bahu. "Kesimpulan takkan diambil secepat itu, tahu." Dia mengatupkan tangannya di atas pangkuannya. "Lagipula, Hitomiko-_nee,_ kan selalu berada di sekitar CA—rumah dari para _orphan_ yang menjadi korban perang. Mereka pasti tidak akan berani mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi akademi cuma untuk mengambil nyawa Hitomiko-_nee_. Terlalu radikal, menurutku."

Hiroto terdiam di tempatnya, tak merespon, tak bergeming. Mata hijaunya yang mengintip di balik lensa kacamata seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Midorikawa, tapi dia membiarkan yang bersangkutan untuk berusaha sendiri mengartikan pesannya yang saat ini lebih terkesan _absurd_ daripada literal.

Dan sepertinya tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Midorikawa untuk dapat menerima pesan yang tersirat dari Hiroto, karena selanjutnya—setelah beberapa menit berlalu begitu saja—Midorikawa mengerjapkan kedua matanya, terlonjak dari tempat duduk dan langsung menoleh pada Hiroto dengan guratan emosi yang sulit diterjemahkan. Campuran antara kaget, panik, dan bingung.

"Tidak mungkin," Asisten muda itu menggumam rendah. "Katakan padaku jika kau tidak berpikir para pemberontak itu akan melakukan hal radikal dengan mengacak-acak akademi itu, Hiroto."

Nah, sepertinya pesan itu benar-benar tersampaikan dengan sempurna.

Hiroto menaikkan sebelah alisnya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi lebih menghadap Midorikawa, ekspresinya serius, dan Midorikawa terpaksa menelan ludah waspada saat mata hijau itu kembali menatapnya lekat.

"Sayangnya, aku memang benar-benar memikirkan tentang itu," Hiroto menjawab dengan setengah berbisik. "Terdengar radikal? Memang. Tapi, bukankah memang sejatinya para pemberontak itu selalu melakukan hal-hal yang di luar batas?"

Hiroto lalu kembali meluruskan posisi tubuhnya dan bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Wajahnya masih terlihat serius. Ekspresi yang benar-benar jarang Midorikawa lihat bisa bertahan lama di parasnya.

"Logikanya—" Midorikawa bahkan jarang sekali mendengar Hiroto menyisipkan kata 'logika' pada kalimatnya! "—para pemberontak itu sudah cukup memiliki motif kelewat berani—kalau tidak mau kusebut sinting—dengan sengaja menciptakan kembali perang." Hiroto membiarkan ada jeda yang memotong kalimatnya. "Dan cara mereka menyulut semua itu, mengincar nyawa para petinggi negeri dan keluarganya, sudah secara otomatis membuat kita berpikir jika mereka adalah orang-orang nekat." Hiroto terdiam sejenak. Kali ini dia sepertinya memang sengaja membuat Midorikawa berdecak tak sabar lantaran menunggu kalimat Hiroto yang belum rampung. "Mengobrak-abrik akademi yang cuma berisi para _orphan _sepertinya bukan masalah buat mereka—ah! Mungkin bukan cuma mengobrak-abrik, mereka sepertinya juga tak akan segan membunuh anak-anak itu."

Midorikawa tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya kala kalimat semacam itu meluncur dari mulut Hiroto. Dia memang sudah tahu jika para pemberontak selalu melakukan apa saja demi mencapai tujuan mereka. Tapi, mengacak-acak tempat tinggal para _orphan _demi satu nyawa anak petinggi negeri? Midorikawa belum pernah mendengarnya.

Dan dia percaya dengan ucapan Hiroto—faktanya, Midorikawa memang selalu percaya dengan semua ucapan CEO itu—yang mengatakan jika para pemberontak itu bisa dengan mudah membunuh para _orphan_ cilik di sana. Ini sama sekali tidak bisa dibiarkan. Bahkan para _orphan_ itu sama-sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang apa yang terjadi. Seseorang harus bergerak dan menghentikan orang-orang sinting itu.

Midorikawa melirik hati-hati ke arah Hiroto. Dilihatnya, rahang pria itu kembali mengeras seperti waktu ia menyetir dan membuat mereka kehilangan arah. Tangan kanan pria _scarlet _itu yang sedari tadi berpegang pada kemudi pun terlihat mengencang.

Bicara tentang Centaurus Academy, secara tidak langsung, sebenarnya membuat Hiroto terusik.

Bukan saja karena di sana ada kakak angkatnya, Hitomiko. Tapi juga karena di sana ada anak yang empat tahun lalu Hiroto selamatkan.

Anak menjadi yatim piatu karena Hiroto telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya secara tidak langsung—ya, Hiroto masih menganggap kematian ayah dan ibu anak itu adalah karena dirinya. Anak yang membuatnya berpikir akan lebih baik jika ia melangkah keluar dari militer. Anak yang ia bawa sendiri ke akademi itu dengan harapan bahwa jika ia melakukan itu maka Tuhan akan mau berbaik hati membakar dosanya—kenyataannya, sampai sekarang pun dosa itu masih melingkupi dirinya.

Masaki.

Kariya Masaki.

Demi Tuhan, Hiroto tak akan membiarkan para pemberontak itu menyentuh Masaki dan kakaknya.

Tidak. Akan.

Atmosfer kembali terasa tidak nyaman—setidaknya, itu yang ada di pikiran Midorikawa.

Midorikawa, entah punya keberanian dari mana, tiba-tiba saja memiliki inisiatif untuk menenangkan atasannya itu.

Tangan kecokelatan itu hinggap di lengan atas Hiroto, meremasnya perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian, dan Hiroto segera merasakan ketenangan berangsur mengalirinya seperti desiran bulu kuduk yang selesai meremang. Desiran itu mengalirkan rasa hangat yang menenangkan hingga—entah sadar atau tidak—Hiroto langsung mengendurkan pegangannya pada kemudi. Rahangnya tak lagi mengeras.

Kobaran api emosi yang begitu besar, kini tinggal berupa percikan kecil. Dan Hiroto mendapati dirinya mengerjap saat sadar sentuhan lembut yang tiba-tiba saja diberikan oleh asistennya itu selalu berhasil menarik dirinya begitu saja dari kurungan emosi dan mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Hiroto mengalihkan pandangannya pada mata _onyx _yang kini menatapnya dengan khawatir, namun dia bisa melihat dua permata gelap itu menyorotnya dengan perasaan yang lebih dalam. Hiroto kemudian memutuskan untuk mengamati tangan kecokelatan yang mencengkram erat lengannya seakan takut kehilangan dirinya.

Dia tersenyum tipis. Lihat, sudah berapa kali Midorikawa menyadarkanmu dan menenangkanmu? Apa jadinya kau tanpa dia, Hiroto?

Pria _scarlet_ itu menghela nafas perlahan lalu meletakkan tangannya yang lain di atas tangan Midorikawa. Dia tak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya menelungkupkan tangannya di atas tangan Midorikawa. Membiarkan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan milik si pemilik rambut hijau.

Midorikawa juga tak mengatakan atau mengeluarkan reaksi apapun saat telapak tangan CEO itu berada di atas tangannya. Dia membiarkannya, seolah mereka sedang berkomunikasi melalui setiap inchi kulit yang bersentuhan. Dan, yah, pada dasarnya mereka memang sedang berusaha membangun semacam komunikasi tanpa suara. Komunikasi yang tak satu orang pun bisa mengerti.

Komunikasi terus berlangsung, sedangkan waktu terus bergulir tanpa mau menunggu apalagi berhenti. Senyap tidak sepenuhnya mengisi kehampaan di antara mereka karena suara gemerisik daun yang jatuh ke tanah terdengar hampir setiap saat.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Midorikawa adalah orang pertama yang melangkah keluar dari komunikasi tanpa suara itu. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap Hiroto dengan alis saling bertaut, guratan kekhawatiran masih terpancar di wajahnya.

Tangan kurus itu masih belum mau melepaskan diri dari lengan Hiroto.

Hiroto tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Menatap hamparan langit malam yang gelap gulita. Hitam. Absolut. "Ya, terima kasih," jawabnya.

Tangan pucat itu masih menempel di atas tangan Midorikawa.

"Dengar," Midorikawa kembali berujar. Suaranya sedikit lebih pelan dan terdengar penuh keraguan. "Kalau kau tidak yakin dengan misinya, sebaiknya kau mundur."

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin, kan?" Hiroto membalas datar. "Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku tidak punya pilihan?"

Midorikawa menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menggumam dengan nada yang lirih. "Benar..."

Hiroto menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar gumaman dari sang asisten. Dia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menatap Midorikawa dan mengerjap saat mendapatinya tengah menunduk dengan gulungan emosi yang sulit diterjemahkan.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Bahkan Hiroto tak bisa menahan ujung lidahnya untuk tidak menyuarakan pertanyaan yang spontan terlintas dalam benaknya.

Midorikawa menengadah untuk menatap Hiroto. Dengan sebuah alis yang bertaut, ia menjawab, "Sebagai bawahanmu? Ya, aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Hiroto menyeringai. "Kau yakin tidak untuk sesuatu yang lain?"

Midorikawa mengerjap, lalu menatap Hiroto bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Hiroto tak menjawab. Dia hanya memasang senyum—yang lebih mirip seringai—di ujung bibirnya yang seakan mengatakan _you-know-what-I-mean._

Midorikawa mendengus, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Hiroto—yang dengan tegas langsung ditarik kembali ke tempat semula oleh si pemilik lengan.

"Aku belum memberimu ijin untuk memindahkan tanganmu dari lenganku," tegas Hiroto.

Midorikawa memutar bola matanya. "Duh, apa ini perintahmu sebagai atasanku?"

"...Ya."

Kali ini, giliran Midorikawa yang menyeringai. "Kau yakin bukan untuk sesuatu yang lain?"

Midorikawa mengembalikan kalimat Hiroto dengan telak. Membuat pria _scarlet _itu tak dapat menahan untuk tersenyum. Ia ingin membalas Midorikawa dengan mengatakan sesuatu. Mungkin... sebuah umpan sarkasme seperti yang biasa ia lakukan? Tapi Hiroto mengurungkan niatnya.

Dia hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali berujar untuk memecahkan sunyi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan pemberontak itu melangkah ke akademi itu—demi Tuhan, tidak akan."

Midorikawa membiarkan matanya memasukkan imej Hiroto ke dalam syaraf memorinya. "Tentu, kau harus. Hitomiko-_nee _ada di sana," ujarnya. "Sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu untuk melindunginya."

"Lebih dari itu," Hiroto menambahkan. "Masaki juga ada di sana."

Midorikawa hampir saja bertanya mengenai hubungan anak itu dengan semua ini, tapi selanjutnya ia teringat jika Masaki juga berada di sana—di tempat yang sama dengan Hitomiko. Centaurus Academy.

Sebuah senyum lembut kini menempel di wajah Midorikawa. "Ya, kau juga harus melindungi Masaki."

Malam itu, satu keputusan telah dibuat.

Hiroto akan menemui Genda.

**[ To Be Continued ]**

* * *

**Foot Note :**

[1] Maybach Exelero merupakan mobil dengan performa tinggi yang dirancang dan diproduksi oleh produsen mobil mewah Maybach. Mobil ini juga pernah dimunculkan dalam video klip milik rapper kenamaan Jay-Z. Midorikawa bilang jika Maybach Exelero adalah mobil mewah karena mobil itu nyatanya memang cuma diproduksi berdasarkan pesanan. Saat ini Exelero diproduksi terbatas yakni hanya 10 unit saja dengan harga jual US $ 8 Juta hingga US $ 10 juta #berasa ngiklan yah? =)))

* * *

#ngabayangin Papa Hiroto duduk di dalem mobil dengan jendela terbuka, kancing atas kemejanya dilepas, dan dasi menggantung di leher

dem.

dia.

seksi.

sekali!

#nosebleed

Oke, jadi... saya balik lagi buat bawa fates 7. maaf lama, yah... sama emang bukan tipe fast updater :"D

Makasih banyak buat yang review fate kemarin (**Kuroka, kyousuke Tenma, Hikacchi**). Makasih masih mau luangin waktu buat baca, review, dan ngasih concrit~~ #haggu

Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang bisa ngebayangin gimana jadinya fates depan? I mean... Hiroto dan bang Gen akan ketemuan... #ming

Baiklah, sekian dari saya. dadaaah~~~

Much love,

Lunlun


	10. Fates Eight

**Warning:** AU, OOC, **shotas** (YES!), possibly typo(s), etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**Disclaimer: **only Level-5 cloud draw many characters with awesome hairstyle. If-you-know-what-I-mean #cough.

* * *

**Requiem  
by Lunlun Caldia**

**Beta ed by Kuroka  
Fates 8**

* * *

Ketika memutuskan untuk masuk ke Centaurus Academy, tepat pada saat itu, Tsurugi sudah sejak awal mengetahui jika ia mungkin akan mendapat perlakuan yang tak menyenangkan.

Anak itu tak pernah melepas kenyataan jika dirinya adalah anak berasal dari Dephinus, sedangkan Centaurus Academy sendiri adalah tempat di mana semua _orphan_ korban perang antara Centaurus dan Delphinus yang terjadi empat tahun silam tinggal.

Namun dia tidak pernah mengubah keputusannya untuk tinggal di akademi itu. Justru sebaliknya, ia makin mantap dengan niatnya.

Apa yang dilakukan Tsurugi tidak lebih daripada menuruti perasaan untuk tetap bersama kakaknya.

Kakaknya, Yuuichi, saat ini dirawat di sebuah rumah sakit di Centaurus. Dan sebagai adik, dia tidak bisa tetap tinggal di Delphinus. Dia hanya bisa tenang jika berada di tanah yang sama dengan kakaknya.

Karena itu, dia pergi dari Delphinus, menyusul sang Kakak.

Tapi kenyataannya, antara niat dan kenyataan perbedaannya tak pernah bisa tipis.

Tsurugi tidak bisa selamanya berada di rumah sakit, pihak rumah sakit tak mengijinkannya untuk menginap. Dan Tsurugi masih terlalu kecil untuk bekerja dan menyewa sebuah apartemen untuk ditinggalinya selama kakaknya dirawat.

Karena itu, dia melangkah ke Centaurus Akademi.

Iya, tujuan awal anak itu berada di sana cuma sekedar mendapatkan tempat tinggal—yang gratis—selama kakaknya dirawat.

Berita bagusnya, setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu, pihak akademi mengijinkan para _orphan _untuk keluar dan berjalan-jalan. Artinya; Tsurugi tetap bisa mengunjungi Kakaknya di rumah sakit dua kali selama seminggu. Oh-la-la!

Dan karena tempat itu bukan cuma sekedar tempat penampungan _orphan_, melainkan juga tempat di mana proses belajar-mengajar berjalan, maka anggaplah Tsurugi sudah menggapai tiga pulau dalam sekali dayung.

Dapat tempat tinggal gratis, pendidikan tetap berjalan, dan masih bisa menemui kakak tersayang. Nah, akademi itu benar-benar tempat yang tepat.

Dengan berbagai macam perhitungan tersebut, maka Tsurugi masuk ke akademi itu.

Dia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendapat cercaan dan tatapan sinis dari anak-anak korban perang.

Tanpa ada firasat apapun, Tsurugi membeli lotere untuk mencoba peruntungannya. Pasrah kepada apapun yang disodorkan putaran nasib, mempertaruhkan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan atau tidak mendapatkan apapun.

Kali pertama Tsurugi menatap para _orphan_ yang duduk manis di kelas adalah saat yang menentukan segalanya. Saat itu dia jelas-jelas mengatakan jika dirinya berasal dari Delphinus, dan seisi kelas langsung penuh dengan suara bisik-bisik.

Saat itu, adalah mustahil baginya untuk memilah berapa besar proporsi perasaan takut dan beban nurani yang mulai mengusik Tsurugi saat menatap anak-anak itu. Tsurugi sudah pasrah saja jika nanti anak-anak itu akan memandangnya dengan skeptis, tapi yang terjadi kemudian benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Anak-anak itu malah memandangnya dengan kilatan antusias di mata mereka. Belum ada yang terusik dengan latar belakangnya, dan itu sedikit membuatnya merasa lega. Setidaknya, mereka menerimanya.

Walaupun, ada satu anak yang jelas-jelas menentang keberadaannya.

_"Kenapa kau dan orang-orang Delphinus itu tidak mati saja?"  
_

Frasa itu menggema di kepala Tsurugi bersamaan dengan munculnya bayang anak laki-laki berambut pirus yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Mata cokelat anak itu menyipit, menatapnya penuh prejudis, matanya seakan berteriak, menyalahkan, mengutuk, menuduh.

_"Pembunuh!"  
_

Jika saja mata bisa berbicara, maka Tsurugi yakin, mata anak itu sudah meneriakkan kata itu padanya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Nyatanya, Tsurugi mengakui orang-orang Delphinus itu adalah pembunuh. Mereka yang menyerang Centaurus. Mereka yang memulai perang.

Tapi, dia bukan bagian dari mereka. Adalah benar jika dia lahir dan besar di negara itu. Tapi darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya... tidak semua darah yang ada dalam tubuhnya adalah darah Delphinus.

Dan Tsurugi membuka matanya. Menyudahi gelap yang begitu solid saat kelopak mata yang terpejam itu perlahan membuka dan menangkap secercah cahaya pagi mulai membanjiri ruangan itu. Seketika itu pula, langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna cokelat muda buram menyapa.

Dengan enggan, anak itu bangkit dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

Dia terdiam.

Bola mata sewarna senja anak itu mulai menjelajahi seisi ruangan. Ia dapat melihat ada sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Sebuah jendela kecil juga terpasang di dinding tak jauh dari meja itu. Sedikit sumpek, tapi dengan luas kamar yang hanya sekitar sepuluh meter persegi, tidak banyak yang bisa diharapkan.

Tsurugi pada awalnya memang tidak berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya di mana pun. Namun, tanpa ia sadari, mata runcing milik anak berambut _navy _itu tiba-tiba saja tertuju pada satu titik objek.

Tempat tidur berseprai putih—yang hanya bisa ditempati satu orang dengan leluasa—yang berdiri dengan jarak lima langkah dari tempat tidurnya.

Tempat tidur itu kosong. Bukannya tak ada yang menempati, melainkan si Tuan Pemilik tempat tidur itu memang tidak pernah tidur di sana. Koreksi, semenjak Tsurugi ikut menjadi penghuni kamar ini, anak yang seharusnya tidur di sana tidak pernah lagi terlihat berbaring di atas sana.

Tempat tidur itu milik Kariya Masaki, anak yang dengan gamblang menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya pada Tsurugi. Anak yang dengan gamblang pula meneriakkan semacam sumpah serapah tepat di depan wajah Tsurugi.

_"Kenapa kau dan orang-orang Delphinus itu tidak mati saja?"  
_

Kata-kata itu menggema di telinga Tsurugi. Lagi. Dan entah sudah berapa kali Tsurugi mendapati telinganya berdengung karenanya.

Perasaan bersalah yang entah darimana asalnya tiba-tiba saja merayap pada diri Tsurugi, membekapnya, membuat udara di sekitarnya menjadi seolah menyusut. Udara mencekiknya.

Membayangkan berapa banyak kebencian terhadap orang-orang Delphinus yang terpendam dalam tatapan Kariya membuat saraf-saraf di dalam tubuhnya seakan meledak. Demikianlah kata-kata yang melintas dalam benaknya.

Tsurugi mendesah berat dan panjang lalu berjalan menuju jendela, membukanya, dan membiarkan angin pagi musim gugur mengusir semua yang menjadi beban pikirannya.

Perlahan, ia melirik tempat tidur kosong yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sprai putih yang terpasang di sana sedikit bergerak karena angin dari luar masuk ke ruangan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

* * *

"Tsurugi-_kun_!"

Anak dengan rambut warna _navy_itu pun refleks menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ketika mendengar namanya disebut.

Dia masih tetap konsisten mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar kala sosok seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut tak jauh beda dengan dirinya berlari ke arahnya.

Tsurugi berusaha mengingat-ingat nama anak itu. Dia baru tiga hari berada di tempat ini, jadi wajar saja jika belum bisa menghafal satu per satu nama dan wajah setiap anak di sini.

Baiklah, ingat-ingat, Tsurugi. Anak itu warna rambutnya hampir sama denganmu, kulitnya putih, dan matanya hijau-kebiruan. Dia ada di kafetaria bersama dua anak lainnya, di meja yang sama denganmu, saat Kariya—demi semesta, Tsurugi bahkan lebih hafal nama anak yang melemparkan sumpah serapah padanya ketimbang anak yang berusaha berlaku ramah!—mengatakan sesuatu yang... yah, cukup tidak enak untuk didengar oleh telinga.

"Oh, kau." Tsurugi menatap anak laki-laki itu. Karena dia gagal mengingat nama anak itu, maka Tsurugi memutuskan untuk memanggil anak itu dengan sebutan 'kau'.

"Mau ke gedung utama, kan?" Anak laki-laki itu bertanya begitu ia sudah berada di hadapan Tsurugi. Sebuah senyum hangat terulur panjang di wajahnya.

Tsurugi mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sampai ke tahap ini, Tsurugi benar-benar berharap jika nama anak itu betul-betul 'kau'. "Kau juga?"

Anak itu nyengir. "Iya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama saja?"

Tsurugi mengangguk saja karena menurutnya tidak masalah jika ia pergi ke gedung utama bersamanya, lalu dengan segera mengambil langkah bersama anak itu.

Karena gedung yang dijadikan sebagai asrama letaknya terpisah dengan gedung utama yang notabenenya memiliki fungsi utama sebagai sekolah, maka, setiap pagi, semua anak harus berjalan selama beberapa menit untuk bisa sampai ke sana. Jarak antara gedung utama dan asrama-asrama itu—baik putra maupun putri—memang tidak terpaut jauh, mungkin sekitar 20 meter.

Selama Tsurugi dan anak-yang-namanya-masih-jadi-misteri itu melangkah ke gedung utama, tak banyak perbincangan yang terjadi. Anak laki-laki itu beberapa kali mengajak Tsurugi bicara. Namun, karena jawaban yang diberikan oleh anak bermata senja itu selalu singkat, perbincangan mereka kerap kali berakhir dengan kata "oh", "baiklah", dan "ya".

Lalu, seakan tak terpengaruh dengan keadaan sekitar yang cenderung ramai dengan suara anak-anak lain yang saling menyapa dan tertawa, yang terjadi kemudian di antara mereka berdua adalah hening. Lalu pembicaraan mereka terhenti begitu saja.

Tsurugi, yang memang sudah wataknya irit dalam bicara, merasa biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, anak yang berjalan di sampingnya tidak merasa begitu.

Anak laki-laki itu sebenarnya merasa agak sedikit tidak nyaman dengan keadaan yang begitu canggung antara dirinya dan Tsurugi. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk diam saja. Pikirnya, mungkin karena Tsurugi masih baru jadi belum banyak pembicaraan yang bisa dibangun. Dan dia memakluminya.

Mereka masih saling diam saat tiba di depan gedung utama, dan anak laki-laki yang bersama Tsurugi baru bersuara ketika matanya menangkap sosok tiga anak yang sudah tidak asing.

"Taiyou! Tenma! Kariya!" panggilnya.

Ketiga anak yang namanya dipanggil pun otomatis menoleh.

"Oi, Yukimura! Tsurugi!" Tenma menyahut dan dengan spontan melambaikan tangan pada dua anak yang kini terlihat berjalan ke arahnya.

Taiyou ikut memberikan lambaian singkat. Bibir anak berambut oranye itu mengulurkan sebuah senyum yang panjang dan hangat.

Tsurugi sibuk menyuruh otaknya untuk menyimpan nama anak laki-laki di sampingnya ke dalam memori. Yukimura.

Dan Kariya langsung merengutkan wajahnya ketika sosok Tsurugi masuk dalam akomodasi pandangannya.

"Aku tadi mencari kalian di asrama," ucap Yukimura begitu sampai di hadapan Tenma dan yang lainnya.

"Aah," Taiyou tersenyum sambil menggaruk pelipisnya. "Maafkan kami. Kami tadi langsung pergi dan tidak menunggumu."

Tenma mengangguk. "Iya, maaf ya, Yukimura!"

"_Aa_, tidak apa-apa," Yukimura mengibaskan sebelah tangannya lalu dengan cepat mengerling pada Tsurugi. "Untung tadi aku bertemu dengan Tsurugi-_kun_. Jadi, aku tidak perlu jalan sendirian untuk sampai ke sini."

Taiyou tersenyum lega mendengarnya, sedangkan Tenma langsung melirik Kariya. Dilihatnya, anak dengan sepasang mata cokelat runcing itu tengah menatap tajam Tsurugi sambil mengerutkan wajahnya.

Jika saja tatapan mata bisa membunuh, maka Tenma yakin saat ini Tsurugi sudah tewas mengenaskan.

Sebenarnya tadi, dia dan Taiyou, mau menunggu Yukimura, tapi tiba-tiba saja Kariya datang dan menyeret mereka untuk segera pergi ke gedung utama.

Tadinya anak berambut cokelat itu tidak mengerti kenapa Kariya memaksa mereka untuk segera ke gedung utama, tapi setelah melihat sosok Tsurugi saat ini, akhirnya Tenma mengerti satu hal; Kariya tidak ingin sampai bertemu Tsurugi.

Dia kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

_Apa Kariya begitu membenci Tsurugi?  
_

"Kalian masih lama tidak? Aku mau ke kelas duluan!" Kariya berdecak sebal. Membuat Taiyou, Yukimura, Tenma, dan Tsurugi langsung menelengkan kepala pada anak bertubuh pendek itu.

"...Eh? Kau mau ke kelas duluan, Kariya?" Tenma refleks bertanya.

"Iya," jawab Kariya. "Aku duluan." Lalu, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari teman-temannya, anak dengan rambut pirus itu langsung berbalik dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Tenma yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu.

Bagi Kariya, menatap wajah Tsurugi tidak masuk dalam agendanya pagi ini. Karena itu, menurutnya, akan lebih baik jika ia segera pergi. Lagipula, Kariya memang tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan anak berjambang spiral itu.

"Haah, dasar Kariya. Dia benar-benar tidak mau menunggu sebentar saja." Tenma menggerutu pelan ketika temannya itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Sedangkan saat ini, di tempatnya berdiri, Tsurugi cuma bisa diam dan menatap kepergian anak pendek itu dengan wajah yang—lagi-lagi—diatur sedemikian rupa untuk tak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun.

Namun, di dalam hatinya, Tsurugi memfokuskan kesadarannya pada tatapan yang tadi sempat anak itu berikan padanya.

Tajam dan penuh prejudis; tatapan yang selalu anak itu perlihatkan ketika mata cokelatnya bertemu dengan mata sewarna senja milik Tsurugi. Dan Tsurugi mendapati dirinya bertanya-tanya, entah kapan dia bisa mulai membiasakan diri ditatap dengan cara semacam itu.

Bukannya Tsurugi merasa peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan atau dipikirkan anak itu padanya, karena pada dasarnya dia bukan anak yang mau mengurusi tindak-tanduk orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Tapi, masalahnya dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia selalu merasa risih jika ditatap dengan pandangan menusuk seperti itu.

Terlebih lagi, tatapan yang ditunjukkan oleh Kariya selama ini selalu terlihat seakan sengaja memojokkan dirinya yang berasal dari Delphinus.

Sekali lagi, jika saja mata bisa berbicara, mungkin tadi mata Kariya sudah berteriak "Mati saja kau!" pada Tsurugi.

Tsurugi mendesah dalam hati.

Baiklah, sejak awal dia memang sudah mengira jika tidak semua _orphan_ di akademi ini akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka seperti yang dilakukan Tenma, Taiyou, dan Yukimura. Tapi, dia juga tidak pernah mengira bahwa ada _orphan_yang masih menyimpan dendam dan kebencian yang begitu besar terhadap orang-orang Delphinus, seperti Kariya.

Dan, yah... sebaik apapun Tsurugi mempersiapkan diri dan hatinya untuk bisa kebal menghadapi semua tatapan benci dan makian yang ditujukan kepadanya, dia tidak akan pernah mampu bertahan selamanya.

Jika batu karang yang kokoh saja lama kelamaan akan mengikir terkena ombak, maka sudah pasti jika dirinya suatu saat nanti akan menyerah menghadapi semua kebencian itu.

Sampai ke tahap ini, Tsurugi benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan.

Apa dia harus menyalahkan Kariya yang terlalu pendendam? Apa dia harus menyalahkan perang? Atau, apa dia harus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena terlahir dari buah cinta dua orang yang memiliki kewarganegaraan yang berbeda? Entahlah. Tapi, yang Tsurugi pahami saat ini adalah, dia tidak sepenuhnya tidak layak untuk berada di akademi ini dan dia juga tidak harus menerima perlakuan yang tidak menyenangkan dari Kariya.

Mungkin semua _orphan _di sini benar-benar keturunan asli Centaurus, seperti Kariya. Tapi, bukankah dia juga begitu? Masih ada darah Centaurus yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Darah dari Ibunya. Dan dia bangga memiliki darah itu—tapi juga bukan berarti dia membenci darah yang dari sang Ayah. Karena bagaimana pun juga tanpa darah Ayahnya, Tsurugi tak pernah bisa ada di dunia ini.

Tapi, di saat seperti ini, Tsurugi malah jadi berharap dia tak punya setetes pun darah dari Ayahnya.

Tsurugi tahu, mungkin pemikirannya saat ini bisa mengubahnya menjadi anak durhaka dan tak tahu terimakasih pada orangtua. Tsurugi juga tahu, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan kewarganegaraan Ayahnya.

Demi Tuhan, bahkan Ibunya merasa senang-senang saja dan tidak mempermasalahkan kewarganegaraan suaminya. Dia malah kelihatan bahagia dengan pernikahannya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang Tsurugi malah berpikir seperti ini?

Pikiran itu terus-menerus mengendap dan memenuhi kepala Tsurugi. Bahkan, hingga waktu belajar-mengajar selesai dan Tsurugi melangkah sendiri menuju asrama, dia masih mendapati kepalanya terisi dengan pikiran itu.

Sebenarnya Tsurugi bisa saja mengabaikan itu semua dan balik menyalahkan Kariya atas semua ini. Dia bisa menyalahkan Kariya karena menyimpan terlalu banyak dendam hingga membuat dendam itu terus menumpuk dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Dia bisa.

Atau... tidak.

Dia tidak bisa.

Tsurugi selalu paham jika dia tidak dapat begitu saja menyalahkan orang-orang yang memendam dendam seperti Kariya. Karena, bagaimana pun juga, mereka sebenarnya tidak menginginkan dendam berada dalam diri mereka.

Mereka cuma orang-orang yang kebetulan melanggar suara hati karena merasa dunia begitu tidak adil pada mereka. Mereka menatap sekeliling dengan skeptis, dan menyalahkan orang-orang atas penderitaan yang mereka alami. Mereka mengabaikan suara hati mereka sendiri.

Suara hati, yang dilanggar begitu banyak orang alpa dan dibuang lebih banyak orang lagi, adalah sesuatu yang eksis dan telah terlalu eksis.

Ini sudah tentu bukan barang temuan para filsuf Zaman Purba.

Dengan berlalunya waktu, sebagaimana pertukaran evolusi sosial dan genetik, orang-orang itu berakhir dengan mengubah nurani mereka sewarna darah, menjelma menjadi air mata garam, mengendap di dasar hati kemudian berubah wujud menjadi dendam.

Mereka cuma orang-orang yang menganggap bahwa cuma diri mereka yang paling menderita di sini.

Dan sungguh, jauh di dalam hati, Tsurugi ingin menarik Kariya keluar dari dendam yang selama ini mengurung dirinya dan membuatnya melihat dengan mata lebar bahwa yang menderita dan terluka bukan cuma dirinya saja.

Demi Tuhan, Tsurugi ingin sekali melakukannya.

Hanya saja, Tsurugi mempunyai batasan. Dan dia tahu, batasan yang ia miliki saat ini belum cukup untuk bisa membuatnya menyadarkan Kariya.

Tsurugi menatap pintu kayu yang berdiri tegak di depannya.

Saat ini siang, dan jam belajar-mengajar sudah berakhir sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Anak dengan rambut _navy _itu kini sudah berada di asrama, tepatnya di depan pintu kamar. Kamarnya, dan seharusnya kamar itu juga menjadi kamar Kariya.

Dia menghela nafas berat, sebelum akhirnya tangan pucat itu meraih knop pintu, membukanya dan mendapati... Kariya Masaki berada di dalam sana. Salah, Kariya saat ini terlihat berbaring di tempat tidur miliknya sendiri dengan seragam masih menggantung rapi di badannya yang kecil.

Oke, setelah tiga hari berkeras untuk tidak menginjakkan kaki di sini dan lebih memilih tidur di kamar Tenma dan Taiyou, Tsurugi sama sekali tidak memprediksi bahwa anak itu akan kembali ke sini.

Setidaknya, Tsurugi tidak menyangka jika anak itu akan kembali secepat ini.

Tsurugi segera menutup pintu setelah masuk ke dalam. Dan segera begitu pintu kamar mereka tertutup dan mereka berdua ada di dalam kamar, udara canggung, yang entah datang dari mana, tiba-tiba mengalir di sekitar mereka.

Kariya diam saja saat Tsurugi masuk ke dalam kamar dan duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. Namun, matanya yang runcing mengikuti arah pergerakkan anak berambut _navy _itu. Seolah ia benar-benar menaruh waspada padanya dan tak membiarkan anak itu untuk bertindak macam-macam.

"Jadi... setelah tiga hari menumpang di kamar Tenma dan Taiyou, kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar ini?" Tsurugi memutuskan untuk bersuara dan memecah kesunyian yang tak menyenangkan di antara mereka. Walaupun nada bicara Tsurugi tetap datar dan dingin, tapi setidaknya sunyi bisa sedikit menyingkir dari mereka. Walaupun itu cuma untuk beberapa saat, karena Kariya sama sekali tidak menanggapi omongan Tsurugi bungsu itu.

Melihat tak ada respon dari Kariya, Tsurugi lalu mendengus pelan dan berkata, "Oh, atau jangan-jangan, Tenma dan Taiyou mengusirmu dari kamar mereka hingga kau terpaksa kembali ke sini."

Kariya refleks mengerjap dan menelengkan kepalanya ke arah anak itu saat mendengar kalimat yang meluncur bagai panah dan menancap di sasaran yang tepat.

Melihat respon anak berambut pirus itu, Tsurugi mau tak mau langsung mengeluarkan suara dengus tertahan, campuran antara tertawa dan mengejek, dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jadi, kau diusir oleh mereka? Hm?"

Anak itu sontak merengut.

Sebenarnya, tidak murni diusir juga, sih. Tadi, saat Kariya mengetuk pintu kamar Tenma dan Taiyou, dua anak itu kompak tidak mau membukanya.

Bahkan ketika Kariya berusaha untuk mendorong pintunya dan membuka paksa, kedua anak itu malah balas menahan pintu agar tidak terbuka.

Silahkan pikirkan, dari luar Kariya mendorong pintu itu agar mau terbuka. Sedangkan, di dalam ada dua orang yang menahannya. Jelas Kariya tidak bisa masuk!

Belum lagi ditambah fakta bahwa yang anak-anak yang menahan pintu dari dalam, ukuran tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dari Kariya.

Ini jelas-jelas tidak adil! Berat sebelah!

Karena itu, dengan bersungut akhirnya Kariya menyerah dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Sebenarnya, dia tadi sudah mencoba untuk menumpang di kamar Yukimura dan anak-anak yang lain.

Tapi, seakan mereka sudah merencanakan konspirasi terselubung, mereka menolak kehadiran Kariya di kamar mereka dengan alasan; Kariya sudah punya kamar sendiri, jadi tidak perlu menumpang di kamar lain.

Sial, sial, sial. Kenapa di saat seperti ini, teman-temannya malah kompak menutup pintu kamar dan tidak membiarkan Kariya masuk?

Uh! Menyebalkan!

Kariya melirik Tsurugi yang masih menempelkan senyum mengejek yang menyebalkan. Anak itu kemudian membuka mulutnya, sebuah umpatan sudah siap ia luncurkan pada anak berkulit pucat itu namun ia menahannya. Tak ada gunanya memaki anak itu, pikirnya.

Dengan kesal, Kariya mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi membelakangi Tsurugi dan mendesis kesal, "_Urusai!_"

Kariya tahu mungkin saat ini Tsurugi sedang tertawa tanpa suara melihat responnya yang kekanakan. Tapi, biarlah. Kariya tidak peduli dengan apa yang anak itu lakukan. Dan tidak mau peduli.

Tsurugi menoleh untuk menatap Kariya yang berbaring memunggunginya. Dari sini, dia bisa melihat betapa kecil tubuh Kariya sebenarnya. Dan itu membuatnya mengeryit.

Bagaimana dia bisa menyimpan dendam dan benci yang begitu banyak dengan tubuh sekecil itu? Di mana dia bisa menyimpan perasaan semacam itu?

"Kenapa kau membenciku?" Bagai panah, kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari mulut Tsurugi tanpa aba-aba.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat dirinya berani mengeluarkan pertanyaan semacam itu pada Kariya.

"Karena kau orang Delphinus," Kariya menjawab tanpa berbalik. Nada suaranya dingin dan singkat.  
Hening menyukai ruangan.

"Kau membenciku hanya karena aku dari Delphinus?"

"Ya," jawaban singkat kembali terlontar dari mulut mungil Kariya. Dan Tsurugi tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendengus.

"Apa yang salah dengan orang Delphinus hingga kau begitu membencinya?" Tsurugi bertanya lagi.

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Tsurugi membuat Kariya refleks mencengkram sprai putih yang menutupi kasur dengan erat.

Gambaran menyedihkan tentang orangtuanya yang tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan kondisi mengenaskan kembali terlintas di kepalanya. Gambar-gambar itu tak berwarna dan terus bergerak seperti kaset rusak. Namun, meski tak berwarna, Kariya bisa melihat satu persatu adegan yang ditampilkan oleh gambar itu dengan jelas.

Dia bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh orangtuanya tergeletak begitu saja di tanah.

Dia bisa melihat bagaimana darah orangtuanya berceceran di sekitar jasad mereka.

Dia bahkan bisa melihat potongan tangan telapak tangan sang Ibu dengan sangat jelas.

Seiring dengan munculnya gambar-gambar berkedok memori itu, Kariya merasa ada sesuatu yang menghimpit dadanya, membuatnya merasa sesak, panas, dan terbakar.

Kariya menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang, lalu, masih dengan nada dingin yang sama, ia menjawab, "Salah mereka? Mereka membunuh orangtuaku."

Dan air mata Kariya menetes begitu saja.

Anak itu langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya, lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Berusaha mati-matian agar ia tidak mengeluarkan isakan yang bisa saja didengar oleh Tsurugi.

Dia tidak mau anak itu tahu bahwa ia tengah menangis.

Hening mencintai ruangan.

Alis _navy _itu tergangkat. "Orangtuamu sudah meninggal...?"

Tak ada respon. Dan Tsurugi menganggap tidak adanya respon dari anak itu sebagai sebuah bentuk afirmasi.

Nah, pantas saja dia begitu membenci orang-orang Delphinus.

Kariya ternyata kehilangan orangtuanya empat tahun lalu. Jika itu alasannya, Tsurugi bisa mengerti kenapa anak itu sampai bisa tumbuh dan menyimpan dendam kepada orang-orang Delphinus.

Tapi... tetap saja. Apa itu bisa dibenarkan?

Tsurugi membiarkan ada jeda yang terjadi di antara mereka. Dan dia juga membiarkan menit demi menit berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada pembicaraan.

Dengan hati-hati, anak itu melirik Kariya yang masih berbaring membelakanginya.

Anak itu sedang menangis.

Tsurugi mengetahuinya.

Tak ada suara tangisan yang terdengar.

Tak ada isakan.

Tapi Tsurugi tahu jika saat ini Kariya sedang menangis.

Dan Tsurugi membiarkannya karena menurutnya itu adalah hal yang wajar. Jika dia ada di posisi Kariya saat ini, Tsurugi juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Dia mendesah pelan, lalu memutuskan untuk melupakan percakapan yang baru saja terjadi. Dia juga memutuskan untuk melupakan sementara pemikirannya mengenai dendam Kariya pada orang-orang Delphinus.

Tsurugi turun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju tempat tidur milik Kariya. Tangan pucatnya meraih selimut yang terlipat rapi di pinggir tempat tidur anak berambut pirus itu.

Dengan hati-hati—dan penuh perasaan—dia membuka lipatan selimut itu, lalu menutupi seluruh badan Kariya—dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Biasanya, jika Tsurugi sedang ingin menangis di kamar, dia selalu menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut kemudian menangis di baliknya. Itu dia lakukan agar tidak ada orang yang tahu jika ia menangis, tentu saja.

Karena itu, saat ini dia menutupi semua bagian tubuh Masaki dengan selimut. Membuat anak itu bisa dengan lepas mengeluarkan air mata dan isakan tanpa harus takut ada yang melihat.

Di balik selimut, Kariya tersentak saat mendapati dirinya kini telah ditutupi selimut putih oleh Tsurugi.

Dia mau protes, tapi niat itu pupus karena Kariya sadar, dengan begini, seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya tertutup hingga ia bisa kembali menangis.

Namun, seakan Tuhan belum merasa cukup memberi Kariya kejutan hari ini, tiba-tiba saja dirasakannya sebuah telapak tangan yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya hinggap di puncak kepala Kariya yang tertutup selimut.

Tak perlu menebak, karena Kariya bahkan sudah tahu jika telapak itu adalah milik Tsurugi. Anak yang selama ini selalu ia pandang dengan tatapan penuh dendam.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Tsurugi meletakkan telapak tangannya di kepalanya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Tsurugi melakukan itu. Tapi ia tidak mengeluarkan respon penolakan.

Saat ini, Kariya bisa merasakan rasa hangat yang mengalirkan ketenangan menyebar di tubuhnya, hingga ia refleks melonggarkan cengkramannya pada sprai. Dan anehnya, hal itu berpusat dari telapak tangan Tsurugi.

Aneh, kenapa rasa tenang ini justru ia dapatkan dari sosok Tsurugi?

"Dengarkan aku, Kariya," suara dalam yang lembut milik Tsurugi merobek keheningan dengan begitu kejam. "Aku... tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa padamu saat ini, tapi..." Tsurugi menghela nafas, "aku minta maaf."

Di dalam selimut, air mata Kariya kembali menetes. Lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

Jauh lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

* * *

**[ To Be Continued ]**

* * *

****Karena fate ini udah siap juga, makanya saya sekalian publish aja. Yah, anggap aja ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena kemaren updatenya lama #dilempar

Uhm... review?


	11. Fates Nine

**Warning:** AU, OOC, sho-ai, etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.  
**Disclaimer:** Level-5  
**Beta ed:** Kuroka

* * *

Hari sudah berganti pagi ketika Kariya membuka kedua matanya. Begitu anak itu mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut, ia sadar jika seisi kamar telah dibanjiri oleh cahaya matahari.

Dia mengusap matanya menggunakan punggung tangan untuk memperjelas pandangan.

Kemarin, setelah Tsurugi membuat seluruh tubuhnya tertutup selimut, anak itu menangis hingga akhirnya lelah dan tertidur. Bicara soal Tsurugi, Kariya jadi ingat saat telapak tangan anak itu hinggap di puncak kepalanya dan menyebarkan rasa hangat yang terasa begitu nyaman. Karena perasaan nyaman itulah, tak lama kemudian Kariya terlelap dan baru bangun pada pagi hari.

Woah, entah kenapa Kariya jadi merasa dirinya mirip dengan makhluk nokturnal. Maksudnya, hei, coba hitung sudah berapa lama dia tertidur?

Dengan selimut yang masih sempurna menutupi tubuh sampai batas dagu, anak berkulit cokelat itu pun membalik posisi tidurnya, dari yang awalnya menghadap dinding, menjadi menghadap tempat tidur Tsurugi.

Dia bisa melihat anak berambut biru gelap itu sedang membelakanginya dan merapikan tempat tidur.  
Kariya terdiam sejenak. Setelah semua yang terjadi kemarin, anak itu menimbang-nimbang dalam hati, apakah lebih baik dirinya mengucapkan selamat pagi atau—

"Selamat pagi."

Sapaan singkat dilontarkan oleh Tsurugi tanpa menoleh pada teman sekamarnya itu. Dia masih terlihat sibuk merapikan tempat tidurnya.

Kariya sempat tercenung selama beberapa detik sebelum menggenggam erat ujung selimut yang menutupi dagu dan dengan ragu membalas, "Hnn... selamat pagi, Tsurugi-_kun_."

* * *

**Requiem  
by Lunlun Caldia  
Fates 9**

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana, Kapten? Aku repot-repot datang menemuimu di tempat ini bukan untuk mendengarmu diam, lho," Genda berucap sambil memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan. Berusaha berlindung dari tiupan angin musim gugur yang menusuk kulit. Ia saat ini sedang berada di sebuah jalanan sepi yang berbatasan langsung dengan pantai. Bersama dengan rekannya, Sakuma, kedua perwira itu menemui Gouenji dan Kazemaru.

Sebenarnya, Genda dan Sakuma tidak berencana untuk menemui kapten itu dalam waktu dekat. Namun karena kebetulan Genda sedang berkendara di sekitar sana, dan secara kebetulan pula matanya menangkap sosok Gouenji dan Kazemaru, saat itulah ia dan Sakuma memutuskan untuk berhenti membuang waktu lalu segera menghampiri sang kapten.

Setelah basa-basi dan perkenalan singkat, Genda pun menceritakan semua kondisi serta tujuan mengapa ia menghampiri kapten itu.

Gouenji dan Kazemaru mendengarkan dengan sangat seksama tiap detil laporan yang diutarakan kolonel itu. Mulai dari penyelidikan diam-diam Genda yang dilakukan beberapa bulan lalu, sampai pada dugaan adanya pergerakan para pemberontak yang disinyalir mengincar nyawa para petinggi negeri. Semuanya Genda beberkan pada Gouenji.

Laporan Genda ringkas tapi lengkap, tidak bertele-tele, tanpa bunga-bunga kata, tanpa ungkapan yang berlebihan, dan diekspresikan dengan kelugasan. Sangat khas seorang kolonel.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Anda, Kolonel," Gouenji berujar setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Bahasa yang pria itu gunakan saat ini terkesan formal, itu wajar karena saat ini dia sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi darinya. Ia melanjutkan, "apakah misi yang Anda bilang ini rahasia?"

"Untuk sejauh ini? Ya, ini masih rahasia. Aku belum berpikir untuk memberitahu ini pada markas pusat."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Kazemaru yang sedari tadi memilih diam, ikut bicara. Ketika tiba-tiba saja Genda menoleh kepadanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, pemuda dengan mata cokelat itu buru-buru menambahkan, "Maksud saya, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita bergerak tanpa sepengetahuan markas pusat? Bukankah lebih baik jika kita memberi tahu semua ini pada markas pusat?"

Genda mengerutkan kening lalu membalas, "Siapa bilang aku tidak akan memberi tahu markas pusat?"

Kazemaru mengerjap. "Eh?"

"Aku bilang, saat ini aku masih belum mau memberi tahu orang-orang di markas pusat, bukan tidak akan memberi tahu mereka. Tentu aku akan memberi tahu mereka nanti. Tapi nanti. Aku masih menunggu kondisi yang tepat untuk melakukan itu."

"Bisa Anda jelaskan kondisi yang Anda maksud itu seperti apa, Kolonel?"

"Kondisi di mana kita sudah benar-benar kesulitan untuk bergerak, Kapten. Entah itu ketika aku merasa kerepotan dan sudah tidak bisa menangani musuh sendiri, atau entah karena aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa kudapat dari orang-orang di markas pusat.

Intinya selama aku belum menemui kesulitan dan masih leluasa untuk melakukan pergerakkan, maka aku tidak akan minta bantuan pada markas pusat. Ah—dan satu kondisi lagi, yaitu saat misi sudah berakhir. Bagaimana pun juga, setiap misi pada akhirnya harus dilaporkan ke markas pusat, kan?"

Kazemaru mengangguk samar mendengar penjelasan Genda, sedangkan Gouenji masih belum terlihat mengeluarkan reaksi apapun.

Genda sendiri juga masih menatap lurus Gouenji. Dalam hati, dia menanyakan kemana perginya rambut Gouenji junior yang jabrik itu. Apa waktu yang berjalan empat tahun membuat rambutnya menyerah pada kekuatan gravitasi? Atau, jangan-jangan dia melakukan perawatan rambut. Sebentar, seorang kapten melakukan perawatan rambut? Buat apa juga?

Oke, sepertinya pikiran Genda mulai terdistraksi dari pembicaraan yang tengah berlangsung.

Genda menggeleng pelan, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran anehnya dan kembali fokus pada topik. Sakuma yang berada di sebelahnya dan menyadari tingkah Genda pun spontan menyikut rusuk pria bersurai cokelat itu, membuat dia mengaduh pelan dan langsung menatap Sakuma dengan pandangan berhenti-menyikut-rusukku-karena-itu-sakit yang diabaikan begitu saja oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Jadi bagaimana, Kapten?" Sakuma bertanya dan mengembalikan mereka pada pembicaraan. "Apa kau akan menerima misi ini?"

Gouenji sempat terdiam sejenak. Matanya yang gelap memandang Sakuma dan Genda secara bergantian, sepertinya masih mencoba untuk mempertimbangkan masak-masak. Namun, itu tidak lama. Detik selanjutnya, pria berambut putih itu menaikkan kedua bahunya dan berkata, "Saya tidak bisa menolak perintah dari atasan, kan?"

Genda tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah seringai lebar yang memperlihatan gigi taring miliknya saat mendengar jawaban Gouenji. "Anak pintar!"

"Itulah yang ingin kami dengar darimu," ujar Sakuma. Dia lalu memandang Gouenji dan Kazemaru secara bergantian. "Mulai sekarang, kalian adalah bagian dari misi ini. Kami mohon kerja sama dari kalian berdua."

Kazemaru mengerjapkan matanya. "_Aa_... kami mohon kerja samanya juga," gumamnya canggung.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Gouenji melirik ke arah Genda dengan hati-hati, "apa nanti yang akan bergerak cuma kita saja?"

Angin musim gugur kembali bertiup, menerbangkan helaian rambut keempat orang yang tengah terlibat dalam pembicaraan itu. Sakuma dan Kazemaru, yang memiliki untaian rambut panjang, refleks memegang kepala mereka. Menahan agar angin tidak membuat rambut mereka berantakan.

"Ah, soal itu," Genda berdehem pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "tentu saja tidak. Maksudku, kita tidak bisa melawan sekawanan pemberontak dengan cuma berempat, kan?"

"Pokoknya, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kami sudah meminta beberapa orang untuk ikut bergabung," Sakuma menambahkan.

Gouenji mengangguk. "Dan mereka bersedia ikut, kan?"

Sakuma diam sejenak. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Lusa kemarin, Fuusuke memang sudah setuju untuk bergabung dan mau pergi ke tempat Hiroto untuk membujuknya ikut bergabung. Masalahnya, Sakuma tidak tahu apa Fuusuke sudah berhasil membujuk Hiroto atau belum karena sampai sekarang dia belum menerima kabar apa pun dari Fuusuke.

Pria ber-_eyepatch_ itu kemudian melirik Genda. Dilihatnya, Kolonel berambut cokelat itu masih berdiri dengan tangan berada di saku jaket. Wajah maskulin itu juga tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi; tetap datar dan tenang. Sakuma mengeryit, kenapa Genda bisa sesantai itu padahal belum ada satu laporan pun yang masuk dari Fuusuke?

Pria pemilik mata sewarna kristal _citrine_ itu pun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Gouenji dan Kazemaru. "Salah satu dari mereka sudah dipastikan akan bergabung dengan kita. Tapi kami masih menunggu—"

"Mereka akan bergabung." Genda memotong kalimat Sakuma, membuat yang bersangkutan mendelik antara marah, heran dan terkejut. Genda langsung mengabaikannya dengan gedikan bahu tak acuh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Gouenji kemudian. "Sampai di sini, kami akan menunggu instruksi dari Anda."

"Sebentar, kau tidak ingin menanyakan siapa orang-orang yang juga akan bergabung dalam misi ini?"

"Untuk apa? Anda Kolonel, dan Anda pemimpin dalam misi ini. Anda tentu lebih paham langkah mana yang paling baik untuk dipilih demi kelancaran misi—termasuk untuk memutuskan siapa saja orang yang akan terlibat dalam misi ini. Jadi, buat apa saya menanyakan keputusan seorang pemimpin?"

Genda kembali menyeringai. Sekarang, dia bisa melihat jika Gouenji adalah tipe-tipe kapten yang patuh. Dia akan menjalankan segala sesuatu yang diperintahkan oleh atasannya dengan baik tanpa banyak menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Sifat yang Gouenji miliki bisa dibilang bagus, karena sebenarnya informasi yang sering beredar di dunia militer hanya bersifat setengah-setengah. Informasi lengkap hanya dimiliki oleh pemimpin, sedangkan anak buah hanya diberi informasi yang sekiranya akan mereka butuhkan ketika menjalankan misi. Dan, tentu saja, Genda yakin jika Gouenji mengetahui hal ini. Itulah kenapa dia tidak terlalu banyak ingin tahu.

Nah, sepertinya keputusan Genda untuk mengajak Gouenji ke dalam misi tepat.

"Yah, baiklah kalau begitu. Kami harus segera pergi. Terima kasih atas waktu kalian," ujar Genda riang. Sebuah senyum yang panjang dan lebar kini melekat di wajah pria bermata biru itu. "Dan, maaf jika kami mengganggu kencan pagi kalian." Genda menghentakkan dagu ke arah Gouenji dan Kazemaru saat mengatakan ini. Membuat Gouenji menautkan alisnya bingung, sedangkan Kazemaru langsung bersemu merah. Coret, yang benar adalah sangat merah.

Kolonel itu sempat tertawa pelan sebelum mengangguk singkat pada Gouenji dan Kazemaru—gestur sederhana yang biasa dilakukan para tentara sebagai pengganti sikap hormat kala sedang tidak berseragam—lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya yang sengaja diparkir tak jauh dari sana. Sakuma sendiri langsung mengekor di belakang Genda.

Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil, dan memastikan Sakuma sudah mengenakan sabuk pengaman, tangan Genda langsung mencengkeram sabuk pengamannya dan memberikan satu tarikan efisien untuk memasukkannya ke lubang kunci.

"Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan," ujar kolonel itu sambil mengerling pada Gouenji dan Kazemaru dari kaca spion. Ia kemudian menarik persneling dan menginjak gas, membuat Porsche kesayangan miliknya kembali meluncur di jalanan beraspal yang mulus.

Genda memperhatikan jalan aspal yang membentang di hadapannya. Tangan kiri berada di kemudi, sedang tangannya yang lain memegang persneling. Jalanan di sekitar tempat itu sangat lengang dan memang selalu begitu. Mungkin karena jauh dari pusat keramaian, makanya cuma ada satu-dua mobil yang melintas di tempat ini. Itu pun frekuensinya jarang sekali.

Jalanan yang lebar, sepi tanpa ada satu pun pejalan kaki yang melintas, dan Genda berani bertaruh jika polisi tidak memasang _speed camera_ di sepanjang wilayah ini. Nah, tempat ini benar-benar cocok dijadikan sirkuit balap. Tentu yang kurang cuma garis start serta bangku penonton di sepanjang sisi jalan. Oh, juga wanita seksi berpakaian ketat yang berdiri di depan garis _start_.

Genda nyengir lebar dalam hati. Entah kenapa, dirinya makin merasa tergoda untuk menginjak pedal gas makin dalam dan memacu Porsche miliknya sampai menyentuh batas kecepatan maksimal.

"Jangan coba-coba berniat untuk memacu kendaraanmu lebih cepat lagi, Genda."

Suara Sakuma membuyarkan semua lamunan Genda, sekaligus menghentikan ujung kakinya yang sudah bersiap menginjak pedal gas makin dalam.

Pria pemilik rambut cokelat itu mengerjap beberapa kali lalu melirik Sakuma. Dilihatnya, sang letnan kolonel sedang duduk santai di kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Tangan pria berambut panjang itu dilipat di depan dada. Dengan sedikit bersungut Genda membalas, "Kau ini sebenarnya apa? Esper?"

Sakuma mengabaikan kata-kata Genda dengan sebuah gedikan bahu. "Aku cuma mengingatkanmu kalau ini adalah jalanan dan bukan sirkuit balap. Itu saja."

"Aku tahu itu, Sakuma. Aku tahu," Genda menjawab malas sambil mengerling pada _speedometer_ yang bergerak makin ke kanan. Masih belum berpikir untuk menurunkan kecepatan. "Tapi tidak menginjak pedal gas sementara jalanan sepi begini benar-benar sebuah godaan berat, kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka kebut-kebutan."

"Kau bercanda?" Genda menatap Sakuma dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Tentu aku menyukainya. Maksudku, demi Tuhan, buat apa aku membeli mobil sport sekelas Carrera GT jika aku tidak suka ngebut?"

Sakuma mendengus. "Nah, secinta itukah kau pada mobil dan kecepatan? Harusnya kau beralih profesi. Jadi pembalap mungkin akan lebih cocok untukmu ketimbang jadi kolonel."

Genda mengeluarkan suara tertahan antara dengusan dan tertawa. "Jangan salah sangka," gumamnya. Dia mengerling ke arah laut sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "aku mungkin cinta ngebut—aku bahkan tidak akan mengelak jika disuruh mengaku bahwa aku pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi pembalap, sungguh. Tapi menjadi seorang tentara tetap punya nilai tersendiri buatku."

Kali ini Sakuma mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan. "Nilai tersendiri bagaimana?"

"Maksudku, memacu kendaraan dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata memang membuat adrenalinku berderu jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tapi, itu tidak sebanding dengan deru adrenalin saat ujung jari telunjukmu menyentuh pelatuk pistol dan menerka-nerka apa pelurunya akan bersarang di tubuh musuh atau meleset." Genda menyeringai lebar di akhir kalimat. Membuat Sakuma refleks bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah, aku tarik kembali ucapanku barusan. Sepertinya pekerjaan tukang jagal lebih cocok buatmu."

"Ya, ya. Tukang jagal. Terserah," Genda menanggapi dengan malas. Tapi pada detik berikutnya, sebuah seringai jahil muncul di wajah pria itu. "Tapi bukankah kau menyukai aku yang seperti ini, eh?"

Sakuma tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkejut saat mendengar kata-kata semacam itu keluar dari mulut Genda, hingga dengan refleks berkata, "Apa? Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Kau kelihatan kaget sekali. Berarti benar, kau memang menyukaiku~" Genda seenaknya membuat kesimpulan.

"Jangan seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan!"

"Sakuma ternyata suka padaku~" Genda malah makin menjadi.

"Aku. Tidak. Menyukaimu. Genda. Jelas?"

"Jadi... kau membenciku?" Sepasang mata biru mengerling Sakuma cepat. Alisnya sedikit terangkat. Nada suara yang tadinya mengayun layaknya anak kecil kini berubah pelan. Ada suatu emosi yang sulit diterjemahkan menggantung di ujung mata birunya. Emosi seperti... harapan? Entahlah.

Sakuma diam sejenak kala mata _citrine_-nya bertemu dengan buliran _cerulean_ milik Genda. "Tidak. Aku tidak membencimu," gumamnya setelah beberapa saat membisu.

Seakan kalimat yang diucapkan Sakuma barusan adalah jawaban yang paling ia harapkan, cengiran lebar pun kembali merekah di wajah sang kolonel. "Berarti kau menyukaiku."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan pura-pura begitu. Jujur itu lebih baik, Sakuma."

Sebuah jitakan keras menghantam kepala Genda saat kalimat itu keluar dari sang kolonel. Sebuah hantaman yang sukses membuat pemuda bermata biru itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, sih? Aku, kan, cuma bercanda," Genda protes sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Pelajaran," Sakuma menjawab santai, menghiraukan gerutuan dari orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Pria dengan mata oranye itu memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan aspal. Untuk sesaat, hening meningkupi mereka berdua.

Meskipun Genda masih sibuk merutuk dan bersungut karena baru saja mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari Sakuma, tapi di dalam hati ia tertawa akan reaksi rekannya.

Sakuma yang tiba-tiba marah lalu memukul kepalanya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan jika pria ber-_eyepatch _itu memang menyukai Genda. Apa? Terlalu percaya diri? Masih kurang bukti? Apa Genda perlu bilang jika saat ini pipi sang pemuda ber-_eyepatch_ itu tengah merona?

Ya, saat ini ada rona merah yang bermain di kedua pipi Sakuma. Walaupun samar, sih. Tapi tetap saja, kan?

Oh, melihat respon Sakuma yang seperti itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin menari-nari senang dalam hati.

"Omong-omong," Genda kembali berusaha membangun topik pembicaraan. Kali ini topik yang lebih serius, tentunya. "Tidak disangka kita bertemu dengan Gouenji secara tidak sengaja begini."

"Ya," Sakuma alih-alih menjawab tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. "Benar-benar kebetulan."

Genda menggumam pelan sebagai balasan.

"Bicara tentang Gouenji," Sakuma melirik Genda dari ujung matanya, "yang tadi itu apa-apaan?"

Genda menoleh ke arah Sakuma dengan alis saling bertaut, namun dengan cepat pula ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan. "Apa-apaan bagaimana?"

"Tadi kau seenaknya bilang pada Gouenji jika mereka"—Sakuma menggesturkan tanda petik dengan jari-jarinya saat mengucapkan 'mereka' dan itu membuat Genda mengeryitkan kening— "akan bergabung bersama kita. Padahal pada kenyataannya, kita bahkan masih belum tahu apa Hiroto bersedia untuk ikut atau tidak."

"Kita bicara soal Hiroto?"

Sakuma memutar bola matanya. Berusaha menyabarkan diri. "Duh, memangnya siapa lagi?"

Genda tertawa pelan atas respon Sakuma. "Maaf, maaf. Tapi, aku sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba saja kita membicarakan soal Hiroto—" Pria dengan helaian cokelat itu menghentikan kalimatnya sebelum benar-benar selesai karena Sakuma sudah keburu memberi tatapan yang kelewat tajam. Dia berdehem sejenak lalu buru-buru menambahkan, "Maksudku, ya, Hiroto. Tentu saja. Aku sudah tahu pembicaraan ini pada akhirnya akan mengarah pada dia."

Sakuma memutar bola mata.

Genda kembali berdehem; entah kenapa dia senang sekali berdehem hari ini.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan—apalagi mempermasalahkan—kata-kataku, Sakuma," ucap si pemilik mata biru enteng. Ketika Sakuma mengerlingnya skeptis, dia kembali menambahkan, "Aku yakin Hiroto akan bergabung dengan kita."

Sakuma mendengus. "Dari mana kau dapat keyakinan seperti itu?"

Genda mengerlingnya. "Insting seorang pemimpin, mungkin?"

Alis Sakuma mencuat, tertarik. "Insting? Orang sepertimu... percaya pada insting?"

Genda hampir saja terbahak mendengar jawaban pria di sampingnya. "Hei, hei, asal kau tahu saja, percaya pada insting adalah hal yang penting."

"Memang. Tapi, bukankah yang namanya insting tidak selalu benar, kan?" Sakuma menyandarkan siku kanannya pada pintu mobil, lalu menopang dagu pada telapak tangan. "Bagaimana jika seandainya instingmu salah?"

Genda mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tetap yakin jika Hiroto pasti akan bergabung dengan kita."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata tidak?"

Genda mendesah lelah, kelihatannya ia mulai jengah dengan pembicaraan ini. Alasannya sederhana, pria itu paling tidak suka ada seseorang yang meragukan instingnya. "Kalau aku bilang; dia akan bergabung, maka pasti dia akan bergabung dalam misi. Kutekankan sekali lagi, pasti." Ketika dia melihat Sakuma kembali bersiap membuka mulut, Kolonel itu cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Aku bahkan berani bertaruh jika sebentar lagi akan ada kabar yang datang dari salah satu dari Hiroto atau Fuusuke."

Belum ada satu menit Genda menutup mulut, ponsel yang ada di saku Sakuma bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dengan cepat, ia meraih ponselnya dari dalam saku. Ketika pria itu baru saja akan menekan tombol untuk menjawab, tiba-tiba dia menghentikan gerakannya. Mata _citrine_ Sakuma terpaku pada nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

Fuusuke.

Sakuma otomatis memutar kepalanya, membuat dia bisa menatap Genda dengan sempurna.

"Kau ini sebenarnya apa? Esper?" Sakuma tanpa sadar mengulang pertanyaan yang pernah dilontarkan Genda beberapa saat yang lalu.

Genda tertawa menanggapinya.

* * *

Fuusuke mengerang pelan saat ia diserang rasa pusing yang luar biasa sedetik setelah ia berhasil membuka matanya. Seketika itu pula ia merasa seluruh objek yang ditangkap oleh indera penglihatnya jadi terlihat kabur—bahkan berputar. Ia bergelung ke sisi tubuhnya untuk berusaha mengurangi pening yang makin menjadi. Rasa mual yang teramat sangat pun datang menyusul tak lama kemudian. Fuusuke mengutuk dirinya dalam hati, hari masih pagi tapi kepalanya sudah berputar dan perutnya teraduk.

Erangan pemuda berambut putih itu terdengar makin kencang kala mendengar pintu apartemennya diketuk dari luar oleh seseorang. Cih, siapa orang brengsek yang berani bertamu pagi-pagi begini?

Dengan susah payah, ia bangkit segera dari tempat tidur lalu melangkah menuju pintu. Ia mengumpat pelan saat kepalanya protes dengan rusuhnya. Membuatnya menyandung karpet hingga badannya terhuyung. Beruntung Fuusuke langsung refleks berpegangan pada dinding, karena jika tidak dia pasti akan langsung jatuh ke lantai. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk sedikit menenangkan dirinya, ia berusaha kembali berjalan—persetan jika langkah yang ia ambil miring. Yang penting dia bisa sampai ke pintu depan.

Setelah sekonyong-konyong mempertahankan keseimbangan agar tidak jatuh, akhirnya Fuusuke berhasil mencapai pintu masuk. Masih bersungut, ia membuka kunci pintu. Mulut pemuda itu sudah siap melempar berbagai makian serta kutukan mematikan kepada orang brengsek yang berani mengganggunya pagi-pagi begini, namun begitu pintunya terbuka semua kutukan yang sudah ia siapkan tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan cuma menyisakan sebuah dengus kesal.

Di hadapan Fuusuke kini berdiri dua orang pemuda berpakaian formal yang wajahnya sudah tidak asing lagi. Hiroto dan Midorikawa.

"Brengsek, mau apa kalian pagi-pagi datang kesini?" tukas Fuusuke kesal.

"Ya ampun, begitukah caramu menyambut tamu? Kasar sekali," tanggap Hiroto.

Fuusuke memutar bola matanya malas. "Tombol ramah dalam tubuhku pagi ini sedang rusak," balas pemuda itu sekenanya. Dia lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada pinggiran pintu lalu berkata, "Lagipula, haruskah aku bersikap ramah pada kalian berdua?" Fuusuke memijit pelipisnya saat ia merasa kepalanya kembali berdenyut tak karuan karena percakapan ini. Hiroto yang melihat tingkah rekannya itu langsung memicingkan mata curiga.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hiroto setelah terlebih dahulu mengabaikan kalimat Fuusuke.

Fuusuke memberi gedikkan bahu singkat. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing."

"Kau mabuk, Fuusuke."

Kalimat yang tiba-tiba diucapkan Midorikawa barusan benar-benar membuat pemuda berambut putih itu mengerjapkan mata sedangkan Hiroto refleks menoleh.

"Mabuk?" Hiroto berusaha meyakinkan.

Midorikawa mengangguk sebagai afirmasi, kemudian menunjuk Fuusuke dengan jari telunjuknya seraya berkata, "Dia bau alkohol."

Hiroto kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Fuusuke yang masih berdiri dan bersandar di ambang pintu, sedangkan pemuda berambut putih itu masih sibuk mengerjap.

Mabuk? Dirinya? Yang benar?

Fuusuke kembali memijat pelipisnya, berusaha menemukan kembali potongan memori kejadian yang berlangsung antara kemarin siang hingga malam.

Seingatnya, setelah kembali dari kantor Hiroto, dia tidak pergi kemana pun—tidak hingga sore. Sorenya dia pergi ke sebuah bar dan memesan beberapa gelas bir—err, mungkin sekitar empat atau lima. Atau... delapan? Entahlah, Fuusuke tidak ingat. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kejadian-kejadian selama ia berada di bar. Dia pasti mabuk berat. Tapi, untungnya, pagi ini dia mendapati dirinya terbangun di tempat tidur dalam apartemennya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar mabuk?"

Suara Hiroto segera membuyarkan lamunan Fuusuke, membuat yang bersangkutan mendongak untuk menatap pemilik helaian rambut merah. "Aku cuma minum beberapa gelas semalam, tapi aku tidak mabuk," Fuusuke menjawab singkat. Kepalanya makin berdenyut-denyut dan karena semua pembicaraan ini, peningnya malah makin menjadi.

"Berapa banyak yang kau minum?"

Fuusuke mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Mungkin... empat sampai delapan gelas? Aku tidak ingat."

"Dan kau masih bilang bahwa kau tidak mabuk?"

"Oke. Aku sedikit mabuk. Kau puas sekarang, Hiroto?" Fuusuke menjawab dengan nada tak sabar. Dia sedang malas berdebat dengan makhluk albino yang satu itu pagi-pagi begini.

Hiroto melemparkan gestur jijik pada pemuda itu saat mendengar jawabannya. Sedikit mabuk? Apanya yang sedikit mabuk? Orang bodoh pun tahu jika ia mabuk berat.

"Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Fuusuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Mau apa kalian datang ke sini?"

Jeda sejenak.

Hiroto mengalihkan pandangan pada pintu apartemen Fuusuke yang dibalut oleh cat putih. Dia sempat menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "Hari ini aku berniat untuk menemui Genda Koujirou."

"Oh... jadi kau sudah memutuskan untuk segera menemui Kolonel itu. Itu bagus," Fuusuke hanya menanggapi dengan datar.

"Bisakah kau menghubungi orang itu dan bilang bahwa kami hari ini akan menemuinya?" tanya Midorikawa kemudian.

"_Aa_... aku akan menghubungi mereka," Fuusuke mengangguk pelan. Dia mengerling pada Hiroto dan Midorikawa. "Kalian mau masuk selagi aku menghubungi mereka?"

Keduanya mengangguk sebelum mengikuti pemuda bersurai putih itu masuk ke dalam.

Hiroto mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sisi apartemen Fuusuke yang luasnya tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan kediamannya. Dia bisa melihat tembok apartemen Fuusuke didominasi oleh warna abu-abu. Sofa hitam panjang berdiri di tengah ruang keluarga yang juga merangkap sebagai ruang tamu. Dua buah bantal sofa tergeletak begitu saja di atas sofa tanpa penataan yang baik. Sebuah jendela yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar terpasang tanpa tirai, membuat cahaya matahari dengan mudah masuk dan membanjiri ruangan itu. Tak jauh dari jendela, ada satu meja kecil. Di atasnya, koran serta majalah-majalah tampak berhamburan.

Midorikawa berdiri tak jauh dari meja kecil tersebut. Mata gelapnya memperhatikan tumpukan koran serta majalah di sana, dan menemukan sebuah pigura foto yang sepertinya sengaja diletakkan terbalik oleh Fuusuke di antara tumpukan benda-benda tersebut. Midorikawa mengeryit.

Penasaran, pemuda berwajah cantik itu pun memberanikan diri meraih pigura tersebut dan melihat foto yang terpasang di sana.

"Maaf, tempatku agak sempit dan berantakan," gumam Fuusuke seraya meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja kopi.

"Yah, tidak masalah," Hiroto menjawab tanpa menoleh. Matanya masih sibuk menyisir seisi apartemen. "Tempatmu bagus, sungguh."

Fuusuke mendengus saat mendengar jawaban dari si pria _scarlet_. Midorikawa sendiri lebih memilih untuk tak menyahut karena masih memperhatikan foto yang ada dalam pigura.

Fuusuke kini terlihat sibuk memencet beberapa tombol di ponselnya, sebelum meletakkan ponsel itu di telinga.

"Letkol Sakuma? Ini saya, Fuusuke," ujar Fuusuke ketika dengungan konstan dari sambungan telepon akhirnya berakhir. Hiroto memperhatikan percakapan lewat ujung matanya.

"Saya ingin mengabarkan jika saat ini Hiroto sedang bersama saya." Hiroto bisa dengan jelas menebak jika di ujung sambungan sana, orang yang dipanggil letnan kolonel itu sedang menanyakan alasan Fuusuke menghubunginya.

"Ya. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk ikut dan hari ini dia ingin bertemu dengan Anda juga Kolonel Genda." Jeda sejenak. Sepertinya orang yang ada di seberang sambungan tengah mengatakan sesuatu. Hiroto menunggu.

"Oh, baiklah. Empat puluh lima menit lagi?" Fuusuke mengerling jam dinding yang ada di ruangan sejenak. "Ya, tidak masalah. Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Kemudian sambungan terputus.

Setelah Fuusuke menutup ponselnya, dia segera menelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Hiroto. Dengan sebuah desahan nafas berat Fuusuke berkata, "Sakuma bilang, kita disuruh menemui mereka sekitar empat puluh lima menit lagi."

"Tempatnya?" Hiroto refleks bertanya.

"Di restoran tempat aku bertemu dengan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu," Fuusuke melemparkan ponselnya ke atas sofa asal-asalan, seakan benda itu tidak berharga sama sekali buatnya. "Aku akan mandi, setelah itu mengantar kalian ke tempat itu untuk menemui mereka. Tidak apa-apa jika kalian menungguku sebentar?"

Hiroto mengangguk cepat. "Ya, ya. Tidak masalah. Mandilah dulu," Hiroto mengerling jam dinding, lalu melanjutkan, "lagipula kita punya empat puluh lima menit."

Fuusuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu, dengan langkah yang sedikit terhuyung, berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Hiroto memperhatikan sosok Fuusuke yang menghilang di balik koridor menuju kamar mandi. Dia mendesah berat. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat Fuusuke berada dalam kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini. Terakhir kali Hiroto melihat pemuda berambut putih itu 'jatuh' adalah ketika Haruya tewas.

Dia kembali menghela nafas panjang saat memori atas tewasnya rekan berambut merahnya itu kembali menghampiri pemuda bermata hijau. Kematian Haruya, sejujurnya, bukan cuma membuat Fuusuke terpukul, tetapi juga membuat Hiroto merasa kehilangan sekaligus merasa bersalah. Bisa dibilang, orang yang paling rapuh atas kematian Haruya setelah Fuusuke mungkin adalah Hiroto.

Pemuda krimson itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak, tidak. Sekarang ini bukan saatnya mengingat hal menyedihkan seperti kematian Haruya. Kalau mau meratapi kesalahan lebih baik nanti begitu semua urusan mengenai misi ini selesai. Ya, nanti, Hiroto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Midorikawa memperhatikan sang CEO dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik. Dengan sebuah gigitan pada bibir bawahnya, ia merengutkan dahi dan meneliti ekspresi Hiroto yang berdiri mematung di tengah ruangan. Sepasang bola mata hijau menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit apartemen Fuusuke dengan pandangan serius, seakan ada sebuah teka-teki di hamparan putih di atas mereka yang tak pernah mampu ia selesaikan.

Midorikawa mengamati rengutan di dahi pria krimson itu yang menciptakan garis tipis di tempat pertemuan kedua alisnya, gerakan perlahan bibirnya yang menekan membentuk sebuah garis ketat, dan dalam sekejap ia menemukan dirinya hanyut dalam garis-garis tegas yang membentuk wajah maskulin pria albino itu.

Ia tahu makna garis-garis dan gerakan menegang samar yang muncul dalam ekspresi wajah Hiroto. Dan kesadaran itu membuat Midorikawa ingin mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh lengan besar Hiroto dengan lembut lalu berusaha mengalirkan kenyamanan yang mampu membuat wajah dengan kontur maskulin itu melembut dalam ketenangan di bawah sentuhannya. Ingin.

Tapi, alih-alih melakukannya, sang asisten malah segera menarik kembali keinginannya. Dia tetap membiarkan atasannya itu tenggelam dalam diam, mematung untuk beberapa saat.

Midorikawa malah kembali menaruh seluruh atensinya pada foto yang terdapat dalam pigura yang tadi ia ambil dari atas meja.

Dalam foto itu, Midorikawa melihat enam sosok pemuda. Keenamnya mengenakan seragam yang sama, keenamnya sama-sama tersenyum ke arah kamera, keenamnya dilingkupi kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat.

Fubuki, Gouenji, Kazemaru, Hiroto, Haruya, dan Fuusuke.

Itu foto waktu mereka berenam baru lulus dari akademi militer.

Midorikawa tidak ada, karena dia baru keluar setahun setelah mereka lulus. Ya, Midorikawa junior mereka.

Bibir Midorikawa membentuk sebuah senyum tipis saat mata _onyx_-nya menginspeksi ekspresi yang tergambar dari masing-masing orang yang ada di foto itu.

Fubuki berdiri di ujung paling kiri, tersenyum lembut dan sendu ke arah kamera. Gouenji berada di samping Fubuki. Rambutnya putihnya masih berdiri melawan gravitasi, bibir pemuda berkulit tan itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis namun hangat. Senyum yang sering sekali ia perlihatkan kepada semua orang. Di sampingnya, ada Kazemaru yang tersenyum setengah risih lantaran Hiroto merangkul pundaknya dengan seenaknya. Lalu, ditengah-tengah ada Hiroto yang terlihat merangkul pundak Kazemaru dan Haruya. Sebuah cengiran yang lebar, panjang dan hangat khas seorang Hiroto menempel di wajah pucatnya. Setelah itu ada Haruya yang tersenyum tak kalah lebar dari Hiroto. Dan Fuusuke terlihat berdiri di paling ujung sebelah kanan sambil tersenyum simpul.

Midorikawa tidak bisa mengukur berapa banyak kebahagiaan yang mereka berenam rasakan hanya dari ekspresi yang tergambar dalam foto tersebut, tapi dia bisa menebak jika kebahagian itu sangat-sangat-sangat banyak. Sayangnya, salah satu dari mereka sudah pergi.

Dan Midorikawa mendapati senyumnya telah menguap menuju ketiadaan.

* * *

**[ To Be Continued ]**

* * *

Well, ceritanya abis, deh. Tapi, tunggu bentar, untuk chapter ini saya punya extra. Ini semacem side story yang timeline-nya saya ambil waktu Hiroto dkk masih di Akademi militer. Yuk, kita menggila sebentar xD

* * *

**[ Extra ]**

Siapa bilang menjadi calon taruna adalah hal yang gampang? Susah, cuy.

Hiroto, Gouenji, dan teman-teman seangkatannya pernah merasakan bagaimana susahnya digembleng di AKMIL alias Akademi Militer untuk bisa menjadi seorang taruna yang disiplin dan berbudi pekerti baik.

Tahun pertama adalah masa-masa terberat dimana fisik mereka benar-benar diuji dengan berbagai latihan.

Para taruna tingkat satu, kurikulumnya 60% pelajaran praktek militer, 40 % teori disiplin ilmu militer dan sipil. Jika dilihat secara kasat mata, mungkin wajar jika mereka menganggap masa-masa tahun pertama adalah saat terberat karena memang bobot pelajaran para taruna tingkat satu lebih ke arah fisik ketimbang akademik. Namun pada kenyataannya, mereka, para tingkat satu, sering dijadikan obyek latihan kepemimpinan oleh para senior dan hal itu—secara otomatis— makin membuat mereka tersiksa.

Bayangkan, setiap sore saat kembali ke asrama, tubuh mereka serasa remuk. Bahkan mereka sering mendapati kaki mereka gemetar karena kelelahan.

Namun, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani menyuarakan—apalagi meneriakkan dengan lantang betapa tersiksanya mereka menjalani latihan-latihan fisik seperti itu setiap hari. Alasannya? Apalagi kalau bukan karena takut dibilang cupu sama para senior.

Namun, terkadang mereka tidak kuat menahan semua tekanan itu. Jadi, mereka menyalurkan unek-unek mereka bukan melalui curhatan, melainkan melalui... sosial media _twitter_. Yah, walau kadang _tweet_ mereka isinya cuma hal-hal _random_, sih. Misalnya, sekarang ini...

**burn_ganteng:** njir, latihan hari ini gila sangat! Gue semaput, oy!

**ichirouta:** rasanya tulang gue berubah jadi jelli semua. Ha. Haha.

**fubucchi:** keren! Kok bisa? RT **ichirouta:** rasanya tulang gue berubah jadi jelli semua. Ha. Haha.

**k_hiroto:** 16.45. Akmil Centaurus. Panas. Berfatamorgana. Latihan baru selesai. Semoga pas sampe asrama, ganteng gue ga luntur.

**fubucchi:** hari ini latihannya bukan main, yah. Semoga besok pagi capeknya udah ilang^^

**ichirouta:** itu cuma perumpamaan, Fubukiiii ^^" RT **fubucchi: **keren! Kok bisa? RT ichirouta: rasanya tulang gue berubah jadi jelli semua. Ha. Haha.

**gazelle:** udah tau capek, masih aja pada ngetwit bukannya tidur. Dasar, anak muda jaman sekarang -_-

**ichirouta:** gila! Masih sempet aja lo narsis! Makhluk apaan sih, lo? RT **k_hiroto:** 16.45. Akmil Centaurus. Panas. Berfatamorgana. Lat baru selesai. Semoga pas sampe asrama, ganteng gue ga luntur.

**ichirouta:** gue bahkan ngarepin pagi nggak muncul besok. Lol RT **fubucchi:** hari ini latihannya bukan main, yah. Semoga besok pagi capeknya udah ilang^^

**fubucchi:** oooooh... kirain beneran hehe RT **ichirouta:** itu cuma perumpamaan, Fubukiiii ^^" RT **fubucchi:** keren! Kok bisa?

**burn_ganteng:** sok tua lu! RT **gazelle:** udah tau capek, masih aja pada ngetwit bukannya tidur. Dasar, anak muda jaman sekarang -_-

**Shuuya-kun:** ... RT **k_hiroto:** 16.45. Akmil Centaurus. Panas. Berfatamorgana. Latihan baru selesai. Semoga pas sampe asrama, ganteng gue ga luntur.

**shuuya_kun:** aku doain deh biar besok capeknya terbang semua =)) RT **fubucchi:** hari ini latihannya bukan main, yah. Semoga besok pagi capeknya udah ilang^^

**fubucchi:** _Nee_, arigatou **shuuya-kun** ^^

**shuuya-kun:** RT **fubucchi:** _Nee_, arigatou **shuuya-kun** ^^

**k_hiroto:** payah, latihan segini doang udah tumbang. Katanya laki? Cups lau~ RT **burn_ganteng:** njir, latihan hari ini gila sangat! Gue semaput, oy!

**Fubucchi:** RT **k_hiroto:** payah, latihan segini doang udah tumbang. Katanya laki? Cups lau~ RT **burn_ganteng:** njir, latihan hari ini gila sangat! Gue semaput, oy!

**gazelle: k_hiroto burn_ganteng** dia kan emang cups, Hir. Cemen gitu, deh wkwk

**burn_ganteng: gazelle k_hiroto** ah, berisik lo, Fuusuke!

**gazelle: burn_ganteng k_hiroto** yaterus? Ini kan twitter gue. Suka-suka gue kali.

**burn_ganteng: gazelle k_hiroto** ciyus? Cumpah? Miapah? Oong kali.

**k_hiroto:** najis, alay! Jauh-jauh dari gue lu! Hush! RT **burn_ganteng: gazelle k_hiroto** ciyus? Cumpah? Miapah? Oong kali.

**gazelle:** alay akut RT **burn_ganteng: gazelle k_hiroto** ciyus? Cumpah? Miapah? Oong kali

**burn_ganteng:** **k_hiroto gazelle** yaelah, becanda doang kali -_-

**k_hiroto:** emang dia tua kali, Har. Ga liat tuh rambut uban semua? wkwkwk RT **burn_ganteng:** sok tua lu! RT **gazelle:** udah tau capek, masih aja pada ngetwit bukannya tidur.

**k_hiroto:** oh, belom tau? Kenalin, gue makhluk Tuhan yang paling seksi 8) RT **ichirouta:** gila! Masih sempet aja lo narsis! Makhluk apaan sih, lo?

**k_hiroto:** FANS GUE MENDING MINGKEM AJA DEH YA! RT **Shuuya-kun:** ... RT **k_hiroto:** 16.45. Akmil Centaurus. Panas. Berfatamorgana.

**gazelle: k_hiroto burn_ganteng** bacot lu pada! Lagian ini bukan uban kali! Grr...!

**gazelle:** narsisan ga mutu! Cuih! RT **k_hiroto:** oh, belom tau? Kenalin, gue makhluk Tuhan yang paling seksi 8) RT **ichirouta:** gila! Masih sempet aja lo narsis! Makhluk apaan sih, lo?

**ichirouta:** kantong muntah mana, kantong muntah? RT **k_hiroto:** oh, belom tau? Kenalin, gue makhluk Tuhan yang paling seksi 8)

**shuuya-kun:** FANS?! EMBAHMU! W(OAOW) RT **k_hiroto:** FANS GUE MENDING MINGKEM AJA DEH YA!

**k_hiroto:** gue baru tau, lu kalo di twitter ternyata OOC banget, ya #facepalm RT **shuuya-kun:** FANS?! EMBAHMU! W(OAOW)

**ichirouta:** RT **k_hiroto:** gue baru tau, lu kalo di twitter ternyata OOC banget, ya RT **shuuya-kun:** FANS?! EMBAHMU! W(OAOW)

**shuuya-kun:** anjir RT **k_hiroto:** gue baru tau, lu kalo di twitter ternyata OOC banget, ya RT **shuuya-kun:** FANS?! EMBAHMU! W(OAOW)

**burn_ganteng:** YES! NGAMUK! HAHAHAH! RT **gazelle: k_hiroto burn_ganteng** bacot lu pada!

**gazelle:** ini anak pengen banget dihajar, kayaknya W(OAOW) RT **burn_ganteng:** YES! NGAMUK! HAHAHAH!

**k_hiroto:** uhuk kalo perlu ngasih pelajarannya sekalian di ranjang aja uhuk RT **gazelle:** ini anak pengen butuh dikasih pelajaran W(OAOW) RT **burn_ganteng:** YES! NGAMUK! HAHAHAH!

**burn_ganteng:** MAKSUD LO?! RT **k_hiroto:** uhuk kalo perlu ngasih pelajarannya sekalian di ranjang aja uhuk RT **gazelle**

**k_hiroto:** belaga bego RT **burn_ganteng: **MAKSUD LO?!

**burn_ganteng:** asdfghjkl HIROTO! RT **k_hiroto:** belaga bego RT **burn_ganteng:** MAKSUD LO?!

**k_hiroto:** GANTENG! :D RT **burn_ganteng:** asdfghjkl HIROTO!

**burn_ganteng:** narsis lu kebangetan, masbro RT **k_hiroto:** oh, belom tau? Kenalin, gue makhluk Tuhan yang paling seksi 8)

**k_hiroto:** alah, ga usah tsundere gitu kali. Gue tau, lu tuh dibelakang ngakuin kegantengan dan keseksian gue. Ngaku, deh! RT **ichirouta:** kantong muntah mana, kantong muntah?

**ichirouta: burn_ganteng** lu juga sama aja narsisnya! Ga nyadar tuh username lu apaan, ha?

**ichirouta:** dih, kepengen banget gue bilang ganteng? RT **k_hiroto:** alah, ga usah tsundere gitu kali.

**k_hiroto:** oh, iya dong 8D RT **ichirouta:** dih, kepengen banget gue bilang ganteng?

**ichirouta:** mimpi aja sana lo! RT **k_hiroto:** oh, iya dong 8D RT **ichirouta:** dih, kepengen banget gue bilang ganteng?

**shuuya-kun:** mampus! RT **ichirouta:** mimpi aja sana lo! RT **k_hiroto:** oh, iya dong 8D RT **ichirouta:** dih, kepengen banget gue bilang ganteng?

**gazelle:** rasakan! RT **ichirouta:** mimpi aja sana lo! RT **k_hiroto:** oh, iya dong 8D RT **ichirouta:** dih, kepengen banget gue bilang ganteng?

**burn_ganteng:** YEAH! RT **ichirouta:** mimpi aja sana lo! RT **k_hiroto:** oh, iya dong 8D RT **ichirouta: **dih, kepengen banget gue bilang ganteng?

**k_hiroto: ichirouta shuuya-kun burn_ganteng gazelle** anjir, maenannya kroyokan! Dasar, ga bisa liat orang ganteng ngetwit dikit langsung dikroyok :v

**ichirouta:** ini si **k_hiroto** daritadi narsis mulu. Kita bunuh aja, gimana?

**shuuya-kun: ichirouta** setuju!

**burn_ganteng:** IDEMU BRILIAN SEKALEEEH~ **ichirouta**

**burn_ganteng:** btw, modusnya badai gila RT **shuuya_kun:** aku doain deh biar besok capeknya terbang semua =)) RT **fubucchi **

**k_hiroto:** HAHAHAH! SI **shuuya-kun** DIEM-DIEM TERNYATA JAGO GOMBAL MEN! #ngakak

**shuuya-kun: k_hiroto** bawang merah, diem aja deh lu!

**k_hiroto: shuuya-kun** APAAN? BAWANG MERAH? Woy, nyadar diri. Rambut lo tuh mirip bawang putih!

**fubucchi: shuuya-kun k_hiroto** udah, udah. Sesama bawang jangan saling berantem =)))

**k_hiroto:** ...Anjrit. Fubuki diem-diem omongannya tajem, yah #pundung

**gazelle:** #KembaliNgakakDenganIndahnya RT **k_hiroto:** ...Anjrit. Fubuki diem-diem omongannya tajem, yah #pundung

**shuuya-kun:** uhm... **fubucchi** cek DM yah.

**burn_ganteng:** CIIEEE abis ngegombal langsung dm-an kiwkiw~ RT **shuuya-kun:** uhm... **fubucchi** cek DM yah.

**k_hiroto:** gileee **shuuya-kun** agresif ya, ternyata. Sebagai orang ganteng, gue merasa kalah.

**k_hiroto:** eh, ngomong-ngomong **ichirouta** kapan kamu mau dm-in aku~~?

**ichirouta: k_hiroto** bacot apaan sih lo.

**k_hiroto: ichirouta** duileeh galak amat. Gue ajakin dangdutan deh biar ga bete~

**ichirouta: k_hiroto** ngemeng sekali lagi, gue lempar lu ke jurang!

**gazelle: k_hiroto** jangan digangguin, Hir. Si **ichirouta** lagi bete gebetannya dm-an sama orang wkwk.

**burn_ganteng: k_hiroto** **ichirouta** **gazelle** frontal.

**gazelle: k_hiroto ichirouta burn_ganteng** biarin amat :v

**k_hiroto: ichirouta gazelle burn_ganteng** OH! IYAYA! GUE LUPA! HAHAHAH! #capsabuse

**k_hiroto:** tolong ramaikan hashtag #KazemaruEdisiPatahHati yaa kawan-kawan...

**burn_ganteng:** RT **k_hiroto:** tolong ramaikan hastag #KazemaruEdisiPatahHati yaa kawan-kawan...

**gazelle:** RT **k_hiroto:** tolong ramaikan hashtag #KazemaruEdisiPatahHati yaa kawan-kawan...

**ichirouta: k_hiroto** KAMPRET! W(OAOW)

**fubucchi:** teman-teman, ada yang keilangan barang, ngga? Temen kita, **shuuya-kun** keilangan doujin AoKise R-18 soalnya.

**ichirouta:** ...eh? RT **fubucchi:** teman-teman, ada yang keilangan barang, ngga? Temen kita, **shuuya-kun** keilangan doujin AoKise R-18 soalnya.

**burn_ganteng:** HA? RT **fubucchi:** teman-teman, ada yang keilangan barang, ngga? Temen kita, **shuuya-kun** keilangan doujin AoKise R-18 soalnya.

**k_hiroto:** #ming RT **fubucchi:** teman-teman, ada yang keilangan barang, ngga? Temen kita, **shuuya-kun** keilangan doujin AoKise R-18 soalnya.

**gazelle:** wah! RT **fubucchi:** teman-teman, ada yang keilangan barang, ngga? Temen kita, **shuuya-kun** keilangan doujin AoKise R-18 soalnya.

**shuuya-kun: fubucchi** aku kan udah bilang, ngomongnya di dm ajaaaaa! /

**burn_ganteng: shuuya-kun** ga nyangka. Gue kira lu alim, bro.

**gazelle:** ternyata pepatah don't judge the book by its cover itu bener, ya. #lirik **shuuya-kun **

**ichirouta: shuuya-kun** kamu... ternyata...

**k_hiroto:** waaaah! Jadi lo ngumpulin doujin AoKise?! R-18 pula! Anjriiiiit ** shuuya-kun**

**shuuya-kun: k_hiroto** itu bukan punya gue!

**k_hiroto: shuuya-kun** terus punya siapa kalo bukan punya lo, bawang?

**shuuya-kun: k_hiroto** punyanya Yuuka.

**k_hiroto: shuuya-kun** Tipuuuuuuu!

**k_hiroto:** udah **ichirouta** ngapain sih kamu naksir sama **shuuya-kun** orangnya bejat gitu. Mending sama aku aja~

**ichirouta: k_hiroto** brengsek lo, Hir!

**fubucchi:** kok malah pada rame sendiri, sih? Aku kan nanya, ada yang keilangan barang lagi, nggak?

**ichirouta: fubucchi** bentar ya, dicek dulu =)))

**burn_ganteng: fubucchi** tar, gue tengok dulu.

**ichirouta: fubucchi** ngga ada tuh. Barang-barang aku masih lengkap semua.

**gazelle: fubucchi** barang-barang gue juga masih utuh.

**burn_ganteng: fubucchi** punya gue juga.

**k_hiroto: shuuya-kun ichirouta fubucchi burn_ganteng gazelle** tadi ada razia, yah?

**ichirouta: k_hiroto shuuya-kun fubucchi burn_ganteng gazelle** mana gue tau.

**fubucchi: k_hiroto shuuya-kun ichirouta burn_ganteng gazelle** emangnya kenapa, Hiroto-kun?

**gazelle: k_hiroto ichirouta fubucchi shuuya-kun burn_ganteng** barang lo ada yang ilang, ya?

**k_hiroto: gazelle ichirouta fubucchi burn_ganteng shuuya-kun** doujin yang gue umpetin di bawah tempat tidur ilang, cuy. Kampret!

**gazelle: k_hiroto shuuya-kun ichirouta fubucchi burn_ganteng** -_-

**burn_ganteng: k_hiroto ichirouta shuuya-kun fubucchi gazelle** dasar fudan -_-

**ichirouta: k_hiroto shuuya-kun fubucchi burn_ganteng gazelle** ...

**k_hiroto:** ANJRIIIIT! DOUJIN KiseKuro SAMA MuraAka GUE ILANG SEMUA!

**k_hiroto:** AAAAAAA itu doujin gue beli pake duit tabungan!

**k_hiroto:** Mana dapetinnya susah pula! Kampret... Kampret... Kampret...!

**k_hiroto:** AAAAAA hari ini pokoknya kampret banget!

**shuuya-kun: k_hiroto** woy, lu punya doujin MuraAka?

**k_hiroto: shuuya-kun** banyak! R-18 semua pun. Tapi sekarang ga ada! Sial! Sial! Sial!

**shuuya-kun: k_hiroto** kok lu ngga pernah ngomong? Aaah! Gue pen liat!

**k_hiroto: shuuya-kun** salah sendiri ngga pernah nanya!

**k_hiroto:** AAAAAAAA doujin KiseKuro sama MuraAka gueee~

**shuuya-kun:** AAAAAAAA doujin AoKise gueee~

**gazelle: **para fudan menggalau. Gue exit aja dah.

**fubucchi:** aku exit juga, deh...

**ichirouta:** isi TL makin ngga sehat. Exit.

**burn_ganteng:** exit.

* * *

**Notes: **ohok, jadi... gimana extra-nya? Lucu? Syukur, deh. Enggak lucu? Yaudah, gapapa. Namanya juga usaha wkwkwk #kayang

oke, jadi... saya balik lagi bawa fates 9. Makasih buat yang udah review chapter kemaren~! Aku pada kaliaaan~~~ #tebarcinta #ditabok OuO

Err... udah ah, saya malu dan ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Ada yang mau nyemangatin saya lewat review? OuO

much love,

Lunlun


	12. Fates Ten

**Notes: **Saya berada dalam edisi maso 2013. Seriusan. Chapter ini murni tercipta dari sebuah konspirasi takdir yang membuat (memaksa?) saya mesti begadang berhari-hari untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini. Mungkin ini efek karena emosi saya lagi naik-turun selama beberapa minggu belakangan? Entahlah. "orz. Anyway, ini update terakhir sebelum saya hiatus, kemungkinan selama bulan Maret ini saya enggak akan ada aktifitas apa pun di FFN dan fokus dengan kuliah! Heiiyaaa~!

* * *

**Warning:** AU, OOC, sho-ai, pointless story, very cliche, etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.  
**Disclaimer:** Level-5. I gain no commercial advantages. This story created for entertainment purposes only.  
**Beta ed:** Kuroka

* * *

Kariya mendapati tubuhnya terhuyung dengan punggung membentur tembok ketika sebuah tangan pucat mendorongnya kasar. Bocah dengan postur tubuh pendek itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap si pelaku pendorongan dengan ekspresi campuran antara terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Kariya! Yukimura!" Tenma dan Taiyou refleks berteriak. Raut wajah keduanya tampak panik.

Mengabaikan teriakan panik dari dua sahabatnya, Kariya menggeram kesal lalu membentak anak yang tadi mendorong tubuhnya. "Apa-apaan, sih!" Secara gramatikal seharusnya kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada bertanya, tapi Kariya menganggap penggunaan tanda tanya saat ini tidak akan mempan digunakan pada anak albino yang satu itu, dan akan lebih efektif menggunakan nada seru yang menegaskan perintah.

Setelah bentakan Kariya menyebar dan menggema di udara, suara tawa berisik dan candaan yang semula terdengar dari anak-anak di penjuru koridor tempatnya berada mendadak dibekap oleh kesunyian. Semua kepala menoleh, dan perhatian teralih pada satu titik; Kariya.

Yukimura memandang Kariya dengan matanya yang menyipit. Ada kabut emosi dan kebencian yang menutupi permata biru-kehijauannya. Ekspresi seperti itu langka sekali terlihat di wajah Yukimura hingga membuat siapa pun mengeryit ngeri.

"Apa yang tadi kau katakan pada Fubuki-_senpai_?" Suara Yukimura mungkin terdengar pelan, tapi jelas ada api emosi di dalamnya.

Mengetahui akar permasalahannya, Kariya kemudian memandang Yukimura tak acuh. "Oh... yang tadi itu? Hanya bicara soal fakta."

"Fakta apa?" Yukimura hampir saja menjerit frustasi. "Kau bukannya bicara fakta, tapi ucapanmu tadi menyakiti Fubuki-_senpai_!"

"Lalu, apa peduliku?" Kariya menjawab datar. Intonasi suaranya biasa, sama biasanya ketika ia melihat langit berhiaskan warna biru. Mata biru-kehijauan Yukimura refleks membulat saat mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian, Kariya kembali berujar, "Semua yang aku katakan padanya kenyataan. Setiap hari berkunjung ke tugu penghormatan, bukankah itu artinya dia masih berada di bawah bayang-bayang kematian saudaranya?

"Kau pikir, seorang prajurit yang menenggelamkan dirinya dalam duka itu hebat? Menurutku, dia bahkan tidak lebih dari orang menyedihkan yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada masa lalu—"

Kalimat Kariya terpotong seiring dengan kepalan tangan Yukimura yang mendarat dengan telak di pipi kanannya.

Hening.

Tak ada yang bereaksi dan berani bersuara saat Yukimura memukul telak wajah Kariya. Bahkan Tenma dan Taiyou juga tidak berani menahan Yukimura—keduanya terlalu terkejut dan takut. Pasalnya, baru kali ini mereka melihat Yukimura tampak begitu murka.

Anak-anak yang lain juga tidak ada yang berani menghampiri mereka. Mereka hanya diam, mematung, menjadi penonton. Cuma beberapa anak perempuan yang terlihat berjengit, takut ketika melihat Yukimura melayangkan pukulan pada wajah Kariya.

Kariya sendiri masih diam dan mengerjapkan mata. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi otaknya untuk memproses kejadian barusan dan memasukannya ke dalam saraf memori.

Barusan Yukimura memukulnya? Maksudnya, anak seperti Yukimura berani memukulnya?

Oke, Kariya sama sekali tidak menyangka orang pertama yang berani memukulnya di wajah adalah seorang Yukimura. Salah, tapi Yukimura Hyouga yang terkenal kalem dan cinta damai. Oh demi Tuhan!

Tadinya prediksinya adalah orang semacam Tsurugi, karena anak berjambang spiral itu memang menurutnya memiliki kemungkinan paling besar untuk gampang tersulut emosi ditambah lagi dengan konflik yang memang sejak awal selalu ada di antara mereka, TAPI SAMA SEKALI BUKAN YUKIMURA!

Kariya menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya, tangannya mengepal kesal. Dia menggeram rendah, lalu berlari menjauh dari koridor—juga dari Yukimura, Tenma, dan Taiyou.

Kariya berlari tanpa melihat arah. Dia bahkan tidak tahu jika ia hampir saja menabrak Tsurugi yang baru saja muncul dari ujung koridor. Untungnya—atau sayangnya?— mereka berdua tidak sampai bertabrakan. Hanya bahu mereka yang tidak sengaja saling bersentuhan. Selain itu, tidak ada kontak yang mereka lakukan.

Tsurugi mengeryit ketika mendapati sosok Kariya berlalu begitu saja, kemudian menghilang dari akomodasi pandangannya. Apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu?

Anak dengan rambut _navy_ itu mengerling ke tengah koridor dan mendapati Tenma dan Taiyou berdiri dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk diterjemahkan. Tsurugi juga bisa melihat Yukimura tengah berjalan meninggalkan kedua anak itu—arah yang ia ambil berbeda dengan Kariya.

Setelah Yukimura pergi, Tenma dan Taiyou saling berpandangan. Mereka bingung harus mengambil jalan ke arah mana. Ke tempat Kariya? Atau malah ke tempat Yukimura?

Mereka berdua paham jika mereka tidak bisa seenaknya memilih ke arah mana mereka akan pergi. Jika mereka mengambil langkah yang sama dengan salah satu dari Kariya atau Yukimura, maka itu artinya mereka telah memihak pada salah satu dari dua anak itu. Di sisi lain, baik Taiyou maupun Tenma, tidak bisa memutuskan ke arah mana mereka harus melangkah. Yukimura dan Kariya adalah sahabat mereka, tidak mungkin jika mereka harus memihak salah satunya.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak, akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan yang ada di lantai atas. Mereka mengambil jalan yang berbeda; tidak memihak siapa pun.

Tsurugi, masih berdiri dengan alis saling bertaut di ujung koridor, memandang bingung ke arah punggung teman-temannya yang terlihat menjauh. Sungguh, dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Tapi, sejurus kemudian dia memutuskan untuk berbalik; mencari keberadaan Kariya.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

**Requiem  
by Lunlun Caldia  
Fates 10  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

**Flashback**

Someoka memandang pagar tinggi yang dicat warna cokelat yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. Di belakang pagar tinggi tersebut berdiri bangunan akademi besar yang menjadi tempat bernaung anak-anak korban perang.

"Centaurus Academy, eh?" Pria berkulit gelap itu mendesah berat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pria berambut abu-abu yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia kemudian bertanya, "Buat apa kau datang ke tempat seperti ini, Fubuki?"

Fubuki menggedikkan bahu. "Hanya sedang ingin berkunjung saja. Siapa tahu aku bisa menemui Yukimura-_kun_. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya," Fubuki menarik kedua ujung bibirnya saat menyebut nama Yukimura. Kelihatannya senang sekali. "Someoka-_kun_ tidak keberatan menemaniku, kan?"

Masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, Someoka menjawab, "Tidak."

"_Arigatou_, Someoka-_kun _ Aku tahu jika aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmu!" Sebuah senyum kembali merekah di bibir Fubuki bersamaan dengan rona kegembiraan yang menyebar cepat di wajahnya.

"Heh. Sebaiknya jangan terlalu sungkan seperti itu," gerutu Someoka pelan, berusaha menekan semburat merah muncul di pipinya karena mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Fubuki. "Lebih baik kita lekas masuk. Kalau tidak salah, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai. Kau tidak mau menunggu sampai waktu istirahat, kan?"

Fubuki mengangguk. Lalu, dengan senyum yang masih melekat pada tempatnya, dia mengikuti langkah Someoka yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam kompleks akademi.

Someoka refleks merapatkan bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah garis tipis saat mata kelabunya memasukkan imej sebuah gedung besar yang berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah kompleks tersebut begitu dirinya melewati gerbang raksasa dan taman mawar ke dalam saraf memorinya. Dia mengeryit dalam hati saat menyadari bangunan besar yang berdiri di hadapannya ternyata sangat mirip dengan bangunan tipikal rumah bangsawan yang hampir selalu ada dalam film-film yang mengambil daerah Eropa pada abad pertengahan sebagai latar tempat dan waktunya. Belum lagi taman bunga serta pepohonan rindang yang mengapit di kiri-kanan jalan.

Dia tidak tahu siapa arsitek yang disewa untuk merancang tempat ini. Mungkin dia adalah seorang yang klise dan kuno, atau mungkin juga seorang pemuja bangsawan yang gemar pamer, ia tak tahu yang mana.

"Lihat bangunan besar itu," Someoka alih-alih berkomentar tanpa memandang Fubuki. "Apa tidak terlalu besar untuk ukuran sebuah akademi? Itu pun belum dihitung dengan dua asrama yang mengapit gedung ini, kan?"

"Aku rasa ini sebanding," jawab Fubuki kalem.

Someoka kali ini mengerling cepat pada Fubuki dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Sebanding?"

Fubuki mengangguk singkat. "Maksudku, ada begitu banyak anak yang menjadi _orphan_ dalam perang waktu itu. Jadi untuk dapat menampung mereka semua, tentu harus membangun gedung yang besar, kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja," Someoka kembali menginspeksi gedung yang ada di depannya kemudian melanjutkan, "gedung yang besarnya seperti ini lebih cocok bila dijadikan sebagai universitas!"

Fubuki tidak menanggapi. Dia hanya ikut memandang gedung tersebut.

Someoka kembali berbicara, "Aku heran, dari mana pemerintah mendapat dana untuk pembangunan akademi ini? Bukankah mereka harus menggelontorkan dana yang tidak sedikit untuk membangun areal akademi—yang luasnya bukan main—ini?"

"Pinjaman luar negeri?" Fubuki menerka-nerka, namun tidak sepenuhnya berusaha.

"Pssh. Tentu saja. Pinjaman. Dan aku yakin jumlahnya sangat besar," Someoka menanggapi. "Lalu bagaimana cara mereka melunasi semua pinjaman itu?"

Fubuki tergelak. "Seperti aku peduli saja," ujarnya sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangan. Gestur standar yang biasa orang-orang lakukan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Pria dengan rambut abu-abu itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak-anak yang terlihat berseliweran di halaman gedung. Kebanyakan dari mereka berjalan bersama-sama, walau ada satu-dua anak yang terlihat melangkah sendirian. Sapaan yang hangat dan bernada tinggi pun kerap kali terdengar dari mulut anak-anak itu ketika mereka kedapatan menjumpai teman mereka. Gelak tawa yang ringan bagai lonceng bel juga terdengar dari beberapa anak.

Fubuki tanpa sadar menarik kedua ujung bibirnya dalam sebuah garis tipis, tersenyum.

Nah, kelihatannya anak-anak itu bahagia sekali tinggal di tempat ini. Itu bagus, sepertinya pemerintah sudah berhasil merawat anak-anak tersebut dengan sangat baik.

"Fubuki-_senpai_!"

Senyum di bibir Fubuki otomatis melebar tatkala telinganya mendengar suara bernada tinggi dan hangat yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah ia dengar. Ia segera berbalik hanya untuk menemukan anak laki-laki dengan rambut biru gelap dan berkulit seputih susu berlari ke arahnya dengan senyum yang merekah sempurna. Anak itu kemudian langsung melompat, menerjang ke dalam pelukan pemuda bermata mata abu-abu itu. Tawa anak tersebut berdering seperti malaikat di telinga Fubuki.

"Hei, Yukimura-_kun_! Kau bisa terjatuh kalau melompat seperti itu, tahu!" Nada yang keluar dari mulut Fubuki sebenarnya bermaksud memarahi, namun gelak tawa yang mengiringinya membuat pesan itu terabaikan sama sekali. "Tidak baik langsung berlari dan memeluk orang seperti ini, kan?"

"Habisnya... aku terlalu senang waktu melihat Fubuki-_senpai _ ada di sini," ujar Yukimura saat dirinya diayun berputar di gendongan pria pemilik wajah sendu tersebut.

Fubuki telak tergelak mendengar jawabannya.

"Ya, aku juga senang sekali bertemu denganmu, Yukimura-_kun_." Detik kemudian, pria itu menurunkan Yukimura dari gendongannya. Masih dengan senyum yang melekat sempurna, ia memandang Yukimura dari atas sampai bawah. "Hmm... ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah besar ya sekarang, Yukimura-_kun_. Berapa lama aku tidak melihatmu? Lima tahun? Sepuluh tahun?"

"Cuma empat bulan, Fubuki-_senpai_!" Yukimura kembali menanggapi sambil tertawa. Tapi pada selanjutnya, dia memasang wajah cemberut dan melanjutkan dengan nada protes, "Tapi selama itu Fubuki-_senpai _ tidak pernah memberiku kabar." Yukimura memasang wajah pura-pura marah. "Fubuki-_senpai _ pasti sudah melupakan aku, ya?" tuduhnya.

Fubuki tertawa, begitu pula dengan Yukimura.

Fubuki memang salah satu dari sedikit orang yang selalu Yukimura tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya. Pria itu adalah... orang yang sangat Yukimura hormati, dan mungkin juga lebih dari itu. Karena itu Yukimura memanggilnya dengan sebutan '-_senpai_'

Dulu nyawa Yukimura pernah diselamatkan oleh pria itu, dan semenjak saat itu Yukimura begitu menghargai sosok Fubuki. Itu... sebelum Yukimura tahu cerita mengenai adik kembar Fubuki yang tewas. Semenjak ia mengetahui semua yang terjadi pada Fubuki—tentang kedua orangtuanya yang sudah meninggal, dan terutama tentang saudara kembarnya yang tewas di medan perang— tiba-tiba saja anak itu merasakan perasaan senasib. Akhirnya—secara sepihak— Yukimura memutuskan jika Fubuki mirip dengannya—sama-sama sudah kehilangan orang yang disayang. Keduanya juga masih tidak bisa melupakan luka masing-masing dan bisa saling memahami, hingga akhirnya menjadi dekat seperti sekarang; layaknya adik dan kakak.

Kenyataan bahwa Fubuki memiliki proyeksi masa lalu yang sama menyedihkannya dengan Yukimura—bahkan mungkin lebih pahit dan menyakitkan—membuat anak itu begitu senang berada di dekatnya. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Fubuki juga senang bisa berada di dekat anak itu. Kehilangan sosok Atsuya sedikit-banyak telah membuat dirinya kesepian. Dan sosok Yukimura, selalu membangkitkan ingatannya akan Atsuya. Agak sedikit tidak etis, mungkin. Tapi ini kenyataannya.

Makanya, walaupun tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Yukimura, Fubuki masih sering datang hanya untuk sekedar menengok dan memastikan keadaan anak itu baik-baik saja.

Masih tertawa, Fubuki menjawab, "Maafkan aku. Aku baru sempat mengunjungimu lagi." Tangan pucat Fubuki mengelus pelan puncak kepala anak berambut _navy_ itu. Yukimura sendiri hanya tertawa pelan sebagai balasan.

"Baiklah. Untuk kali ini, aku akan memaafkan Fubuki-_senpai_. Lagipula Fubuki-_senpai _ datang ke tempat ini untuk mengunjungiku, kan?"

Baru saja pemuda itu akan membuka mulutnya, tiga orang anak laki-laki terlihat berlari ke arah mereka sambil memanggil nama Yukimura.

Tenma, Taiyou, dan Kariya.

"Yukimura!" Yang pertama kali sampai dan bersuara adalah seorang anak berambut cokelat—Tenma. Dua anak yang lain sampai tak lama setelahnya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja berlari meninggalkan kami, sih?" protesnya.

Yukimura tertawa garing mendengar protes dari temannya. Tangan anak itu menggaruk belakang kepala. "Ah, maaf. Habisnya, aku kaget sekali waktu melihat Fubuki-_senpai _ dari jauh. Aku bahkan lupa kalau sedang bersama kalian. Haha..." Jawaban Yukimura barusan, sukses membuat Tenma berjengit dan berteriak, "Jahat!" ke arah Yukimura dengan begitu dramatis. Taiyou tertawa kecil, Fubuki dan Yukimura juga.

Kariya sendiri cuma diam dan memperhatikan. Ketika mata cokelatnya bertemu dengan sepasang kristal kelabu milik Fubuki, ia baru memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Ah... lama tidak bertemu ya, Fubuki-_san_," sapa anak berkulit kecokelatan tersebut.

Fubuki tersenyum. "Ya, lama tidak bertemu,"—Fubuki diam sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat nama anak berambut pirus itu—"Kariya-_kun_, kalau aku tidak salah ingat, eh?"

Kariya tersenyum maklum. Dirinya memang tidak terlalu mengenal Fubuki. Dia cuma pernah satu kali dikenalkan—bisakah dibilang seperti itu?—kepada Fubuki oleh Hiroto.

"Kau yang waktu itu dibawa ke tenda pengungsian oleh Hiroto-_kun_, kan?"

Ya, orang berambut merah itu...

"Ya, aku Kariya. Dan... ya, aku anak yang waktu itu Tuan Hiroto selamatkan."

"Ah, ternyata aku tidak salah orang rupanya." Fubuki meletupkan tawa di akhir kalimatnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang bisa Fubuki-_san _ lihat, aku baik-baik saja di sini."

"Hmm, bagaimana dengan Hiroto-_kun_? Apa dia sering mengunjungimu?"

Tidak, dia tidak pernah satu kali pun mengunjungiku. Mungkin dia sudah lupa padaku. Ingin sekali Kariya menjawab seperti itu. Namun, alih-alih menjawab, anak itu hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya singkat sambil memasang senyum termanis yang pernah ia miliki.

Taiyou hanya tersenyum tipis melihat pemuda berambut abu-abu dan temannya yang satu itu. Anak dengan helaian rambut sewarna kulit jeruk itu melirik ke belakang Fubuki dan terkejut mendapati seorang pria berkulit gelap berdiri tak jauh dari Fubuki. Ia mengerjap.

Taiyou dan Tenma memang sudah tidak asing lagi dengan sosok Fubuki. Pasalnya, pemuda itu lumayan sering ke tempat ini dan mengunjungi Yukimura. Walaupun kunjungan pemuda itu tidak rutin setiap bulannya, tapi karena mereka kerap kali melihat pemuda itu setiap mengunjungi Yukimura, akhirnya mereka jadi hafal dan kenal dengannya. Tapi... pria yang ada di sana, rasanya Taiyou tidak pernah lihat.

Apa itu temannya Fubuki-_san_, ya? Anak itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Fubuki, yang tidak sengaja melihat raut wajah Taiyou yang kebingungan, pun menoleh ke arah anak tersebut memandang. Dia sempat tertawa kecil, sepertinya terlalu senang bertemu dengan Yukimura membuatnya melupakan kehadiran Someoka.

"Aku lupa memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian," ujar Fubuki. Ia lalu sedikit membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang, lalu menggerakkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Someoka, menyuruh pemuda itu untuk menghampirinya. Someoka yang melihat gerakan tangan Fubuki pun berjalan ke arahnya, meski diiringi desah nafas malas.

"Dia Someoka Ryuugo, rekanku."

Someoka langsung mengerling pada Fubuki, alisnya naik satu. _Jadi... rekan, eh? Sayang sekali_.

Menyadari tatapan Someoka, Fubuki langsung memasang sebuah senyum manis. Entah apa maksudnya, Someoka tidak mengerti. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa mengerti jalan pikiran makhluk bernama Fubuki Shirou?

Yukimura memandang Someoka dari atas sampai bawah. Tubuh tinggi, kontur wajah tegas, dan ekspresi yang keras. Pria yang berdiri di samping Fubuki memang punya penampilan yang meyakinkan sebagai seorang tentara.

"Jadi... Anda rekannya Fubuki-_senpai_, ya?" Yukimura bertanya tanpa sadar.

"Ya, itu aku." Someoka menjawab dengan sedikit malas.

Yukimura memutar kepalanya, menatap Fubuki. "Tumben Fubuki-_senpai _ sampai bawa teman."

Fubuki mengedikkan bahu. "Dari tadi aku memang sedang bersama Someoka-_kun_. Jadi, sekalian saja aku ajak dia ke sini. Toh, orangnya juga tidak keberatan." Fubuki tertawa.

Someoka memutar kedua bola matanya. Sebenarnya, Someoka mau diajak ke tempat ini lebih karena dia tidak mau meninggalkan Fubuki sendirian. Dia tahu jika Fubuki biasanya selalu bersama Gouenji ataupun Kazemaru, karena itu ketika dia melihat Fubuki sendirian dia merasa janggal. Tidak seharusnya orang seperti Fubuki pergi sendiri ke suatu tempat. Bisa saja sesuatu terjadi padanya atau... mungkin saja seseorang akan menculiknya. Iya, kan?

Oke, khayalan Someoka sepertinya terlalu berlebihan.

Kariya mengeryitkan keningnya. Mata cokelat anak itu bergantian menatap Someoka dan Fubuki. "Jadi... Fubuki-_san _ sedaritadi bersama orang ini?" tanyanya. Ketika melihat Fubuki mengangguk, ia kembali bertanya, "Memangnya Fubuki-_san _ habis dari mana?"

Mata Fubuki terlihat berkaca-kaca, sejenak Someoka mengira jika Fubuki akan menangis, tapi kemudian kilatan di matanya dengan cepat menghilang, digantikan oleh tatapan menerawang yang selama ini rutin menemani ekspresinya—kosong, jauh dan tak terjangkau. "Ke tugu peringatan, Kariya-_kun_," ujarnya kemudian, ujung bibirnya mengangkat sebuah senyum dengan susah payah. "Mengunjungi adikku."

Someoka dan Yukimura mengeryit secara bersamaan ketika mendengar nada bicara Fubuki yang begitu melankolis. Keduanya tahu jika kata 'Adik' adalah terlarang untuk Fubuki. Karena itu keduanya langsung refleks memandang pemuda bersurai abu-abu tersebut, berharap Fubuki tak akan menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam nostalgia pahit.

Untungnya, ketakutan kedua makhluk itu akan Fubuki tidak menjadi kenyataan, karena pada detik kemudian, Fubuki kembali menyematkan sebuah senyum di bibir. Meski senyumnya kali ini lebih terkesan melankolis.

"Oh..." Gumaman Kariya kembali mengembalikan Yukimura dan Someoka pada keadaan awal.

"Jadi... Fubuki-_san _ masih sering mengunjungi tempat itu, ya?" Kariya kembali bersuara.

"Benar."

"Kenapa?"

Fubuki mengerjap sekali, seakan tidak menyangka ia akan ditanyai hal semacam itu. Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, ia mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh. "Entahlah," jawabnya. "Mungkin... karena aku sudah terbiasa."

Kariya menggumam pelan sebagai balasan. "Tapi, itu bukan alasan bagi Fubuki-_san _ untuk tetap mengingat masa lalu, kan?"

Fubuki menatap anak berambut pirus itu dengan alis mata saling bertaut.

Kariya melanjutkan, "Kau... terlalu terpaku dengan kematian kembaranmu. Menurutku, itu menyedihkan."

Kata-kata yang barusan terucap dari bibir Kariya melesat bagai panah. Tajam, cepat, tak terduga. Membuat Fubuki refleks mengeraskan rahangnya.

Terlalu tepat, kata-kata yang diucapkan Kariya barusan terlalu tepat dan menancap di hati Fubuki.  
Yukimura dan yang lainnya pun sukses dibuat tersentak oleh ucapan anak bermata cokelat itu. Mata Someoka bahkan sudah memicing, tak senang.

Kariya—entah karena tidak peka dengan tatapan terkejut semua orang di sana atau karena murni tidak merasa bersalah—malah balik menatap Fubuki dengan wajah datar. Dia bahkan sempat mengerling ke arah gedung utama saat suara bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai telah berbunyi nyaring.

"Ah," Kariya mendesah. "Belnya sudah bunyi. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk." Kemudian anak bertubuh pendek itu melenggang pergi, menghiraukan tatapan tak percaya dari Yukimura dan yang lainnya.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Fubuki memandang kosong pintu apartemennya yang sudah setengah terbuka. Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu baru saja membuka pintu apartemen, terlihat dari kunci yang masih menggantung di lubang kunci.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, dirinya ngotot sekali ingin pergi dari Centaurus Academy dan pulang ke apartemennya secepat mungkin. Dia bahkan sempat mengabaikan Someoka yang menanyakan alasan dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja ingin pulang. Namun setelah dia sampai dan pintu apartemennya sudah terbuka sempurna, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja keinginan untuk masuk ke dalam sana menguap menuju ketiadaan.

Kaki Fubuki seperti enggan untuk melangkah ke dalam dan hanya pasrah membiarkan dirinya berdiri mematung sambil menatap apartemennya dari celah pintu yang membuka, mengabaikan setiap orang yang melihatnya akan berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah sebongkah patung hiasan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana, hm?"

Fubuki menoleh. Matanya menangkap sosok Someoka berdiri di belakangnya sambil melipat tangan di dada. Fubuki bisa dengan jelas melihat ada guratan di kening pria itu karena saat ini ia tampak sedang merengut.

"Cepatlah masuk ke dalam! Bukankah tadi kau ngotot sekali ingin pulang, hah?"

Fubuki tersenyum lemah. "Mau masuk, Someoka-_kun_?" Ketika Someoka memandangnya skeptis, Fubuki malah merapatkan bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah garis tipis. "Anggap saja aku mengundangmu masuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menemaniku seharian ini. Selain itu, kau juga jarang datang ke apartemenku, kan?"

Karena dulu Atsuya selalu melarangku berkunjung ke tempatmu, ingin sekali Someoka menjawab seperti itu. Tapi, alih-alih menjawab, dia malah diam sambil tetap memasang ekspresi _stoic_.

Fubuki memandang Someoka dengan setengah berharap—setengahnya lagi ekspresi memohon dan hampir membuat Someoka terenyuh. Someoka berusaha menguatkan diri.

"Jadi... maukah kau?"

Pria itu terdiam. Maukah ia?

Sebenarnya, dengan mengesampingkan semua yang Fubuki katakan barusan, ia akan menerima undangan pemuda berambut abu-abu itu dengan senang hati. Fubuki selalu menempati tempat yang khusus di hati Someoka—ini bukan serangkaian kalimat hiperbola yang sering para pujangga katakan tentang cinta melainkan ungkapan hati seorang Someoka yang paling dalam dan tulus, sungguh. Selalu ada tempat tersendiri di dalam hati Someoka yang selamanya—dan maksudnya adalah, benar-benar selamanya—akan dihuni Fubuki, dan hal itu tak pernah dapat diganggu-gugat siapapun.

Bahkan ketika beberapa tahun yang lalu Atsuya dengan lantang menentang perasaannya terhadap Fubuki. _Well_, anak itu memang melarang siapa pun untuk mendekati kakaknya.

Atsuya—yang notabenenya adalah adik kembar Fubuki—selalu bersikukuh untuk melindungi sang kakak. Dia tidak pernah membiarkan ada satu orang pun menjamah kakaknya, barang seujung kuku pun.

Berlebihan? Memang. Tapi itu cuma satu dari sekian banyak bukti betapa cintanya Atsuya pada sang kakak. Anak itu bahkan pernah bertindak nekat dengan memboikot semua akses bagi Someoka untuk berhubungan dengan kakak kembarnya itu.

Tapi, toh, nyatanya semua yang dilakukan Atsuya tidak pernah membuat Someoka menyerah. Perasaan itu tetap hidup sampai detik ini. Bahkan perasaan itu malah makin menjadi. Duh, nostalgia.

Sekarang Atsuya sudah tiada. Tidak ada lagi makhluk yang menghalangi Someoka untuk mendekati Fubuki. Namun, percaya atau tidak, justru itu masalahnya sekarang. Itu yang membuat hati Someoka gamang.

Apa karena Atsuya sudah tidak ada, maka dirinya bisa begitu saja menerima tawaran Fubuki? Bisakah? Dosakah ia jika mengabaikan sosok Atsuya begitu saja—hanya berbekal tameng yang-bersangkutan-sudah-lama-mati?

Fubuki menunggu.

Someoka masih berpikir.

Terima?

Tolak?

"... Aku mohon, Someoka-_kun_..."

… Terkutuklah mata sewarna abu yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Baiklah," jawab Someoka. Nafas dihela dalam-dalam. "Tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama."

Fubuki tersenyum cerah. Kelihatannya memang benar-benar senang. "Tak apa," ujarnya. "Aku sudah senang jika kau menerima undanganku." Ia lalu mengerling pada pintu apartemennya. "Masuklah!"

Someoka hanya menggumam sebagai balasan, menuruti perkataan Fubuki, dan melangkah di belakang pemuda berambut abu itu.

Hal pertama yang menyambut Someoka ketika kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen—teritori yang selalu berada dalam radius privasi—Fubuki adalah aroma hangat yang menyeruak seperti wangi pada rum yang kental. Ada beberapa wangi lagi yang menyapa indera pencium Someoka, wanginya seperti campuran buah _Grapefruit_, _Green Apple_ dan _floral _ namun semua aroma itu hanya samar dan tidak mendominasi seperti wangi yang pertama.

Someoka mengeryit, dia mengenali wangi ini. Ini wangi Fubuki. Wangi yang selalu dengan mudah ia temukan mengambang di udara ketika pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut berada di sekitarnya.

Wangi itu begitu khas dengan sosok Fubuki. Wanginya manis tapi... hangat? Ah, entahlah. Ini terlalu kompleks jika dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Pokoknya Someoka merasa perpaduan wangi yang Fubuki punya selalu seimbang antara _warm _ dan _sweet_. Duh, Someoka mulai berpikir yang rumit-rumit. Ini cuma aroma khas yang menguar dari seorang Fubuki, Bung. Kenapa juga kau serius sekali memikirkannya, hmm?

"Aku akan buatkan kau kopi." Fubuki berujar setelah melepas mantel yang sedari tadi ia kenakan dan menggantungnya pada tempatnya, sementara, Someoka sudah membuat dirinya nyaman dengan mendudukkan diri di sofa hitam yang berdiri gagah di ruang tamu.

"Jangan repot-repot—bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak bisa lama-lama di tempatmu?"

"Tidak," jawab Fubuki kalem. "Dan... ya."

Someoka menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya, kau sudah mengatakan kau hanya akan sebentar di sini," Fubuki melangkah ke dapur dan mulai sibuk berkelontangan di sana, "dan, tidak. Aku tidak merasa repot jika hanya sekedar membuatkan kopi untukmu—lagipula rasanya sangat tidak sopan jika aku tidak menyuguhkan apa pun pada tamu, kan?"

Someoka menaikkan bahu, menyerah. "Terserahlah."

"Bagus," sahut Fubuki. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau apa? Latte? Moccacino?"

"Espresso. Tanpa gula dan krim." Someoka refleks menjawab.

"Khas Someoka-_kun _ sekali."

"Hm?"

Fubuki menaikkan bahunya. "Bukan apa-apa," jawab pemuda itu. Ketika mata kelabunya menangkap tatapan skeptis dari Someoka, Fubuki terbahak dan berkata, "Lupakan saja."

"Kau tahu," Someoka berkata, "sampai sekarang aku masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti."

"Tentang apa?"

"Jalan pikiranmu."

"Kau berusaha mengerti jalan pikiranku? Ajaib sekali," komentar Fubuki datar.

"Kau bicara seolah aku ini selalu mengabaikanmu."

_Memang iya. Jika kau tidak mengabaikanku, lalu mengapa selama ini kau tidak pernah 'berjalan' ke arahku? Mengapa kau membiarkan semuanya berjalan dengan ambigu seperti ini?_ Ingin sekali Fubuki menjawab sekaligus memberi Someoka serentetan pertanyaan seperti itu, namun ia memutuskan menahan ujung lidahnya untuk menyuarakan hal yang paling ingin ia katakan. Dia cuma berbalik sambil membawa dua cangkir kopi, menaruhnya di atas _coffee table_, lalu duduk di sofa berbeda dengan Someoka. "Lupakan saja," gumam Fubuki kemudian.

"Che. Kau selalu saja menyuruhku untuk melupakan sesuatu."

Fubuki tergelak. "Hal yang tidak penting lebih baik dilupakan saja, Someoka-_kun_." Karena hal yang menyangkut perasaanku rasanya juga tidak penting, maka seharusnya dilupakan saja.

"Kita sama-sama tahu jika yang barusan itu tidak bisa dilupakan—ataupun diabaikan—begitu saja."

Ada kilatan kaget murni yang muncul di mata Fubuki, tapi kilatan itu menghilang secepat kedatangannya, bersamaan dengan sebuah senyum yang kembali terhias di bibirnya. "Aku benar-benar tersanjung kau menganggap pikiranku bukan sesuatu yang harus dilupakan begitu saja, sungguh. Maksudku, kau bahkan tidak terlihat seperti orang yang—" Fubuki berhenti sejenak untuk menimbang-nimbang, "peduli dengan orang lain."

"Memang tidak," jawab Someoka. "Tapi aku juga bukan orang yang tidak peka terhadap sesuatu."

Fubuki bersenandung singkat. Ia memandangi cangkir kopi yang ada di atas meja, memperhatikan refleksi dirinya di sana.

"Apa kau tersinggung?"

Alis Fubuki naik satu. "Tersinggung?"

"Dengan omongan bocah yang tadi—siapa namanya? Kariya, eh?— karena itu kau ingin secepatnya pergi dari akademi itu. Apa aku benar?"

Fubuki terdiam sejenak. "Entahlah." Ia menghela nafas, panjang dan dalam. "Menurutmu ucapan anak kecil seperti Kariya-_kun _ perlu dimasukkan ke dalam hati?"

Someoka menaikkan bahunya singkat. "Dalam kondisi normal, tentu tidak. Ucapan anak kecil seperti dia biasanya cuma spontanitas belaka tanpa didasari dengan pemikiran. Kita—sebagai orang yang jauh lebih dewasa—tentu punya kebijaksanaan sendiri dalam menanggapi omongan anak-anak seperti dia."

"Apa kau mau bilang jika aku tidak punya kebijaksanaan itu eh, Someoka-_kun_?" cibir Fubuki.

"Aku belum selesai bicara," Someoka mendengus sebal. "Aku memang bilang jika kita tidak seharusnya memikirkan—apalagi sampai tersinggung—dengan ucapan anak-anak seperti dia. Tapi, ada kalanya ucapan mereka—bagaimana cara mengatakannya, ya?—jujur.

"Kau tahu sendiri, kan, yang namanya spontanitas tidak bisa direncanakan. Mereka muncul begitu saja tanpa ada seorang pun yang sanggup menduga-duga. Melesat seperti panah tajam dan menancap di papan sasaran dengan kuat. Aku bicara seperti ini bukan bermaksud membela anak itu, sungguh."

"Aku mengerti. Kau cuma mengatakan yang ada dalam pikiranmu." Fubuki meraih cangkir kopi miliknya. Lagi, dia terdiam beberapa saat. "Apa menurutmu... yang dikatakan Kariya-_kun_—bahwa aku telah membiarkan diriku tenggelam dengan kematian Atsuya—adalah benar?"

Jeda beberapa saat.

Someoka memandang ruangan itu dengan dingin, lalu mendesah berat. "Bukankah yang paling tahu mengenai hal itu cuma dirimu sendiri, bukan orang lain?"

Sadar Fubuki tidak memberikan respon—dan entah bagaimana Someoka merasakan tensi ruangan mulai berubah tidak nyaman—ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada orang di hadapannya. Dan apa yang hadir di penglihatannya sama sekali bukan hal yang ia perkirakan. Ia setidaknya mengira si pemilik surai kelabu itu akan menatapnya dengan senyum khasnya dan mata abunya yang memandangnya tertarik—karena, sungguh, apa yang diucapkan Someoka barusan benar-benar tidak seperti dirinya.

Tapi ia tidak menemukan senyum sama sekali di wajahnya kali itu. Matanya mungkin memang memandang lurus ke arah Someoka tapi ia sama sekali tak menemukan sesuatu di sana, seakan ada kabut yang melingkupi permata gelap tersebut.

Someoka berdesir ketika ia dapat menangkap beberapa emosi singkat yang berkilat di bola mata yang menggelap itu. Rasa kagum? Kerinduan...? Kesedihan...?

Someoka berdehem, berusaha mengembalikan atmosfer suasana seperti pada keadaan awal, dan ketika itu pula Fubuki mulai pulih dari keadaan mematungnya. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali lalu menelengkan kepala ke arah Someoka. "Maaf. Aku melamun," ujarnya sambil tertawa ganjil.

Someoka memutar bola matanya. "Melamun? Atau memikirkan ucapan si Kariya itu?"

"Setengah melamun, lebih tepatnya. Setengahnya lagi seperti katamu; memikirkan ucapan Kariya-_kun_."

Fubuki menyesap kopinya pelan, tersenyum tipis ketika rasa manis dari komposisi susu cair yang ada pada Latte-nya bermain di indera perasa. "Percaya atau tidak setelah dia mengatakan hal itu, aku... jadi sadar jika aku memang tidak pernah 'bergerak'.

"Aku membeku di satu titik waktu. Aku enggan menjemput kenyataan. Aku menolak untuk bergerak—meski waktu sudah mendorongku dengan kasar. Aku menolak menerima kenyataan. Aku menyedihkan—ya, aku bahkan mengakuinya— tapi aku—" Fubuki menghentikan kalimatnya ketika rasa sesak perlahan menjalar di dadanya, menghimpitnya, membuatnya tercekat dan sulit untuk bernafas.

_Selalu seperti ini_, pikirnya miris. Ia selalu mendapati dirinya sakit ketika membahas hal-hal semacam ini. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menghujam dadanya, dengan sebuah tarikan nafas panjang, ia kembali meneruskan kalimatnya, "Aku masih bisa merasakan kehadiran dia—Atsuya—di sekitarku."

"Tapi dia—"

"Sudah meninggal? Ya, aku tahu," Fubuki menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya, "tapi aku masih bisa merasakan keberadaannya di dekatku. Bahkan ketika aku terbangun dari tidur lelapku, aku bisa merasakan dia berada di sampingku. Dia tersenyum, lalu mengucapkan 'Selamat pagi, Kak' padaku."

Someoka hanya diam, dan sepertinya Fubuki salah mengartikan kediamannya, karena ia segera memandangnya sedih. "Aku adalah orang yang terjebak dalam masa lalu. Aku hidup di bawah bayang kenangan orangtuaku dan Atsuya. Aku anak yang menyedihkan. Aku mengerti jika kau memandangku rendah, Someoka-_kun_."

Someoka mengerjap. Sejak kapan pembicaraan ini jadi tentang Fubuki? Kenapa topik permasalahannya jadi berubah begini?

"Aku tidak pernah memandangmu seperti itu."

"Tapi kau di dalam hatimu kau pasti melakukannya," balas Fubuki, setengah sinis.

"Darimana kau menyimpulkan itu?"

"Mudah saja." Fubuki menghabiskan kopinya dan beranjak dari sofa. "Bukankah setiap orang memang memandang penuh iba padaku?"

Someoka mendesah. "Tidak semua orang, kurasa?"

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya. Gouenji dan Kazemaru kelihatannya biasa-biasa saja."

Fubuki tersenyum tipis. "Mereka pengecualian," dia meletakkan cangkir kotor bekas kopi di tempat cuci piring, "mereka sahabatku."

Someoka bersungut-sungut dan mengikuti langkah Fubuki. "Oh? Dan apakah aku tidak masuk dalam daftar orang yang mendapat pengecualian itu?"

Fubuki mengedik singkat. Tatapannya berubah melankolis. "Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali percaya padamu, Someoka-_kun_. Tapi, entah mengapa, aku selalu merasa kesulitan untuk melakukannya. Sama seperti ketika aku disuruh untuk percaya bahwa Atsuya sudah tiada."

Hening merayap di antara mereka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Someoka kemudian.

"Tidak tahu," Fubuki menggeleng lemah, "mungkin... karena kau sudah lama menggantungkan semua keadaan ini dan aku—bolehkah aku jujur—sudah mulai lelah dengan semua ini."

Someoka mengerjap, sekali. Tidak menyangka jika semua pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut ke titik ini.

"... Bisakah kau berhenti membuat segalanya terasa ambigu seperti ini, Someoka-_kun_?" lirih Fubuki.

Hening lagi.

Someoka menggosok belakang lehernya, risih dengan suasana seperti ini. Sebaliknya, Fubuki malah menyandarkan punggung pada _counter_ dapur, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Dan melihat bola mata kelabu yang berkilat nanar itu, otomatis membuat hati Someoka berdesir sekaligus waspada.

"Aku mencintaimu, Someoka-_kun_," ujar Fubuki. Kata-kata itu dia ucapkan dengan begitu lembut dan tulus, tidak ada satu titik pun kebohongan di dalamnya. Tapi Someoka bisa merasakan ada kesedihan yang bersembunyi di balik gulungan nada suaranya.

Fubuki menengadahkan pandangannya, menatap Someoka. "Aku mencintaimu," ulangnya, "aku tahu kau juga sama—kau pernah mengatakan ini berkali-kali padaku dulu, ingatkah kau?— tapi aku tidak pernah bisa membuat diriku sepenuhnya percaya dengan hal itu. Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Atau hanya sekedar gurauan?"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap semua itu cuma sekedar gurauan."

"Benarkah?" Fubuki tersenyum, getir. "Lalu kenapa kau membuatku menunggu selama bertahun-tahun? Tidak tahukah kau terjebak dalam keambiguan itu sangat menyakitkan? Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau tak pernah sekali pun menarikku dari semua ini. Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk memberiku kepastian. Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau membuat segalanya jadi begitu buram! Aku mencintaimu tapi kau membuat segalanya jadi terasa memuakkan!" Fubuki membalas cepat, dingin, dan tajam.

Someoka sejenak termangu setelah ia menerima pernyataan yang begitu hebat dari Fubuki. Tentu, dibanding dirinya yang pernah beberapa kali mengungkapkan perasaannya—di waktu yang lampau, dia sudah sering mengatakan pada yang bersangkutan jika dirinya mencintainya—, Fubuki baru kali ini mengungkapkan perasaannya. Bahkan sampai selepas ini, seakan membiarkan seluruh perasaan yang selama ini terkunci sejak kematian saudaranya terbebas ke permukaan, dan itu semua hanya demi Someoka.

Sekarang giliranmu, Someoka. Apa jawabanmu? Penjelasan apa yang akan kau berikan pada Fubuki?

Someoka mendesah dalam hati. Haruskah ia jujur jika selama ini dirinya tak pernah bermaksud memalingkan diri dari penderitaan Fubuki? Sungguh, dia tak pernah bermaksud seperti itu.  
Hanya saja, keberadaan Atsuya—lengkap dengan segala penolakannya—selalu membuat Someoka harus menahan langkah untuk memiliki Fubuki. Bukannya dia takut pada Atsuya, tapi cuma mencoba memahami pemikiran anak itu.

Fubuki adalah satu-satunya harta yang dimiliki Atsuya. Sudah pasti jika dia tak akan begitu saja menyerahkan saudaranya pada orang lain. Dengan adanya pertimbangan itu, maka akhirnya Someoka memutuskan untuk menahan langkahnya—bukan mundur. Someoka bukan tipe lelaki yang mau begitu saja mundur jika gagal mendapatkan sesuatu yang telah lama diimpikan. Dia akan terus berusaha menggapainya.

Namun rupanya keputusan yang menurut Someoka baik untuknya—dan juga Atsuya—malah disalahartikan oleh Fubuki.

Fubuki malah mengartikan sikap Someoka sebagai sebuah keengganan, dan hal ini jelas membuat sebuah persoalan yang begitu dilematis bagi kedua belah pihak.

Fubuki, sebagai orang yang dicintai—sekaligus mencintai—Someoka, mengharapkan pria itu bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih nyata. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya yakin jika dia memang benar-benar mencintai Fubuki. Bukan cuma serentetan kalimat manis tanpa makna yang mengatasnamakan cinta. Agresifitas, ini yang sedang kita bicarakan.

Di sisi lain, Someoka sebenarnya ingin—_ingin_—menghapuskan segala keambiguan yang selama ini meningkupi hubungannya dengan Fubuki.

Tapi apa daya, eksistensi sosok Atsuya selalu menjadi penghalang buatnya. Bahkan hingga keberadaan Atsuya sudah menghilang pun, Someoka masih bisa dengan jelas merasa ada larangan bagi dirinya untuk menyentuh Fubuki. Masuk ke dalam apartemennya seperti sekarang ini pun sebenarnya Someoka agak ragu.

Melihat lawan bicaranya tak memberi respon, pria berambut abu-abu itu seketika mengambil kesimpulannya sendiri. "Oh, apakah kau akhirnya memilih melangkah keluar dari semuanya? Kau menyerah dan melupakan semuanya, berpaling dan memilih anak tangga yang lebih mudah untuk kau jajaki. Begitukah?"

"Tidak—" Someoka berhenti sejenak, menimbang, sebelum mendesah, "aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk berpindah, berpaling, atau apa pun itu namanya—lagipula darimana kau dapat pemikiran seperti itu?"

Fubuki mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Dugaan, kurasa?"

"Kaurasa?" Someoka menaikkan alisnya tertarik. "Kau tidak bisa selalu berpegang pada pemikiran konyolmu itu," ujar pria itu. "'Aku rasa'? Astaga." Kali ini Someoka mengulang kalimat Fubuki dengan nada yang terkesan mengejek.

"Situasi bisa membuat seseorang menciptakan berbagai asas praduga, Someoka-_kun_. Tidak pernahkah kau belajar tentang itu di sekolah?" sahut Fubuki, setengah sinis.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah berpikir." Someoka membalas, tak kalah sinis.

"Daripada menyuruh seseorang berhenti berpikir, tidakkah akan lebih bijaksana untuk tidak membuat semacam situasi yang bisa memaksa orang memunculkan asas praduga negatif mereka? Berhenti menggantungkan harapan orang lain, misalnya?"

Pria berkulit gelap itu mendengus kencang. "Kapan aku pernah menggantungkan harapanmu?"

"Entahlah," tanggap si pemuda albino. "Kapan kau pernah berusaha meyakinkan aku?"

Oke, Someoka mulai pusing dengan semua ini.

Someoka harus mengakui jika dirinya bukan Hiroto yang sanggup menggoda—bahkan rela mengejar— seseorang yang ia suka dengan ribuan kalimat manis. Dia juga bukan Gouenji yang mampu mengucapkan satu kalimat jitu yang langsung membuat pasangannya percaya, bahkan bertekuk lutut. Someoka bukanlah pria yang tahan membicarakan hal-hal sensitif semacam cinta dalam waktu yang lama. Demi semesta!

Someoka cuma pria biasa yang kelewat cuek dengan sekitar dan—entah dengan keajaiban darimana— sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, tidak lebih. Pembicaraan seperti ini sudah pasti merupakan materi berat untuknya.

"Dengar, Fubuki, aku minta maaf jika telah membuatmu begitu dilema, oke? Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud. Sungguh—karena, demi Tuhan, aku sendiri juga bingung harus melakukan apa."

Fubuki tak merespon. Mungkin yang bersangkutan sudah berhenti untuk mengerti. Empat tahun harus hidup tanpa Atsuya membuatnya sadar bahwa takdir tak mau mengerti dirinya. Dan bertahun-tahun menanti Someoka membuatnya paham bahwa mengerti tidak akan membuat segalanya berjalan dengan baik.

Someoka mengerling sang lawan bicara, putus asa. Tak tahu kalimat seperti apa yang harus ia ucapkan pada Fubuki.

Pria berambut sewarna _peach_ itu mendesah berat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju Fubuki, menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah pucat di hadapannya. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli jika kau sudah bosan mendengar hal ini. Aku mencintaimu, dengar? Dulu dan sekarang. Tak pernah ada yang berubah."

Fubuki menatap bola mata milik Someoka. Mencari kebohongan di sana. Nihil, dia tidak mendapat apa pun. Bisakah Fubuki mulai mempercayainya kali ini?

"Tanya pada seratus, bahkan seribu orang, apakah aku sedang berbohong atau tidak."

Sang albino tampan itu terkesiap, air mata sudah bersiap untuk terjun bebas dari matanya. "Apa itu artinya aku mulai bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Sejak awal."

Fubuki menahan nafas.

"Sejak awal seharusnya kau percaya pada kata-kataku."

Fubuki tersenyum tipis. Benar juga, sejak awal harusnya Fubuki percaya pada Someoka. Lagipula, kenapa juga Fubuki merasa ragu? Someoka mencintainya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka saling mencintai. Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan?

Fubuki kemudian merangsek maju. Gerakannya halus, namun pasti. "Maafkan aku...," lirihnya. Nyaris seperti tengah berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menggenggam kemeja bagian dada milik Someoka. Sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamakan tinggi dan mendekatkan jarak wajah mereka.

Sebuah momen berlalu.

Keduanya bertemu dalam sebuah kecupan lembut dan hangat.

Dua bibir saling menyapu dan membasuh satu sama lain. Masing-masing menjalarkan kehangatan bersamaan dengan desiran serta euforia aneh di dalam tubuh.

Keduanya bersatu. Keduanya mengirimkan pesan tentang betapa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Keduanya terbang ke dunia mereka sendiri.

Bahkan Fubuki tidak sadar jika saat ini ponselnya—yang masih ada dalam saku mantel—tengah menyala karena ada panggilan masuk.

Sebuah nama yang sudah tak lagi asing muncul di layar.

Gouenji Shuuya.

* * *

**[ TO BE CONTINUED ]**

* * *

Yeeaah, sebuah kejutan (bisakah disebut begitu?) dari saya di chapter ini. Satu pairing telah menyata. Apa ada yang pernah nebak jika mereka bakal bareng-bareng begini? =)))

btw, yang di chapter awal ngarep Fubuki sama Gouenji... Fubucchi-nya udah sama Someoca, tuh. Gimana doong? Oh, gimana kalo Gouenjay kita jadiin jomblo aja? =)))) #ditimpuk

bales review:

**Kuroka: **WUUOOOOHHH! Iya Kuyo! Sekarang jamannya para seme mboncengin uke-nya pake mobil ^q^ #apa?! Heaaahh... rupanya sosok Genda sedikit-banyak nempel di dirimu, yah #kedip #heh hohohoho Makasih reviewnya! xDD

**Nuha-Hikari7: **Halooo, kita ketemu lagi! #diees hahaha, yosh makasih loh review-nya! jangan lupa review lagi #plak!

**Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive****:** ...ini udah dijawab lewat PM, tapi nggak apa-apa lah. Makasih review-nya yaaa. dan... terimakasih udah terus dukung~! xDb

yosh! Semuanya udah di bales. Jadi... gimana chapter kali ini? terlalu payah? sampah? atau... terlalu awesome? #jitak

heehee... ada yang mau review? Tee-hee! OuO


	13. Fates Eleven

MEEENNN... Harusnya saya sekarang lagi berkutat sama tugas paraphrasing, idiom and those all blah, blah, blah. But, karena udah lama enggak update dan draft-nya udah balik lagi dari tangan beta saya, maka saya memutuskan untuk menyisihkan... lima menit untuk update cerita ini. Hyuuu~

* * *

**Warning:** OOC, AU, possibly typo(s), etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.  
**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven/GO! punyanya Level-5. Kalo yang punya saya, ceritanya nggak akan sebagus itu.  
**Beta-ed:** Kuroka

* * *

**Requiem  
by Lunlun Caldia  
Fates 11**

* * *

"_Bonjour, vous étes bien chez_ Fubuki Shirou," Gouenji mengerjap ketika panggilannya, untuk yang kesekian kali, tersambung pada sebuah mesin penjawab. "_Je suis absent pour le moment, mais..._" Di antara teman-temannya, Fubuki adalah yang paling pintar dalam berbahasa asing. Karena itu, Gouenji tidak pernah heran ketika mendengar suara Fubuki dengan sederet bahasa asingnya dalam mesin penjawab.

Dengan sebuah desahan berat, pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Masih tidak bisa menghubungi Fubuki?" tanya Kazemaru.

Saat ini dia sedang berada di dalam mobil Gouenji, duduk di kursi penumpang di samping kursi kemudi. Gouenji baru saja selesai memarkir mobilnya di pinggir jalan bernama Rue Castiglione[1] —sedikit menyalahi aturan sebenarnya, karena memarkir kendaraan di pinggir jalan adalah dilarang. Namun sepertinya Gouenji tidak mempermasalahkannya. Mungkin karena dia tahu jarang sekali ada polisi yang bertugas di tempat ini—yang jaraknya kira-kira hanya tiga blok dari _Diamond__ Restaurant _[2].

Rue Castiglione adalah tempat dengan jejeran bangunan-bangunan berbentuk kuno. Sama halnya dengan Arkale Street, tempat ini juga disesaki oleh deretan toko dan restoran yang menyajikan makanan manis. Bangku-bangku putih berjejer di sepanjang jalan untuk menampung para pengunjung restoran yang ingin makan sekaligus menikmati udara terbuka. Yang membedakan daerah itu dengan Arkale Street hanyalah frekuensi kendaraan yang melintas. Jarang ada orang yang mau melintasi wilayah Rue Castiglione dengan berkendara. Mereka lebih suka memarkir kendaraan mereka di pinggir jalan, turun, kemudian berjalan sambil menikmati betapa antiknya struktur bangunan yang ada di sana. Anehnya, polisi yang bertugas di daerah Rue Castiglione—yang jumlahnya memang sudah sedikit—tidak pernah memberi surat tilang kepada para pengendara tersebut.

Gouenji mengangguk. Guratan kekhawatiran nampak jelas di wajahnya. Kazemaru memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir." Pemuda bermata cokelat itu melayangkan sebuah pukulan main-main di lengan kiri temannya. "Fubuki tidak akan apa-apa. Percaya padaku."

Gouenji tersenyum. Dia menangkap kepalan tangan Kazemaru dengan tangan kanannya. Untuk sesaat, Kazemaru bisa merasakan hangat dari jemari panjang milik Gouenji yang saat ini memegang tangannya.

Kazemaru mematung, sedangkan angin musim gugur kembali berhembus pelan dan menggerakkan cabang-cabang pohon yang mulai meranggas.

"Menurutmu sebaiknya Fubuki tahu tentang misi ini atau tidak?" tanya Gouenji. Jemari pemuda _tan_ itu mulai melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Kazemaru, membuat pemiliknya tanpa sadar berdecak kecewa dalam hati.

Kazemaru pun langsung menarik tangannya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Dia mengedikkan bahu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gouenji. "Menurutmu?"

Gedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu." Hening sejenak. "Menurutmu misi ini berbahaya?"

Kazemaru mengerjap bingung, kemudian tertawa pelan. "Ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau bertanya seperti itu."

Gouenji terdiam. Mata _onyx_-nya berkilat seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar. Kazemaru, yang menyadari kilatan itu, langsung merasakan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya mulai berdesir.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kazemaru. Kali ini nada suaranya jauh berubah. Ada kecemasan yang menggulung di balik nada pemuda berambut pirus itu.

Gouenji menoleh, menatap mata cokelat Kazemaru. Dari wajahnya, Kazemaru bisa menerka jika pemuda _tan _itu tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu yang akan dikatakannya.

"Mengenai misi ini, misi yang kata kalonel itu menyangkut nyawa para petinggi negeri," Gouenji mulai bicara, "apa menurutmu... aku perlu menyelesaikannya dengan baik—sama seperti misi-misiku sebelumnya?"

Kazemaru mengerjap. Tak mengerti.

Gouenji mengalihkan pandangan pada jalanan sepi yang membentang di depannya. "Kau tahu, kan, betapa bencinya aku pada orang-orang itu."

Oh, Kazemaru tahu benar kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Gouenji Shuuya adalah orang yang membenci para petinggi Negeri Centaurus lebih dari siapapun.

Jejeran para petinggi Negeri Centaurus adalah orang-orang picik yang memuja nama besar dan kekuasaan. Mereka memanfaatkan latar belakang mereka—entah latar belakang militer, pendidikan, ataupun politik—untuk mempermudah urusan-urusan yang berkenaan dengan keluarga mereka.

Beberapa tentara naik pangkat lebih cepat dari seharusnya karena pengaruh nama keluarga. Orang-orang yang tidak kompeten menjadi pemimpin sebuah fraksi politik karena pengaruh sang ayah. Anak-anak yang berkelakuan menjijikan menjadi pemimpin perusahaan bersaham raksasa karena orangtua mereka adalah pemimpin.

Kekuasaan adalah sesuatu yang absolut. Sayangnya, keabsolutan itu bisa dengan mudah dipermainkan dengan tak bertanggung jawab oleh pihak-pihak tertentu.

Mereka—petinggi yang memakai kekuasaan dan pengaruh untuk melancarkan urusan pribadi—membuat orang-orang memandang keturunan mereka dengan pandangan yang sama rata—sekumpulan pendompleng nama baik keluarga.

Dan Gouenji Shuuya benci harus terlahir dari keluarga yang berada di jejeran petinggi negeri.

Meski ayahnya tak pernah memberi keistimewaan apa pun terhadapnya, meski dirinya meraih semua keberhasilan misi dengan kemampuannya sendiri, pandangan orang-orang terhadap dirinya tak pernah berubah.

Kebanyakan petinggi negeri adalah orang picik. Dan ayah Gouenji adalah seorang petinggi negeri.

Yang bisa dilakukan anak-anak mereka hanyalah memakai nama besar keluarganya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Dan Gouenji adalah anak dari seorang petinggi negeri.

Itulah mengapa Gouenji membenci orang-orang itu. Seandainya saja orang-orang picik seperti mereka tidak ada, maka pandangan masyarakat tentang dirinya tak akan pernah jadi seperti ini.

Kazemaru sedikit menelengkan kepala, membiarkan seluruh kesadarannya sejenak hanya terfokus pada bagaimana garis-garis tegas pada kontur wajah maskulin itu bergerak, membentuk sebuah ekspresi ketat. Dia berusaha mengartikan sesuatu yang tersirat dibaliknya. Sayangnya, keseluruhan makna yang tersembunyi di balik ekspresi Gouenji saat ini terlalu kompleks untuk bisa Kazemaru tafsirkan. Yang ia tahu adalah ada kesedihan yang teramat sangat di sana. Itu terungkap dengan sangat jelas ketika Kazemaru menatap iris mata _onyx_ itu. Sisanya, tak pernah jelas bagi Kazemaru. Seseorang seperti Gouenji bisa menyembunyikan makna apa saja saat ini.

Tapi Kazemaru bisa menerka bahwa di balik ekspresi kerasnya saat ini, tersimpan sebuah keengganan, rasa risih, dan... mungkin juga sedikit keraguan. Apa pun itu, saat ini Gouenji jelas tidak merasa yakin dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Kazemaru menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang sekiranya bisa mengeluarkan pemuda itu dari keabu-abuan. "Berapa kali aku pernah bilang padamu, kau tidak perlu mendengarkan omongan mereka."

Gouenji menarik ujung bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. "Aku memang tidak pernah mendengarkan."

"Aku tahu kau bohong."

Gouenji menelengkan kepalanya, menatap Kazemaru. Dia sempat tercenung beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk menghela nafas.

"Sekuat apa pun kau menutup telinga, dengungan suara bising pasti masih terus terdengar, Kazemaru."

"Dan akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk membuat telingamu benar-benar terbuka hanya untuk mendengarkan suara bising itu?"

"Ada kalanya orang tuli berharap untuk bisa mendengar."

"Dan ada kalanya orang yang bisa mendengar berharap untuk jadi tuli."

Gouenji telak terdiam. Kazemaru bisa dibilang adalah orang yang selalu ada bersama Gouenji hampir sepanjang waktu. Bahkan mungkin, jauh lebih banyak ketimbang waktu Fubuki bersamanya.

Mudahnya begini, jika Hiroto punya Midorikawa dan Genda selalu bersama Sakuma, maka sosok yang selalu ada di samping Gouenji adalah Kazemaru.

Kazemaru juga adalah orang yang sering menjadi tempat Gouenji mengeluarkan pendapatnya tentang dunia. Meski pada dasarnya Gouenji adalah sosok yang jarang memiliki keluh-kesah dan kalaupun Gouenji memilikinya, biasanya dia menyimpan rapat-rapat semua itu. Namun, entah kenapa, Kazemaru selalu berhasil membaca emosi-emosi tersembunyinya dan mendesaknya untuk bercerita. Ini sedikit ironis karena justru Kazemaru lah yang selalu selangkah lebih dekat dengannya dan bukannya Fubuki. _Kemana Fubuki di saat seperti ini?_

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaupikirkan," ujar Kazemaru, "tapi... kau seperti bukan Gouenji yang kukenal. Gouenji biasanya selalu menerima misi apa pun dengan antusiasme penuh dan mengharuskan misinya selesai dengan sempurna tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan ia dapat jika misi telah selesai atau apa pandangan orang-orang padanya akan berubah setelah ini."

Gouenji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tertarik. "'Mengharuskan misinya selesai dengan sempurna'? Apa kau mau bilang kalau aku ini orang yang perfeksionis?"

Kazemaru mengedip singkat. "Kau sendiri yang bilang, lho."

"Tapi kau memang memancingku untuk mengatakan itu, kan?"

"Uups..." Kazemaru mengernyit dengan ekspresi bersalah, tapi Gouenji tak tahu apakah ekspresi itu tulus atau main-main.

Gouenji mendapati dirinya meletupkan sebuah tawa singkat yang terdengar ringan bersamaan dengan munculnya desir hangat yang begitu nyaman pada dirinya. Dia mengeryit dalam hati merasakan desiran asing itu. Dia pernah merasakan hal yang sama, terjadi ketika dirinya sedang bersama Fubuki, hanya saja dengan intensitas hangat yang berbeda. Dia tidak mengerti. Namun, dia memutuskan tidak terlalu memikirkan maknanya. Gouenji membiarkan desiran itu berlalu begitu saja.

Kazemaru sendiri tak bisa menahan senyumnya untuk tidak muncul ketika mendengar gulungan suara tawa pemuda _tan_ itu. Setidaknya, dia tahu bahwa tawa Gouenji kali ini tulus dan bukan sebuah kepura-puraan.

"Aku akan berkeliling di sekitar sini sebentar," ujar Kazemaru sembari membuka pintu mobil. Dia kembali menoleh pada Gouenji sebelum keluar. "Kau akan tetap di sini?"

Gouenji menaikkan bahu, tampak tidak yakin. "Mungkin tidak."

"Kalau begitu kita bertemu di sini lima belas menit lagi." Kazemaru memutuskan. "Ah! Dan... beritahu aku jika sudah bisa menghubungi Fubuki."

Ketika Kazemaru bergerak keluar dari dalam mobil, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu menarik lengannya. Dia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati sosok Gouenji yang kini tengah menahan lengannya. Mata _onyx_-nya bertemu dengan mata Kazemaru.

Kazemaru ingin beranjak, tapi dia hanya terpaku. Tatapan Gouenji kuat tak berkedip ketika menatap sosok Kazemaru dengan guratan emosi yang tak terbaca.

Waktu seperti berjalan sangat lambat ketika keduanya saling menatap. Kemudian, seperti ombak lautan yang membesar, wajah pemuda _tan_ itu perlahan berubah dari ketidakpastian menjadi sebuah senyum yang hangat. Ada kilatan berharap yang sempat Kazemaru tangkap muncul sekilas di wajah pemuda itu. Namun—karena saat ini kita sedang bicara tentang Gouenji Shuuya yang kita tahu jelas memiliki perasaan terhadap Fubuki—Kazemaru menganggap emosi berharap itu hanya bagian dari ilusinya.

"Terima kasih," kata Gouenji, sebuah kurva lembut terbentuk di bibirnya. Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan begitu lembut dan halus. Kazemaru hampir saja tenggelam dalam gulungan nada itu kalau dia tidak cepat-cepat mengerjap dan beranjak dari kursi penumpang.

"Sampai nanti!" Kazemaru melambai singkat setelah menutup pintu mobil. Kemudian, dengan sedikit kikuk, menyatu dengan para turis yang berseliweran di sekitar sana.

Sambil memperhatikan sosok Kazemaru yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, Gouenji mendengus geli di dalam mobil. Dia melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang sedari tadi mengikat tubuhnya dan keluar dari dalam mobil.

_Hari ini cerah_, pikirnya. _Sedikit jalan-jalan dan menghirup udara segar, kupikir tidak akan jadi masalah._

Pemuda itu pun melangkah ke arah yang berbeda dengan Kazemaru.

Beberapa ratus yard dari tempat mobil Gouenji terparkir, sekelompok pria berdiri mengamati kepergian Gouenji. Mereka memakai pakaian layaknya warga sipil biasa, memberi kesan bahwa mereka adalah turis yang berkunjung untuk mengagumi arsitektur bangunan yang membentang di sepanjang daerah ini.

"Aku seperti pernah melihat orang itu." Seseorang di antara mereka berbisik kepada rekannya yang mengenakan jas _double-breast_ berwarna gelap.

"Bukankah dia putra sulung Gouenji?"

"Ah! Sudah kuduga aku tidak salah orang," orang pertama berdecak puas, "dia benar-benar hasil fotokopi ayahnya."

Seseorang mengangguk. "Jadi bagaimana? Kita tetap jalankan rencananya?"

"Dengan putra sulung Gouenji berada di sini? TENTU SAJA!" Orang yang pertama kali bicara menanggapi antusias.

"Tapi...," seseorang di antara mereka terlihat ragu, "misi kita bukankah cuma menghabisi kolonel brengsek yang mengantongi informasi penyerangan kita?"

Pria yang pertama memukul lengan orang yang barusan. "Gouenji dan keluarganya masuk dalam daftar utama target penyerangan, dan apakah kita akan diam saja ketika melihat putra sulungnya berjalan di depan mata kita? Demi Tuhan, kemana otakmu?"

"Lagipula," seseorang yang lain ikut menambahkan, "kudengar putranya Gouenji adalah seorang tentara. Siapa tahu dia juga sedang menyelidiki tentang kita. Kalau kita menyerangnya duluan, maka..."

"Sebuah tangkapan besar! Aku tahu itu!"

Seseorang menyeringai. "Jadi, begini rencana," katanya, "sementara Regu A sedang menyamar di Diamond Restaurant, mengamati kolonel itu, kita di sini akan mengawasi gerak-gerik Gouenji. Sama seperti Regu A, kita akan menembak begitu ada kesempatan. Ini akan jadi pertarungan jarak dekat, jadi tidak masalah dengan ketiadaan _sniper_ di pihak kita."

"Pak, bagaimana dengan rekan Gouenji yang pergi terlebih dulu? Apa kita harus berpencar untuk mengawasinya?" orang itu menghentakkan wajahnya ke arah di mana Kazemaru tadi menghilang.

"Psshh... tidak perlu."

"Tapi, Pak—"

"Jalan yang dia ambil cuma bercabang dua; lurus dan belok kanan. Jika lurus, dia hanya akan berakhir di sebuah katedral. Tapi sebelumnya dia harus melewati deretan bangunan tinggi yang membentang sejauh beberapa ratus meter dan di sana adalah pos bagi para _sniper _ kita. Kalaupun dia melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, aku yakin para _sniper_ akan langsung menembaknya. Kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya."

Mereka mengangguk.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika dia memilih jalan ke arah kanan, Pak?"

"Pertanyaan tolol, sebenarnya," jawab orang itu kasar. "Jalan itu hanya akan tembus ke dekat _Diamond Restaurant_. Jika dia berjalan ke sana... maka, secara otomatis, dia adalah urusan Regu A."

"Bagaimana jika Regu A tidak mengenali dia, Pak?"

"Mereka akan mengenalinya." Suara orang itu terdengar begitu yakin. "Jika baku tembak terjadi, refleks alami orang itu akan memberitahu Regu A jika dia adalah bagian dari musuh."

Orang-orang itu mengangguk, paham.

"Kita harus bergerak cepat sebelum Gouenji pergi jauh dari tempat ini. Siapkan senjata kalian. Pastikan peluru dalam selongsongnya terisi penuh."

"Siap, Pak!"

"Mari kita buat kekacauan yang menyenangkan."

* * *

**[ To be Continued ]**

* * *

**Foot Notes:**

[1] Merasa tidak asing? Ya, ini diambil dari nama tempat asli di Perancis. Rue Castiglione adalah area pepohonan yang merupakan gerbang utara masuk ke Taman Tuileries. Orang-orang sering bilang jika ini adalah Central Park ala Paris.

[2] Kebanyakan kalian pasti udah pada tahu. Nama ini diambil dari nama tim yang dipimpin Fuusuke, Diamond Dust. Ya, saya adalah orang paling tidak kreatif sedunia orz

* * *

Ehem... Karena kurang lebih udah hampir sebulan saya nggak nulis di sini, saya jadi bingung mau nulis apa di bagian a/n ini. But, kita mulai kayak biasa aja, ya.

Seperti biasa, saya memulainya dengan permintaan maaf kepada kalian yang masih setia baca (kalau ada) entah meninggalkan review atau yang cuma fave tanpa review atau yang cuma baca tanpa review dan fave cerita ini. Terima kasih banyak. Rasa cinta serta dukungan kalian yang tidak pernah putus telah membuat saya sangat senang dan bersyukur. Senang, karena ada yang sudi membaca cerita aneh saya. Bersyukur, karena saya -akhirnya- bisa berbagi sesuatu kepada kalian.

Saya minta maaf atas kekurangan yang masih ada pada diri saya. Saya masih suka update lama, saya masih suka bertele-tele, saya masih suka mengabaikan masukan dari kalian. Sampai hari ini, mungkin saya belum bisa menutupi kekurangan itu. Secara tulus, saya minta maaf.

Saya menargetkan cerita ini akan tamat sekitar chapter 25. Karena itu, saya terus mohon dukungan dari kalian agar bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini. ^^9

Ah, dan... jika kalian ingin tanya sesuatu tentang cerita ini (mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang kalian nggak ngerti) silahkan tulis lewat review. Saya akan dengan senang hati menjelaskan =)))

Balasan buat yang udah review kemarin~~~

**Kuroka: **AHAHAHHAHAH Yukimura emang sengaja saya bikin mesra-mesraan di depan batang idung Someoca #seneng #dijambak. Dan... heiii, why kamu sampe muncrat begitu pas liat Fubucchi bilang cinta sama someoca? Apa Fubucchi terlalu agresif disini? #salahfokus #dibuang. HWWWW SANKYUUU REVIEWNYA ^q^

**Megumare Hikaru: **YU KNOW ME SO WELL HIKACCHIIIIIIII AAAAAARRGGHHH #guling-guling. Dirimu tidak tahu berapa lama aku kudu ngemaso buat bagian itu ;;;; but, seebggaknya, saya berhaasil kan, ya? Heehee... Sankyuu reviewnya =)))

**Tsubaki Audhi: **WAAAHHH! SAYA SENENG ADA PEMBACA BARU. DAN LAGI, ITU ADALAH DIRIMU! SELAMAT DATANG WAHAI, RATU KACANG! #hajar saya, please. Hwwww dirimu suka adegan SomeFubu-nya? Hmm.. hmm... saya seneng kalo gitu ^q^ wait, jadi kamu seneng nyiksa para chara? Wah! =)))

**Nuha-Hikari7: **Daijobu~ ^q^ yup, fubucchi sama someoca. Dan kazerin... eng... nggak tau tuh dia nanti sama siapa hahaha. Itu gouenjay nelpon fubuki karena kangen #dijambak. Enggak, bercanda, kok. Di chapter ini udah ketauan kan ya, alasan gouenji nelpo fubuki. Walau sekilas, sih. Makasih udah review ^q^

Done!

Btw, saya mau ngasih spoiler buat chapter depan. Eng... chapter depan udah selesai dan udah di beta juga. Cuma saya belum mau publish sekarang. Mungkin nanti. Beberapa hari/minggu lagi. Beside the chapter udah fix dan ga bakal ada perubahan, I also want to make people curious. I just love it, don't ask. Karena itu, saya mau nurutin ego buat ngasih spoiler. =)))

* * *

**Spoiler buat chapter depan:**

"Genda bersikap seperti tadi karena dia harus tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa," terang Sakuma, "kami tidak dapat mempercayakan informasi ini begitu saja kepada kalian jika kami merasa kalian tidak dapat mengatasi ketegangan seperti tadi."

"Mengapa begitu?" tanya Midorikawa.

"Karena akan ada beberapa ketegangan lain yang akan kalian temui ketika menjalankan misi ini. Percayalah." Genda menanggapi. Mimik mukanya terlihat serius.

"Seperti apa?" tanya Hiroto.

"Internasional, politik, dan... kemungkinan besar berkaitan dengan domestik. Apa pun itu, sebuah badai akan datang dan jika kita gagal mengusir badai itu, kita pasti menerima hujatan dari dua negara—atau yang lebih parah, seluruh dunia."

Hiroto mulai bisa membaca maksud pernyataan itu. "Fuusuke memberitahuku tentang para pemberontak. Apa mereka adalah badai yang Anda maksud, Kolonel? Jika benar itu yang Anda maksud, berarti kita adalah pawang badai."

* * *

Ya, Hiroto akan alih profesi jadi pawang badai di chapter depan wkwkwk #dihajar. Nah, sekian dari saya. Ada yang mau review? OuO


	14. Fates Twelve

**Notes: ** Entry terakhir saya sebelum UTS. Setelah ini, saya balik hiatus lagi buat UTS, jadi mungkin chapter selanjutnya bakal lama saya publish. Tapi, saya usahakan untuk tetep update 1 bulan sekali, yang artinya, bulan depan tetep akan ada chapter baru. Hwww udah mau nginjek klimaks jadi sayang deh kalo saya tinggalin fic ini buat hiatus. ;;;;;

* * *

_Diamond Restaurant_ berdiri di sudut kota Centaurus, tepatnya ada di distrik kelima. Hanya butuh waktu dua puluh menit berkendara dari pusat kota, satu jam dari bandara, dan sepuluh menit jalan kaki dari apartemen Fuusuke.

Restoran ini seharusnya menjadi tempat yang biasa buatnya, kalau saja saat ini tidak ada dua orang tentara berpakaian sipil dan dua orang mantan tentara yang saling bertemu dan membicarakan sesuatu.

Fuusuke memperhatikan Genda dan Hiroto melalui kaca bening restoran itu. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja yang berada di bagian luar restoran—Fuusuke tidak ingin tahu mengapa keduanya memilih meja yang ada di luar ketimbang di dalam restoran. Keduanya masih tampak diam. Sakuma dan Midorikawa, yang masing-masing duduk di sebelah kedua lelaki itu, juga tidak menunjukkan respon apa pun.

Fuusuke menggeleng pelan. Biasanya para pengunjung di restoran ini saling bicara sesuatu yang ringan dan menyenangkan, bukan malah membicarakan misi yang mungkin akan mempertaruhkan hajat hidup orang banyak.

Fuusuke kemudian memutuskan untuk berhenti menatap keempat orang itu dan memutar kursinya.

Saat ini, Fuusuke memang sengaja memisahkan diri dari Genda dan juga dari Hiroto. Fuusuke sudah tahu apa-apa saja yang akan Genda sampaikan pada Hiroto, oleh sebab itu, setelah Fuusuke mempertemukan Hiroto dengan Genda, dia langsung pergi ke dalam menuju _counter _ restoran, memesan kopi, dan duduk di sana.

_Diamond Restaurant_, selain memiliki deretan meja dan kursi-kursi nyaman, juga memiliki _counter_ yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Biasanya orang-orang yang tidak memesan makanan berat dan hanya memesan minuman lebih memilih duduk dan menghabiskan pesanannya di _counter_ itu. Begitu pula dengan Fuusuke.

"Pesanan Anda, Tuan." Suara seorang pelayan wanita seketika membuyarkan lamunan Fuusuke. Setelah menaruh secangkir kopi hangat di atas _counter_ berwarna abu-abu tersebut, pelayan itu pergi menghampiri rekannya yang berdiri di ujung _counter_. Meninggalkan Fuusuke yang mulai sibuk mengaduk kopi pesanannya.

Mata pepermin Fuusuke menatap cangkir kopinya. Jujur, saat ini dia tidak butuh kopi. Hanya saja, berada di tempat ini membuatnya merasa harus memesan sesuatu.

Pemuda bersurai putih itu menatap kopinya dengan pandangan malas. Merasa tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilakukan, dia akhirnya hanya mengaduk kopi pesanannya menggunakan sendok. Kegiatan pemuda itu baru berhenti ketika ada dua orang pria datang ke _counter_, memesan, kemudian duduk tak jauh dari Fuusuke sambil memperbincangkan sesuatu dengan volume suara yang cukup bisa didengar jelas olehnya.

"Kau kenal Asakawa-_san_?" pria pertama memulai pembicaraan sambil menelengkan kepala pada si lawan bicara.

"Asakawa?" pria yang satunya tampak berpikir. "Bukankah dia staff HRD sama sepertimu? Gadis galak yang waktu itu, kan?"

"Sekedar informasi, dia itu sudah janda. Suaminya meninggal tiga tahun lalu dan dia menolak untuk menikah lagi," pria yang pertama memberi informasi yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting, "dan... ya, dia rekan kerjaku."

Pria kedua mengangguk. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Dia meninggal kemarin sore."

Pria kedua tampak terkejut. "Eh? Meninggal?"

Pria pertama menanggapi dengan anggukan singkat.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Mana kutahu," tanggap si pria pertama. "Tapi, kudengar dari rekan kerja wanitaku yang lain, tiga hari sebelum meninggal, Asakawa pernah bermimpi di datangi oleh mendiang suaminya. Dia mengajak Asakawa pergi entah kemana dan Asakawa menerima ajakannya."

"Eh?" pria kedua mengerjap pongo. "Maksudmu, Asakawa semacam 'diajak'[1],"—dia membuat gestur tanda petik dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk—"oleh mendiang suaminya, begitu?"

Gedikkan bahu. "Menurutmu?"

Pria kedua terdiam sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan dengus geli. "Ya ampun, kau masih percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu? Siapa tahu Asakawa meninggal karena memang sudah waktunya, kan. Tidak mungkin orang yang sudah meninggal bisa mengajak orang yang masih hidup untuk ikut ke tempat mereka. Ada-ada saja."

"... Tapi buktinya Asakawa mati tak lama setelah mengikuti ajakan suaminya untuk pergi, kan?"

Pria kedua menggeleng sembari mengibaskan sebelah tangan tak acuh. Dia kemudian mengambil cangkir kopi pesanannya dan berjalan ke meja yang baru saja kosong. Pria pertama yang memulai percakapan mengikuti tak lama kemudian. Mereka berdua berlalu. Meninggalkan Fuusuke yang kini membeku di tempat.

_"... Tiga hari sebelum meninggal, Asakawa pernah bermimpi di datangi oleh mendiang suaminya."  
_

Tiba-tiba Fuusuke teringat akan mimpinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Mimpi dimana Haruya datang menemuinya.

_"... Dia mengajak Asakawa pergi entah kemana..."  
_

_"Mau ikut denganku?"  
_

Kalimat ajakan Haruya masih jelas terngiang di telinga Fuusuke. Seketika, jantung pemuda itu berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

_"... Asakawa menerima ajakannya."  
_

Fuusuke ingat waktu itu, tanpa pikir panjang, dia meraih tangan Haruya yang terjulur ke arahnya. Dia menerima ajakan Haruya untuk pergi.

Seketika itu pula, tubuh Fuusuke lemas. Dunia terasa melambat. Dunia berhenti. Semua orang kaku, diam. Tak bergerak. Tinggal Fuusuke sendiri menunduk dalam. Dia menolak percaya dengan semuanya. Mimpinya, Haruya, ajakan pemuda tulip itu, tangan yang terjulur hangat ke arahnya...

_"... Tiga hari sebelum meninggal, Asakawa pernah bermimpi di datangi oleh mendiang suaminya."  
_

_"Mau ikut bersamaku, Fuusuke?"  
_

... Mati. Apa sebentar lagi aku juga akan mati?

Kemudian pemuda dengan helaian putih tersebut memejamkan matanya erat. Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat. Darah dalam tubuh mengalir dengan kecepatan yang abnormal. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Dan Fuusuke tiba-tiba saja mendapati dirinya tenggelam dalam ketakutan.

* * *

**Warning:** OOC, AU, possibly typo(s), etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.  
**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven/GO! punyanya Level-5. Kalo yang punya saya, ceritanya nggak akan sebagus itu.  
**Beta-ed:** Kuroka

* * *

**Requiem  
by Lunlun Caldia  
Fates 12**

* * *

Hiroto sudah sekian lama bertanya-tanya mengenai sosok kolonel yang mampu membuat Fuusuke menuruti perintahnya dan bergabung dalam sebuah misi heroik berbahaya. Di kepalanya muncul berbagai bayangan tentang bagaimana sosok kolonel itu. Mungkin berperawakan pendek gemuk dan hitam hampir seperti orang Neanderthal. Mungkin juga sosok tinggi tegap berwajah galak dengan bahu bidang yang, ketika berjalan, menciptakan langkah yang sangat kuat karena tungkai-tungkainya sangat terlatih dalam berjongkok. Tapi, ternyata bayangan-bayangan yang ada di kepala Hiroto tersebut sangat jauh dari perwujudan sosok seorang Kolonel Genda yang sebenarnya.

Di hadapan Hiroto saat ini duduk seorang pria berkulit kecokelatan, memakai mantel kulit berwarna cokelat yang nampaknya menutupi kebidangan bahunya. Wajah pria itu terbentuk dari susunan tulang yang begitu tegas hingga sangat terlihat maskulin. Matanya yang biru memberi tatapan yang tajam bagai ujung pedang. Memberi kesan bahwa ia bisa dengan mudah menyakitimu hanya lewat pandangan mata.

Alih-alih memberi salam, pria itu cuma mengangguk pada Hiroto. "Kolonel Genda Kojirou, Angkatan Darat Centaurus. Satuan tim elit anti-huruhara yang menggabungkan tentara-tentara dari Pasukan Marinir, Angkatan Laut, Darat, dan Pasukan Penjaga Pantai." Melihat alis Hiroto naik satu, Genda menyeringai kemudian menambahkan dengan nada pamer, "Apakah itu untuk pemulihan personil, perang non-konvensional, atau sabotase melawan gerilya, aku merupakan bagian tim terbaik dari yang terbaik."

Hiroto tampak terkejut. Kenyataannya, semakin banyak yang diketahuinya mengenai Genda, semakin terkejutnya ia bahwa ia tidak pernah bertemu pria itu sebelumnya. Mungkin jika dirinya membuat sebuah resume tentang diri sang kolonel, resume itu akan menyerupai sebuah novel karya Dan Brown. Hanya saja ini beberapa ratus halaman lebih pendek.

Hiroto menatap kedua mata Genda tajam. "Kira Hiroto, Angkatan Darat Centaurus. Pensiunan."

Hiroto bisa dengan jelas mendengar Midorikawa menahan tawa ketika ia menyebut 'Pensiunan'. Di bawah meja, Hiroto menginjak kaki Midorikawa dan dengan segera menghentikan derai tawa tertahan pemuda cantik itu.

"Ya, Hiroto, kurasa Fuusuke telah menyebutkan masalahnya dengan jelas. Tapi, kurasa kau ingin mendengar hal ini dariku."

"Oh, ya? Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena ini melibatkanmu."

Hiroto pura-pura terkejut. "Sungguh mengagetkan."

Sakuma menyeringai dan menoleh pada Genda yang duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah datar.

"Jadi, Kolonel," kata Hiroto, "apa yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Siapa bilang mem_bantu_ku? Apa di matamu aku kelihatan _butuh_ bantuan?"

Hiroto dan Midorikawa saling bertukar pandang. Mereka bingung mendengar nada suara Genda.

"Koreksi jika saya salah," ujar Midorikawa, "tapi, beberapa hari yang lalu, Anda mengirim Fuusuke ke gedung Kira Financial Group untuk meminta Hiroto bicara dengan Anda sesegera mungkin. Tebakanku adalah Anda di sini untuk _meminta_ bantuan—oh, atau jangan-jangan Anda cuma sekedar mau mengantarkan hadiah Natal pada kami? Dan jika _itu_ yang dimaksud, sepertinya Anda terlalu cepat beberapa bulan."

Hiroto memandang Genda. "Anda punya hadiah? Boleh saya minta yang dibungkus kertas kado merah?"

Sang Kolonel mengacuhkan olok-olok dua makhluk yang ada di hadapannya—sepertinya ia telah menduga bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi—dan menegakkan duduknya. "Tuan-tuan, sebaiknya aku langsung ke inti masalah saja. Aku sebenarnya _tidak_ ingin berada di sini dan bicara dengan personil non-angkatan darat. Kurasa buang-buang waktu belaka, baik bagiku maupun bagi kalian." Dia berhenti sejenak. Kemudian, dengan tatapan mencela, ia mengamati Hiroto dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama kalian tidak lagi bertugas? Empat tahun? Bagaimana mungkin tentara yang sudah tidak bertugas seperti kalian bisa mem_bantu_ku?"

Hiroto tetap berusaha untuk menjaga mimik wajahnya yang datar. Ia mempertimbangkan beberapa hal untuk sesaat, berusaha membaca maksud celaan sang kolonel. Tidak ada seorang pun kolonel dalam akal sehatnya yang berani mengajaknya bertemu untuk bicara tapi menunjukkan kelakuan seperti ini. Dia lebih mirip seperti orang yang hendak mengajak bertengkar. Dan jika sebenarnya pria yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar bermaksud begitu, maka Hiroto tidak akan segan-segan menerima ajakan itu lalu melayangkan tinju ke wajahnya.

Hiroto tidak pernah takut dengan semua konsekuensi. Untuk apa ia takut? Toh, ia sudah pensiun dan punya cukup banyak uang untuk dinikmati sepanjang sisa hidupnya. _Apa pengaruhnya jika aku memukul seorang kolonel brengsek dari markas pusat?_

Sambil setengah mati mempertahankan kesabarannya, Hiroto menjawab, "Maafkan saya, Kolonel. Tapi jika Anda hanya ingin menunjukkan penilaian Anda mengenai saya, saya rasa kita bisa melakukannya lewat telepon. Tapi jika penilaian dan perkataan kurang ajar Anda barusan ditujukan untuk menguji dan mengamati apakah kami telah kehilangan sikap disiplin selama beberapa tahun terakhir, kurasa kita bisa melakukannya dalam lima belas detik."

"Walaupun demikian," Genda kembali berujar, bermaksud mengabaikan kalimat Hiroto barusan, "aku mendapat firasat bahwa kalian dapat menawarkan sesuatu terhadap penyelidikanku. Meskipun aku sendiri tidak terlalu yakin apakah aku benar atau tidak."

Hiroto menyeringai, merasa terkesan walaupun enggan. Sang Kolonel baru bertemu dengannya kurang dari tiga puluh detik yang lalu namun telah berhasil mempermainkan tensi emosinya. Fakta bahwa sang kolonel mampu mengatur segala sesuatu dengan cepat cukup menggambarkan karakter pria itu. Betapa pun juga, ini membuktikan ketangguhannya.

"Maaf atas kekasaran Genda. Namaku Sakuma Jirou, Letnan Kolonel Angkatan Darat Centaurus. Sama seperti Genda, aku juga merupakan bagian dari satuan tim elit." Kali ini Sakuma ikut masuk dalam percakapan. Hiroto dan Midorikawa mengeryit. Terkejut karena mendapati dua orang pasukan khusus duduk di depannya. Anggota pasukan khusus dikenal memiliki gairah untuk berperang dan selera untuk membalas dendam. Keterkejutan yang lain datang karena Sakuma seenaknya memanggil nama Genda tanpa embel-embel pangkat di depan namanya. Sebegitu eratkah hubungan mereka?

"Genda bersikap seperti tadi karena dia harus tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa," terang Sakuma, "kami tidak dapat mempercayakan informasi ini begitu saja kepada kalian jika kami merasa kalian tidak dapat mengatasi ketegangan seperti tadi."

"Mengapa begitu?" tanya Midorikawa.

"Karena akan ada beberapa ketegangan lain yang akan kalian temui ketika menjalankan misi ini. Percayalah." Genda menanggapi. Mimik mukanya terlihat serius.

"Seperti apa?" tanya Hiroto.

"Internasional, politik, dan... kemungkinan besar berkaitan dengan domestik. Apa pun itu, sebuah badai akan datang dan jika kita gagal mengusir badai itu, kita pasti menerima hujatan dari dua negara—atau yang lebih parah, seluruh dunia."

Hiroto mulai bisa membaca maksud pernyataan itu. "Fuusuke memberitahuku tentang para pemberontak. Apa mereka adalah badai yang Anda maksud, Kolonel? Jika benar itu yang Anda maksud, berarti kita adalah pawang badai."

Sakuma memutar bola mata dan Midorikawa mendengus ketika mendengar usaha melawak Hiroto yang benar-benar gagal.

"Pawang badai, bagus sekali." Genda mendengus tertahan sambil menunjuk Hiroto dengan telunjuknya. "Tapi, kurang lebih memang seperti itu."

Kolonel itu terdiam sejenak. Bertanya-tanya harus dari mana ia memulai. Ada begitu banyak hal yang harus dikatakan, namun Genda berpikir bahwa sangatlah tidak bijaksana ketika dia memutuskan membuang waktu untuk menceritakan detil demi detil, sementara di luar sana ada sekelompok penjahat yang sibuk mematangkan rencana jahatnya.

Seakan tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Genda, Hiroto memutuskan untuk bicara. "Kami sudah tahu mengenai tujuan dan target utama orang-orang itu. Fuusuke juga memberitahu hal itu kemarin."

"Bagus! Ingatkan aku untuk berterima kasih padanya nanti karena sudah menjernihkan yang satu itu."

Sakuma menatap Genda, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengabaikan reaksinya yang barusan. "Seperti yang Fuusuke katakan sejak awal pada kalian, para pemberontak ini sengaja menyulut perang agar terjadi lagi. Ini jelas tidak bagus. Dan target mereka... katakanlah juga tidak main-main." Sakuma terdiam. Matanya melirik Hiroto. Yang bersangkutan langsung mendengus, tampak jengah.

"Petinggi negeri? Ya, aku tahu, aku tahu." Hiroto menanggapi kesal. "Itu sebabnya kalian memaksaku untuk bergabung. Karena aku harus menyelamatkan keluarga angkatku karena mereka berdiri dalam jajaran petinggi negeri. Sepertinya cuma aku yang bergabung dalam misi dengan pertimbangan keselamatan keluarga."

"Sebenarnya, tidak cuma kau." Genda menanggapi.

"Eh?"

"Aku juga meminta seseorang bergabung dalam misi ini dengan pertimbangan yang sama denganmu."

"Jadi yang ada dalam misi ini bukan hanya kami dan Fuusuke?" tanya Midorikawa.

"Tentu saja, karena secara teknis kita tidak bisa menyingkirkan para pemberontak itu hanya dengan lima orang."

"Siapa lagi yang bergabung dalam misi?" Hiroto tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa penasarannya.

"Gouenji Shuuya."

Jarum jam seakan berhenti begitu saja ketika jawaban yang terlontar dengan lugas dari mulut Genda merayap di telinganya.

_Gouenji Shuuya_. Sudah lama sekali Hiroto tidak bertemu dengannya. _Sepertinya misi ini akan membawaku ke sebuah reuni kecil._

"Kau sudah mengenal Gouenji, bukan? Kudengar, saat perang empat tahun yang lalu, dia dan pasukannya mengejar kalian yang bergerak tanpa izin. Ah! Juga Letnan Muda Ichirouta. Dia juga akan bergabung dalam misi ini."

_Kazemaru juga akan bergabung? Benar-benar sebuah kejutan yang menyenangkan.  
_

Hiroto tersenyum tipis. "Sebenarnya, Kolonel, mereka adalah teman saya waktu masih di akademi militer dulu."

"Benarkah?" Genda menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tampak tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar fakta itu. "Kalau begitu bagus. Kau bisa dengan mudah bekerja sama dengan mereka."

Hiroto tersenyum kecut. _Bekerja sama? Kurasa tidak begitu_.

Waktu masih di akademi militer dulu, Hiroto dan Gouenji tak ubahnya seperti saingan. Keduanya hebat. Keduanya pintar. Keduanya berbakat. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang membuat Hiroto berada di belakang sosok Gouenji; Kazemaru.

Siapapun tahu jika Hiroto pernah memendam rasa suka pada pemuda berambut pirus itu. Yah, meski pada kenyataannya Hiroto lebih sering menggoda dan memancing kemarahan yang bersangkutan.

Tapi, rupanya semesta telah menentukan jalan sendiri. Kazemaru tidak pernah memiliki perasaan apa pun terhadapnya. Sadar akan kenyataan itu, Hiroto akhirnya memilih untuk menyerah dan mundur secara teratur. Tidak ada gunanya mencoba menjadi sosok yang diinginkan Kazemaru, jika pada kenyataannya yang bersangkutan telah menemukan orang tersebut.

Gouenji adalah satu-satunya orang yang waktu itu Kazemaru cintai—Hiroto yakin, sampai saat ini pun perasaan Kazemaru belum hilang sedikit pun. Jangankan hilang, berkurang saja rasanya tidak.

Karena itu, dengan adanya misi ini, Hiroto bingung apakah dia harus merasa senang karena bisa berkumpul dalam sebuah reuni kecil ataukah ia harus murung lantaran secara tidak langsung misi ini kembali mengingatkannya pada cinta lama yang sudah susah payah ia kubur selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Hiroto masih ingin hanyut dalam arus masa lalunya ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan sepasang _onyx_ milik Midorikawa mengerling cemas. Ketika itu terjadi, dia paham jika saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bernostalgia.

Pria _scarlet_ itu pun kembali memfokuskan diri pada Genda.

"Sepertinya ini akan jadi misi yang menyenangkan untukmu karena bisa kembali bertemu dengan kawan lama, ya." Genda berujar santai.

Hiroto tersenyum menanggapi. _Menyenangkan karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan cinta lama, sebenarnya._

"Jadi," kata Hiroto, "katakan pada saya, apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk memancing mereka keluar?"

"Tidak ada."

Hiroto dan Midorikawa mengerjap pongo. "Maaf?"

"Aku bilang tidak ada."

"... Tidak ada?" ulang Hiroto.

"Ya."

Hiroto kelihatan frustasi, lalu membentak keras. "Lalu apa tujuan Anda memanggil saya ke sini? Saya repot-repot datang ke sini bukan untuk mendengar Anda berkata, 'tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan'!"

Genda menatap Hiroto dengan mata safirnya yang entah sejak kapan telah berkilat dingin. "Rupanya kau lebih bodoh daripada amatiran. Apa isi kepalamu itu? Udang?" Genda menggumam kasar, jelas tidak suka dengan sikap kurang ajar Hiroto. "Tidak pernahkah kau memikirkan hal yang paling menyusahkan dalam perang melawan pemberontak—teroris?"

"Melacak pergerakan mereka."

Genda mendengus mendengar jawaban amatir itu. "Soal melacak pergerakan itu mudah. Yang sulit adalah, bagaimana cara kita bisa membuktikan kejahatan mereka di pengadilan hukum."

Hiroto dan yang lainnya kini mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kuingatkan saja, pemberontak adalah kejahatan terorganisir dan mempunyai struktur dasar yang kuat. Mereka membagi-bagi kelompok, membentuk sebuah jaringan, melindungi organisasi ataupun kepentingan yang jauh lebih besar.

"Lebih mudahnya begini, Tim A tahu tentang Tim B, dan begitu seterusnya. Hanya para pemimpinnya yang tahu kejahatan macam apa yang tengah berlangsung, tapi bidak-bidak mereka tidak tahu tentang tujuan jangka panjang mereka. Beberapa kelompok pemberontak juga mendapat perlindungan berlapis-lapis sehingga kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Karena itu, sekalipun kita tahu tempat persembunyian mereka, kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kita harus menunggu sampai mereka membuat kekacauan sendiri."

"Ya, saya tahu intinya. Tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah... kapan mereka akan membuat kekacauan? Lagipula, memangnya kita tahu kekacauan macam apa yang akan mereka perbuat?" Hiroto balik menyudutkan kolonel berambut cokelat itu.

Genda baru saja akan membuka mulutnya, ingin membalas Hiroto. Namun tertahan ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tak wajar di sekitar meja mereka. Matanya berkilat waspada.

Melalui mata safirnya, Genda bisa melihat para turis dan pejalan kaki berseliweran. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat berdiri di pinggir jalan, ada pula yang duduk-duduk di bangku restoran. Bercanda, mengobrol, mengagumi betapa cerahnya hari, sibuk dengan laptop, ataupun membaca koran. Kegiatan yang terlihatnya wajar, jika saja mata Genda tidak menangkap gerakan aneh dari beberapa orang yang duduk di meja yang jaraknya tak jauh darinya.

Genda menyeringai samar. Menurutnya, orang dengan gerak-gerik aneh berarti senjata. Banyak sekali senjata. Dan mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk; kekacauan. Orang-orang yang bersenjata secara sah dan memakainya dengan ketentuan-ketentuan yang sesuai menurut hukum pastilah memanggul senapan tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi.

Pria berambut cokelat itu melirik bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang ada di sekitar restoran dan bisa merasakan ada para penembak jitu yang bersarang di tepi-tepi bangunan tersebut. Mereka menyembunyikan diri. Para penembak jitu itu melacak setiap pergerakan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar tempat ini melalui teropong-teropong yang digerak-gerakkan ke atas. Genda bisa melihat mereka. Satu orang di atas sana. Beberapa lagi di sisi yang lain. Segelintir menyamar di antara warga sipil dan turis. Mereka mengamati. Menunggu. Mengharapkan ia atau salah satu dari orang-orang yang sedang bersamanya melakukan tindakan agresig agar mereka dapat menarik pelatuk senapan mereka. Genda adalah orang pertama yang menyadari bahwa mereka berempat akan segera melawan sekumpulan penuh ancaman yang potensial.

"Biar kuberitahu padamu seperti apa mereka akan membuat kekacauan." Genda berucap samar. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedingin es, sebuah perubahan yang menakutkan.

Hiroto mendapati dirinya bertanya-tanya mengenai jawaban yang Genda berikan, ketika tiba-tiba saja, tanpa alasan yang jelas, kolonel itu membalikkan meja mereka. Membuat cangkir-cangkir berisi kopi pesanan mereka jatuh dan pecah.

Hiroto dan Midorikawa sontak terkejut dengan tindakan kolonel itu. Mereka baru saja akan melayangkan sebuah protes saat Genda berteriak memperingatkan bahaya.

"Tiarap!"

Refleks yang aktif membuat mereka langsung membalikkan meja lain yang ada dalam jangkauan, lalu berlindung di baliknya.

Tembakan pertama dilepaskan sedetik setelah Hiroto dan Midorikawa berlindung di balik meja. Pelurunya berdesing di antara udara dan tertancap di meja tempat Hiroto berlindung di baliknya. Serpihan kayu berjatuhan dalam gumpalan asap. Suara turis yang berteriak panik seketika menggema ketika selongsong peluru jatuh berdenting di atas tanah.

Hiroto membeku. Terlalu terkejut dengan situasi ini.

"Apa-apaan itu?!"

* * *

**[ To be Continued ]**

* * *

**Foot Notes:**

[1] Mitos Jawa kuno. Katanya, jika kita mimpi bertemu dengan orang yang sudah meninggal dan orang itu mengajak kita untuk pergi bersama dia, maka nggak lama kemudian kita akan pergi menyusul mereka. Meninggal, ya, that's what I mean. Entah mitos ini bener-bener bekerja atau apa... saya sendiri juga kurang ngerti.

* * *

Saya nggak tau apa yang ada di kepala saya. I mean, chapter kemarin saya bikin penuh dengan hints GouKaze, dan chapter sebelumnya juga dengan ga tau dirinya mamerin kemesraan HiroMido, sekarang... saya malah bikin si Papah TERNYATA punya rasa khusus ke Kaze. AAAAAA JANGAN AMUK SAYA PLEASEEEEE! Saya demen banget sama tema cinta-segi-banyak. Jadi, di awal-awal ada FubuGouenKaze but karena Fubucchi udah sama Someoca posisi threeso- I mean, posisi segitiganya saya sambungin ke Hirotong. Hahahahahh! Tapi, yang udah tau sifat saya, pasti udah nggak kaget lagi sama hal in. Lagian, di bagian extra (beberapa chapter kemarin) saya udah coba kasih hints HiroKaze, kok. Eng... ada yang merhatiin enggak? Hahahahah ^q^

Oke, bales review dulu!

**Megumare Hikaru: **Hayoo, hayoo siapa itu yang ngincer Gouenji? Siapa, yaa? Kasih tau enggak, ya? #ditimpuk yup, Insya Allah mau ditamatin di chapter 25. Panjang banget, ya? ;;;; Makasih dukungannya dan makasih atas review-nya ^q^

**Tsubaki Audhi: **Aww... kamu ternyata datang lagi, Ratu Kacang! #bakar menyan #dirajam. Interaksi mereka bikin miris, ya? Yah, saya emang sengaja, kok bikin begitu #heh. Weits, namanya juga lagi kasmaran. Seperti kata pepatah, kalo lagi kasmaran, dunia serasa milik berdua, yang lain ngontrak. So do Fubucchi ^q^ #dijambak

**Kuroka: **J'ai réussi à lire une critique de vous, Kuyo. Je tiens à remercier Google Translate. il m'aide vraiment ^ q ^  
Alors, où est mon popmie? xDD Je ferai plus de l'amour non partagé dans le chapitre. peut-être? Priez pour que ma conférence n'a pas eu autant de tâches :v . de toute façon, j'écris cette réponse en utilisant Google translate. oui, désolé si ses paroles beaucoup ... ngawur. yu know ngawur rite? My french is bad. I can't even speak French :v Sankyuu review-nya. Silahkan tunggu aksi si Kolonel-ganteng-tapi-brengsek di chapter depan ^q^

**kyoko er-chan: **Halooo! Maaf nggak bisa update kilat, nih. Bukan tipe fast updater, sih #plak Author baru? Waah, selamat datang di FIEI! Enjoy your visit here #eh Makasih udah review, yaa~~ ^q^

* * *

Semuanya udah dibales, ya? Yeee, kalo gitu biarkan saya pacaran sama novel yang menjadi tagihan di UTS nanti. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~


End file.
